The Teacher of All Things
by Sadhelm2
Summary: That time in summer camp wasn't the first time Tai went to the Digital World. How different would things be if a more experienced and jaded Tai was sucked into the Digital World? V-Tamers/adventure01
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Welcome to my first story. This is an idea I've had going around in my head for awhile now. It's a V-tamers/adventure crossover...sort of. Anyway write a review, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**The Teacher of All Things**

**Prologue**

Tai looked both ways and walked across the road at a slow and steady pace. Mingling with the crowds; he trudged along back to his families apartment; his arms laden with groceries that his mother had forgotten to buy and had sent him to quickly purchase for dinner. The sky was overcast; the dull grey of the clouds blending in perfectly with that of the buildings. The sun beginning to set only evidenced by the darkening skies casting the city into an ever so slight blue hue. As Tai looked at the sky he was unable to stop his mind from wondering, as it did almost everyday, back to the fate of his dearest friend and companion.

About six months ago Tai had entered the D-1 Grand Prix Digimon Tamers Convention with hopes of winning the tournament. People had their V-pets, digital creatures they raised battle each other. He had been denied entry as his Digimon (Zero) wasn't a registered digimon and shouldn't have existed. The commissioner had declared it a bug and when Tai pushed the issue called Tai a hacker and threatened to have him kicked out. Afterwards he had duelled with the tournament champion Neo Saiba and drew with him; another thing that was supposed to be impossible.

Tai had sat down feeling dejected but was then been sucked into the Digital World to the continent of Folder, where he had met his Digimon Zeromaru for the first time. There they had helped save the digital world from Daemon an evil digimon who was terrorising the continent as well as trying to unlock the secrets to ascending to the super-ultimate level, a level above even mega digimon. It later transpired that Daemon had chosen Neo, as the strongest tamer, to raise his super-ultimate digimon and Neo ,who was still bitter at having drawn with Tai earlier, accepted.

After months of adventuring, travelling and fighting Tai and Zero managed themselves to reach the Super-Ultimate level, defeat Daemon, reform Neo and save both the Human and the Digital world from Daemons invasion. Tai had said goodbye to all the Digimon he had become friends with including Zero and had had to leave along with the other humans who had been involved in his adventure.

After returning Tai had realised that the several months of adventuring in the digital world had only been a few minutes in his. The next day he and Neo, now friends, had battled one last time as equals and Tai had narrowly won. It had only been a few months after that that Zero's lifespan ran out and the V-pet went dark. Tai had been distraught and in many ways still hadn't recovered from his best friends death.

It just seemed unfair that they had faced so much, defeated every opponent and overcome every challenge only to have been so easily and permanently split apart. Tai slowly climbed the steps towards the floor his home rested on.

'Just look at me' he thought. 'Zero would be ashamed if he knew I was moping like this. He would want me to be happy.' But it was difficult to be happy with his best friend dead.

Tai reached his front door and walked in crying out,

"I'm home!"

"About time" His mother much less loudly replied from the kitchen, it was only a few steps away after all. Tai took his shoes off and walked in. He then turned towards her. Yuuko Yagami was a slender brown-haired woman with a kind face. Her physical appearance only topped by her kind personality. "Did you get the groceries dear?" she asked.

"Of course" said Tai putting the plastic bags he'd been carrying on the counter. "Everything you need for your three bean salad" Tai shuddered. After all his mom maybe a wonderful woman but that didn't mean her cooking was any good or even edible. "And a few other snacks"

"Wonderful" she cried and began to unpack the shopping "Oh and could you check on your sister I don't think she's feeling too well." Tai was unable to ignore the pang of guilt that swept through him when he heard that Kari was ill again but nonetheless he nodded and went to check on her.

He knew it wasn't his fault that Kari had such a weak immune system and often became ill. But he couldn't help feel responsible and that if only he hadn't been so selfish Kari might be fine and not have nearly died when she was younger.

Tai hushed his steps and quietly opened the door to his and Kari's bedroom. He peeked in. The lights were off and only the silhouettes illuminated by the lights from the living room were visible. As Tai squinted he could just about see the shape of his 8-year-old sister in the bottom of the bunk bed they shared.

She seemed peaceful and Tai could see the gentle slope of the covers rise and fall in time with the rhythm of her steady breathing. Upon realising she was asleep Tai began to close the door and back out the room but a soft childlike voice stopped him,

"Taichi?"

He froze and stared as the shape under the covers moved and the heart-shaped face of a small girl appeared lit up by the light.

"How are you feeling Kari?" Kari's face scrunched up as if confused by his question. Then after a few moments she looked up at him,

"I'm feeling fine Tai. Never better. We'll definitely be able to go to summer camp tomorrow" she said. Her bold words were rather ruined however by the creaky voice in which she spoke. Despite her shrunken eyes, obvious parched throat and red face she still managed a smile while she said this.

Tai felt his heartstrings tug at such an obvious lie and that she would still be willing to go just to cheer him up. He couldn't let her torture herself just to make himself happy. She had done that without him knowing before and even now he could still in his darkest moments hear the sound of the siren and people shouting as Kari just lay there so still...

No! Tai shook his head and cleared away the demons of the past. He had vowed that would never happen again. He slowly crossed the small room and sat on her bed. Putting his hand on her forehead and tenderly brushing way strands of her brown hair whilst saying as gently as he could,

"Don't worry Kari, its ok. I'll just look after you while you stay here and recover. Your burning up after all. You don't want your fever to get worse do you?" Kari was visibly more relaxed with his cooler hand on her forehead and she spoke more quietly. Tai was barely able to hear,

"But brother's been so sad lately..." Her eyes began to droop and her breathing began to even out. "I want you to get better..." Kari's eyes closed completely. Tai swallowed and slowly stood up and crept away from the bed towards the door.

Even Kari had noticed how depressed he had become since Zero's death although neither she nor anyone in his family actually knew what had happened. His Mom had become extra nice to him since; whereas his Dad had blamed it on hormones. But only Kari knew of some of his emotional turmoil.

When after the first few days he had cried himself to sleep at night and had had nightmares Kari heard it all. He had asked her to not tell their parents which she had reluctantly agreed to. Perhaps she was still too young to understand his loss but even so she did her best to cheer him up which Tai was grateful for.

Tai shut the door and saw his Mom looking at him from the kitchen expectantly.

"She has a fever, she won't be able to go to summer camp tomorrow" Tai said, answering her unasked question. Yuuko sighed,

"Oh well. I'll have to call the campmaster and tell him you two aren't coming then." She knew Tai wouldn't want to let his little sister out of his sight when she was like this. She had hoped that this summer camp would provide a change of scenery that would perhaps get Tai out the depression that he had been in for the past few months. Neither she nor her husband understood what it was that made him so depressed only that Tai's bad mood had affected the family.

Her son nodded and was about to turn away when what Kari said struck him,

_'I want you to get better'. _Tai stopped in his tracks wracked with indecision. He didn't want to leave Kari but she would never forgive herself if she thought that she was making him unhappy in any way. 'Maybe it will be good for me. These summer camps have loads of stuff to do after all. It may take my mind off of him...' and that was the crux of the matter. He may regret this later but then again Tai had always been rash and impulsive. Tai swallowed and said to his mother,

"Actually Mom if its ok with you, I would like to go to camp anyway." Then winced at his poor choice of words, "I mean it's not like I don't care!" He clarified stuttering a little in his panic, "I just think that you can take care of her ok by yourself and err.."

"Tai, it's ok" His mother said. He could see her smiling at him. "I'm glad you still want to go to camp. It will be very good for you to do so." She picked up the phone and began to dial. "After all I've heard rumours that a certain friend of yours will also be going" Yuuko said mischievously grinning at him while holding the phone to her ear.

This took Tai by surprise. Someone else he knew was also coming to Summer camp? He didn't know very many people who were particularly active. Well except for his enemies-turned-friends the Alias III and Neo. But then again his mom didn't know about his friendship with them as they went to different schools.

No, the only person Tai knew who would willingly go to summer camp was Sora. But she would have said something if she was going. Right? Tai took a look at his mother's grin and put two and two together.

"Sora's going isn't she" he said knowingly, "And what's with that face?" he continued upon seeing his mothers grin.

"I just think it's interesting that Sora's the first one you think of when I said one of your friends is going" She then wiggled her eyebrows expressively. It took Tai a second to get what she was implying but when he did he went red in the face and yelled,

"It's nothing like that! Sora and I are just friends!" then mumbled, "I didn't even know she was a girl until recently" his mother chuckled clearly hearing him, then began talking into the phone.

Tai sighed and sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV. How was he supposed to have known that Sora was a girl? They had known each other since they were five and she had always played in the same soccer club as him. She had always worn boy clothes and had short hair. They had even fought each other occasionally! He hadn't always won either.

It wasn't until the beginning of the school year, a few years ago, when she had transferred to his school and shown up in his class wearing a skirt. Tai had then cried out, with his usual lack of tact, in front of the whole class

"You're a girl?!"

That set the tone for the rest of her first day at her new school. Sometimes he swears he can still feel the bruises she gave him that day. Although she did later forgive him though and just called it another example of his "knucklehead behaviour". Tai had been too embarrassed at being beaten up by a girl to think of a comeback to that.

"Meanwhile several freak weather occurrences are being reported in throughout the world" This drew Tai out of his thoughts and he sat up straighter. The news reporter continued, "... and America has reported its coldest summer yet with temperatures on average across the whole of the country of less than 10 degrees Celsius. Many areas of Asia are suffering from severe droughts the likes of which haven't been seen since..." Tai tuned out the weatherman, 'I thought I saw something there...' he thought, 'for a second there it looked like a-'

"I've just got off the phone with the campmaster and he's knows yours sisters not going" His mother said. "What are you watching?" Tai sighed and turned off the TV.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed"

"You don't want any dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry, goodnight." He then began the walk to his room when suddenly the phone rang. Yuuko picked up the phone,

"You want to speak to Tai? Sure he's right here." she gestured him over and gave him the phone, she then went into her bedroom leaving Tai alone in the room.

Tai put his ear to the receiver

"Hello this is Tai speaking" he said.

"Hey Taichi it's Hideto" Tai's eyes widened. Hideto had been a member of Alias III, a group of powerful tamers led by Neo to try to stop Tai and Zero. Hideto was the strongest of the three and his partners had been a Wargreymon and a Metalgarurmon who he could Jogress into Omnimon.

Tai still regarded their fight as one of the toughest he'd ever had. It had only been due to luck and Omnimon's own sense of righteousness that Tai and Zero had won that battle at all. Since that day Tai and Hideto had had ,along with the rest of the Alias III and Neo, a sort of friendship due to their shared adventure.

"What's up Hideto. How have you been?" Tai asked tried to ask nonchalantly,

"Alright. The important thing is how you've been holding up" Tai frowned, 'this again...'

"I've been fine. You don't need to keep checking up on me ya know!"

"Well Neo told us that we should keep tabs on you, call you every once in a while, make sure you don't do something stupid" At that Tai couldn't keep the anger from his expression. Of course Neo would be the one to order them to keep a lookout. Neo had been the one to see just how deep their bond was and what could easily happen if he gave into despair. Tai sometimes still dreamt of that battle against a monster most could only imagine in their deepest nightmares. When he let go of Zero's hand with tears in his eyes, resigned to his fate and just fell...

Tai shook himself awake, away from that dark place and back to the light of his living room. Hideto was still talking,

"Neo said he wanted me to call you tonight since you'll be at camp for the next few weeks and we won't be able to contact you"

"You don't have to watch my every move. I'm not a child" Tai stated to the older boy,

"I know that." Hideto's voice grew softer, more personal, "It's just you just haven't been the same since Zero's death. We can tell, _all _of us. Even Rei." Tai inwardly winced, "But...you need to be strong. Keep looking forward remember?" Tai found himself growing annoyed at having his own words thrown back at him,

'Of course I'm looking forward I'm still living aren't I?' he thought bitterly.

"Just remember that your partner will want you to be happy ok, I mean that's what..." Suddenly Tai noticed that he could hear Hideto's voice struggle, "I mean that's what Warg and Melga said to me anyway."

'Of course' He remembered with horror his anger draining away, 'He doesn't know what happened to his partners. They wanted to stay in the Digital World instead of return with him. And he... truly cared for them as well.'

That they would leave him like that whereas Zero had chosen to stay with Taichi was what hurt the older boy most of all.

"Just...just don't do anything stupid ok Tai?" Tai nodded, struck by surprise at the strength of his partly repressed emotions, "Just promise ok Tai? I don't think any of us could take it if something happened" Tai nodded again. They didn't need to say out loud what he meant by _something _or him doing _something stupid_.

"I promise"

"Good. I'll see you in a few weeks then. Try and enjoy yourself. Goodbye." Hideto finished abruptly,

"Bye" Tai stared at the phone for a few seconds before hanging up. As he did his mother re-entered the room.

"Finished talking with your friends?" she asked,

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom" he replied walking into his room and shutting the door behind him leaving his mother looking perplexed at his abrupt departure.

Yuuko sighed. She had hoped to coax a bit more spirit out of him over dinner. She had gotten him to open up a little though and had managed to catch a glimpse of the happy and lively boy that she had raised before he shut himself in again. Yuuko sat down and looked at the ceiling in thought.

'I hope this summer camp helps break him out of this depression. If it doesn't I don't know what else to do.' All attempts at coaxing the reason for his depression out of him had been for nothing. For whatever reason he didn't trust either of his parents with the cause for his grief.

That hurt her more than she cared to admit. He had gotten better however. He smiled more and even joked occasionally but he was still far from the fun-loving boy she remembered.

In his room Tai lay on the top bunk of the bunk-bed emotionally exhausted. He stared at the plain white ceiling his eyes lazily tracking the dancing shadows created by curtains and the pale moonlight. Tai couldn't help but wonder how this summer camp was supposed to help him get over Zero's death. How had the others withstood it? Sigma's Piedmon was killed in front of him by Arkadimon while he stood helpless to interfere. Piedmon had been injured from his battle with Zero and Tai and could barely put up a fight. Tai and Zero had seen hopeless battles before but they had either managed to win in the end somehow or have something else come in and save them.

Tai couldn't imagine how distraught he would be if Zero had died like that in front of him. Mari had also seen her digimon killed in front of her. Rosemon had sacrificed herself to stall Arkadimon so that Hideto and Omnimon could retreat and help defend Lord MagnAngemons castle. Neither of the two had been too upset about it although they had been sad. They both admitted that their relationship with their Digimon had been far more professional and a lot less intimate than Tai and Zeros had been. Sigma had confessed to Tai that he and Piedmon had only just begun to start opening up to one another before he had died.

Tai had tried to help Sigma and Mari get over their grief before Zero had died. Neo, Tai knew, was far more complicated. Neo had originally been as ruthless as can be, deleting his Digimon if they didn't grow as strong as he had expected, and Neo had very high standards. His former partner Metalgreymon had been so loyal to Neo that he had even obeyed Neo's orders to take Zero's attacks head on, even as he was being dissolved into data, he never stopped trying to get Neo to be proud of him.

It had all been in vain as Neo hadn't cared seeing Metalgreymon as just a tool to be used and discarded. To be replaced with a better tool as soon as it was available. It wasn't until the end when Neo was free of Daemon's influence that he showed regret.

Rei had told Tai that sometimes she could hear Neo crying in his room, although there would be no evidence of such if she went in and Tai wouldn't dare ask Neo about of them had had the heart to pick up a V-pet device after their partners had died. It was like losing a part of your soul. It would be unthinkable to see and treat the V-pets as toys after all they had been through. Instead they had all kept theirs in various hide holes around their houses, their screens dark and lifeless.

Tai still had his stuff from their adventure hidden under a loose floorboard under Kari's bunk. If you pried open the floorboard you would find a small metal box which contained two items; his V-pet device and his yellow cloak that he wore across the digital world. Tai would occasionally when he was alone take them out and just stare at them. All their past experiences would flash before his eyes. Their first meeting, collecting the five tags, fighting Neo, digivolving to super-ultimate, their victory dances...

Tai felt his eyes well up with tears. He quickly wiped them away.

'Every night I get like this. When it's just me alone with my thoughts. When it's just me alone in the dark I can't help it! It's not fair! From when I bought that V-pet and his egg hatched I raised him' His sorrow quickly turned to anger,

'Stupid summer camp won't make me forget Zero, I'm only going because Kari would be upset if I didn't' With that justified in his mind Tai closed his eyes and let the soft rhythmic sound of Kari gently breathing in the bottom bunk put his mind at ease, at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 1: And So it Begins Again

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm posting this one early, but I'll try to update every Monday.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

**And So it Begins Again**

The next day reported a remarkable change in weather. Gone were the overcast abysmal skies of yesterday to make way for the vast and limitless expanse of bright blue that came with the new morning. Not a cloud in the sky could be seen in stark contrast to the previous day's weather. Many that day also found ,surprised by the sudden change in weather, that even simple trousers and shirt were no match for the onslaught of the sudden appearance of the hot summer sun.

Tai was wearing his old blue shirt that he took with him to the digital world along with shorts and trainers. His ever-present goggles were of course still on his forehead. There was ,thankfully, no uniform or dress code for the trip and many of the children being taken to the summer camp had exploited that particular lax in formality to the extreme.

As Tai scanned the crowd of children standing next to the bus that would take them to summer camp he could see an array of styles of shorts and skirts, t-shirts and tank tops even gloves and helmets.

'It looks like we're going on a vacation instead of just a summer camp' Tai thought perplexed. Tai was so engrossed in his observations that he missed the presence sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"BAAH!" Tai screamed as two fingers jabbed into his sides. He whirled around seeing the grinning face of a girl his age with light auburn hair and mahogany eyes.

"Ha! I finally got a reaction out of you!" she crowed triumphantly through fits of laughter. Tai growled at her, putting on his best 'menacing face' to try to scare her into submission. It only seemed to make her laugh harder. Tai twitched.

"Ok fine! You got me this one time" he admitted indignantly "but I'm still winning overall! The score is still like one to a thousand-or-something" Sora finally calmed down by this point to form a coherent response.

"oh Tai." she said mockingly "When will you learn that it's the quality of the scare rather than the quantity. Perhaps when you realise this you'll enjoy life a bit more instead of moping about all the time". Tai crossed his arms at that muttering to himself in a mocking tone,

"oh when will you learn Tai?..ooh.. My name's Sora and I love skipping in fields and rainbows and unicorns and...owww!" Sora punched him on the arm.

"Shut up you knucklehead" She said picking up her bag. "Come on, we need to get seats on the bus. I'll sit next to you!" She then began jogging towards the bus which Tai just noticed everyone had begun ambling towards. He quickly picked up his rucksack and followed after her.

He arrived at the bus just after Sora had gotten on. One of the camp supervisors was standing next to the door with the list. Tai mentally groaned upon seeing him. 'Oh great its Mr Fujiyama. Just my luck the strictest teacher in school would be accompanying us'. Mr Fujiyama ticked off the boy in front of Tai,

"Yes Ishida we'll make sure you and your brother share a tent. Next."

Tai stepped forward. Fujiyama gave Tai a glance and wrote something on his clipboard, "Well Mr Yagami I see you'll be studying hard this summer" he said wryly "Are you sure you can afford to go on a camping trip instead of staying at home studying with such, how should I put this, distinctive grades?" Tai bit his lip to stop himself saying anything to get himself into trouble.

'I'll show you how distinctive I can be when I'm kicking your ass' he thought maliciously. What Tai _said_ was,

" Of course sir, after all even the best need a little break right?" Fujiyama sighed,

"Just get on the bus, Taichi. Hold on a minute is your sister not with you?" Tai froze, his expression fell and he said in an icy tone,

"Yeah, she's sick. So she won't be coming." Fujiyama seemed to take the hint and motioned him on board,

"Well I hope she gets better. Next!"

'Well I hope you get hugged by a Meramon, but we can't all get what we want' Tai thought vindictively.

Tai boarded the bus and could see Sora waving at him from near the back. As he approached her she could see his dismal expression,

"You ok?" she asked concerned. Her expression turned thunderous "Mr Fujiyama didn't give you trouble did he?" Tai sat down next to her and lightly bit his lip. He briefly entertained the thought of lying to her and that Fujiyama mentioning his sister hadn't bothered him.

But then again Sora was rather like a mother hen. She could usually tell when he was lying and could be very protective of what she cared about. She could also get rather confrontational about it. It was one of the things Tai liked about her most. Unlike most other girls that Tai knew Sora was dynamic.

"He just asked about Kari" Tai said looking at the floor. Sora's expression softened.

"Is she ill again?" she asked softly. Tai nodded still looking at the floor. Sora sat there for a few moments thinking carefully about her next few words,

"I know you've been depressed these past few months" Sora said, her voice lowering in volume, "But you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You made a mistake but Kari didn't blame you, your parents forgave you and everything turned out alright in the end so..."

Here Sora paused and gently put a hand on his shoulder,

" I guess you just need to... forgive yourself Taichi." Tai smiled slightly. Sora thought that he was depressed over the incident when he was younger. When his negligence and selfishness had nearly cost Kari her life. He had opened up to her and told her about it not too long after it had occurred. The guilt had been eating away inside him and he had to tell someone. He had thought for the longest time that his parents hated him for it and he had agreed with their reasoning.

While that ordeal did indeed still occasionally haunt him; that wasn't his issue at the moment. It was more of the whole idea of being at this summer camp to finally getting over the loss of Zero and to do that for his sister so that he can once again become the happy, smiling and supportive big brother that Kari needs, no deserves. Of course Sora's kind words even if not accurate still did manage to make him feel a bit better.

"Thanks Sora." Tai looked at her in the eyes. "Just...Thanks you know". Sora smiled back at him and laughing slightly said,  
"Your as eloquent as ever you knucklehead" Tai grinned at her signalling an end to their serious topic of conversation.

"So Sora since the end of school how's your flower arranging been going?"

Sora groaned and began to complain about how much her mother had been annoying her lately about it while Tai just smiled at her interjecting every-now-and-then with a comment or two or an agreement. After all just because he wasn't as "eloquent" as Sora doesn't mean he couldn't help her get her own problems off of her chest as well. As the bus began to move on its journey towards camp and Tai leaned back in his seat he thought 'I'll just ask her what eloquent means later, when she doesn't remember saying it'.

It was a few hours later when the bus arrived at the campsite in the mountains. The students began to disembark and started milling around the bus talking to each other. As Tai stepped outside he looked around at the area he would be calling home for the next few weeks. The campsite was located in a large clearing on the side of a small mountain. The clearing was perfectly framed by a nearby forest of pine trees.

Their tops stretched almost as far as he could see, a sea of green surrounding the much less colourful clearing. At the far end of the clearing lay a set of grand-looking stone steps which lead up to the only structure that Tai could see. A small wooden shrine with a tiled roof lay abandoned at the top of the steps. Tai couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding when he looked at that shrine...

RING,RING. A loud piercing sound resounded throughout the clearing scattering Tai's thoughts before he could dwell on them. He rubbed his ear whilst turning around looking for the sound. Tai quickly spied a rather tall man carrying a large bell.

"Alright listen up everyone!" he shouted. "I am the Campmaster of this little outpost. My name is Mr Takahashi and you will refer to me as such throughout the duration of this little excursion!" He paused and cleared his throat,

"After I've gone over a few basic points I will be splitting you into groups of five! These will be the groups who you will be sharing tents with for the rest of this trip. These decisions are final and there will be no arguments! Now the rules of this camp are, rule 1: No climbing trees, it may look tempting bu..."

Tai began to zone out for the rest of the speech. Tai had a rather short attention span for things that didn't interest him as many of his teachers could attest to. 'This is already beginning to bore me' he thought. 'This place is pretty warm. I thought it got colder the higher up you went' Tai looked up at the sky letting the sun's rays light up his face he closed his eyes. 'Man it really is a nice day today. There isn't a cloud in the sky' his eyes narrowed, 'And I'm stuck here listening to this old fart preach to us'.

"Hey Tai" a shoulder nudge from the side jolted him out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sora, she wore a stern expression on her face. "You might want to at least look like your paying attention. This guy seems really strict." Tai shrugged,

"I've seen worse" he claimed dismissively. 'Leo was way worse than this guy. He'd had all of us doing press-ups till our arms fell off...' Tai stopped that train of thought before it could end. Thinking about Digimon always lead to thinking about Zero, which always lead to either misplaced anger which he would usually take out on someone close to him or a horrible depression that would sap him of any energy he had. Sora sighed and turned back towards the campmaster,

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she scolded.

"Yeah Right." Tai scoffed. 'Like that guy actually has anything important to say...'

"Taichi Yagami..." Tai instinctively bolted upright,

"Yes sir!" he cried. It seemed to Tai all noise ceased as every head in the crowd turned to look at him. He could then hear sniggering from some, full-blown laughter from a few. Next to the Campmaster Mr Fujiyama sighed and face palmed whilst the Campmaster Takahashi twitched,

"Yes Mr Yagami" he said dryly. "Please do pay attention. You wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression now would you?" There were more sniggers at that as people began turning back to the Campmaster. Tai was red-faced and had his face in his hands. He didn't see Sora as she sidled up next him,

"Told ya so"

"Shut up"

They were then given an hour to set up their tents and get to know each other. Tai found himself sharing his tent with three other guys and a kid about Kari's age. Their group was the closest one to the shrine steps. The kid was wearing a green helmet and seemed understandably nervous about sharing a tent with older kids that he didn't know. Stood next to the kid was a guy wearing a green tank top and jeans. The most noticeable thing about him however was his crazy, spiky haircut. Tai decided to nickname him Spiky.

Next to him stood a taller kid who , as the oldest of their group, (and therefore deemed by the adults as the most reliable) had been given emergency rations to help look after them. He wore very nerdy looking glasses and was so thin it looked like a strong breeze could knock him over. He gave off an overall rather timid impression and would probably bolt at the first sign of trouble. The kid next to him wasn't much better. Other than being quite short, only reaching to about Tai's shoulders, the only noticeable thing about him was his red hair. Oh and his laptop which he had in a case on his back.

"Ok then" said Tai taking charge. "Why don't we sit in a circle and introduce ourselves". There was general agreement from the group the most enthusiastic being from the kid. Spiky looked like he would argue for a second but sat down with everyone else without protest.

"Alright. I'm Taichi Yagami, but you guys can just call me Tai for short" he started confidently,

"Yeah. We know." Spiky spoke up.

"Everyone heard." The red-haired kid said, agreeing.

Eye twitching slightly Tai continued, "I'm 12 years old, I like playing soccer and.." he paused for a second. 'I don't have any other hobbies really other than when I played V-pets...' No.

"..well never mind." He then pointed at the kid. "Ok short-stuff tell us about yourself" The kid opened his mouth to speak but Spiky growled,

"Hey don't talk to him like that! Who do you think you are?" he leaned forward, staring challengingly at Tai.

"Matt!" whined the kid who didn't seem in the least bit offended "I can stand up for myself". Spiky (whose name was apparently Matt) after a moment of staring backed down. Tai might have been intimidated had he not been yelled at by far scarier things than him.

"My name is Takeru Takaishi" said the kid. "But everyone calls me Tk. I'm eight years old and I like playing video games and playing basketball!" he finished excitedly. Tai was impressed although he didn't show it. He spoke quite confidently for an eight year old talking to so many older kids. 'His name sounds familiar thought' he thought. Tai then pointed at Matt.

"And you are?" Matt seemed already hostile towards him but nonetheless complied.

"My name is Yamato Ishida but just call me Matt. I'm twelve and have no hobbies. TK is my little brother so no messing with him and we'll be cool" he finished challengingly as if daring someone to disagree. 'I have a feeling he'll be trouble later' Tai couldn't help but think. 'He looks like a loner'.

"Ok glasses your up." The tall kid jumped a bit as if startled then cleared his throat and said quickly,

"er, I'm Joe Kido and I'm thirteen. My hobbies include uh, studying I guess and err..." Joe tailed off there and stopped. Once it became obvious he wouldn't say anymore Tai turned to the last of the group.

"Ok then and you are?" The red-head wasted no time in answering,

" Koushiro Izumi. Although most find it more efficient to call me by a certified nickname such as Izzy. I am eleven years old and my hobbies include the pursuit of knowledge and information ,be it through an electronic or ink-based medium. As well as creating and compiling data on my laptop." Tai and the others stared confused at him.

"So" Tai said slowly. Trying to sort him out. "You like reading and computers?" Izzy looked a little put out.

"Well yes I suppose you could put it that way". A silence descended on the group. They all looked at each other unsure what to say now that initial introductions were over. Tai looked around. Other groups were already setting up their tents and chatting away merrily to one another while his group were still sitting in a circle. Tai decided to take charge again,

"Why don't we set up our tent"

TK looked up at the shrine nervously,  
"I don't like the look of that thing. Can we set up our tent somewhere else?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Tai said dismissively standing up and brushing dirt off of his knees. Matt stood up and rounded on him,

"Hey! If Tk doesn't want to stay then we shouldn't. We can find a spot that we're all happy with" Tai found his temper flaring. It wasn't so much as what Matt said but how he said. In a challenging and aggravating way that reminded Tai too much of Neo.

"It doesn't matter, this spot is as good as any other! Look almost all the other spots have been taken anyway there is no where else" Tai declared gesturing around.

"Well maybe if you hadn't taken so long they wouldn't have been!" Matt yelled back

"Uh...guys maybe we should just start setting up the tent?" Joe interjected nervously still sitting down. Both Tai and Matt ignored him.

"What's your problem?!" Tai yelled at Matt.

"What's yours!?" Matt shouted back. Both were red-faced with anger and glaring at one another. Suddenly Matt threw up his hands. "That's it! I'm done." he began walking away. "Come on TK" Tk hesitated but then began to follow after his older brother.

"Where are you going?" Tai called after him.

"Anywhere but here!"

Tai took a deep breath and began to calm down. He looked at the two remaining members. Both were still sitting down. Izzy looked at him,

"If you don't mind I'm going to have a look at that shrine. I might be able to get an internet connection there." and he too began to wander off but in the opposite direction to Matt and began climbing the steps to the shrine. Tai watched him leave and was about to yell after him when Joe said,

"Hey Tai I probably should get the supplies to make the tent". Tai stared at Joe surprised and nodded.

"Yeah but give it awhile" Tai replied. "I think some us need some time to cool our heads" 'Including me' He thought privately. Joe nodded  
"I'll be here if you need me" Tai was thankful to have such a responsible guy in the group. Unlike Matt, 'I have a feeling he's gonna be a lot of trouble' A small pain began resonating through Taichi's head.

'Great. Now I've got a headache. I need a nap'

Tai spotted a large tree not too far from him. Tai left Joe and walked up to it. He judged the height of its branches. 'Yeah I can climb this' he thought confidently. Tai jumped and pulled himself up onto the lowest branch. He then stood up and taking a foothold in the trunk managed to grab a higher up branch that was much thicker than the one he was standing on. Tai laid down and surveyed the spot.

The canopy of leaves left a shadow which could obscure his face if he leaned back far enough and leaving rest of his body bathed in the warm afternoon sunlight. This spot was perfect. Tai began to let his thoughts wander and drifted off. The warm caress of the sun all across his body only helped deepen his relaxation. Tai began to reflect on his first day of summer camp so far.

'This has been too stressful. Something about Matt just rubs me the wrong way. Is it because he reminds me of what Neo was like before?' Tai pondered this. 'No he's not that bad. I guess I just don't like him, although he really seems to look out for his little brother. Now that I think about it that's how our argument started.' Instead of feeling angry Tai felt impressed and couldn't help but feel a sense of comradeship with Matt. 'After all I'd probably be the same with Kari if she was here.' Tai raised his head where he could see Matt and TK some ways away talking to one another.

Tai felt a sense of sadness when he saw TK hug his older brother. 'I'll apologise to them both later.' Tai closed his eyes and once again began to drift off 'I hope Kari's doing ok'. Tai was lifted out of his thoughts by a cold and wet feeling on his nose. He wriggled and tried to ignore it but it was such a spike of icy coldness compared to the warm cocoon of the sun's rays that had encased the rest of his body that it couldn't be ignored.

Tai opened his eyes and sat up wiping his nose with his hand. He looked at what was in his hand and could scarcely believe his eyes. 'A snowflake?'

Matt stomped away from Taichi and the others with TK jogging after him trying to keep up.

"Matt! Matt! Wait up!" Matt stopped and turned around in time to catch TK stopping next to him. Matt's attitude did a 180 from angry at Tai to concerned about TK.

"TK are you ok? I'm sorry about what that jerk said to you". TK looked at Matt,

"I'm fine Matt but you don't have to treat me like I'm a little kid. I can stand up for myself!" TK insisted clenching his fists and staring up at Matt. Matt privately thought it made TK look adorable considering he barely reached Matts waist. He also thought that TK _was_ a little kid and did need to be protected from those who would make fun of him.

"I'm sorry TK, I just wanted to protect you. We don't get to see each other often, I just didn't want you to feel like you were on your own." TK smiled at him and hugged him. Matt surprised at TK's quick attitude change from indignant to happy also put his arms around TK.

"It's alright Matt, I'm not alone when you're here." He then smiled cheekily, "And I still think you're the coolest" Matt smiled and let go of TK. Then something caught his eye. A speck of white floated down in front of him and landed on Tks helmet. Matt stared at it.

"What's wrong Matt?" TK asked concerned looking up at him.

"It's snowing"

"Huh?!" TK looked around and was able to see a snowflake fall down right in front of him to land on the ground. "But it's July. This is weird" TK said. A howling wind suddenly swept over the campsite causing both Matt and TK to shiver.

Tai looked up in alarm. The skies which had moments before been perfectly clear were now full of grey clouds. The wind was picking up and the temperature was plummeting. A particularly strong breeze made Tai shiver and he nearly fell out of the tree in alarm. He quickly jumped down before he fell and surveyed the clearing.

The wind was picking up and people were beginning to panic. The few tents that had been set up were being buffeted by the wind. Then came the snow. It fell suddenly and far heavier than anything Tai had ever seen. One instant there was no snow and the next it was _everywhere_.

He shielded his face from the wind and snow with his arm and began looking for the nearest shelter. Tai spotted the tents near the other side of the clearing. But even as we moved towards them the snowfall got harder and it began to build up on his arms.

'The tents are too far I won't make it' Tai looked around wildly then he spotted the shrine. Tai bolted up the stairs towards the shrine and ran inside closing the sliding door behind him. He shook off the snow he had accumulated in his run and brushed even more snow out of his bushy hair. Tai looked around. Only six other people were there. All of the guys in his tent group were there along with Sora and another girl who he didn't recognise.

"Tai! Thank God you're alright!" Sora exclaimed upon seeing him.

"I'm fine. Who's the other girl?"

"Oh this is Mimi. We were separated from the rest of our group and we ended up running here." Sora explained, "And who are these guys?" Tai introduced them all to Mimi and Sora pointing at each one in turn,

"Joe, Izzy, Matt, TK and I'm Tai." Introducing himself for Mimi's benefit. The seven of them all sat in awkward silence, with the only noise coming from their steady breathing and the sound of the snow outside rattling the wooden frame of the door. At least, until it stopped.

Tai opened the door and gaped. The entire clearing was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The others crowded behind him eager to see as well.

"Wow. I want to make a snowman!" TK yelled and ran out pushing past Tai. Matt quickly followed after yelling after him,  
"TK slow down!" Mimi also began to wander out.

"Whoa! If only I had remembered to pack my fluffy pink snow shoes" she said wistfully. Joe came out looking worried,

"And I was worried about catching a cold, but just look at this, this is even worse!". But he nonetheless joined the others outside. Sora stood next to Tai with her arms around herself shivering,

"It's so cold how can they not notice. Did you bring a jacket?" she asked Tai. He shook his head and stepped out onto the snow-laden ground. Tai looked up to see if the skies had cleared and what he saw took his breath away. A stunning mixture of shades of blue, purple and green lit up the sky and moving slowly around one another as if caught in an unknown breeze. The whole scene glowed with an ethereal brightness that shone from the sky with an intensity and mysteriousness equal to that of the full moon on a clear night. Soon the others also took notice and began to stare.

"Its beautiful..." exclaimed Mimi in an awed tone.

"Yeah but what is it?" asked Izzy.

"It looks like the Northern Lights" said Sora.

"The Aurora Borealis? That's impossible we're way too far south to see it."

"Why don't you tell it that?" she remarked dryly.

"Maybe we should go back inside" Joe said,

"And miss this?" Matt responded "It's like the sky is short-circuiting" Tai's keen eyes then picked out something else. 'What's that?' A small spinning green disc had appeared in the Aurora. Suddenly light burst from its centre and small glowing objects rocketed towards them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Tai yelled and pulled Sora down with him as the meteors impacted in front of each them hard enough to send the snow flying into the air. As the snow settled everyone began to get up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked.

After a round of affirmatives from everyone Tai investigated the meteor that landed in front of him. A light began to shine from the ground in front of him. In front of everyone from each of the impacts. A small shape appeared in the light and began to move upwards covered in some sort of bubble of energy. Tai instinctively grabbed his, along with everyone else.

As he opened his palm he saw a small device rested within it. 'Seven meteors.' Tai suddenly realised, 'One for each of us'. He looked around and saw everyone else examining their device. Some ,like Izzy, were just examining them while others ,like TK, were pushing every button on the device and waiting to see what happens. Tai recognised the design, as well as the symbols carved around its small screen.

It was something he would never forget. All noise from the others faded away as Tai stared in utter shock at the device, 'No, digivice' he realised. 'This is a new type of digivice!'

It may have been almost a year since he last saw one but he would recognise the basic design anywhere. It was different to his previous one however. It was much smaller for one thing, and instead of being able to be wrapped around his wrist like a watch it could be clipped onto a belt or sash. The sudden appearance of a digivice could only mean one thing. Tai knew what was coming next. He swallowed, 'So much for forgetting about it all' he thought. Then the screens all began to glow causing Tai to look up and almost smile in memory as a huge wave of water appeared from nowhere and scooped all seven of them up.

Among the screaming and horror filled shrieks of the others Tai felt oddly calm even at peace. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as he tumbled through the air. Partly at the irony and partly because he couldn't help but he think that _he was going back!_ Tai felt the sensation of falling uncontrollably, followed by bright lights whooshing past him and impossible shapes dancing all around him before it all faded to black.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update should be on Monday.


	3. Chapter 2: Adjusting

**A/N: **Here's the latest chapter, it's a bit of a long one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited so far! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

**Adjusting**

Tai was aware of three things as he regained consciousness. One, that he was lying down on his back. Two, he was instead of lying on the dirt of the campsite lying down on some very soft grass. Three, there was something small about the weight of a cat sitting on his chest and yelling at him.

'Oh and I have a headache' he noted sourly.

"Tai, yoohoo! Tai wake up!" the voice continued.

'Can't I just stay asleep?' Tai thought but nevertheless began to open his eyes. As he blinked and looked at his chest he could see a big ball o pink flesh about the size of a basketball sitting on him. It had two antennae-like protrusions jutting out of the top of its head-body. Oh and it had a face. That was staring happily at him right now; from about an inch away from his own. With an ogre-like grin...

"Arghh!" Tai panicked rolling away and knocking the thing off of him. He quickly got to his feet staring down as the little pink ball righted itself somehow.

'No that's not a pink ball. That's a Koromon!' he thought as he began to wake up mentally. It was then that he remembered with unbridled happiness, 'I'm in the digital world!'. Koromon had been about to reassure Tai that he was his friend and not to panic when he was suddenly picked up and twirled around by his partner.

"Woooaaaahhh!" he cried as Tai span him around.

"I'm in the Digital World! I'm in the Digital World!" Tai yelled laughing as they spun around.

"You sure are!" Koromon replied equally cheerfully. Tai stopped spinning as another thought came to him and brought Koromon to his chest.

"Where in the Digital World am I?" Koromon still happily smiling said,

"File Island! My name's Koromon and your Tai!" Tai looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Koromon just kept smiling but before he could reply a softer voice came from the trees.

"Tai? Is that you?" Tai looked around in time to see Izzy stumble into the clearing with his digivice clipped to his rucksack strap.

"Yeah it's me"

"Good. I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere though" he claimed as said little pink thing followed him into the clearing. It was a Motimon, Tai noted as it introduced itself. 'In-training Digimon? There not gonna be much help if danger comes along'. Tai came out of his thoughts as Izzy came up to him,

"I believe that those miniature remote digital devices have taken on an actual life-form!" he said then seemed to notice Tai's blank expression. "I don't remember this being in the camp briefing" he said somewhat unsurely. Tai couldn't help but chuckle,

"Ya think?" Izzy shot him an annoyed look at which Tai chuckled a little more.

Izzy struck him as the type that wasn't used to being wrong or even unsure of something; so seeing him like this was kind of funny. Tai looked around at the scenery. They were surrounded by a thick lush forest.

There were strange and exotic looking plants including massive flowers the size of a person as well as very odd-looking trees with their trunks bent at odd angles. In the distance he could see a massive mountain reaching up into the clouds. 'Infinity Mountain' Tai remembered fondly. He and Zero had only been on file island a little while but they hadn't run into any problems that they couldn't easily deal with. They had then travelled to the continent of Folder where the monsters were far tougher.

"Maybe if you'd been paying attention to the briefing" he heard Izzy mumble.

"Relax Izzy. I'm gonna go take a look around" as he approached a tree and began to climb. Koromon had hooked his antennae-like things around his neck as he climbed. Fortunately Koromon was light and Tai was pretty strong so it didn't hinder him. As he sat down on the highest branch Koromon let go and sat next to him. He pulled out his spy-glass and began looking around. He could see the ocean in one direction and a few other smaller mountains dotted around the forest.

"Hey Tai whaddya see?" Koromon asked.

"Not much. Hey you never answered my question"

"What question?" Koromon seemed confused.

"The question I asked you"

"Which one was that?" Tai gritted his teeth,

"How do you know my name?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Before Koromon could answer a loud roar cut through the air making the tree-tops shake. Tai quickly looked around and saw a giant red beetle Digimon heading straight for them.

'It's a kuwagamon' Tai's mind quickly analysed the situation. 'I'm stuck on a tree, have two in-training Digimon against a champion-level flying Digimon. Crap' There was only one viable option; to try to lose him in the trees. He quickly grabbed Koromon and jumped down from the tree just before Kuwagamon flew by and ripped off the part of the tree they'd been sitting on.

Tai's fall was luckily slowed by the leaves and other branches of the tree but he still hit the ground hard enough to make Izzy wince.

"Are you ok?!" he asked. Tai shakily got up,

"Yeah I'm fine. You alright Koromon?" The Digimon in his arms nodded then said sincerely,

"Thanks for saving me Tai"

"It was nothing."

They were interrupted by another roar from Kuwagamon; who they could see was turning in the air and coming back for another pass at them.

"Run into the trees! We can lose him in there!" Tai yelled and sprinted with both Izzy and Motimon following him. The boys ran faster than they thought possible inspired by both fear and adrenaline. Motimon however practically flew past Tai screaming,

"Follow me, he's right behind us!" Tai panting looked behind them, then immediately wished he hadn't. In the distance he could see entire trees being flung into the air behind them and others being effortlessly torn in half by the unseen Digimon pursuing them.

'How determined is this guy?!' Tai thought.

"Quick in here!" Motimon cried and jumped _into_ a tree. He literally disappeared into the trunk. Both Izzy and Tai were too tired and scared to argue and jumped in with him. The inside of the tree was metal and strange lights lit up the inside.

"This is a hiding tree!" Motimon proclaimed proudly at the shocked expressions on Tais and Izzys faces. Tai was particularly shocked. He'd never seen one of these before on his last adventure. Although provided he and Zero were the toughest things on File Island and so had no need to hide. They heard the tell-tale roar of Kuwagamon as it soared past their hiding place and into the distance. Breathing a sigh of relief, both Izzy and Tai relaxed somewhat.

"It's ok. You don't need to hide anymore" A female voice echoed throughout the hollow tree. Izzy and Tai stepped out to be confronted by Sora and a digimon Tai didn't recognise. 'I guess everyone must have gotten transported to the digital world this time' Tai thought. The flower-like digimon began to speak,

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora" it said very politely to Izzy and Tai.

"Guys meet Yokomon, she's my own little personal something-or-other" Sora stated to them. Tai looked at Yokomon and wondered, 'has everyone been brought to the digital world this time or just us?'

"What are these things anyway?" he heard Sora ask Izzy.

"I don't know but they're everywhere" he replied as a Tokomon ran into the clearing followed by a very happy Tk. Not long after Matt had also joined them. The Tokomon had belonged to Tk and Matt was carrying a very polite and furry digimon with a large horn on its head that had introduced itself as Tsunomon. They had all been giving odd looks at Tk and Tokomon who were snuggling when they heard a scream and Joe came running into the clearing with Bukamon floating after him.

"Help me! Help me! This thing won't leave me alone!" he pleaded with them.

"I'm not a thing I'm Bukamon" the thing cried, landing on his shoulder. Joe looked at them all with a half-manic expression on his face,

"What's wrong with you guys, don't you see it?" He then noticed their creatures all standing together. He pointed, "Arghh they're everywhere, what are they!?" Bukamon flew over to join them.

"We're Digimon, digital monsters!" they all cried out much to the shock of the humans sans Tai. Tai meanwhile was contemplating. The last time he had been summoned to the Digital World it had been in danger from powerful dark forces. Did that mean that the same thing has happened again and that they were needed to defend it again? He looked at his digivice. 'We were given these on purpose. So someone meant to bring us here. The only question is who. Was it Lord MagnaAngemons again or someone else?'

"Hey Tai" he looked up and everyone was staring at him. Sora who had just spoken looked amused, "We were introducing ourselves to the Digimon. You really should pay attention sometimes" Tai rubbed the back of his head as Tk and the Digimon laughed,

"Sorry everyone. My name is Taichi Yagami but you can all call me Tai." He then looked around,

"Hey wasn't there someone else?" he asked Sora. She furrowed her brow and looked thoughtful. After a few seconds she snapped her fingers in realisation,

"Mimi!" On cue a girlish scream was heard followed by a familiar roar. As Mimi ran into the clearing along with a Tanemon; Kuwagamon appeared and began to dive, only barely missing the group. Sora went to comfort Mimi as Tai kept an eye on Kuwagamon.

"It's ok now Mimi" as the two embraced.  
"He's coming back around! RUN!" Tai yelled making sure everyone was already running before picking up Koromon and sprinting himself after them. They were running fast but Kuwagamon was catching up, the trees being the only reason they were still ahead of him. They soon came to another small clearing devoid of trees.

"DUCK!" Matt yelled as he pulled Tk to the ground. They all followed his lead as Kuwagamon, with no trees to hinder his progress, swooped over them just missing them by the barest margins. Tai gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as some of the others began to panic.

"What are we gonna do?!" Mimi cried.

"There's no way we could fight that thing. We have to keep running" said Matt with only the barest hint of fear in his voice. Tai was inwardly impressed. They were handling things well considering this was their first time being chased down by a giant monster. 'I'm the one with the most experience. I have to take responsibility.' An idea popped into his mind. Tai smiled and looked down at Koromon in his arms.

"I have an idea to take that thing out. You with me?" Koromon looked surprised but nodded firmly,

"Always with you Tai." Tai smiled. Then turned to Sora.

"Ok listen up. I have an idea. You guys keep running and I'll distract it" Sora immediately protested,

"NO! Tai it's too dangerous!" He grabbed her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye,

"Trust me" Sora wavered and looked as though she would protest but another roar from the monster seemed to settle it.

"Ok follow me!" she cried and ran off as everyone else followed her leaving Tai holding Koromon alone in the clearing. She looked back and thought, 'Please be safe Tai; don't be your usual reckless self'. The others were just behind her. They were running for a few minutes when they came to yet another clearing except this one was on the edge of a cliff. They barely stopped in time.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" said Matt sarcastically,

"Now what?" asked Tk looking at Sora. Sora looked around noticing that they were all looking at her. All of them waiting for her to tell them what to do. Suddenly a roar cut through the air and they stiffened. Before Izzy noticed something,

"Wait a minute. It seems further away now." The others paused and noticed as well.

"Hey, where did Tai go?" Matt suddenly asked.

"And Koromon?" asked Motimon. Sora seemed downtrodden.

"Did they get left behind?" asked Joe panicking, "Should we go back?"

"Like hell I'm going back to face that monster!" cried Mimi,

"So we're just going to leave him behind are we?" Matt asked sarcastically, others began interjecting and it quickly escalated into an argument between many of the kids with the digimon watching in confusion. Sora realised she had to maintain order,

"Guys! Guys!" she repeated to little effect. Sora drew in a big breath, "GUYS!" her voiced echoed down the cliff causing everyone to stop arguing and turn to face her as she quickly regained her breath. "Tai didn't get lost" she said much more subdued than before.

"Then where is he?" asked Izzy looking at her, she sighed.

"They're distracting Kuwagamon so we can get away" Sora said miserably. The others gaped at her.

"I tried to stop him but there was no time and it was coming right for us and I panicked and I ran and everyone followed..." Sora's voice quickened in pace and increased in pitch with each word she said. Mimi ran forward, knowing Sora needed some comfort, and embraced Sora in a hug as her babbling turned into sobs.

"It's ok Sora, I'm sure he'll be fine, he sounds like a tough guy" Mimi continued to whisper assurances into Sora's ear as she clung to the pink-dressed girl racked with a mixture of terror and guilt. The others were still in shock.

"Wow. Tai is really brave isn't he Matt?" Tk said looking at Matt. He nodded solemnly,

"He sure is" he said hesitantly as if unable to believe the words coming out of his own mouth. 'I guess I misjudged him' Matt thought. He looked towards the forest searching for any sign of the goggle-headed boy. 'I don't know if I could have done that'.

Similar thoughts were running through Joes and Izzys minds. Izzy being in slight awe, 'We only introduced ourselves to each other scarcely an hour ago and he goes and sacrifices himself for us? What could possibly motivate him to do such a thing?' Joe on the other hand was blaming himself.

'I'm the oldest in the group It's my responsibility to look after everyone and Tai goes and does this?!' he screamed in the confines of his own mind. 'Where does he get the nerve to do something like that, how can he be so reckless, so stupid?' They all stood in silence and silently pondered Tai's actions. Eventually Izzy asked,

"So what do we do now?" They all looked at one another. That was a question no-one had an answer too.

First, Tai thought, I have to make sure he comes after me and not them. Tai unhooked his goggles from his head and began angling the light at kuwagamons face. The light seemed to draw his attention as he gave a roar and diverted from chasing the larger group and towards Tai and Koromon. 'Perfect' thought Tai as he put his goggles back on his head and ran for his life. 'I remember seeing it somewhere near here from my spy-glass. Good thing I play a lot of soccer'.

Tai continued to sprint through the forest until he eventually came into a clearing and found himself at the bottom of a small mountain. It was a sheer rock cliff in front of him. Tai turned around and put his back to the rock-wall.

"Now what Tai?" asked Koromon nervously once they could back up no more. "We're cornered!"

Tai smiled at him. He had found during his last adventure that people reacted better if you seemed confident. 'Even if you have no idea what you're doing' he thought. Kuwagamon was approaching fast..

"How big of a Bubble Blow can you make?" Tai asked. He could see trees not too far from the clearing being thrown around like rag dolls. Koromon puffed up with pride at the question,

"The biggest!" Tai smirked.

"Good. On my signal I need you make as a big a bubble as you can and throw it at Kuwagamons head ok?" Koromon nodded bravely as they both turned their eyes to the forest. As another loud roar cut through the air Tai could feel Koromon shaking a little in his arms but they stood strong nevertheless. Tai swallowed then once again unhooked his goggles as Koromon engorged himself getting ready for a big Bubble Blow.

A roar cut through the clearing as Kuwagamon burst from the trees.

"NOW!" screamed Tai as he once again angled his goggles to reflect light at Kuwagamons face and Koromon jumped out of Tai's arms and launched a Bubble Blow directly at Kuwagamons face. Both seemed to do the trick as Kuwagamon roared in anger and veered upwards off course. Realising his mistake too late it crashed headfirst directly into the mountain behind them at full speed.

The impact was so great that to Tai it seemed the ground and the mountain shook. As Tai looked up he could see that it had hit the cliff so hard it had left a dent in the rock along with cracks. Kuwagamon then began to peel off the wall and fall.

"Watch out!" cried Koromon bouncing towards Tai. He screamed and dived out-of-the-way as Kuwagamon hit the ground headfirst right onto them. Koromon gasped.

"Tai!"

Tai opened his eyes. He saw that Kuwagamon had barely missed him. He was so close to the slumbering insect he could smell its awful stench. Tai slowly got up, breathing hard from the adrenaline and walked towards Koromon. He picked him up and asked,

"You ok little buddy?" Koromon just stared at the unconscious Kuwagamon and nodded. Tai quietly snuck away from Kuwagamon, in case it woke up. Once out of sight of its body he ran for it. As a result he never saw its arm twitch. Quickly making his way back to the clearing where he had split up from the others he dropped Koromon, put his hands on his knees and began to catch his breath. Koromon in contrast seemed full of energy,

"Wow! That was amazing Tai! We took out a champion-level Digimon! Did you see my Bubble Blow? We're the best! The others will never believe this!" Koromon continued, bouncing up and down excitedly. Tai smiled softly. 'It's just stunned I think. We had better find the others before it tries to chase us again. Now which way did Sora go?' Tai straightened up.

"Lets go find the others." and he began to walk in the direction where they had run off with Koromon bouncing after him.

"You know you were pretty brave back there buddy" Tai told Koromon.

"Really?" the digimon asked with a strangely soft tone.

"Yeah, the way you leapt in front of me so fearlessly. You were really brave" Tai smiled at him. Koromon smiled back,

"It was nothin'" he said bashfully.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence with Koromon bouncing after him a thought occurred to Tai,

"You know you never answered my question" he told Koromon,

"What question?" Tai gave a frustrated sigh, 'Deja Vu' he thought,

"How do you know my name?!" he asks as they walked into a clearing.

"TAI!" a voice yelled. Tai looked forward and nearly fell over as Sora practically flew at him shortly followed by everyone else crowding around them.

"You idiot! Never do that again I was so worried!" Sora chastised in ,what Tai recognised as, full 'Mother Hen' mode as she began brushing dirt off of his clothes while scolding him for running off. He couldn't help noticing the relieved smile on her face as she did so though. Meanwhile he was getting a few hugs from the others as well as pats on the backs from some of the other guys. Matt in particular seemed relieved although Tai couldn't guess why.

Koromon was getting his own welcome from the other digimon as they crowded around him.

"It was incredible! You should have seen it! Kuwagamon was all like "rargh!" And me and Tai were like "Come get some", and I used my Bubble blow and knocked him out..." he claimed to all the other in-training Digimon. Some like Tsunomon and Yokomon seemed sceptical but others like Tokomon were hanging on his every word.

"Wow Koromon you're so brave" Tokomon said,

"You bet I am" Koromon replied puffing up with pride.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Matt looking around. "Now that we're all here we can make a decision". Tai looked around.

"We should probably get off this cliff" he said. "Its just asking for one of us to fall off." The others quickly agreed and they began to walk back towards the forest.

A loud growling noise came from the forest stopping everyone dead in their tracks. They began to back away as a large creature began to appear in front of them coming out of the forest. It had four legs with black armour running down its body ending in a large horn on the tip of its snout. Its eyes feral and crazed with unlike their digimon no glimmer of intelligence behind them. It growled again; revealing rows of large, pointy teeth each as big as Tai's forearm. It began slowly walking towards them causing the group to back away further, heading closer to the cliff-edge.

"What is that?" Sora cried,

"It's a Monochromon!" replied Motimon. "He's a champion-level digimon like Kuwagamon. We must be in his territory!"

The Monochromon continued to move towards them. There was nowhere to run. The cliff-edge was right behind them. All the kids stood tense when suddenly their digimon leapt forward! They cried out as all the small Digimon charged fearlessly at the feral dinosaur with Koromon leading the way. When suddenly their digivice's beeped and each of the Digimon began to glow,

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon"

Each of the kids watched mystified as the glowing shapes became bigger and changed, eventually revealing the new forms of the digimon. Even the Monochromon looked confused about what had happened.

'Impossible!' thought Tai. 'They _all _digivolved? At the same time? What could have triggered it?' The now rookie-level digimon then sprung into action.

"Alright everybody, attack!" yelled Agumon launching a ball of fire from his mouth while crying, "Pepper breath!" It hit the Monochromon in the face causing it to roar and shake its head. Then Biyomon, Tentomon and Gabumon all launched their attacks as well.

"Blue blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!" The blue and green fire combined to nail the Monochromon in the face. This, along with the electric attack, caused it to rear up on its hind legs roaring with pain.

"Poison Ivy!" cried Palmon as she roped the dinosaurs back legs together destabilising it further,

"Boom Bubble!" from Patamon swelling up then releasing a large burst of air. This hit Monochromon at the same time Gomamon from behind body-slammed its legs causing the digimon to fall down on its back.

"Now all together!" cried Agumon as they all launched their attacks at the flailing Monochromon causing it to burst into flames screaming and rolling out of sight back into the forest.

The kids stood in silence, gaping at the battle and the sight of their new friends as they turned around staring at the humans. Tai broke the tension laughing and running at them,

"Agumon! Good job buddy!" The dinosaur in question smiled and rubbed the back of his head,

"It was nothing Tai" he said bashfully and then tried leaping into Tai's arms like when he was Koromon except this, rather predictably, ended up flattening Tai. It didn't stop him from laughing though. All the other now-rookie level digimon also celebrated with their partners, hugging and laughing.

"So you're Gabumon now?" Matt asked. The dog-like digimon nodded,

"That's right" he said cheerfully, "We digivolved."

"At least you can't fly anymore" Joe said thankfully to Gomamon. "Now you can't sit on my shoulders". Gomamon seemed nonplussed.

"Don't worry about that, I'll find a way" he said grinning.

"Great"

"Wow you look so cool Patamon!" yelled Tk. The flying digimon blushed and said bashfully,

"You really think so?"

"So now you're a pink bird instead of a plant?" Sora asked confused. Biyomon beamed up at her,

"That's digivolving for ya!" she said smiling.

"You look a lot more stylish now than before Tane-I mean Palmon" Palmon in response wiggled her root-like feet,

"Thanks Mimi. We showed him didn't we?" Mimi nodded happily.

Suddenly a loud roar came from the forest. The group looked as the Monochromon came stomping back out of the forest towards them. It was badly burnt but otherwise looked unharmed from their earlier attack. They backed up to the very edge of the cliff face as it walked menacingly towards them. It scraped its front leg against the ground like a rhino preparing to charge.

Tai was thinking about tricking it into running off the cliff when a familiar sound interrupted his thoughts. A piercing roar from the trees behind the dinosaur-digimon stopping it.

The trees fell and the ground shook as a very pissed off Kuwagamon walked into view.

It was clearly damaged; there was a large dark bruise across the side of its head and one of its pincers had been bent inwards but it was alive and although it had no visible eyes they were certain it was glaring at them with hatred.

It was interrupted from its staring contest with them by the Monochromon which didn't hesitate in charging at him. The giant red insect put his arms forward catching the charging Digimon with the force behind the charge being great enough to slide the monster back a few feet.

With another roar the Kuwagamon lifted the Monochromon clear off the ground. Its arms clearly struggling with the weight. It then slammed it back down with enough force to make the ground shake and cracks began to appear around the edge of the group. The Monochromon quickly got back to his feet backed off a bit to gain distance and charged again.

This time when the Kuwagamon tried to grab on it ducked a little causing the insects hands to slip off its smooth armoured hide. It collided with the Kuwagamon chest knocking it down onto the ground, causing the ground the children were on to shake precariously. The dinosaur-digimon then charged again but the insect recovered quickly getting down on all fours and leaping over the charge and onto the Monochromons back. Like something out of a comedy show the huge insect was riding on the back of the charging rhino-like digimon.

It roared and bucked in anger each stomp of its feet making the ground shake and the cracks widen and lengthen. The red monster was in a good place, clamped its pincers around the Monochromons neck and _squeezed._

Monochromon roared in pain and the bucking and shaking increased tenfold as the Monochromon tried to shake off the Kuwagamon to no avail. Eventually, as the kids watched in muted horror, its struggles became weaker and weaker until the mighty beasts legs gave out from under it and it collapsed with the Kuwagamon still on top. The insect released its grip, lifted its head towards the sky and monstrously roared in triumph.

It picked up the Monochromon with its arms and threw it in front of the kids. The ground shook again with the feel of finality as the Monochromon exploded into data. This act did however cause the large cracks in the cliff to widen and become gaps.

The earth creaked and groaned as the sound of grinding rock assaulted the children's ears. The part of the cliff they were on gave way and they all plummeted towards the river below screaming.

Everything flashed in front of Tai far too quickly as he fell. Flashes of Patamon and Biyomon trying desperately to fly whilst holding onto Tk and Sora respectively but ultimately being too small. Of Palmon using Vine Whip to grab onto Mimi and the cliff face but only succeeding in pulling more rocks down with them. Tentomon holding onto Izzy angling himself so that the small insect would hit the water first and not the child.

This all flashed in front of Tai for a few seconds before he hit the water knocking the wind out of him. He could feel the strong current trying to pull him down the river but he was strangely lifted up.

He surfaced forcefully next to a coughing Agumon as they were both lifted out of the water by scores and scores of brightly coloured fish. The fish formed a large raft on which they sat catching the rest of the kids as they fell.

'Keeping us together' Tai realised. He spotted Gomamon at the front leading the fish, barking orders like a proud general. Once all the others were safely on the raft it took them down river; away from the cliff and Kuwagamon.

They were dropped off at a nearby riverbank as Gomamon thanked the fish for helping them and those who had fallen in tried to dry their clothes.

"So you guys became bigger?" Matt asked unsure. Gabumon nodded.

"We digivolved" Izzy seemed interested rather interested at this technical term,

"I assume that that is when you evolve to a higher level" he inquired.

"That's right" said Tentomon. "We were in-training digimon. But then we digivolved to rookie"

"What level was that red bug?" Sora asked

"He was a champion. The level higher than rookie" answered Biyomon, "So was the other Digimon he fought". Joe looked panicked and said,

"Guys this is way over our heads. We just got attacked by monsters! We need to find away to get back home right now!"

"We'd love too, but we have no idea where we are" Matt answered folding his arms.

"I theorise from what evidence we've seen so far that we might not even be on the same world as before" Mimi looked at Izzy with worry in her face,

"You mean we might not be in Japan anymore?"

"Forget Japan." Matt replied. "We're probably not even on Earth!"

"I think its awesome!" said Tk excitedly. "We're like explorers!"

"More like pioneers actually" Izzy declared matter-of-factly. He cupped his chin with his hand in thought, "For now we should focus on finding our exact location and building shelter to last the night"

"Wait a minute" interjected Sora, "What if more of those monsters attack us? What will we do then?" Biyomon perked up at this. Standing up straight in front of Sora like her own personal guard.

"Don't worry Sora" she said. "I'll protect you. We're partners after all" Sora was taken aback by the sincerity of Biyomons words. Rather than make a snide remark of how useful they'd all been before; Sora's face instead softened and she smiled.

"Thanks Biyomon"

"Wait a minute. If we're not even on the same planet then how the hell are we supposed to even contact our home!?" Matt asked staring pointedly at Izzy. The smaller boy balked under Matts intense gaze and harsh words,

"Well...er...I..well..you..see." He continued stammering for a few moments before he paused for breath to compose himself, "I-I don't know" he admitted in a small voice. Matt looked ready to yell and opened his mouth,

"Well I think the idea of building a shelter is a good one. We should make sure we have some place safe to spend the night" Sora quickly said before Matt could take out his frustrations on Izzy.

She looked over her shoulder, "What do you think Tai? Tai?"

The boy in question was sitting on a rock with Agumon away from the rest of the group and their Digimon. He was staring at the water, a dark look in his eyes with one leg dangling from the edge of the rock and the other tucked under his chin. Agumon had a peculiar expression on his reptilian face as he stood next to him. Sora wasn't sure if the Digimon was concerned for Tai or confused by him.

She could hear the sounds of the other kids arguing while Tai just sat there staring at the water. "Tai?" she called to him cautiously, "You there? Tai!" this seemed to get a response as he rose out of whatever personal nightmare he was under. He shifted and stretched as his eyes returned to their usual lively brown. He turned to regard her,

"Oh hey. What's up Sor?" he asked casually. All previous hints of his former mood were gone as he looked at her. It had been like this for nearly half a year, Sora mused privately. He would act normal most of the time but now and then something would happen and he would act like this. She had no clue what it was that could affect Tai like this. He was her best friend and she considered herself as knowing quite a bit about him. So it worried her that something could affect it him like this. All attempts at her asking had been brushed off, deflected or ,if the mood that took him was especially dark, ignored.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked him. He blinked at her dumbly then looked at the bickering kids. Tai steadily got to his feet, brushed the dirt off of his shorts and calmly walked over to the group.

"If it even gets dark here?!" Matt growled at Izzy,

"That phenomenon would be unnatural!" the shorter boy responded starting to get aggravated himself.

"How is anything that has happened so far been natural?" countered Joe. The Digimon watched in silence having never seen humans arguing before, or even at all. Tk and Mimi also stayed out of the group argument saying nothing but looking worried.

"And what are we gonna do about food?" asked Matt to the group. "I don't see fruits on these trees, we haven't seen any animals, we could easily starve." he finished.

"Well nothing will happen if we just sit around here" They all turned to regard Tai, Sora standing behind him.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" challenged Matt raising an eyebrow. Tai grinned and began to walk off in the direction of the flowing river, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I saw an ocean earlier back on the mountain" Tai stopped and looked at Matt, he grinned again "There might be fish or even a boat. Lets go check it out" Then continued walking with Agumon following tentatively behind him. Joe crossed his arms,

"Well I think we should stay here and wait for the campmaster to come get us and that-"

"Joe!" cried Gomamon. "Everyone's leaving without you!" Joe looked and saw that everyone ,including Gomamon, had indeed stood up and had begun to follow Tai up the river. Joe panicked and ran after them,

"Wait for me!" Tai grinned. He had gotten them memory serves they were heading East which should show the continent of Folder. Which meant Lord MagnaAngemons castle. Maybe there he would find some answers.

The seven kids and the Digimon walked along the river bank following the flow of water to the ocean. Many of them still had questions about the world they were in and the creatures that inhabited it.

"So, Digital monsters. Who exactly came up with that?" asked Izzy. Tentomon flying next to him replied,

"Just call us Digimon, we like that"

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like" Izzy responded.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked in a challenging manner; electricity began sparking between his wings as of gearing up for his super shocker. The noise was so loud Izzy had to cover his head and yell,

"Quit it!"

"These trees are really beautiful" Sora remarked absent-mindedly looking at the forest on their right. "I've never seen plants like these before". Many of the trees were very odd shapes. Some being as smooth and straight as rods whilst other were twisted and gnarled and even had loops in their trunks.

It was as if they had been made by someone who had heard of trees but didn't understand how they grew. The other plants were just as bizarre. Some of them had flowers as large as she was with beautiful crimson petals. Whilst others were rather more normal-sized; scattered in somehow neatly trimmed bunches along the their path.

"You must have some really boring trees where you come from" Biyomon replied light-heartedly walking next to Sora.

She and Patamon had tried to fly casually like Tentomon was doing but their wings weren't strong enough and they ended-up going backwards. They gave up and decided to walk like everyone else. No-one except Izzy had seen Tentomon puff his chest out in pride.

"They look rather sub-tropical but many of them I don't even recognise" said Izzy. "This supports my hypothesis of being stranded on another planet" he concluded.

"Palmon who does your hair?" asked Mimi trying to make conversation,

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this" she replied.

"Wow! Maybe you can let me work with it" she said with sincere shock.

"Do you think that maybe you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon shot back to try to hide her blush. Mimi put her finger to her chin thoughtfully,

"Well I never thought about that".

Meanwhile at the front of the group Agumon was rather worried about Tai. He had been awful quiet and distant to Agumon recently which was beginning to scare him. As the lizard-digimon looked back he could see the other kids all talking and interacting with their Digimon and each other. Whilst his partner remained silent. Agumon looked at Tai wondering why this was. Not a few hours ago when they had met he had seemed far more lively and happy, now though...

Agumon could see his partner examining some leaves in his hands as they walked. He was inspecting once side then turning it over and judging the other, his face the picture of concentration and focus.

"Hey Tai" he said trying to sound confident, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see whether these are plants that could be useful" Tai replied without even turning his head to look at his partner. "I could use them to treat wounds if I find the right ones" Agumon gaped.

"Wow. I didn't know plants could do all that!" he cried out astonished.

Humans sure were smart to figure that out. He had hurt himself many times trying to climb trees or running away from other bigger digimon as a Koromon. If all he had to do to make his bruises feel better was rub them against some plants it would have been handy to know. He made a note to do that next time he was injured. Tai nodded.

"Only the right ones though. Other ones won't do anything or could even make it worse" Tai continued matter-of-factly.

'Ok ask Tai to help next time I'm injured' Agumon concluded in his thoughts. 'Don't just rub myself against random plants'. He watched as Tai satisfied with his findings shoved the leaves into one of his pockets. Agumon turned away from him to look ahead. There was something different about Tai that made him different to the others. It wasn't his looks, they all looked at different as could be to Agumon and they were all apparently humans.

Tai had before in only a few seconds come up with a plan that had defeated a Kuwagamon ,a champion-level Digimon with only an in-training Digimon to help. He also seemed perfectly calm unlike most of the other kids who are clearly stressed and confused about where they are. 'All this thinking is making my head hurt' thought Agumon dejectedly. When a salty scent caught his nose,

"The ocean" Gabumon cried out apparently also smelling it. Gomamon who was swimming in the river next to them laughed with delight,

"Everybody in the water!"

"I'd rather not" said Joe, "I might catch a cold." Tk seemed as ecstatic Gomamon; throwing his arms in the air yelling,

"I'm gonna build a sand castle!"

"I didn't bring my bathing suit" pouted Mimi crossing her arms. Matt stood there for a minute then shouted,

"Hey listen!" Everyone quieted down. A faint ringing could now be heard emanating from the beach. The ringing didn't sound natural, it had an obvious pattern one they all recognised, that of a...

"Telephone!" cried Joe running forward. "With a phone that means people, people means home!" he ran to the beach everyone following close behind. As they got closer they eventually saw five payphones arranged in a line one after the other on an otherwise perfectly normal beach. The one nearest to them was ringing. Tai overtook Joe and opened the door. At which point the phone stopped ringing.

"Well this isn't weird at all" Sora said sarcastically folding her arms.

"Who cares. At least now we can call someone" Matt strode forward to one of the phones with Tk following him. Izzy also chose a phone booth and walked in muttering something about aliens.

"I'm calling daddy" said Mimi who took another phone booth.

"I'm calling emergency services, they'll know what to do" Joe muttered to himself walking into an unoccupied phone booth.

"Why not just order a pizza while you're at it?" Sora said to him sarcastically. Although she too after a few moments went into the last unoccupied phone booth to make a call. Tai walked towards the ocean and stared out. He then got out his small spy glass and gazed out into the ocean. 'Where is it? Folder should be visible. It should be right there!' he thought frustrated.

"What're you looking for Tai?" Agumon asked

"Land" he replied succinctly. He then put away his spy glass and with Agumon following him sat on the beach some ways away.

"Aren't you going to try to call someone?" asked the lizard digimon.

"There's no point. It won't work and even if it did there's no way they would be able to help us" Tai replied lying back with his arms behind his head.

Tai was well used to the Digital Worlds weirdness although phone booths were definitely new. He closed his eyes. 'Why was the phone ringing?' Tai thought. 'I thought you couldn't call public phones. And why did it suddenly stop when I opened the door?' This spoke of a trap to him although it seemed to be a rather slow and ineffective one. They could still just walk away quite easily. Anyway it's probably best to not stay here too long. He felt a shadow cast over him briefly and opened his eyes to see Sora sit down in the sand next to him.

"They're all useless" she said. "The others are still trying but none of our home phone numbers worked" Eventually the others began to walk over to them one by one until only Joe was left desperately making calls in the phones by himself.

"We should keep on moving" said Tai to the group, "There's no point staying here" 'I also need to keep searching for signs of Folder' he thought privately.

"And where do you suppose we go?" asked Matt annoyed, "Look at everyone! They need their rest" by that he meant Tk, who sitting on the sand looking exhausted along with Mimi and Izzy. "We should take a break here first" A loud growling was heard and Izzy held his stomach looking sheepish,

"Maybe we could get something to eat as well." Tai sighed and looked at the tired and hungry kids.

"Ok. I don't like it but fine. We'll take a break" Sora sighed in relief,

"Where do we get food?" Sora asked "I haven't got any."

"Joes carrying all the emergency rations" Matt said pointing over his shoulder at Joe still trying to call someone on the phones. "Hey Joe!" he yelled, "Get over here, you've got all the food!"

"Don't you know its rude to yell at someone on the telephone" Joe angrily yelled back. 'The stress must be getting to him. Joe never gets angry' Tai thought. Nevertheless not long after they were sharing out the food. They sat in a circle trying to divide the food. They rations were just enough for seven people for three days they quickly spotted a problem.

"When you factor in the Digimon we've only got enough food for about half an hour" Sora protested. Gabumon held up a paw,

"No worries. We Digimon can hunt and forage for ourselves". Biyomon also nodded,

"Don't worry about us. We know how to get food". All the other Digimon murmured their agreements as well. Agumons stomach growled. He looked embarrassed as everyone looked at him.

"You can have mine Agumon" Tai said handing him some biscuits "I'm not hungry right now anyway". Agumon looked shocked.

"Thanks Tai" he said gratefully and then eagerly began to dig in. 'Feeding your Digimon is important after all' thought Tai. He had never eaten unless there was food for Zero as well. Zero did most of the physical work, being a Digimon. There was a rumble in the ground. Biyomon stood up and turned around. Sora looked up at her,

"What's wrong?" Biyomon looked serious frowning in the direction of the water.

"Trouble" she stated.

A large burst of water shot out of the ground near the phone booths. The other stood up gasping. The water blast moved along the beach destroying the phone booths throwing their remains high into the sky only to come cashing down a few moments later into heaps of twisted metal and broken glass. The kids moved further back abandoning their supplies as a large column of sand began to rise out of the beach. The sand then burst apart revealing a spinning shell the size of a small house with spikes on it.

"It's a Shellmon!" yelled Tentomon as the sand was flung everywhere due to the wind.

"What's a Shellmon?!" Asked Izzy yelling back. Out of the bottom of the shell came two large, pink and tree-trunk thick arms. In between appeared a large grotesque head with green tentacles on top to look like hair. It began using its big arms to drag itself towards them. Joe started climbing the rock wall,

"Quickly up here!" he yelled. The Shellmon upon seeing this stopped and lowered its head. Out of the mass of tentacles on its head out shot a torrent of water. It collided with the cliffs behind with enough force to cause Joe to lose his grip and fall. He hit the sandy beach unharmed but startled.

"Quickly attack!" yelled Tai, the Digimon happily obliged.

They ran forward with Agumon in the lead. Tentomon, Biyomon and Patamon took to the air to prepare their attacks, while Palmon darted to the side to throw the Shellmon off-balance.  
"Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon unleashing a fireball from its mouth. It hit Shellmon in the mouth causing it to shake its head in pain.

"Blue Blaster!" cried Gabumon opening his mouth, but the flame fizzled out.

"Spiral Twister!" But this too fizzled out before it got anywhere near its target. Tentomon tried next with,

"Super Shocker!" but his electricity just weakly sparked in-between his wings. Patamon inhaled as much as he could,

"Boom Bubble?" as nothing but a wheezy gasp of air escaped him,

"Poison Ivy! Huh?" Palmon said looking at her claws in confusion. Then Shellmon counterattacked. A tentacle whipped out striking Patamon from the sky. He lowered his head and head butted Palmon away. Then finally a torrent of water from his tentacles knocked the rest of the Digimon away. Only Agumon stood back up. He unleashed another Pepper Breath again hitting Shellmons mouth. Izzy looked on in confusion beside the injured Tentomon,

"Why is it only Agumon?"

"We're just too hungry" replied Tentomon weakly.

'Of course!' Izzy realised, 'Agumon's the only one that's eaten! The rest are still tired from before!'

Tai looked back at the other Digimon with their partners beside them.

"Agumon" he cried out, "It's just you and me!" Agumon nodded as he turned towards Shellmon. Tai racked his brains. It didn't look good. A Rookie against a Champion in a one on one fight isn't good odds and Agumon wasn't a particularly powerful Rookie either.

Tai analysed Shellmon as his Digimon dodged a blast of water. 'He attacks from those tentacles, if we could burn them that might weaken him. No there's too many.' Agumon dodged another water blast. 'We need an attack point that could do extra damage. Agumons hit his mouth twice and it hasn't done anything so that's out.' Agumon barely avoided being crushed by Shellmons huge hands, 'His nose has flaps to prevent water getting in so they're protected as well'

"Tai hurry up!" he cried. Tai gritted his teeth, 'Come on, come on you're the Victory Tamer you've taken out Megas before, one little champion shouldn't be too hard.' Then it struck him. Tai grinned

"Agumon! Listen up. When it lowers its head dodge to the right and fire at the side of his head!"

"But how will that help?!" he asked

"Trust me!" Tai grinned. Agumon nodded and stood his ground. The giant shellfish once again lowered his head, Agumon tensed ready to dart to the right, and fired its water. The water rocketed towards Agumon who darted the water barely missing him,

"Pepper breath!" The fireball aimed for Shellmons head would have hit his mouth had his head been at a normal angle instead hit it dead on in left eye. It screamed and roared in pain tossing its head this way and that as smoke was coming out of its now charred eye. Tai grinned, 'I knew it!' he thought triumphantly, 'He lives in the ocean, his eyes would be adapted for water and even weaker to fire than normal.'

The others looked on as the Shellmon moaned in pain shaking its head left and right erratically. Before stopping and zeroing in on Agumon with its bad eye closed. Agumon stepped back hesitantly, "Tai I think we just made it mad!" it roared as if confirming this then began to drag itself towards Agumon intent on crushing him. 'Clever. Its realised its vulnerability and is now changing tactics' Tai thought. Agumon began backing away, 'Too bad I'd already considered that'.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. Agumon looked away from the approaching Shellmon and towards him. Tai could see the fear and hesitance in the reptiles eyes who could in turn see nothing but confidence and assurance in Tai's. They made eye contact and Tai said "Trust me". Agumon nodded. Turning to face the Shellmon.

"This one will take some skill Agumon!" cried Tai. Sora could see the smile on Tais face, 'He's actually enjoying this' Sora thought with confusion. The digimon nodded,

"I'm ready!"

"As soon as he finishes lifting his paw, dive forward then hit his other eye!" The Shellmon was upon Agumon and lifted its right paw. Agumon dove forward as soon as it had finished lifting it barely avoiding being crushed. He rolled onto his back unleashed another Pepper Breath and the beast lost its other eye. It roared in pain again flailing wildly clutching at its eyes with its hands. It was such a human gesture that it almost elicited pity from some of the children. It began to recede its head back into its shell and drag itself across to the water to try to soothe the burning in its eyes.

Apparently deciding this prey was too much to bother with it slid back into the ocean to lick its wounds leaving the children and digimon alone on the beach. Tai ran towards the still prone form of Agumon.

"Agumon are you ok? Say something!" The exhausted Digimon weakly raised his head,

"Do you have anything to eat?" he asked weakly. Tai smiled at him.

A large pile of food from Joes and Tks packs was laid out with all the Digimon eating from it. Sora was also there encouraging them to all eat their fill. It looked like keeping the Digimon fed was going to be an important task to survive out here. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had Tai not fed Agumon.

"Now there's no reason to stay here at all" Tai said. Matt sighed, he couldn't really argue. Tai and Agumon had saved all there butts back there.

"I agree. Shellmon is after all only licking his wounds. He could come back at anytime and I doubt that particular tactic will be useful twice." Izzy said looking at Tai.

"That was really cool Tai!" said Tk. "You and Agumon showed that guy whose boss!" Tai laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"Thanks."

"That was very impressive Tai" Izzy agreed. "You came up with that battle strategy under intense pressure after only a few seconds. That is superb cranial processing"

"Huh?"

"He said your smart" said Matt.

"Oh. Well thanks I guess."

"You and Agumon make a great team" said Gabumon. 'A great team?' thought Tai. 'Sounds like me and Zero. The 100% combination. We were the best. He was the best. He trusted me completely. We could tell what the other was thinking just by making eye contact.' He felt a pang of loss stab him through the heart like a physical spear. He absent-mindedly clutched his chest and his face fell. The others felt the mood shift as Tai looked pained. Things became quiet. Agumon looked dejected.

"Tai, is something the matter?" Sora asked tenderly. Tai sniffed,

"Its Zero, nothing, I mean" Tai quickly covered up. The others could tell something was wrong but decided not to push.

"We should find out whoever was using those phones. Logically whoever put those phones there had to use them so we should find those people."  
"Good idea" said Matt.

"I want to get out of here my feet are course from all this sand everywhere" Mimi complained.

"Then lets move out" said Joe

"And let the monsters beware" Matt smirked. Tai had his own thoughts, 'Maybe if we find a village we could get directions to Folder. Then I could ask Lord MagnaAngemon why we're here.' The children gathered up their things and set forward to continue their adventure.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.

Updates every Monday.


	4. Chapter 3: Digivolution

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I'm a little worried about following the original plot so closely, as this story will be quite similar at first, but will veer off a little later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for their continuous support. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Digivolution**

The setting sun casted a warm orange glow over the sky with the darker blues and blacks encroaching upon the light over the chosens heads. Tai stood overlooking the beach where they had fought Shellmon. He looked out to the ocean to where the continent of Folder should be, yet was absent from view.

'Maybe it wasn't Lord MagnaAngemon who brought me here this time' he pondered. That did of course raise the question as to who it was. He looked down at the digivice in his hand. It was smaller than his previous model and couldn't wrap around his wrist. It had the same inscription around the screen which meant, he had been told by Lord MagnaAngemon, Digital Monsters.

It had two buttons but pushing either seemed to do nothing. The device's screen was constantly dark and if Tai couldn't hear a very faint hum when he put it to his ear he would have assumed it was dead. It was much less useful than the last one he possessed. It had let him send orders to Zero telepathically as well as food and medicine. Tai gripped the device tightly in his hand.

'Who brought us here?!' he thought frustrated, 'and why?! It doesn't exactly look like Daemon's returned or anything'. Looking out onto the beautiful setting sun over the calm blue ocean with only the merest wisps of clouds in the sky, it hardly looked like darkness had claimed the Digital World. 'And if it has' he thought despondently, 'I'll have to face it alone...'

"What are ya staring at Tai?" said a light voice next to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others all behind him further away from the cliff-edge; but next to him stood Agumon looking up concerned. The lizard gestured to the sunset. "Looks pretty cool doesn't it?" Tai nodded,

"Yeah, its pretty cool" and continued to look out at the magnificent scene.

The peace was ruined by a roar from the side. They all followed the soound and watched as a Monochromon burst through a pile of rocks reducing it to rubble and then began to stare them down growling.

"What's with the Monochromon today?!" cried Tentomon in terror. "They're normally pretty laid back Digimon!" he claimed as it advanced towards them. They were about ready to run when another identical roar came from behind them. Tai turned and saw another Monochromon stomping towards them.

"Another one?" yelled Joe,

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth" Matt snarked darkly. Both the Digimon began pawing the ground in ready to charge them.

'No, not us' Tai realised, they weren't looking at them but at each other!

"They're fighting for territory!" he cried. "Head for the trees!" They all ran away into the forest as the two Monochromon charged. They barely made it into cover before the two mammoths collided with a cringing clash. Their horns locking together they began to push.

The group watched as the two Digimon strained against one another their legs going through the motions of moving but ending up nowhere. Suddenly the stalemate broke as the horns slipped and they began to pass each other. Their tails flying around smashing through rocks and boulders like play-doh. They began to grapple biting each others sides as they continued to struggle. They shook side to side almost rolling over the on looking group.

"We should get out of here" Tk said. Many of the others nodded,

"Agreed" said Palmon running away from the quarreling Digimon. The others quickly followed her lead as the sounds of the fight intensified. Screams from the Monochromon cut through the air as the kids ran for it. As a particularly gruesome roar rang through the air Tk tripped and fell. Instantly Matt was at his side,

"Tk are you alright?"

"Guys quickly! Keep running!" Tai yelled over his shoulder to them.

"Ok we're coming" responded Tk getting to his feet and continuing to run leaving Matt kneeling in the dirt on his own.

They continued to run until the clashes of metal against metal, angry roars and sounds of grinding rock faded and finally ceased at which point they started walking. By this point the only the last vestiges of daylight could be seen and the dark blue overshadow of the evening was over them.

"My feet hurt!" whined Mimi, "I'm not taking another step!" she declared,

"Maybe if you took off your shoes your feet would feel better" suggested Agumon,

"Ew! No way!"

"I love the feel of dirt on my feet. Especially between my roots!" Palmon said happily. Mimi looked upset at this sacrilege,

"Gross!"

"Its getting dark" Sora said, "We probably only have a few minutes of light left."

"We should find a place to make camp for the night" Izzy suggested.

"I can see a lake uphead!" cried Tentomon from above. "It would be the perfect campsite"

"Yay we can swim!" cried Gomamon already running in the direction of the lake despite Joes protests.

"We'll walk to the lake and make camp there" said Tai with an air of finality about him. "Everybody's hungry and tired so the sooner we set up camp and have dinner the better." The others seemed to agree with them.

The lake was large but beautiful. The setting sun caught the light at such an angle that the water seemed to glow with a myriad of different colours ranging from orange to purple. Tall half-submerged electrical towers stood in random parts of the lake like trees in a forest. Some of them looked pristine whilst others were degraded with cables hanging off them like creepy accessories.

But the weirdest thing about the lake by far was what they could see on a small island not too far from shore. There was a rock bridge built towards this island to allow access many of the kids couldn't believe their eyes.

"Its a trolley car!" cried out Tk in astonishment. As soon as he said this electricity sparked at the top of the trolley car and the lights came on.

"The lights just...came on" Izzy said.

"There must be people inside!" cried Joe. "Maybe they can take us home!"

"Yay. I won't have to sleep in dirt!" Mimi cried happily as the group ran towards it. As Tai swung open the door it became clear that there was no-one inside,

"It's empty" said Matt.

"These cushions sure are comfy though" said Mimi bouncing up and down on one of the seats.

"It's oddly clean" noted Izzy examining the floor, "There's no dust, no litter, nothing"

"Whats your point?" asked Sora,

"Things like dust will gather if they aren't cleaned. Which means someone must be responsible for maintaining the sanitary conditions of this vehicle!" he reasoned triumphantly. "If we wait here we could meet them and they might be able to help us!" Tai immediately frowned at this idea.

"I don't like this guys" They turned to look at him, "It's just like the phonebooths from before, they were perfectly clean as well."

"You noticed that?" Izzy said skeptically,

"I did." he said sternly. "Last time we were attacked not long after we tried to use it. This could easily be the same case. I vote we make camp somewhere else." Tai declared raising his hand. The others looked at one another.

"You said it yourself earlier, we need to make camp now." Matt said looking directly at Tai. "Everyone's tired and needs their rest" at this he gesture towards Mimi and Tk who were already sitting down and nodding off on the seats respectively.

"Not to mention we're all famished" said Joe from the drivers seat in front, "Hey look the window wipers work!" As the wipers hit Gomamon who had his face pressed against the glass. Matt nodded then looked around at the group as if sizing them,

"I vote we stay here for the night" he declared.

"You have my vote" Mimi replied instantly,

"Mine too" declared Izzy. "No offence Tai but the probability of us being attacked here is unlikely. This trolley car is still here afterall and Shellmon seemed to have no quarrel with destroying the phonebooths."

"Well I'm with Tai" said Joe, "You can never be too careful. Who knows what monsters could be out there". Tai silently was touched by Joes loyalty, 'Good old reliable Joe' he thought.

"Thats three for Matt and two for me" said Tai. He looked over at Tk who appeared to be nodding off.

"He's not voting" said Matt, "Don't wake him up, he needs his rest." Tai shrugged,

"Fine. Sora what do you think?" Sora seemed indecisive as everybody looked at her.

"Umm..er.." she stammered unsure. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around; nervous at this sudden pressure put on her. This continued for a few moments which to her felt like was confused as to why this best girl friend (not girlfriend) was suddenly worried about voicing her opinion.

Then he realised why. She was torn between loyalty for her best friend and what she thought was the right thing to do. 'She's too kind for her own good' he thought before letting loose a defeated sigh,

"Sora" she looked at him, "You don't have to vote for me. It's alright." She smiled at him. "Looks like we're staying here tonight" Tai said tiredly. He put his hands behind his head. "We'll have someone on watch though, just in case" Matt nodded,

"Good idea"

The digimon, who were thoroughly confused at this form of democracy and interaction, decided to let their opinions be heard.

"Can we eat now!?" groaned Tentomon holding his stomach. An orchestra of rumbles from the other Digimon signalled their agreement at this. Tai laughed,

"Ok, lets go gather food then. Me, Matt and Sora will go prepare a fire to cook it. It's up to the rest of you to forage around. Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon you guys should be able to reach the tallest trees to get fruit whilst the rest of you can go get collect it alright?" Patamon actually puffed his chest out in pride at being mentioned.

"Alright!" said everyone nodding at him as they left to do their jobs.

"I'll catch some fish, there should be plenty in the lake" Izzy stated. Gomamon grinned,

"I'll come help you!" He said mischievously. The noise woke up Tk who rubbed sleepily at his eyes,

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gathering food squirt." Matt answered, "Stay here and sleep, I'll call you for dinner" he finished as he left.

Darkness had already descended by the time they were eating dinner. They sat around the fire chatting, eating fish and whatever strange fruits the Digimon had gathered. As soon as they were finished they doused the fire and moved to the island to sleep. Many of the Digimon were getting tired and easily fell asleep; so were a few of the kids.

Tai personally was mystified by the night sky. Joe had said that the stars were completely different to the ones back on Earth, a fact that Tai himself hadn't known. After all he knew as much about astronomy as he did about everything else that wasn't soccer or Digimon.

Everyone headed into the trolley car as he headed to the side of the island to take the first shift of guard duty. Everyone would get a turn standing guard for an hour. Tk had argued for a turn but Matt had been adamant against it. Tai had helped calm them down by suggesting Tk could stand guard with someone else supervising.

That did mean however that someone was going to have to give up two hours of sleep instead of just one. Tk had wanted to go with Tai as he was still mad at Matt for arguing with him. Tai and Matt had nearly come to blows before Joe stepped in to mediate and calm them both down.

Tai gathered a few leaves and rocks into a makeshift fire near the trolley car. Agumon then lit it with his pepper breath. The small light created a comforting bastion against the outside darkness. Turning towards the trolley car, Tai could see Matt approaching with Tk, Patamon in his arms, walking next to him while pointedly trying to ignore his older brother. Tai directed Tk to sit with Agumon as Matt took him aside.

'I hope he's not still mad from before' he thought as Matt turned to speak.

"I still don't like this. Tk needs his rest yet you're forcing him to stand on guard duty!" Matt hissed at him.

'Yep he's still mad from before' Tai thought annoyed. He held up his arms pleadingly,

"Don't worry he'll be fine. I'll just talk to him and let him fall asleep on his own. He'll feel like he got guard duty and he gets some sleep, how does that sound?" Tai whispered back trying to get him to agree. Matt looked annoyed , his fists clenched, but the more he thought about it the less he found himself able to argue.

"Fine" he finally spat out, "But he'd better be ok" he warned walking away pausing only to say goodnight to Tk before trudging off to the trolley car. Tai sighed and went over to sit by Tk, Patamon and Agumon around the small fire.

Tai looked at them to judge how awake they were; Patamon was asleep in Tk's arms already, Agumon looked ok whilst Tk looked wide awake and excited. But Tai having a little sibling knew how quickly that could change. He himself would be alright. He and Zero had had to spend countless nights in the Digital World, Tai could stay awake as long as he needed. As he sat down next to Tk he could hear the child mumble,

"Stupid Matt, I'm not a baby." Tk stared into the fire as if trying to prove his maturity to the flames,

"Hey Tk" said Tai trying to break the ice,

"Hi Tai!" Tk said happily his mood apparently doing a one-eighty.

"How're you feeling?"

"Great, I could go on all night!" Tk said confidently, it reminded Tai so much of Kari.

'I give him five minutes before he's out like a light'. Tai thought to himself.

He then began to get out the leaves that he had gathered earlier. Now was as good a time as any to start making the healing medicine. It had really helped last time so Tai figured he should keep some on him, just in case. He ground up some of the leaves using some rocks then added a bit of water from the lake to the powder. The water reacted with the powder and formed a paste-like substance. Tai continued to work silently on his medicine.

"Hey Tai?" He looked up from his work.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Tk asked curiously. Agumon too was leaning over with interest.

"I'm making a salve."

"Huh? A salve?"

"So that if our digimon get injured during a battle I can give it to them to help them get better" he said. Tk seemed to mull this over.

"Like when you and Agumon fought Shellmon, that was so cool!" Tk said excitedly. Tai saw Agumon silently puff his chest out in pride out the corner of his eye.

"Thanks Tk."

'What is he getting at?' he thought.

"But Agumon didn't even get hurt so why are you making the medicine?" The answer to that question came to Tai's mouth before he even thought about it,

"A good tamer is always prepared"

"Tamer?" Tai's brain finally caught up with his mouth,

"I mean partner. Just because Agumon didn't get injured this time doesn't mean he won't get injured next time." He smiled at Tk, "It's always best to be prepared."

"You guys are so cool. I hope me and Patamon will be that cool one day as well" he said looking at Tai.

"Does the salve taste good?" Agumon suddenly asked eyeing the mixture on the ground with interest. Tai laughed knowing what was coming,

"Try it" Agumon put a tiny bit on the end of his claw then stuck it in his mouth. A second later he was gagging.

"It tastes terrible! Ack! Blargh!" He began spitting out as much as he could as Tk and Tai laughed. Agumon ran off to rinse his mouth out with water from the lake. The laughter faded and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Tk, how do you feel about Matt?" Tai said abruptly. He was curious about the subject and Matt himself didn't seem like the kind of guy to talk about it. Tk turned back to the fire and was silent for a few minutes.

"Matt's an awesome big brother" he said finally, "But he won't let me stay up late and he yells at me alot. He keeps trying to help me when I don't need it!" Tai thought back to when Tk tripped up earlier, and the time when Tai sort-of-insulted Tk and he and Matt nearly fought back at Summer Camp. "I just want him to leave me alone!" Tk cried out finally. Tai was silent for a few moments before he said,

"You know, I have a little sister about your age back at home" Tk looked up at him eyes full of wonder,

"You do?" He then turned back to the fire, "She must be lucky" he mumbled.

Tai winced, 'She'd be luckier if she had anyone else' he thought bitterly, flashes of the hospital, being slapped, the beeping of a heart monitor flashing in front of his eyes in but a moment before he found himself back in front of the fire next to Tk. The fire crackled.

"Maybe. But if she was here right now I would be acting just the same towards her as Matt is to you" Tai said keeping his voice as steady as he could. 'Probably worse' he admitted to himself. This seemed to confuse Tk,

"But why?" he asked.

"Because we're older brothers." Tai said, "It's our duty to look after our younger siblings. Matt just wants to protect you and keep you safe like a good big brother should. Don't be too harsh on him for that."

'After all I've known worse' thought Tai as his thoughts drifted to Neo and Rei. Neo had been willing to burn the entire Digital World to try and help his little sister. He would have succeeded as well if it hadn't been for Tai and Zero. Daemon had corrupted that fierce desire to protect to suit his own needs, 'It can be both a strength and a weakness', Tai mused.

"I just want to prove myself to him" Tk said his voice smaller, "Prove I'm big enough to look after myself" he muttered his eyes drooping, "Make Matt proud..." his breathing evened out and Tk was gone. Tai waited a minute or two before he stood up and carefully picked up Tk in his arms with the sleeping Patamon still in the eight-year-olds arms.

"Stay alert Agumon" he ordered.

"Right Tai."

He walked back to the trolley car, opened the door and laid Tk and Patamon down on a seat next to Gabumon. He looked around, although Gabumon was here, Matt was nowhere in sight.

Tai left the vehicle and looked around for Matt. He could see a dark figure on the other end of the small island. Tai walked up to it, it's feature became clearer as he got closer, green shirt, ridiculous hair, annoyed expression,

'Yep it's Matt' Tai thought. He had done his best to keep his voice low but couldn't help but wonder whether Matt had heard what they had been talking about.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked Matt. He seemed to have a more serene expression on his face than before, the night air cooling his temper somewhat.

"Look, I'm sorry about being such a jerk before; it's just Tk's my little brother and I want to protect him, you know?"

"Trust me, I know"

Matt raised an eyebrow at this response, "You guys act like you don't even live in the same house" Tai noted, at this Matts expression became darker,

"That's because we don't. Our parents separated when we were younger. We rarely get to see each other anymore"

"That must be rough." Tai said, "I don't know if I could handle being separated from my little sister" Matt seemed surprised,

"You have a little sister?" Tai nodded,

"Yes, so I can understand where your coming from. If she was here I would be acting the same." he admitted, "But that doesn't necessarily mean that that's what's best for her. Or for Tk." Things were going good so far, Matt hadn't flown into a rage yet. Tai could see his fists clenching and unclenching as if Matt couldn't decide whether to be angry with Tai or not.

"I guess" he said finally, his hands relaxing, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He then walked off briskly into the night.

'I guess that's as much progress as we're making tonight' Tai thought. Then went back over to the fire to join Agumon.

"You know Tai, I'm very impressed. That was a very mature thing you said to Tk there" Agumon said sat down,

"Thanks Agumon" he said curtly.

Tai stared into the fire, it crackled loudly, 'So that's why Matt acts so weird towards Tk' he thought, 'He wants to prove himself as a big brother to him. Which he tries to do by protecting him', he stared deeply into the fire the dancing patterns of burning orange and yellow soothing his mind to a degree. 'And on the other hand Tk wants to prove to Matt that he's strong enough to take care of himself so he tries to rely on as little help from Matt as he can. Talk about a clash of interests.' Tai breathed deeply,

'It's never simple with siblings is it?' he mused to himself. 'Me and Kari, Neo and Rei and now Matt and Tk. We older siblings do our best but sometimes it just feels like we're being pushed away...'. Tai mentally groaned, he was getting depressed again. It often happened at night when he was alone, although this time he wasn't alone.

Tai discreetly shifted his gaze towards Agumon, who was fiddling nervously with his claws and staring at the ground in front of him. It wasn't that Tai didn't like Agumon but after the conversation they had had earlier he a part of him just couldn't bear to look at the Digimon. When he had finally gotten an answer to how Agumon knew his name. Whenever he thinks of Agumons innocent reply a new wave of revulsion and anger flows his body.

"_Because we're partners!"_

Tai's shiver had nothing to do with the temperature. He had closed off completely after that reply; unable to speak a basic sentence without tearing up or lashing out. So he had stayed silent. Agumon had seemed to sense that he had said something wrong although he probably had no clue what it was. To Tai thinking about partners meant thinking about Zero and thinking too much about Zero would lead, Tai knew from experience, to depression.

It was just too soon, he tried to justify in his mind, it had only been a few months since _he _had died and now _he_ was being...replaced...by-by...this! A mere Agumon! A common Agumon! 'A stranger.' Another part of Tai thought.

Then the boiling rage had ceased. The fires of Taichi's anger cooled and were replaced by a strange hollow emptiness that made him just want to curl up and ignore the world until it went away. He probably would have stayed like that for hours had Sora not snapped him out of it.

What made it worse was that it made Tai feel like a jerk. Agumon, after all, had done nothing to deserve this treatment from him but sometimes Tai could barely look at him without feeling pain. How was he supposed to be a good partner, a good tamer, when he could barely look at his Digimon?

'Even Neo would be ashamed if he could see me now.' Tai sighed, 'They all would be'

"Are you ok Tai?" asked a voice beside him. Tai didn't turn his head an inch, he felt paralysed.

"I'm..." He thought about what to say whether to lie or tell the truth, "...alright" Lie it was then. 'How brave of you Tai' he thought mockingly.

Agumon realised his partner wasn't telling the truth but respected Tai's privacy and didn't continue to pry. He was nervous. Agumon had seen all the other Digimon interact with their partners and they all seemed to be getting on ok. They would laugh and congratulate one another right off the bat.

But Tai... Tai was different. There were moments, like when they met, that he would be happy and carefree and Agumon could glimpse his partner _as he was meant to be. _But then the mood would shift and he would become withdrawn and barely respond to Agumon at all. The lizard-digimon didn't know much about humans but it didn't take a genius to realise that something was bothering him. The scary part was that the poor Digimon didn't know how to handle it.

Maybe he would ask the others how they do it...

"Agumon" Agumon's head rose sharply to look at Tai. His face was still sad with the lines on his brow and the dead look in his eyes. But, a small ghost of a smile pricked at the edge of his lips as he said, "Thanks" he managed to say before turning back to stare at the flames.

The fire crackled loudly in the silence. Agumon continued to stare at Tai; though he couldn't help grinning a little. It wasn't much, a small smile. A single word. But it was a start and Agumon was an optimist at heart.

Maybe things weren't as hopeless as he had thought. A strange sound began to fill the air. Both Tai and Agumon perked up at hearing it. It varied in pitch to an odd rhythm that Agumon found very alien to him. It wasn't an unpleasant sound however and he soon found himself searching for its source. His keen eyes soon picked out the silhouettes of Matt and Gabumon sitting by a tree near the shore. The noise was without a doubt beautiful, and Agumon had never heard anything like it before.

'Can all humans make such wonderful sounds like that?' Agumon thought in wonder. The sound washed over the lake soothing the sleeping children including Tk who murmured his brothers name in his sleep. Agumon let the sombre music relax him, the noise broken only by the loud crackles of the fire, hissing and spitting like an ill-tempered beast.

Tai had noticed something that had begun to bother him. The island they were on was made of rock and dirt, dull and uninteresting shades of brown patterned the ground upon which they stood, and yet... And yet Tai could see only a few feet from the fire a patch of brilliant crimson printed into the ground like a stamp. They must have missed it in the dark.

The fire crackled.

Taichi blinked. He slowly stood up, and crept cautiously towards the red patch. It was close enough to the fire to be partly illuminated. He crept closer.

The fire crackled.

The red patch became clearer. It wasn't imprinted on the ground; rather it looked like it was stuck in the ground.

The fire crackled louder.

The red patch twitched. It was about the size of Tai's torso and as he cautiously crept closer he could make out thin light blue lines along it resembling a leaf. 'A leaf?' Tai thought confused, 'That can't be right'. Back near the fire a bored Agumon was poking the flames with a stick, trying to keep the fuel going.

The fire crackled ominously, the red patch twitched.

Tai's eyes widened.

_Snap! _

A small piece of the stick broke off and flew through the air. It was alight with dying embers from the fire. It landed right on the red patch. It sizzled. There was a moment where all sounds stopped to Taichi, he could no longer hear the fire or Matts harmonica only the slight hissing sound the fragment made with the leaf. 'No not a leaf' thought Tai with growing horror and recognition, 'Tail'.

Then all hell broke loose.

The ground shook and Tai nearly fell over and lost his balance. The red tail was thrashing wildly still stuck in the ground. It had burn marks where the stick had hit it. The water bubbled menacingly then surged loudly in front of him. It was rising and Tai could see a massive shadow moving in the water.

"Agumon wake everyone up now!" Tai screamed. He nodded and ran towards the trolley car. Tai turned back around just in time to witness it emerge.

A long sleek blue body as thicker than a tree trunk with a large snake-like head on top with yellow armour on its nose. It raised its head to the sky and let loose a loud roar. It sounded similar to the hiss of a snake only far, far louder. Tai covered his ears at the piercing sound. 'Well that woke everyone up!'

The Sea-serpent wasn't facing him thankfully but it then began to move away towards the centre of the lake. The whole island lurched and Tai nearly lost his balance again as the sound of grinding rock assaulted his ears. With a final lurch the island started following after the monster towards the lake centre.

'He's pulling us!' Tai realised. He looked ahead in panic. They were heading right for the electrical towers in the middle of the lake. An explosion of rock and a flash of red. Tai covered his eyes as a small cloud of dust appeared in front of him. The tail was gone. The Sea-serpent was free! The island having lost its driving force began to slow down and was stopped completely by the towers. The island shook a little but remained intact. Tai breathed a sigh of relief. They had slowed down enough that the collision hadn't done much damage to either the island or the towers.

"What the hell's going on?" Izzy cried as he ran towards Tai. Tai pointed at the monster,

"Turns out that thing was sleeping under us! And our fire may have burned its tail" he admitted sheepishly. The Digimon roared again, they covered their ears.

"Oh no, it's Seadramon!" cried Tentomon, "He's a champion-level Digimon with a bad temper!" Seadramon continued to howl still not facing there direction,

"I don't think it's realised we're here!" Sora realised, the rest of the group behind her. They were all wide awake now and ready to fight. It suddenly turned towards them looking at them straight on.

"Thanks Sora" Tai said sarcastically,

"Hey its not my fault!" she replied. It roared at them and came closer. Tai could see its slit feral eyes. They looked mindless and filled with anger as it loomed high over them. Tentomon acted first,

"Super Shocker!" a bolt of lightning from Tantomons wings hit Seadramon in its armoured yellow face doing no damage whatsoever.

"Spiral Twister!" a spiralling line of green fire also hit it in the side, and at the same time

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shot his attack at the other side of its face. Neither did any visible damage. Seadramon didn't even flinch.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled exhaling a fireball directly at one of Seadramons eyes. It simply turned its head and the fireball impacted on its armoured nose instead to no effect.

'The attack is too slow and Seadramon's too fast' Tai thought, 'That tactic won't work this time!'

"Poison Ivy!" Long green vines rushed for Seadramon's head from her hands. They couldn't extend far enough and just fell a few feet short of its head.

"Nothings working!" yelled Joe in a panic. 'Maybe if Palmon could hold it in place..' Tai thought then something else struck him.

"Wait a minute, where's Matt?" he asked the others.

"Tk!" came a cry from far off accompanied by splashing. They ran to the edge of the island as Seadramon sunk back into the water. They could see Matt swimming towards them at a ferocious pace screaming Tk's name. A little behind him they could also see Gabumon swimming after him.

"Matt get out of the water!" yelled Tk at the edge. The island shook again and they struggled for balance. There was a short scream and a splash. Tai's blood ran cold.

Tk had fallen in!

"TK!" Matts yells intensified.

"Gomamon help them!" yelled Joe. Gomamon nodded and dived in without hesitation. He surfaced with Tk on his back who was soaked and breathing heavily. Matt met them in the water.

"Get Tk to safety, I'll draw its attention" Matt then began swimming in the other direction away from the island. "Over here you overgrown snake!" he yelled.

"Matt you idiot get back to land!" Tai yelled desperately. 'He's making sure it doesn't go for Gomamon and Tk' Tai thought, 'I'd be doing the same thing'. The monster reared out of the water over Matt stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Blue Blaster!" A blast of blue fire came from the side and hit Seadramon in the side of the head. It turned to regard Gabumon briefly then quick as a flash dove back into the water. There was silence for the moment as both Matt and Gabumon floated in the lake.

Then Matt was dragged under.

"Matt!" screamed Gabumon desperately paddling to his position. Matt soon surfaced but not under his own power. He was wrapped in the red of Seadramon's tail. It had pinned his arms to the sides and lifted him completely out of the water. It seemed to tighten as Matt screamed in agony,

"I'm coming Matt!" yelled Gabumon desperately. The others watched from afar helpless to do anything. Tai's mind going at a mile-a-minute trying to come up with a battle plan but nothing plausible came up. Entering the water would be suicide as Matt had just shown and it was too far away to be hit with any of their attacks. A higher pitched pain-filled scream from Matt cut through Tai's thoughts like a knife.

"Matt hang on!" Tk yelled in tears, "Please Patamon! Hit him with a Bubble blow!"

"I can't I haven't got the strength, Seadramon's way too big. But Gabumon's stronger he can do it!" Tk looked like he was going to cry but he nodded and looked back at Gabumon in the water.

"You can do it Gabumon!" he yelled. A glow suddenly came from Matt. A bright light began to shine over Gabumon covering him completely.

"What?" yelled Izzy, "What's going on?"

"Whoa" murmured everyone else in awe. Realising what was happening Tai murmured so softly only Agumon next to him could hear,

"He's digivolving"

"Gabumon digivolve to..." The light shone brightly as Gabumons voice echoed throughout the lake. The light that had engulfed Gabumon was changing, growing until...

"Garurumon!"a far more guttural voice growled as the light faded revealing a very different beast floating in the water. Everyone watched in awe, even Seadramon seemed paralysed with shock or curiosity.

At least until Garurumon attacked.

The mighty wolf somehow leapt out of the water slicing across Seadramon's tail, releasing Matt and then turned around and sank its jaws into Seadramon's side. Matt fell into the water seemingly unhurt as he quickly swam away from them and to the shore.

"Ha, he's a champion now! Seadramon won't know what hit him!" Tai cried out happily. Seadramon roared in pain as the clutching Garurumon bit down harder. It's tail came up and swiped the wolf Digimon off and into the water. Angry, it then slammed its tail onto the downed wolf; pushing him down even further into the depths. Meanwhile Matt had reached the island and was lying down on the shore soaking wet and panting. Tk ran over to him,

"Matt, Matt! Are you alright?" Matt, exhausted and still panting held a silent thumbs up to his little brother.

The others were still watching the fight. Seadramon kept trying to grab and hit the swimming Garurumon but each time it would yank back and scream in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is sharp as steel" Tentomon explained, "He's like a growling torpedo"

"He must be invincible" cried Izzy in wonder.

"Unless Tentomon's making it up" said Tai,

"But I heard it was true!"

"We'll soon find out anyway" Tai claimed as he watched the fight. 'This is personal for Garurumon now' he thought, 'Seadramon tried to hurt his partner and now he wants revenge.'

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon let loose a cold ice torrent which coated Garurumon causing snow to appear over him and the water around him to suddenly turn to ice. The beam kept going and the snow kept on piling up and growing over Garurumon. It looked like Seadramon was winning. Then Garurumon moved, instantly shattering the ice he yelled his voice aflame with power,

"Howling Blaster!" a large blue beam of fire shot from his mouth overpowering Seadramon's Ice blast and engulfing the sea-serpents head. It cried out gurgling as smoke came out of its mouth and fell back into the water.

The group cheered as it sank; slowly becoming obscured by the waves, completely defeated. Garurumon seemed satisfied and shrunk back into Gabumon much to Tais silent amazement.

'Why didn't he stay as a champion?' he thought silently as Gabumon climbed back onto land. Tk and Matt ran up to the little Digimon thanking and praising him. Tai meanwhile still pondered, 'that bright light before Gabumon digivolved had come from Matt. Did Matt somehow make Gabumon digivolve when it was needed?'

This form of digivolving was new to Tai. It was impossible to force Digimon to digivolve (the results tended to be less than spectacular) they could only do so when they were strong enough as well as emotionally mature enough. Whether that occurred by experience or loading some other Digimons data didn't matter.

'Did Gabumon somehow borrow Matts energy to digivolve?' Tai thought with wonder. He looked at his digivice which he held in his hand. 'My last one was just a tool and had many uses, but this one can't actually seem to do anything. Maybe instead this one is actually linked directly to Agumon and possibly me as well!'

Tai stared at the device in wonder, 'Who made these things, and why give them to us?' He could understand himself, he'd saved the digital world before, but why the others, what had they done? It was all so weird.

"Tai are you listening?" He perked up, everyone was looking at him. He grinned nervously,

"er..yeah I was listening...definetely" he said in a completely convincing tone. Sora raised an eyebrow but she still seemed amused,

"What were we saying then?" she asked,

"errr..." he kept this up for a surprisingly long time.

"I asked: How do we get back then?" Joe said once Tai had thoroughly embarrased himself again. Gomamon jumped into the water screaming,

"Like this! Marching Fishes!" The water surged as what seemed to be thousands of fish appeared from the depths of the lake and began pushing the island back to the shore.

Tai could hear Izzy angrily mumble to himself. Something along the lines of "...that many fish..." mumble mumble, "...could have spared a few..." mumble mumble "..barely caught a bite..." Izzy stalked off annoyed.

"Gabumon?" asked Matt,

"Yeah Matt?"

"Why didn't you stay as Garurumon? I mean, no offense, but you were much stronger"

"I just didn't have the strength" Gabumon replied non chalantly, "As soon as I saw Seadramon had been defeated I relaxed and just dedigivolved back into Gabumon."

"Do you think you could do it again?" he asked curiously,

"No, not right now, I'm exhausted" he replied and you could hear it in his voice. Tai meanwhile was worried. Many of the Digimon they had encountered seemed feral, wild like animals. Whereas in his last adventure the Digimon had, normally, tended to be just like people. Some good, some bad but very few of them were feral.

"Hey Tentomon?" Tai asked, the insect-digimon seemed the most knowledgeable.

"Yes what is it?" he replied.

"Not to be rude or anything but how is it that you guys seem so civilised whilst so many of the other Digimon we've come across are so..." he trailed off thinking of a way to phrase it, "...so not?" He winced internally, 'Smooth Yagami' he thought to himself.

"Actually that's a very good question" said Izzy surprised, "Why is that?"

Tentomon put a claw to his face in thought,

"Well most beast-like Digimon tend to get very aggressive when someone obviously weaker than them invades their territory. They do have to hunt and forage for food after all. They are intelligent, well not as intelligent as us obviously" he boasted,

"Well aren't you modest?" Sora said sarcastically, she too was listening in on the conversation, curious to know the answer.

"Why thank you Sora" replied Tentomon without a hint of mockery. Sora crossed her arms annoyed. "Anyway they are quite intelligent but sometimes instincts can take over, especially if they've been isolated for awhile." Tai nodded.

File Island did seem quite sparsely populated, it's entirely possible that many of the champions hadn't interacted with another Digimon for a while. On Folder there were entire cities of Digimon and villages were very common and they all seemed pretty civil.

"So they only attack because they think we'll be easy prey?" Sora asked curiously,

"Most likely" Tentomon confirmed, "If Gabumon were to walk around as Garurumon all the time I doubt we'd encounter as much trouble."

"It's still horrible though." Joe suddenly interjected. "I mean think about it. They start to lose their minds because of a lack of contact with other Digimon and any weaker Digimon they instinctively attack!" Joe cried, "It's a pretty bad life." All the humans seemed rather down at that.

The Digimon seemed rather unaffected though. 'They have their own society' Tai thought, 'They aren't human, they don't see things in quite the same way we do. What we see as horrible they see as just another danger of life here.'

Tai knew the Digital World was quite ruthless in some places. Where the only rule was that the strongest makes the rules. That whole idea had been Daemons mind-set. He had wanted to impose that on the human world as well; Tai was glad that he and Zero took that monster down.

"Thanks Tentomon" Tai said, "You know an awful lot about the Digital World don't you" Tentomon to Tai's amazement actually seemed to blush a little,

"No trouble Tai, anymore questions and I'm your 'mon!" he replied with confidence giving Tai what Tai thought was Tentomon's version of a thumbs up. It was pretty impressive considering his lack of fingers.

Soon the island had been pushed back to the shore and everyone was very eager to get off. The others crowded together to talk about the battle. Matt and Tk slipped away with their partners unseen by all.

"Can all our Digimon do that?" asked Soras,

"Most likely, but I can't say for sure" replied Izzy, "I'll need more data to confirm my hypothesis but Gabumon seemed to digivolve when Matt was in direct danger." Sora blinked, then thinking back to the fight found herself agreeing,

"That does make sense. None of the rest of our Digimon digivolved, only Gabumon.." Sora was interrupted by Mimi leaning against her,

"Can we sleep now.." she murmured sleepily her eyes closed. Sora gently pushed Mimi off of her,

"Mimi-" she started angrily then stopped. Everyone was asleep. Mimi and Joe were both out along with their partners. Both Soras and Izzys Digimon were sleeping as well. As she realised this Sora felt exhaustion creep up on her as well. Her eyelids began to droop. They had had very little sleep and it had been a tiring day afterall, now that the danger has passed it was perfectly safe to just rest...her...eyes.

Tai watched as both Izzy and Sora succumbed to sleep. They slept right in front of them.

'They're just children' he realised as Sora mumbled in her sleep, 'They've probably never spent more than a week away from home before'. His last adventure had lasted nearly a year. He'd noticeably grown by the time he got back, even though barely any time had passed back in his world at all. He was probably thirteen rather than twelve now that he thought about it.

'There will be a lot of growing up to be done here' he thought, 'Being surrounded by monsters, in a strange land with no apparent point. It will be difficult for them'. The sound of a harmonica washed over the sleeping children and Digimon, sending many of them into an even deeper sleep. Tai looked over and not too far away he could see the two brothers sitting down leaning against a tree. Gabumon and Patamon were both asleep next to Matt and on Tks hat respectively.

Matt had his eyes closed and was calmly playing his harmonica, Tk was asleep leaning on his older brother with a content smile on his face. Tai watched them leaning against a tree. Touched by this rare moment of brotherly love between the two. He smiled, glad that the two had managed to reach at least some form of understanding. 'Matt, Tk, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, I promise...' Tai thought with conviction, he clenched his fists. 'I promise that I'm gonna get you guys home. You'll all make it out of this I swear it!'

He had been to the digital world before, he had survived, he had fought with and defeated beings that would make Seadramon and Shellmon tremble in their non-existent boots. Taichi Yagami, the Victory Tamer, part of the 100% Combination, silently swore to keep his friends safe in the Digital World no matter what opponents they faced. As he thought this Agumon watched on silently, pretending to sleep.

He knew that Tai didn't accept him as his partner yet but that's alright. They had plenty of time. Agumon had gotten a glimpse of the real Taichi under his more silent and cold exterior. A side that was normally only shown in battle; Agumon had seen a little of tonight. The lizard smiled happily.

He liked what he saw.

**Well here ends another chapter. I hope you all liked it. Leave a review expressing your opinion or if you have questions to ask.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Updates every Monday!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tricks in ToyTown

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter, hope everyone enjoys. On the topic of pairings, I haven't yet got any plans for pairings in this fic. This is mostly due to the fact that they have other things to worry about at the moment. If I decide to make a sequel then there will be pairings in that. If you do want to read V-tamers you can find it on mangafox, it's not necessary to enjoy the story, but it will give you a clearer picture. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Tricks in Toy Town**

It had been almost a week since Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon and a lot had happened since then. They had come across a village full of Yokomon in the middle of a desert whose well had dried up. This turned out to be because of a rogue Meramon who was on his way to destroy the rest of the village.

Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and defeated Meramon by destroying a strange black gear that was embedded into his back. After the gear was gone Meramon apologised and helped the Yokomon rebuild their village.

A few days after that they had come across a mysterious and very large factory. They had hoped to find people but the entire factory was automated, robotic arms coldly created strange metal devices and then just as quickly took them apart again. They had split up to cover more ground and Tai's group had come across Andromon, who immediately attacked them.

They wouldn't have escaped had Tai not delayed Andromon by destroying the catwalk he was on. Eventually the Ultimate digimon caught up to them and they had no choice but to fight. Birdramon and Garurumon were no match, but then Izzy somehow digivolved Tentomon into Kabuterimon who managed to destroy the black gear in Andromons leg.

Andromon had promptly apologised for the trouble they caused and pointed them towards an exit through a side tunnel where, he said, they may be able to get some help. Which led to now.

The group continued to walk through the dark, damp sewers underneath File Island. They had been walking for hours now with still no end in sight. There were two paths with the sewer water in the middle. Water so murky and revolting that even Gomamon, an avid swimmer, turned his nose up in disgust. The digimon were walking on the left path while the kids walked on the right. Tai was in front and could see slime dripping from the ceiling ahead of them. He sighed, it was only the hundredth time after-all.

It didn't help that Agumon had managed to somehow convince the other digimon that they could sing. He had even come up with a song for them to, as he put it, "Keep their spirits up".

The digimon had been repeatedly singing the same song without pause for about an hour now. Tai glanced across. They were all smiling and cheerfully chanting Agumons song whilst the humans behind him remained silent.

It was incredible how easily they could be kept amused, yet at the same time maddening.

Tai dared to glance behind him at his companions. It was easy to gauge the mood from their expressions. Many were trudging along eyes to the floor, tired and trying not to think too much about home. They had been missing for over a couple of weeks by now. Many of the days were boring and monotonous where they would just walk all day and that was pretty much it.

It was very rarely that another digimon would show up. If a digimon did show up and was hostile, it would be driven away by their partners. Digivolving wasn't often even necessary, especially when it was easier to just run or hide.

Tai could see the stress of the adventure was beginning to affect them. Normally loud and confident Sora was quiet and contemplative. Matt was sticking close to Tk, who was ironically, the least upset of the group at the moment. Joe, Izzy and Mimi all wore the same fatigued expressions on their faces, they just wanted to go home.

Adventuring wasn't for everyone Tai knew. Without a purpose or a goal to strive too, like he had had in his last adventure, they were just lost, confused children trying to get home. And it would be his responsibility to get them back home, Tai reasoned. He had promised after-all, even if only to himself. Maybe the mood would pick up a bit if they got back into the sunlight...

"digimon eat and digimon fight! digimon digivolve and fight all night!" cried out the digimon apparently finishing _another_ verse. Tai thought he saw Matt twitch.

"Alright! Now Mimi's turn!" Agumon cried out suddenly pointing at the girl in question. They all stopped walking, including the digimon, to look at him oddly.

Mimi, much to everyone's surprise, took up the cue and started singing. She wasn't half bad either but didn't know the words despite the digimon singing it very loudly for the past hour or so. Although they really hadn't been paying much attention after the first five minutes.

"I'm not a bad singer. I've had a few lessons." she boasted,

"Did it help?" asked Tk curiously. Izzy snorted and folded his arms,

"I would ask for a refund if I were you" he snarked quietly. Although not quietly enough as Mimi rounded on him.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't know the words!" she yelled red-faced.

"er...ok" Izzy said putting his hands up placatingly. The digimon sweatdropped,

"We've been singing them for awhile now" one of them mumbled in disbelief not quite quietly enough. Mimi looked at the digimon angrily. Tai quickly headed her off,

"Then why don't we all sing?!" he said quickly with forced cheer. Sora nodded agreeing with him,

"Come on everyone!" she cried. They all launched into another verse of Agumon's digimon song. They all marched forward jovially arms swinging,

"Argh!" then silence. Everyone stopped, looking concerned. Tai looked back at his best friend. Sora was curled up, her eyes closed and hands clenched to her chest. She looked miserable. The digimon had also stopped looking concerned.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked concerned,

"Yeah what's the matter?" Matt asked. Agumon looked confused,

"Does she need to poop? Ow!" Biyomon angrily hit him with her wing. Agumon rubbed his snout, "Could have just said no" he mumbled. The kids ignored this exchange. Sora looked up at the ceiling,

"S-some water fell onto my shirt" she admitted.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked skeptically. Soras face looked sad, her eyes seemed red.

"Yeah...I mean no...I just" she rubbed her eyes. "I used to sing at home" she admitted, sounding sad and embarrased, "When I was hanging up clothes to dry. I used to sing really loud because no-one would hear." She sighed, "I guess I just got a little homesick."

She looked at Tai. He could tell she felt ashamed at showing such blatant weakness in front of everyone. Sora was the toughest girl he knew and it was weird seeing her so vulnerable. She wasn't used to opening up emotionally to people especially people she had only known for about a week.

He put a hand on her shoulder,

"It's ok to miss home Sora" he said calmly. "We all miss home. It's nothing to be ashamed about." She seemed to relax at this, "I mean I miss my little sister as well." He then turned to the others who were watching, "What do you guys miss?" he asked them pointedly. Tk crouched down in memory,

"Games" he said softly. "I miss my videogames" he mimed playing them on the concrete floor.

"Of course, it's just the videogames you miss" Matt said in good humour.

"So you don't miss anything Matt?" asked Gabumon curiously. Matt became more serious.

"Well I have missed one thing. Usually on Sundays, if he wasn't busy with work, me and my Dad would have a barbecue." Matt closed his eyes as if tasting the air, "And we'd have the best steaks" he said dreamily.

"Hungry Matt?" Tai teased playfully, Matt glared at him.

"I miss studying." Joe said suddenly, "I mean I can't fall behind in my work" He garnered some odd looks from everyone else.

"Odd" said Mimi. "What I miss is having a cold drink on the beach! Oh I just love the ocean air!" she finished excitedly.

"Wow Mimi that sounds like fun!" said Tk,

"Oh it is" she agreed nodding her head. Izzy then stepped up,

"I miss going online. Looking at the stars and planets online, chatting, sending emails all of that" Izzy sighed, "I miss all of it" he finished quietly. Tai could see the mood had gone sour as everyone was missing their homes, they looked to the ground clearly depressed and reminiscing. His plan to cheer Sora up had backfired horribly. It was up to him to keep them going.

"We'll make it home. No worries! Hold onto those thoughts" Tai ordered, "Keep them in the back of your minds, that's what's waiting for us when we get back home!" Tai looked at each one of them as he spoke. He clenched his fist, "We are going to get back. We will get back!" his voice got louder as he spoke, "And no evil digimon is going to stop us! Yeah?!" He yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" they yelled back triumphantly throwing their fists into the air as well. The digimon watched on amused.

"Wow, nothing gets Tai down huh?" said Gabumon,

"It must be hard being so far away from home" commented Palmon,

"Poor kids" Gomamon then paused, "Did you guys hear that?" Silence descended upon the group as they listened. A faint rushing noise could be heard. Gabumons eyes narrowed,

"Numemon" he said. The kids turned to him, their good cheer slowly leaving them.

"What are Numemon?" asked Tk.

"Numemon are disgusting digimon that like to live in dark, slimy places" explained Tentomon.

"Are they strong?" asked Joe scared,

"No, but we should probably run anyway" said Agumon his teeth bared. As they looked into the darkness of the tunnel they could see a wall of green fast approaching.

"RUN!" yelled Tai as they sprinted off away from the Numemon.

"If they're not strong why are we running?!" Mimi asked panting,

"You'll see!" said Palmon.

As they ran the wall of green came ever closer towards them. Eventually they could see it was made of a horde of small individual green blobs with eyes attached to stalks. One of them suddenly took aim and a pink projectile came flying past the group, just missing Mimi's hat. It splattered onto the wall and stuck there. There was no mistaking the smell. Mimi gagged then screamed hysterically,

"They're throwing poo at us!"

Everyone picked up the pace yelling in disgust while they did so as more and more pieces of poo flew around them. It was fortunate that the Numemon had terrible aim. However they were getting closer and it was only a matter of time until they got hit. Suddenly Tk skidded to a halt.

"This way!" he yelled pointing down a side-passage. He quickly ran in followed by everyone else. As Tai ran at the back of the group he could tell they were now running uphill. Soon the soft click-clack of his trainers on concrete morphed into the dull thudding of dirt.

Up ahead they could see a blinding light. 'It's the surface!' Tai thought with relief as everyone kept running forwards. He could hear the smudging and slurping of the Numemon behind him getting steadily closer.

The light enveloped them. Tai blinked as his eyes adjusted. It was daytime and everyone stood in wonder at the sun which they hadn't seen for about half a day. A screaming from behind alerted Tai to the Numemon. He turned around. They were all slipping and sliding on top of each other. Desperately trying to escape the light. Tai and Agumon watched as they quickly ran back into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Numemon hate the sunshine" explained Agumon with relief clearly in his voice. Tai looked around. Everyone was catching their breath from the Numemon chase, Tk and Mimi had sat down trying to recover. Izzy and Joe were a little better, resting their hands on their knees panting. Only he, Matt and Sora seemed perfectly alright from the run.

"Alright we'll rest here for a bit then we'll get moving" said Tai coming to a decision.

"In which direction?" asked Matt, "We were forced out of the tunnel, and I'm not going back in there again" There were murmurs of the others agreeing with Matt.

"I'm never going back in that tunnel and you can't make me!" Mimi cried almost hysterically at Tai, whilst checking her clothes in case she got hit.

"I wasn't suggesting we go back into the tunnels." Tai clarified quickly, "We can just go in the same direction but above ground. How does that sound?"

"Much better" said Sora smiling in relief.

"Ok then. Breaktime everybody!" he yelled out.

Matt went over to talk to Tk and Izzy took out his computer. The digimon were having their own conversation while Sora walked up to Tai, who had sat down on the slope near the entrance to the sewers.

"Hey Tai" she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up Sor?"

"I just wanted to thank you for trying to cheer me up earlier" she said abashed. "I also wanted to apologise for losing my head a little back there." She sounded embarrassed at this. Tai sat up looking at her.

"Sora you don't need to apolo..."

"But I do!" she interrupted suddenly angry. "You do your best to keep us together" she claimed looking at him, "You've never wavered or tried to break us up. You've never shown anything but pure confidence. The least I can do is stay composed for you and the others." Sora sat down next to him pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I've known you for ages Tai, if I can't show confidence in you, who can?" Sora said miserably. "I'm just..." she paused, "I'm just sorry alright. For letting you down." Tai felt horrified. Sora was trying to be strong for not only him but for everyone else. She was trying so hard to stay calm and confident like Tai seemed to be. She didn't know that he'd been through this before and so it was somewhat easier for him.

"Sora..." Tai started, "You...you don't have to be strong for the others you know" She looked at him. "We're all tired and lost. You don't have to act like nothings wrong if you don't want to. You don't have to act like me" Tai looked her dead in the eye. "Please Sora, just be you. If I'm going to do something stupid point it out. If I say something you don't agree with please argue with me!" Tai swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "If I'm going to fall I need _you_ to be there" He put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't need another me. But I do need you."

Sora stared at him then after a moment or two began to smile a little.

"Thanks Tai"

"Anytime." She started to chuckle,

"So this means I can argue with you whenever right?"

"Err..." Tai said nervously,

"Because I will." she said. "If I think you've made a wrong decision I'll call you out on it. You have my word" She put her fist forward. Tai bumped her fist with his.

They smiled at each other. Then went back to sitting comfortably, basking in the glorious sunshine. They could see the others chatting and laughing ahead yet the two friends were content to just sit there and enjoy one another's presence.

"Remember when we used to argue back when we were little?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember..."

"Back when you used to think I was a boy..." she teased  
"Shhh!" Tai whispered, frantically waving his hands, "Don't let the others hear that! They'll think I'm an idiot!" She giggled,

"Like they don't already?"

"Oh ha ha" he said deadpan.

"Anyway, remember when we were younger and we used to fight all the time..." she continued

"I've still got the bruises." Tai mumbled. Sora laughed. He cheered in his head, 'Mission: Cheer Sora Up is a definite success.' he thought triumphantly.

"I really liked those times" she said nostalgia colouring her voice. "Things were so simple back then." She looked at him smiling. "I'm glad I met you Tai." Tai was feeling odd. Sora wasn't normally this emotional, but it was sincere that much he could tell. She really meant what she was telling him.

"I'm glad I met you too Sora" he responded smiling back at her.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds are done, we're ready to get going now!" yelled Matt from afar. The two sat up rubbing the grass off of themselves and then ran over to join the rest of the group.

"We're not lovebirds" said Sora annoyed, "We're just friends" Tai nodded firmly behind her.

"Whatever. We're ready to go now, so I thought I should tell you two before we leave you behind." Matt responded.

"Lets go then!" Tai said and rushed to the head of the group to lead the way. Matt sighed,

"How does he have so much energy?"

"That's Tai, for ya" Sora responded grinning.

They continued to walk for a few miles. The land went from grassland to marsh. Large pools of water separated the land into a web of narrow pathways. They had to be careful not to slip and fall into the pools of water. As a result the pace was slow and the rather tired group was soon reaching the end of their patience. They had been walking and running for most of the day now and fatigue was beginning to set in. As they reached the brow of the next hill what they saw made them all gape.

"Vending Machines?" Izzy said in sheer disbelief. All over the field there were vending machines just sitting in the grass.

"There must be thousands of them" Mimi said in awe.

"I'd actually say less than fifty" Joe replied adjusting his glasses.

"There must be enough snacks to last us a lifetime at least" Mimi claimed.

"They probably don't work." Tai interjected, "Remember the phonebooths and the trolley car?"

"I bet it's a trick Mimi" said Palmon looking at her partner.

"I won't accept that" she replied rushing down the hill towards the machines. Palmon started and ran after in panic. The others gaped at Mimi's gullibility.

"Even if they're real you know they're not plugged in!" Joe yelled after her in a last attempt to convince her. She just kept on running. Tai sighed as Mimi walked up to one of the machines.

"Alright everyone we'd best prepare for a fight right now" he said. Matt nodded,

"This is gonna be just like the phonebooths again isn't it" Matt stated looking resigned. Tai looked up at the sky. The clouds were gathering and had just blocked out the sun. A scream made him look back down. Mimi was running towards them with Palmon. They were being chased by,Tai blinked in astonishment, Numemon!? The covers of the vending machines were falling off to reveal a Numemon in each machine. The sheer bizarreness of the situation stopped the group from running.

"How did they get here?" a confused Sora asked completely stunned by this new development.

"Who cares? Run!" Mimi yelled as she ran right past them. That woke them up out of their stupor. The whole group took off sprinting away from the Numemon. As the poo came flying past them Matt yelled,

"Alright everyone lets split up!" Tai was running beside Matt.

"What!? No that's a terrible ide-" But before he could say anymorethe others were already veering in different directions. 'Damn it' Tai thought. 'Now we'll have to find each other after this' He was running with Agumon next to him.

"Lets head for the forest" Tai yelled to Agumon pointing towards the forst. "It will be easier to lose them in there." Agumon nodded and they changed direction towards the trees.

Tai looked back. Only three of the Numemon were still following them. 'This shouldn't be too hard' Tai thought smirking.

The two continued to run through the forest followed by the Numemon. The tree trunks became thicker and closer together. Tai looked at Agumon and nodded at him. As they ran around the trees the Numemon still following them throwing their poo when suddenly Tai and Agumon vanished.

The Numemon stopped in their tracks confused. They looked left and right but could not see the two. They very fortunately didn't look up. If they had they would have seen Agumon and Tai clutching, rather undignified, at the underside of one of the lower branches. The two watched as the Numemon looked around confused then suddenly started then ran away screaming. The two stared after them confused then cautiously dropped back to the ground.

"Why did they run?" Tai wondered out loud,

"I don't know" Agumon said. "Maybe they left the stove on" Tai looked at Agumon oddly,

"Was that a joke?" he asked increduously.

"Maybe-" They were interrupted as the ground shook. It was as if something giant was heading their way. The two backed away as the trees parted revealing the hideous form of a...giant yellow teddy bear?

'A Monzaemon?' Tai thought confused. Agumon sighed in relief,

"Phew. I was worried we were in trouble there." He turned to Tai, "That's just Monzaemon. He's a friendly digimon who looks after the toys in ToyTown." Tai blinked. This was rather surreal, even for him. But at least they didn't have to run anymore.

"Come have fun with me at ToyTown!" the Teddy Bear cried out in a low voice. Then its eyes began to glow. Two lasers shot from his eyes barely missing Tai and Agumon and causing the trees behind them to burst into flames.

"RUN!" yelled Tai. Monzaemon followed after them.

"Don't be like that come to ToyTown!" he said shooting more eye lasers at them. Each laser came worryingly close to hitting them. The two kept running.

'Ok Tai' he thought to himself, 'a human and a rookie against an ultimate. Well I'm not called the Victory Tamer for nothing'. Tai looked at Agumon,

"Don't...worry...I...have...plan" Tai panted while they ran. Agumon just nodded, too tired to do anything else.

Monzaemon kept shooting at them until the two suddenly vanished. He stopped. The giant teddy bear slowly looked around. Tai from his place hiding behind a tree to the side could see a large zipper on Monzaemons back. 'That's his weakness' Tai thought. He looked at Agumon hiding behind the same tree. "Can you climb?" he whispered. Agumon smirked and held up his claws.

"What do you think?"

Monzaemon continued to stomp through the forest looking for the two intruders he had seen earlier when as he turned his head he saw a glint of light. He turned. There in a bush he thought he could see the glint off of a pair of partly concealed goggles, just like the ones the human boy from earlier was wearing.

Monzaemon began to walk slowly towards the bush. There was no movement from the boy who clearly hadn't noticed him yet. He crept slowly and carefully; this time there would be no chance for the boy to get away. Once he was close enough he held his arms open,

"Hearts Attack!" Blue heart shaped bubbles burst forth into existence in front of Monzaemon. One of the hearts entered the bush and floated out having caught something. Monzaemon chuckled evilly until he noticed that it had only picked up the goggles.

"What?" he mumbled confused. Then he felt something land on his back. He stumbled forward as Tai, who had been hiding in a nearby tree, had caught on to Monzaemons zipper. With his weight he pulled it down exposing all the fluff within. Monzaemon roared in anger spinning round trying to reach Tai but his stubby arms unable to do so.

"Now Agumon!" Tai yelled as Monzaemon span so fast around he was unable to hold on and was thrown into a tree. Dazed and with the wind knocked out of him Tai watched in fear as Monzaemon approached his eyes glowing red menacingly.

"Pepper Breath!" a large ball of fire from behind flew right into Monzaemons open zipper causing the digimon to howl in pain. He screamed as his fluff was set alight and convulsed. Dropping to his knees he bent over screaming in pain.

"Pepper Breath!" Another fireball impacted the same spot, then another and another. Tai grinned, 'I knew it was his weak point' he thought happily. Suddenly Monzaemon gave a huge shudder and a large black gear shot out of the zipper at an immense speed extinguishing the flames. It flew about fifty feet then exploded in the air. Tai and Agumon, who had jumped back down to the ground, watched in awe.

"Another one of those gears" Tai said. "Somethings bad is definitely going on on this island Agumon." Agumon nodded.

"Whatever it is we'll face it together. Right Tai?" He said looking at Tai, "After-all," he gestured towards the groaning Monzaemon, smoking slightly, and lying face-down on the ground, "we make a pretty good team don't we?"

Tai nearly shuddered at the nostalgia. Suddenly he wasn't in the forest with Agumon. He was in a wasteland with not a single tree in sight. The cooling body of an ultimate-level digimon lay at his feet._ "We make a pretty good team don't we Taichi?" said Zeromaru looking at him, "We're the 100% combination!" he cried triumphantly. Tai found himself grinning, 100%..._

"Tai, Tai!" He woke up. The dark forest was back and instead of the grinning blue dragon he was looking at the small yellow and worried-looking reptile. Tai blinked and was astonished to see there was water in his eyes. He turned away from Agumon and quickly rubbed the tears away before they could form. He felt a claw tug slightly at his shirt.

"Are you alright Tai? You look as pale as a Bakemon" Agumon asked worried.

"It's nothing-" Suddenly a loud groan from the ultimate-level digimon as it sat up. Agumon and Tai started quickly getting ready to run. He looked around and then rubbed the back of his head,

"How did I get here?" He looked straight at Tai and Agumon, "Who are you two?"

"You were chasing us. You were possessed by an evil black gear" said Agumon. Monzaemon blinked, Tai noticed that his eyes weren't red anymore.

"Why does my back really hurt?" The bear asked, rubbing it tenderly. Tai and Agumon looked nervous.

"We had to attack you to get the black gear out. Um...sorry" Tai said sheepishly. Monzaemon smiled at him.

"No worries!" he said jovially. He then looked appraisingly at the two. "You two actually beat me. Me! An ultimate! You must have some real power there." Agumon blushed and rubbed the back of his head embarrased. Tai was more used to such praise and just smiled. Monzaemon stood up,

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We're looking for our friends. We were separated while running from Numemon" Monzaemon nodded.

"Well I can't help you there." He then brightened up considerably, "But I can take you to ToyTown. It's a pretty big place, they might have ended up there." Tai nodded,

"Sounds alright, I guess it's as good as any place to start" Monzaemon smiled, this time it was a jolly smile rather than a cruel one.  
"Wonderful! I love guests. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time" He began to walk forward then stopped, "err... I hate to ask but could one of you do up my zipper" he gestured towards his back his arms just unable to reach the zipper. They sweatdropped.

'Lets not tell him that a lot of his stuffing is scorched.' Tai thought as they did the zipper up as best they could, then continued down the path to ToyTown.

It was like something out of a Fairytale, Tai thought with amazement. The town was so bright it almost hurt your eyes looking at it. Wondrous shades of blue, green and yellow painted the streets and roofs of the houses. Many of the homes looked as they were made out of giant toy blocks and there was ,Tai realised in amazement, even a windmill. The sun was beginning to set and it casted the town in a wondrous warm orange glow. The whole affect of the picture was that of serenity, it was a place free from evil. ToyTown was a true place for children.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Monzaemon as they stood on a hill overlooking the town. Tai and Agumon standing next to him could only nod. "By the Great-One I love this place" Monzaemon said. "When I found it I dedicated my life to protecting this town and all the toys that dwell within. I shudder to think what would have happened had I remained under the power of that black gear." He turned to them, "Thank you" he finished.

"It was no trouble really" Tai said,

"You can stay here for the night if you wish. There should be no trouble. If you find your friends then they can stay as well. It's the least I could do." They walked into the town; it was strangely quiet.

"Do no other digimon live here Monzaemon?" asked Agumon rather concerned at the quietness.

"A large group of Numemon used to live here with me" said Monzaemon, "But they kept dirtying everything up! I found their poo everywhere! I told them to leave until they cleaned up their act. But they never came back." he finished sadly. "They may have been stinky but their hearts were in the right places...generally. Anyway make yourselves at home there are a few things I need to take care of." At which he began to stroll off; humming to himself as he did so.

"So now what Tai?" Agumon asked.

"We should probably go look for the others." Tai decided, "But the problem is where to start" He kicked the gorund frustrated, "Damn it, I knew splitting up was a bad idea-" A loud growl interrupted his mutterings. Tai frowned at his partner. Agumon rubbed his belly looking abashed,

"Uh..sorry. I'm kinda hungry" Tai's face softened. "Ok we'll ask Monzaemon for something to eat then go look for the others, ok?"

"Ok!" Agumon said enthusiastically.

They walked deeper into ToyTown. The lifelessness of the place was rather odd. This juxtaposed with the whole cheerful look of the town which made Tai feel uneasy.

Choo-choo! He spied what looked like Monzaemons face painted in the road large enough for him stand comfortably in what was one of the digimon rather hurriedly moved on.

'Where did Monzaemon go? How hard can it be to find a Teddy Bear as large as a house?' Tai thought. They had done nothing but run, fight and walk all day and it was beginning to wear him down. Tai yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Choo-choo! He blinked. Tai looked around. They were in the middle of ToyTown and there were no railways in sight. He shrugged and kept on walking.

Choo-choo!

"Agumon did you hear a train just now?" Tai asked getting rather concerned,

"What's a train?" he asked curiously.

'Am I going insane?' Tai thought worried, 'I keep hearing a train. Hey that rhymed- FOCUS!' Tai slapped himself in the face. Agumon watched,

'Humans are really weird' he thought not incorrectly.

Choo-Choo! Said the noise.

"Ok I definetely heard it that time!" Tai yelled out pointing down one of the streets. "Please tell me you heard that noise Agumon" he asked more quietly.

"oh yeah I've been hearing that for a while." Agumon responded matter-of-factly. Tai frowned. "Its coming from over there!" Agumon pointed down one of the many tiled roads. Soon laughter could be heard along with the pitter-patter of feet running on the tiled road.

"Huh? Is that Matt?" Tai asked incredulously. For it was Matt who was running towards them. He had a dazed look on his face and was running wildly towards them. Laughter was coming from his mouth but it sounded oddly forced. He was being chased by a toy train that was about up to Tais knees in height. Choo-choo!

"This is so much fun, this is so much fun!" Matt yelled as he ran past them completely ignoring their prescence. Tai and Agumon just stared after him,

'That was weird' they both thought, 'Matt was smiling!'

"I think we should find Monzaemon." Tai finally stated after they had stared in the direction Matt and his train had run off in for an appropriately long time.

"Uh huh" Agumon agreed nodding furiously.

Boom! The ground shook and they saw a house a few streets away collapse. They quickly ran towards the sound.

As they rounded the last corner they saw Monzaemon boxing with a giant cactus? They seemed pretty evenly matched although Monzaemon was on the defensive. His big teddy bear arms were up blocking the punches from the champion digimon. What was even more astonishing was all the pink floating heart bubbles all filled with...  
"Numemon?!" cried out Agumon in shock.

"Tai!" They looked over and to their astonishment saw Mimi standing a few feet away. She ran over to them happily waving, "Oh I'm so glad you guys are normal!" she cried out. "The others...Monzaemon did something to them, hypnotised them or something, he locked the digimon away in a chest and Palmon digivolved and now we're going to beat the stuffing out of him for what he's done and I'm glad your alright and..."

"Mimi!" Tai yelled, "Calm Down!" She took a deep breath then another.

"Sorry" she said meekly.

"So that's Palmon?" Agumon asked a strange tone in his voice, "She digivolved?" Mimi nodded,

"Palmon digivolved to Togemon to teach that creep a lesson!" she said with conviction.

"No Mimi you don't understand! Monzaemon was controlled by a black gear! Me and Agumon got rid of it. He's a good digimon now!" Tai explained. "You have to call Togemon off!" Mimi looked hesitant.

A cry from the battle caught their attention. They looked over. Monzaemon had apparently lost whatever patience he had with the cactus and was now beginning to fight back. Each of his punches Togemon was clearly only just able to block, he was physically stronger being an ultimate. Togemon suddenly shifted causing Monzaemons punch to miss completely and for the giant teddy bear to lose his balance. Togemon crossed her mighty arms,

"Needle Spray!" Hundreds of needles erupted from her skin and into Monzaemons back. He roared in pain. He turned around his eyes glowing red.

"Call her off now Mimi!" Tai yelled. It was too late. Lasers erupted from Monzaemons eyes and struck Togemon straight in the chest. She was lifted off of her feet and flew into one of the houses crushing it.

"Togemon! Please stop!" Mimi cried out at the top of her lungs. Togemon didn't hear and leapt up from the ruins of the housr and charged directly at Monzaemon. Who calmly clotheslined the weakened champion sending her to the floor. The whole square shook as she hit the ground letting lose a yell of pain while doing so.

"STOP!" Mimi's shrill scream echoed throughout the square. Monzaemon paused and turned to them. Togemon was enveloped in a bright light and shrank back into Palmon. Mimi ran up to her.

"Palmon, oh Palmon!" she wailed cradling her partner in her arms. "Are you alright?! Please say something!" Palmon stirred. She opened her eyes and said weakly,

"I'm sorry Mimi he's just too strong."

"Don't worry Palmon, Tai's here with us now. He'll know what to do"

"Oh good..."Palmon said tired.

"Monzaemon!" roared Tai angrily, "What the hell is going on here!?" Monzaemon, now strongly resembling a pincushion, weakly pointed at Palmon.

"She started it!" he claimed childishly. "She and her Numemon just outright attacked me as soon as they saw me!"

"He brainwashed our friends and locked the digimon in a chest!" Mimi cried pointing at the tedddy bear. "He chased me and Palmon earlier today and we barely got away! The Numemon were only trying to defend us!"

"I don't remember doing any of that!" Defended Monzaemon crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Ok I think I know what happened" Tai said, "This is obviously one of the evil things you did when you had the black gear in you" Monzaemon scratched his head wincing a little as some of the needles fell out.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean I don't remember what I did earlier today." Monzaemon then looked at Palmon and Mimi, "By the Great-One this has been a horrible misunderstanding! I deeply apologise for all of this!" he then bowed to them in a form of respect although he did moan a little a the pain he was in. "I will endeavour to restore your friends back to their normal selves right now!"

It was only about an hour later, after all the other kids had been rounded up, restored to normal by Monzaemon and had the digimon set free, that night began to fall on ToyTown. The group had decided to stay in one of the houses. There were no beds but it was still miles better than sleeping on the cold hard ground.

Sora rubbed the bridge of her nose stressed,

"So you and Agumon had already gotten rid of the black gear in Monzaemon?" she clarified looking at Tai. He nodded,

"It was just a misunderstanding that Palmon and Mimi got into a fight with Monzaemon." Matt sighed,

"Well at least we won't have to worry about another Ultimate coming after us." They all nodded at that. Andromon had been enough. Izzy looked at Mimi and Tai,

"I feel as if I should thank both of you." Mimi looked startled,

"Me? What did I do?" she sounded surprised.

"If you and Palmon hadn't fought Monzaemon I might never have realised you were all in ToyTown. We night have taken weeks to find each other again!" Tai said smiling.

"Oh and by the way guys. Next time lets not split up unless its _absolutely _necessary, alright? I'm talking to you by the way Matt" Matt crossed his arms and said nothing.

"Not to mention how brave it was for you to face him on your own Mimi," Joe said appraisingly. Tk practically beamed at her,

"You were really cool Mimi!" he said excitedly. Mimi smiled,

"Thanks guys" Meanwhile at the other end of the room the digimon were having their own conversation.

"Congrats Palmon you've made it!" cried Biyomon throwing a friendly wing around Palmons shoulder,

"Made what?" she asked confused. Gabumon stepped up,

"You've made it to champion of course." Tentomon nodded,

"That makes four of us in total that can digivolve to champion." he stated.

"Only Agumon, Patamon and Gomamon are left to digivolve" Biyomon continued. "Between you and me I knew you would be next" she whispered. Palmon seemed taken aback,

"But I didn't really do much. All that happened was I got beaten by Monzaemon" she said sadly.

"Are you kidding?!" cried Agumon enthusiastically, "You were fighting on level with an Ultimate digimon! And you were kicking his butt as well!" Palmon seemed to brighten up at this.

"You mean that?" He nodded.

"You got our attention by knocking that Teddy through a house! That's what I call strength" he finished proudly.

"Oh Agumon you charmer" Palmon said abashed. They all chuckled at that. As the human conversation died down the digimon group became more conspirator-like. They huddled together and started talking in hushed whispers.

"So what do you guys think of your partners?" Gomamon asked, "I mean Joe seems a little stuck-up if you ask me." Gabumon seemed to think about it,

"Matt is...complicated. He likes to be alone quite often; yet he yearns for others, I can feel it. He also keeps showing affection to Tk but trys to do it covertly without him knowing. I can tell that he and Tk have some issues they have not yet discussed in front of me" Patamon seemed confused by this.

"I don't get that feeling from Tk at all. He just seems like a fun-loving kid to me"

"Your so analytical Patamon" Biyomon teased,

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"Izzy is intelligent and very curious about the Digital World, maybe a bit too curious" Tentomon stated, "I'm worried that he might forget about us when he has a problem to solve. Although he did figure out how to digivolve me so it might work out for the best."

"Sounds pretty good." said Palmon, "Mimi seemed pretty vain at first, but I can tell she truly does care about all of us. I'm really starting to like her."

Biyomon puffed out her chest feathers proudly,

"Well Sora's amazing. She's really kind and thoughtful even when she doesn't realise it. And best of all she's not afraid to get rough. We beat Meramon easily!" Biyomon said this loudly miming a punch with her wing as she did so. They laughed quietly.

"What about you Agumon?" Gabumon asked,

"Yeah what's Tai like?" Patamon asked eagerly. The normally loud and boisterous digimon was quiet. Agumon rubbed his arm nervously,

"Well I'm not sure..." he said silently wishing he was as good with words as Gabumon. "He's like Gabumon said...complicated. Um..." The other digimon waited silently.

"When we're in battle he tells me what to do and he's...well...amazing. We haven't lost a fight yet but..." Agumon seemed downcast, "Outside of battle... it's like he's not always there" Patamon blinked confused,

"He runs away?" he asked. Agumon shook his head in despair, unable to describe his worries properly.

"You mean he's not there mentally" clarified Gabumon. Agumon nodded.

"I mean sometimes when I try to talk to him he acts ok, but other times it's like...it's like" Agumons voice became burdened with a pain that he could not adequately express, "It's like he can barely look at me."

The other digimon could say nothing to that. Silence descended on the group as the mood shifted. Agumon sat there looking miserable with the others sitting in the circle all giving him looks of pity or horror.

None of them wanted to entertain the idea of their partner possibly hating them. It was a bond far deeper than normal friendship. Their very souls were tied to their partners; they were connected on an incredibly deep level even if the children didn't fully realise it yet. What affected one could affect the other and Tai's state was clearly affecting Agumon. The normally cheerful and easy-going digimon was replaced by a depressed dinosaur staring nervously at his own feet. Many of the digimon had trouble recognising him as the same as he was before. Biyomon eventually broke the silence,

"Agumon don't lose hope" she said tenderly. Gabumon nodded,

"Matt still hasn't really trusted me with much either" he said comfortingly.

"It's only been two weeks; maybe he needs more time" Patamon suggested.

"Yeah and even if he doesn't; well Tai just doesn't know what he's missing out on, right guys?" asked Gomamon to everyone else. They all nodded their agreement.

"You and Tai make an excellent team even if he doesn't realise it" confirmed Tentomon,

"Don't worry, Tai will come around eventually. He seems like a reasonable kind of guy" Palmon finished. Agumon smiled slightly,

"Thanks guys, you all know how to cheer me up."

"But aren't humans strange though?" Gomamon said trying to change the subject. They all agreed on that.

"I really don't understand a lot of what Tk tells me about" Patamon claimed, "Whats a video and how do you play games with them?" Gabumon nodded at that.

"I know what you mean. Matt mentioned going to the hairdressers when e gets back to his world. Does hair need dresses?" He asked the others,

"What like Mimi's?" Palmon asked back,

"I guess. I can't imagine that on Matts hair though..." Gabumon said confused.

They all laughed at the mental image of serious-looking Matt wearing a pink dress on his head. The tension receded and the conversation drifted to less serious topics and the digimon laughed again. At least until one of their partners told them to shut up and get some sleep. As Agumon laid down ready for sleep he could see Tai on the other end of the room leaning against the wall fast asleep.

His face normally so guarded was completely open and relaxed. Agumon just stared at Taichi Yagami for a few minutes as the only sounds that could be heard was the soft breathing of everyone else.

'Don't worry Tai. I'll wait. Whenever your ready to open up to me, I'll be there.' Agumon thought sadly. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep ready for whatever challenges tomorrow would come up with.

**That's the end of another chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell me what you think, updates every Monday.**


	6. Chapter 5: Spitting in Evil's Face

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I feel as if this chapter isn't as strong as the others but I hope you all enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Spitting in Evil's face**

The mountain path stretched on forever. Coiled around Infinity mountain like a snake, the path allowed for travellers to reach the top without having to do any actual climbing. Only an obscene amount of walking. But really what could you expect from a mountain called Infinity? A mountain that dominated the sky-line of File Island, puncturing the cloud layer with a smugness that would unnerve even the hardiest climbers. A mountain that was visible from literally any part of the island in open air.

The only place secluded enough for a dark digimon like Devimon to live there unmolested by the more common digimon that roamed the island beneath him. He stood on the top of the mountain surveying File Island like a watchful God looks over his land.

Devimons leathery bat-like skin crawled at the knowledge of exactly what was lurking beneath the seemingly innocent forests. Humans were here. His nightmarish face pulled back to reveal his insidious grin with vampire-like teeth. The mere thought of such vermin wondering around HIS island made him angry.

Digidestined.

He growled, the idea that they would come and steal HIS kingdom right from under his own nose, made him positively murderous. File Island hadn't been his territory for long. He still needed to mold it into a more...pleasant image for himself after all. The wide green forests would be the first to go of course. Ripped of their leaves and left to die as the soil hardened; a wonderful wasteland would be created.

Maybe then Primary Village would be next. Kill that hotshot Elecmon then steal his children, or maybe kill them in front of him. The possibilities were endless, he thought with malice. His black gears had taken care of all of the more powerful digimon who could oppose him. Andromon, Monzaemon and Unimon had all had a black gear with their name on it just to ensure that the transition process would be as smooth as possible.

At least it should be. His grin turned into a frown. Except that the Digidestined had been meddling. They had driven the black gears out of many powerful digimon. Such an act would mean enforcing his rule would be far more difficult. Devimon was confident in his abilities but held no illusion of them. A fair fight against a digimon such as Andromon would be a one-way ticket to an early deletion.

Which means he had no intention to fight fair.

It also worried him that if some of the other weaker digimon banded together they could take him by surprise and destroy him. His supply of black gears was running out and he didn't have enough for every digimon on File Island.

Ancient relics of a forgotten age, the black gears had been invaluable for ensuring that the inhabitants of the island would not oppose his taking over. Devimon had not created the black gears, but merely found them. When he first came to this island, he had flown to the top of Infinity mountain and plundered the ancient structure that stood proudly upon its peak.

The gears had recognised the taint of darkness within him and apparently decided it was close enough to that of their original master. Things had been so easy after that. Until now.

Now the Digidestined were marching up the mountain ready to usurp his throne from under him. Going into battle with them straight off would be a foolish move. He would need to analyse their fighting ability and tactics in order to learn how to best counter them.

The only question was how to do so without putting himself at risk. An explosion from below grabbed his attention. The great Devimon looked down and could see two champion-level digimon fight pathetically slowly beneath him. A Leomon and an Ogremon wrapped up in whatever pointless feud it was that fuelled their hatred for one another.

The devil-digimon's face curled into a cruel smirk. But perhaps they could be put to more...useful means. He wouldn't waste a black gear but the Touch of Evil would do at a pinch.

He clenched his right arm in anticipation.

It was official, Tai realised as he sat staring out into the ocean,

'Folder's gone.'

Sitting on a ledge high up on Infinity Mountain, he'd ample opportunity to see all of the ocean surrounding File Island. At first Tai had thought he'd simply gotten the wrong beach, back when they fought Shellmon. But now it was abundantly clear that Folder was simply gone. There was no trace whatsoever, no giant hole in the ocean, nothing.

Just an endless expanse of dark blue in every direction. The others had hoped that by climbing Infinity Mountain they'd be able to see some way off of the island. Perhaps a settlement or a harbour. So far they hadn't found anything. At the moment group had decided to take a break. They had made it a good way up the mountain and were beginning to get tired.

Behind him the others were chatting about the events that had occured earlier that morning. Joe had decided to climb the mountain by himself but was attacked by Unimon. That digimon had stood up to both Birdramon and Garurumon before Gomamon managed to digivolve into Ikkakumon and destroy the black gear embedded in the horse's back. Tai had been impressed with Joes bravery. Jumping on Unimons back when he was flying past; that sounded like the sort of stupid stunt Tai himself would have done.

He leaned forward, linking his finger together.

But what about those Black Gears? Where were they coming from? He had never seen anything like it before; not even in his last adventure. Daemon had always preferred to simply kill those he conquered. Not that Tai thought that asshole was incapable of such a feat. It sounded more like something Neo would have done.

Tai sighed. With Folder gone it meant that they had no way to get to Lord MagnaAngemon's castle, if it was still standing. He was the only digimon Tai knew who had a portal back to the human world. Tai had been planning to take the others there and send them back home. Then he would deal with whatever it was that was threatening the Digital World. But now...

Now he didn't know what to do or where to go. They were clearly brought here for a purpose; the digivices made that clear. But who was it that brought them here?

"Tai!" Startled out of his thoughts, Tai turned to see Sora standing behind him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You've been sitting over here for awhile. Is there something on your mind?" She asked, clearly expecting a response.

Not for the first time, Tai considered telling everyone about his first adventure. About Zero, Neo, Daemon and everything in betweeen. 'But what would be the point?' Tai thought to himself. The fact he'd been here before didn't help him in the slightest. He still had no idea where to go, what to do or who it was that brought them here. He hadn't seen anyone he knew from his last adventure and that was worrying in itself. It was like he was in a completely different Digital World.

"I was just wondering what we're going to do now" Tai stated not untruthfully. "There's no way off this island."

"We could build raft" Sora suggested, looking out into the vast expanse of blue.

"Perhaps," Izzy said joining in the conversation, "But we have no guarantee that there's even any other landmasses out there. Or that we'd even be sailing towards them if there were. I'd rather not die of dehyrdration in the middle of the ocean."

"So what are our options?" Matt asked. It looked as if the whole group was now by the edge joining in on the conversation.

"We keep exploring the island!" Tk said excitedly.

"And keep sleeping on the ground? No thanks!" Mimi made her opinion quite clear.

"Maybe we should try and find the spot where we first came here" Joe suggested, "There might be something there that we missed."

"Not a bad idea Joe" Izzy said appraisingly.

"And just how are we supposed to find it? I don't think many of us were paying much attention to the scenery at the time." Matt asked impatiently, they all remembered Kuwagamon. Izzy turned to him,

"Do you have a better idea?" Looking rather awkward Matt had to admit that he didn't.

"Why don't we first see what's at the top of this mountain." Tai suggested as they all turned to look at him. "Since we're already up here. Then tomorrow we can go with Joe's idea."

"I'm ok with thay" Izzy said happily.

"Ugh, more climbing?" Mimi asked, her expression showing what she thought of that idea.

"I think it's a good idea" Sora stated. "We'd all kick ourselves if there was something up there and we didn't check."

"I like it!" Tk said confidently.

"Fine. We'll keep going." Matt agreed.

"I still think it's dangerous..."

"Joe didn't you jump off a cliff earlier?" Gomamon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...that was...different?" Joe tried to say before giving in. "Alright, alright!"

"Lets get going then" Tai said, standing up.

He continued to lead them up the mountain. For a few minutes all was quiet as the group focused on just walking up the sloped pathway.

"Hey Tai" Sora said beside him, "Why are we really going up the mountain?"

She could tell he was hiding something. Something he wasn't telling the others. Tai frowned. Looking serious, he stared up at the mountain.

"Earlier, just after the fight with Unimon, I thought I saw something with my spy-glass. A dark figure watching us from above. I didn't get a good look at him before he vanished." Sora looked stunned,

"You think he lives at the top of the mountain?" Tai nodded,

"I have a feeling that at the top of this mountain lies something important." He spoke with a grave seriousness.

'Something to do with my last visit here-'

A loud rumble interrupted his thoughts. They glanced back to see that part of the pathway they had been climbing had crumbled down leaving a large gap.

"I have a feeling we're gonna find out why that just collapsed" said Joe nervously, Sora looked on at the gap,

"We won't have to wait long" she said as she eyed the figure who'd just appeared.

On the other side of the gap stood a digimon. It had a mane of golden hair and the overall appearance of a lion. It stood on two legs, was wearing trousers and had a sword on its back. Tai recognised the digimon as a Leomon. Similar to Leo, the Leomon who he'd met in his last adventure, although this one looked odd. It was standing upright and completely still as if listening to something. He was also utterly quiet which was an unusual trait in a Leomon. His eyes were too far away to see properly but Tai suspected that something wasn't quite right. It was like a gut feeling.

"Who's that?" Tk asked curiously. The digimon seemed oddly relaxed. Patamon spoke up,

"Oh that's just Leomon" he said with visible relief, "He's our friend."

Tai's bad feeling intensified, 'This seems familiar...' he thought with trepidation.

"With big teeth" Tk said worried.

"He just uses them for smiling" Patamon said cheerfully.

"He's a just leader and a good role-model for all digimon" Gabumon agreed confidently also smiling. The children couldn't help but stare. A loud growl erupted from Leomon, startling them.

"I want the children" he said in a guttural and menacing voice.

Tai wasted no time,

"RUN!" he yelled as the group legged it away from the psychopathic digimon. Leomon drew his sword and then leapt over the gap after them.

'Clever' Tai thought as he ran, 'So the gap is so that we can't double back if we manage to get past him'. They continued to run but Leomon was a large digimon. His long strides meant that he was gaining; eventually they would have to turn and fight.

Ahead of them another figure leaped out at them.

"Ogremon!" yelled Palmon in fear.

"Where are you kids running?" he asked mockingly. The perpetually grinning green digimon stood in their path as they halted. They glanced back and could see Leomon behind them had stopped running and was now calmly walking towards them.

He knew they were trapped.

"Give up now! Or else!" Leomon threatened angrily at them brandishing his sword.

"Looks like even bad guys can work together" Izzy said.

"But why is Leomon working with Ogremon, they're mortal enemies!" Biyomon cried out in confusion. At which point Leomon and Ogremon apparently got sick of waiting.

They leapt at the children.

"Die!" yelled Ogremon while Leomon just roared.

A bright light overcame the kids digimon.

Ogremon was knocked away by a furious Kabuterimon who had Ikkakumon standing next to him. Leomon was knocked away by a growling Garurumon supported by Togemon and Birdramon.

Both of the digimon landed on their feet and stood ready to fight. The kids looked startled at the sudden Digivolution but quickly got over it as they stood to support their respective partners.

Tai stood in the centre with Agumon, Tk and Patamon. Their digimon had not yet digivolved and would just get in the way. The path was crowded as it was, so it would be best to act as back-up.

Far above them Devimon looked on in shock. 'They all digivolved!' he thought amazed, 'Is this the Digidestined's power?'

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled as he launched a missile from his horn. Ogremon only had time to shield his face with his bone club before being engulfed in the explosion.

"Don't let up!" Tai yelled to the digimon.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon cried out unleashing hundreds of razor sharp needles at Leomon. He shielded his face with his arms but still roared in pain as they embedded into his body.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled as blue fire erupted form his mouth nailing Leomon before he could recover from Togemons attack. With a Meteor Wing from Birdramon following it up for good measure. The explosion from the combined attacks shook the ground. Tai turned his head to see Ogremon leap at Ikkakumon.

"Electro shocker!" He was then nailed back into the ground by a ball of electricity from Kabuterimon.

"Thanks Kabuterimon" Ikkakumon rumbled,

"No problem."

Up above Devimon watched in dismay.

'They know how to work together, five champions could be a large threat to my plans.' He looked closer and could see the figures of two rookie digimon. 'Why have neither the Agumon or Patamon digivolved? Maybe they don't know how' Devimon rubbed his head in confusion.

But that didn't fit with his other observations. 'But the boy in goggles is giving orders. Why would they follow him if he isn't the strongest?' he thought puzzled. He continued to watch as Leomon and Ogremon were pummelled into the ground over and over. 'At this rate I'm going to lose them. They could still be useful in the future and I have all the information I need anyway.'

He unfurled his wings menacingly.

An explosion from above caught their attention as large rocks began to fall into where Tk and Tai were standing.

"Avalanche!" Joe cried out. The digimon reacted quickly with Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon all unleaching their respective attacks to destroy the oncoming rocks.

The explosion had Tai pulling Tk to the ground to shield him from the debris.

"Tk!" Matt yelled worried. Soon the dust cleared as Tai sat up revealing an unharmed Tk.

"You alright?" he asked softly. Tk nodded back brightly not in the least bit affected,

"Yeah I'm fine!" Tai smiled. Then Matt ran in and gave Tk a hug.

"How are you feeling, you're not hurt are you?" Matt asked as he looked Tk over.

"Matt! I'm fine!" Whined Tk. As Matt continued to worry over Tk; the digimon, exhausted, returned to their rookie forms. The kids ran over to their partners.

"Poor Biyo-" Sora began then looked up, "Hey what happened to the bad digimon?" she asked confused.

"Did they get blown off the cliff?" asked Mimi concerned.

"It's possible" said Izzy. Joe walked carefully to the cliff-edge,

"Hello!" he called, "Are either of you down there?!"

"If they were I doubt they're in any condition to answer Joe." Gomamon snarked at him.

"They didn't have wings so they couldn't have flown. And there's no where else they could have gone" Sora remarked standing next to Joe also looking down the mountain.

"Nothing is logical here!" Joe said defending his opinion. "They might have been able to fly anyway!" They could see his point.

"He could be right" Izzy said, "The phonebooths, trolley-car, the factory and even ToyTown. None of them really made much sense. It's perfectly possible the two could have just flown down."

"Great" Matt sighed folding his arms, "More enemies" As the others talked Tai was staring up at where the avalanche came from. The whole thing seemed pretty suspicious to him.

They had been herded and cornered magnificently. Only when they had fought back and it looked like they might win; then the avalanche had occurred and provided the perfect distraction for the bad guys to escape...somehow.

Tai was sure he had heard an explosion as the rocks came loose, he was pretty sure that explosions like that don't occur randomly.

'They couldn't have flown' Sora's phrase rang through his head. 'Maybe they couldn't have flown, but something else could have. Something that could have set off the avalanche, was allied to the two digimon and rescued them. Was it that figure I saw earlier?'

It was just speculation but Tais gut feeling told him this was planned. It reminded him of something Neo had done. He had used what he considered an expendable digimon to fight them in order to gather data on how they fought. Was that what this situation was? A test of their defences? It didn't matter, they should be on guard for now.

"Hey Tai is something bothering you?" Agumon asked. Tai realised he had been staring at the mountain for quite some time.

"I'm just suspicious about what set off that avalanche" he said,

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the _terra firma _suddenly isn't so firma" Izzy described. Tai looked skeptical.

"I'm not sure. It looked to me like something blasted it loose."

"Are you sure? You're not just being paranoid?" Sora said,

"But think about it." Tai argued, "Leomon was supposed to be a good digimon and would never work with Ogremon right?" he asked Gabumon and Patamon.

"Right" they agreed.

"Every 'good' digimon we've encountered that has attacked us had a black gear stuck in them right?"

"Yeah" said Sora,

"Well what if Leomon had a black gear that was forcing him to attack us." Tai stated to them.

"I didn't see a black gear when we fought" said Palmon, "But I guess it's possible."

"It's also rather convenient that an avalanche happened right when we were about to win and that the avalanche was right above us and that both Ogremon and Leomon vanished after we had dealt with it."

Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that might have been planned?" He asked. Tai nodded.

"It's seems rather unlikely" said Izzy skeptically, "Avalanches can just happen; we might have just been unlucky" Everyone could understand that.

Lucky people didn't tend to find themselves in other worlds surrounding by giant monsters after-all.

"Who would have done this?" asked Joe, "Who could have set this up?" Tai looked annoyed,

"I thought I saw a dark figure earlier. But I'm still not sure." he admitted.

"We should just count our lucky breaks while they last" said Joe as they continued up the mountain.

"I think that we should be on our guard though." Tai said, "Just in case".

In his experience there was always a new enemy lurking in the shadows. Whoever had planned that encounter may be able to control those infected by the black gears.

'So they're probably quite powerful'. Tai contemplated quietly to himself. Agumon walked beside Tai. He wanted to agree with the others but his gut couldn't help but agree with Tai. Just because they were safe now didn't mean that they should relax their guard.

High above them Devimon was deliberating on what to do. Leomon and Ogremon stood behind him ready to carry out any orders he may issue. The devil-digimon was looking down on the digidestined and judging on how to dispose of them.

'The boy with goggles actually seemed to figure out my strategy. If his digimon can digivolve then he could be a threat. Fortunately the others didn't seem to believe him. Perhaps separating the group and dealing with them individually would be the best strategy. Then I'll destroy them all!' Devimon grinned ferally.

Ogremon behind him was barely able to supress a shudder at the dark look on his masters face. He looked to his side where his former rival/enemy Leomon stood eyes blank.

'I don't like this' he thought to himself. He and Leomon had been fighting for as long as he could remember. They would fight whenever they saw each other, whenever they said something the other didn't like or agree with. They had even fought over who had the stupidest looking hair once! But now...

'Looking at the blank look in Leomon's eyes when they used to be so bright. It gives me the creeps' Ogremon admitted to himself. He wouldn't say anything of course. Ogremon wasn't stupid. Devimon was far stronger than he was and it would be suicide to go against him alone.

'That didn't stop Leomon' said the little voice in his head that he always tried to ignore. 'No!' he thought firmly, 'This is for the best' Ogremon would continue to take orders from those more powerful than him. That's what Ogremon are good for. 'That's all we're good for' he thought sadly as Devimon laughed ahead of him.

The group were at the end of a long day and it showed in their posture. After realising that a stray attack must have caused the mother of all avalanches further up the path, their only way up was blocked. With all the digimon tired from the battle they had no way to move or go around the the group had found another pathway down off of the mountain.

They had been walking down it for a few hours now and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. The strange colours of the Digiworld's sunset were once again dominating the sky. The usual shades of orange, red and pink. The forest they were in hid most of it however.

"I'm amazed the digimon could digivolve twice in one day" Izzy said, referring to both the Unimon incident in which Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon and the battle against Leomon and Ogremon.

"Do you think they're gettting stronger?" Sora asked shooting glances at the digimon. "Is that normal for them or is it something that we're doing?"

"Fascinating hypothesis" Izzy looked thoughtful, "If only we could test it"

"Well no chance of that now" Matt interjected, "The digimon look like dead mon walking" He grinned at his own pun.

"Very funny" Izzy deadpanned, "But I can see your point" he then said looking at the digimon. They were putting one foot in front of the other, eyes half shut with their arms hanging from their sides like lead rope. They looked exhausted.

"Digivolving must really take it out of ya" Tk said. He looked at Patamon who although he was tired didn't seem half as bad as the others. Agumon was also walking normally next to Tai at the back of the group.

"Palmon you look tired" Mimi noted, concerned at Palmon walking with her eyes closed.

"It's ok Mimi, I've been tired before" she responded sleepily. Biyomon looked annoyed,

"Admit it Palmon, we need to stop and rest!" She yelled but with too much exhaustion to contain any real anger. The group stopped.

"It would be a good idea" Joe said. "We should probably set up camp." He began to look around for a good place.

"But where?" Sora asked, her eyes half-closed from exhaustion, "I don't want to sleep on the ground again" she said softly. Everyone agreed with that.

A few weeks of roughing it in the woods, desert and fields without even the slightest comforts of civilisation tended to wear at ones nerves. To set up camp they needed somewhere at least somewhat sheltered from any rain or hail, near a source of fresh water, preferably near some fruit trees. Then they had to gather enough leaves to make their beds; unless they wanted to be incredibly sore in the morning.

As well as some material for a cover or a fire, unless they wanted to freeze. When the whole group is tired, aching and hungry, accomplishing these things can take well into the night. Which is why it came as such a relief when Joe's eyes widened and his glasses nearly fell off of his nose in his shock. He pointed,

"Look! A mansion!" He yelled as if he could hardly believe his own eyes.

The others gasped as they saw it too. In the distance almost concealed by the trees a large mansion was visible. They wasted no time and ran towards it at top speed. The rocks and rough terrain soon gave way to a smooth paved path as the trees became less wild. For the first time in this world they could see mowed grass, which was lining the grounds of the mansion along with trees planted along the sides of the paved road leading up to its front doors. The whole look was very professional and full of care.

They stopped in front of the mansion and visibly gaped at its grandeur. It had three floors with a balcony on the second along with massive glass windows. Large turrets stood on each of the front corners of the mansion with a single larger turret at the back. The dark blue roof along with varnished wood panelling however was the most stunning image of the mansion. In a world of browns, greens and blacks it spoke of comfort, warmth and above all else people.

"We may have found other lifeforms, after all someone has to cut the grass" Izzy reasoned with excitement.

"It looks amazing" Mimi gaped. The others couldn't help but agree.

"What a place" Matt stood there with his mouth open.

"I can't believe my eyes" Tk said in a far-off tone. Tai had to quell his own excitement. Something was wrong. He had a horrible feeling about this. How convenient that they were all exhausted and sick of sleeping on the ground then suddenly a mansion shows up.

'It looks like a trap to me. Not to mention that there's still whoever was responsible for ambushing us on the mountain.' He looked up at the mansion. He had to admit it looked amazing, but it gave him an uneasy feeling, like he'd seen it somewhere before. 'I have to convince everyone to stay away' Tai looked over at the others. 'That may be difficult.'

"I hope they have a hot tub!" Joe yelled,

"and food!" said Agumon,

"and a bed!" Sora cried out happily. Tai heard the happiness and hope in their voices. Suddenly Joe and Matt ran towards the front door. Tai nearly had a heart attack.

"Wait! It could be a trap! You guys!" He called out after them. They ignored him and once they reached the door started discussing whether or not they should knock.

"They're not very careful are they?" Agumon observed. Tai nodded then turned to everyone else.

"Guys I really don't think we should stay here" He closed his eyes as he was hit by a train of protests.

"But Tai!" Moaned Tk, "We're tired and it's right there!"

"We're all exhausted and this place is as good as any." Sora chided actually looking annoyed with him. "It most likely has beds, food and shelter! Even if it was a trap how would we defend ourselves without the digimon having any food? Look at them Tai!"

Sora was almost yelling by this point, "They're practically dead on their feet! We'll be defenceless!" Sora seemed to realise how loud she was as everyone was staring at her. She blushed, "Maybe a bit of relaxation would do us some good" she added softly. Tai was both impressed and annoyed, it was quite an intriguing feeling. Mimi nodded after what Sora said,

"Tai if it isn't a trap and we passed up a chance to actually relax and have a bath and rest my feet I would never forgive you!" Mimi said quite angrily. "We're going in and you can't stop us!"

Tai felt helpless as both Sora and Mimi walked past him and in through the front door where Joe and Matt had gone. He looked at Tk and Izzy. Tk seemed torn between loyalty to Tai and the desire to relax. He seemed confused by indecision for a minute,

"Tk where are you?" Matt called from inside the house.

"Coming!" he yelled back. Tk shot an apologetic glance at Tai then ran around him and into the mansion with Patamon following behind him. Tai looked sadly at Izzy who only looked sheepish.

"Sorry Tai, but..." He struggled with words for a minute, "I think the decision has been made. After-all, tactically it would be easier to defend ourselves in a building then out in the open woods." Then he walked around Tai into the mansion with Tentomon following him after a quick apology.

Only Tai and Agumon stood in front of the mansion. Tai looked sad as he stared at the half-open door. 'They didn't even give me a chance to explain' he thought stunned. Agumon could see Tai was down,

"Don't worry Tai I'm still with ya." He said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.

Tai stared straight on for a few seconds and Agumon thought that he had said something wrong when,

"Thanks buddy" Tai suddenly stated looking at him with an honest smile. Agumon immediately brightened up at that. Tai started walking towards the mansion, Agumon followed him.

"Why are we going in? I thought it was a trap"

"Yes but I have to convince them that it's a trap. I can't give up!" Tai said with an incredible conviction. Agumon thought he saw a flash of light for a second but it was gone before he could blink. 'Weird' he thought. As they entered the house a wonderful smell wafted in from one of the side rooms. Agumon immediately began to drool and Tai was barely any better. They walked past a large portrait of an angel and into a large dining room.

It was immaculate. A large chandilier hung from the ceiling lighting the room with a warm glow, which worked well with the almost golden walls. Large royal red curtains hung from the sides of the huge windows framing them perfectly. There was an extravagant fireplace on one end of the room with two comfy looking chairs sitting near them.

All this was lost on Tai and Agumon who could only see the massive table in the middle absolutely heaving with all different kinds of food and at which everyone else was sitting and stuffing their faces.

There were meats of all kinds in as many sauces as Tai could imagine. There was lobster, several different kinds of beef, chicken, pork, lamb, turkey and other dishes he didn't even recognise but smelt so good. There were potatoes, roasted, mashed and baked in all different kinds of sauces. There were gorgeous looking salads with countless varieties of fruit and vegetables. Hundreds of kinds of fish and rice dishes all over the table. Tai could identify his favourite foods right off the bat and there were two empty chairs...

"Well look who decided to join us" Matt said glancing up briefly from his plate; before stuffing his mouth full of food.

No-one else even moved.

Tai grimaced. He hoped the food wasn't poisoned; they'd all be taken out except for him and Agumo... Tai looked around.

There was only one empty chair now. 'Great' Tai thought annoyed as the dinosaur stuffed his face. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Tai sat down in the empty chair but pushed his plate away and folded his arms. It didn't seem to be poisoned but if it was he would be the only one able to respond to a threat.

'I might as well let them eat for now. I'll try and convince them again after they've eaten.'

"Oh come on Tai!" Matt said rather annoyed. "You had no problem with the fridge full of eggs, what's the big deal?" Tai gritted his teeth, something about Matt really grated his nerves.

"Because then there was no possibility of someone coming after us." Tai shot back equally annoyed. "And how would you poison an egg anyway?!" he added. Matt just got angrier,

"Look. What exactly do you think you're gonna do if it is a trap huh?!" he said now fully giving into his rage. "You and Agumon can't digivolve like the rest of us, you'd be sitting ducks!" Tai opened his mouth to argue but no words came out.

The burden of fatigue and exhaustion weighed down on Taichi.

'He's right' he thought despondently. 'Agumon and Patamon are the only digimon that haven't digivolved, we're really just excess weight'.

Matt seemed to realise he had spoke wrong and quietly returned to his food. Tai closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair to try and think. The noise of the eating, the clashing of forks on plates, slurping of drinks and the munching on food was slowly getting to him however. His stomach growled loudly.

Tai gritted his teeth 'I've never ignored my instincts before' he thought, 'and I'm not going to start now! I know I'm right!' He clenched his fists. 'This is gonna be a long dinner' he thought with dismay.

Tai stared up at the ceiling trying to think of something else anything else, other than food. 'Why does this place creep me out so much?' The ceiling was a dark colour almost black, yet it was as immaculate and free of cobwebs and dust as the rest of the mansion.

The noises around him became part of the background as his eyes slowly drooped. He remembered the castle appearing. Being torn apart from his partner. Chains holding him up by his aching arms. Being beaten into near unconsciousness. The dark crackle of lightning as a vampiric-face loomed over him grinning...

"Tai!"

"Argh!" Tai screamed as he leapt up from his seat. He breathed heavily, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he regained his bearings.

"Tai?" asked Sora. He looked around. They were the only ones left in the dining room. Everyone else had left.

'I must have fallen asleep' he thought shocked. "Are you ok?" Sora asked. He looked at her still breathing heavily and held his head,

"Yeah...I'm fine" Sora looked skeptical. "I still think we should leave the house though" he said to her after a moment. Sora looked annoyed and put her hands on her hips,

"You're clearly exhausted!" she started in what Tai quickly recognised as 'mother-hen mode'. "You fell asleep right in your chair and you're trying to tell us to leave? Have a wash, go to bed and get some sleep."

Sora then quickly left the room. 'I guess she's still stressed' Tai thought to himself.

He slowly got out of the chair and followed her out of the room into the main hall. He sat on the stairs and began to think. 'If Sora was that against me it's gonna be impossible to convince the others to leave. Why are they all so against the idea?' he thought frustrated.

He looked around and spotted a portrait of a praying angel. It was beautifully painted; almost like a photo. 'What if they're right? What if I'm just being paranoid?' Tai depressingly thought to himself. Then an even more disturbing thought came along, 'But what if I am right? What would happen then? Everyone would drop their guards and who knows what could happen. I have to come up with a plan. If I can't convince them then I'll need to make sure that we can't get taken by surprise.'

Tai's head was beginning to hurt. He rubbed it annoyed, he was just so tired it hurt to think. Even now he could just about hear the echoes of the others laughing about and splashing in the baths without him. He eagerly longed to join them; but that would be admitting defeat.

Tai looked down at himself. He was grimy and covered in sweat. Two weeks in the digital world hadn't been good to him. His clothes were filthy but were holding up alright. His hair was covered in grease, sweat, dust and who knows what else. A bath would be really good, or at least someplace to wash his clothes. He sighed.

He just didn't know what to do. The others were in love with the place. The temptation of a warm bed, good food and a hot bath was too much for everyone. Tai had to admit that even he was sorely tempted, but if it is a trap then a lot of effort surely must have gone in to it. Tai continued to stare at the angel painting while he thought until everyone else came out of the baths.

They were wearing bath robes and their hair was wet. They ignored Tai as they walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms shooting him derisive glances or outright ignoring him. Agumon waddled up apologetically next to Tai and sat down next to him as the others disappeared behind one of the doors upstairs. He nervously twiddled his claws and remained silent as Tai continued to stare forward.

"I'm sorry Tai" he finally said to break the silence. "It's just that I was hungry and it smelt good and I just couldn't help myself" Agumon looked miserable with himself. Tai still didn't say anything. Agumon winced.

'He's really mad at me.' The dinosaur thought. He looked at Tai whose expression was unreadable.

"Don't worry Tai. I'll stay here with you. I mean it this time!" His own words sounded hollow even to him. Taichi stood up and walked towards the door. Agumon quickly moved to follow him.

"Stay here" Tai said firmly. Agumon stopped in his tracks. "I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a bit" With that he left the mansion leaving Agumon standing in the hall alone.

Tai stood outside in the dark on his own. He needed to sort out what he was feelings and what to do. He leant against the wall and tried sorting everything out. Tai felt a mix of confusing emotions making him feel angry and upset at everything. He felt frustrated that no-one was listening to him, hurt that they didn't seem to trust, even his best friend.

He also felt hurt, something that surprised him, over the fact that Agumon had ignored him as well. Was it possible that they were beginning to bond...

'No!' Tai thought furiously, 'It can't be! Zero is my partner and no-one else!'

His heart ached at the thought of Zero. So much it brought tears to his eyes and a physical sickness to his stomach. Tai was trying to be strong but the idea of his greatest friend being _replaced_ by a stranger made Tai just want to scream at the unfairness of it all. That Zero would be ripped away from him so suddenly _without even saying goodbye_, and a new partner given to him as if he could just _forget _about his best friend!

Pain brought Tai back to reality. Suddenly he aware of the cold dark night in front of him and the solid feeling of the wall at his back. He had bitten his lip subconsciously in anger and warm blood was dribbling down his face. His hands ached from where he had been clenching them too hard. The red hot rage disappeared to be quickly replaced by exhaustion.

He tiredly slid down the wall to sit on the ground. He couldn't even hate Agumon. Agumon was too good a digimon to hate. The fact that he didn't, couldn't hate that little digimon really confused him. He felt hurt, anger, frustration and something else he only realised now. Now that he had taken the time to sort his feelings out.

Fear.

Tai was afraid.

He was afraid of failing everyone, of them getting hurt because he hadn't been good enough, clever enough, to prevent it. They knew nothing about this world. They were children who had no idea of the responsibility that they had been entrusted with. It was his job to get them home safe and sound. How was he supposed to do that when they wouldn't even listen to him?

Tai sat on the ground in silent contemplation, emotionally exhausted. Words from the past floated to his consciousness,

'_Never give up_!' Tai froze and lifted his head as if to better hear the imaginary voice. '_It doesn't matter how hopeless things get. The future can only belong to those who never give up_!'

Tai felt himself smile, his exhaustion vanishing as a warm breeze seemed to rush over him. 'I'm giving up too easily' he thought. 'My younger self would be ashamed'. Tai picked himself up, dusted himself off and headed back inside. Tai had no idea how much time had passed since he left, but Agumon was lying on the stairs fast asleep waiting for him. Tai walked over and smiled. 'He has Zero's loyalty after all' Tai bent over and shook Agumon awake.

"Hey Agumon" he said softly as the digimon slowly opened his eyes. Agumon yawned and blinked a bit before recognition hit him.

"Tai? You came back!" he yelled hugging him. Tai was rather confused.

"Huh? I only went for a walk to calm down" he clarified, "I wasn't leaving" Agumon sniffed and said,

"I'm glad."

"C'mon lets go find the others" Tai said as they walked up the stairs.

As they went up Tai looked around and froze for a second, before he kept walking.

Tai leaned over to Agumon as casually as he could.

"Agumon, don't panic but there is no doubt now that this is a trap. _Act normal!_" Tai hissed the last bit at Agumon who had nearly yelled.

"We might be being watched right now. On three you will Pepper Breath the painting and we run for the others to wake them up alright?" he whispered as they kept walking. Agumon could see nervous sweat dripping down Tai's forehead.

He risked a glance towards the angel painting.

It was black.

Terror shot through Agumon. He quickly looked back at Taichi then nodded I agreement. They had just finished climbing the stairs.

"One" The whisper was so quiet Agumon could barely hear it. But he readied himself. Silently judging the distance between them and the painting. They were walking calmly across the landing.

"Two,"

Agumon breathed in deeply, stoking the fire in his belly. Ready to unleash it.

"THREE!" Tai sprinted for the bedroom door whilst Agumon wheeled towards the painting,

"Pepper Breath!" A large fireball erupted from his mouth and rocketed towards the painting. It exploded and lit up the whole room. The whoosh of flames almost drowned out the shriek of surprise that Agumon heard coming from the portrait.

He turned to run after Tai. A door behind them burst out revealing Ogremon in all his malicious glory.

"You won't escape!" he yelled.

Suddenly the door in front of them burst from his hinges revealing Leomon. Tai skidded to a halt. Agumon quickly moved ahead of Tai to protect him from Leomon. Like a demon from hell, a dark burning shape suddenly leapt up from below.

'Three of them!?' Tai thought as the black shape landed on the railing on the other side of the room. It unfurled it ripped wings violently extinguishing the flames on its body and grinned at them.

"That's Devimon!" Agumon yelled as he tried to put himself between Tai and the evil digimon. "We're in real trouble now. He's the guy who invented the nightmare!" Devimon chuckled darkly.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed!" he said in a deep voice. "You alone saw through my illusion and actually managed to attack me. The other Digidestined all fell for it like the children you pretend to be." He then gestured towards Leomon and Ogremon on either side. "Unfortunately for you there is now no escape." he finished with sadistic glee. "We'll kill you first, then the others."

"Wait!" Tai yelled, "Why do you want to kill us? We haven't done anything to you!" Devimon snorted.

"You are the Digidestined. You are all my sworn enemies who hope to bring light back to this world. Acting dumb will not stop me from killing you. Leomon!"

"As you command my master" Leomons deep growling voice replied. They turned as Leomon drew his sword and advanced.

"Jump!" yelled Tai as he pulled Agumon over the railing and down onto the floor. Devimon did nothing but watch curiously.

He knew there was no hope of the child winning. Tai landed hard but luckily unharmed. Agumon landed on his feet more gracefully, being a digimon. They looked to the door but Ogremon, in an uncharacteristic show of intelligence, was already there blocking it. He laughed at them,

"You'll have to do better then that" he mocked as he advanced towards them. Tai grinned,

"Agumon! Up!" He ordered. A ball of fire flew upwards towards the ceiling. Ogremon laughed.

"Nice aim idiot. Pummel Wh-"

Crash! The large burning chandelier fell on him, crushing him.

"Yes!" Tai yelled triumphantly. Devimon laughed cruelly from above,

"Impressive digidestined, but aren't you forgetting someone?" Tai and Agumon screamed and ran as Leomon dived into the spot where they just were; driving his sword deep into the ground. Agumon and Tai whirled around to face him. Leomon leisurely pulled his sword out of the ground and advanced on them.

"Pepper Breath!" Leomon simply raised his sword and let that take the hit from the fireball leaving him unharmed. He kept on walking.

"Errr...there aren't anymore chandeliers are there Tai?" Agumon asked hopefully. Tai shook his head.

"The floor!" Tai yelled.

A Pepper Breath to the floor and a large fire was soon started between Leomon and them. "Keep going! Everywhere there's something flammable! Pepper Breath it!" Agumon complied firing ball of fire after ball of fire all around the house. Soon the fire was raging everywhere causing Leomon to halt his advance lest he get burnt. Devimon frowned.

"Clever. Setting the building alight would buy you time. However..." He raised his arms, "That only works if there is a building!"

The entire mansion dissolved before their very eyes. Tai and Agumon watched stunned as the burning building vanished completely, taking the fire along with it. Leaving only ruins of some long destroyed structure, upon which Devimon was standing. The carpeted floor had vanished revealing rock-hard ground. Even the chandelier was gone, revealing a bruised and burned Ogremon.

Tai suddenly felt a cold breeze chill his body in contrast to the searing hot flames that were cooking him not a few moments ago.

"How?"

Devimon laughed again cruelly,

"The food, the bath, the building none of it was real. I created it with the powers of darkness and now I have taken it away."

It suddenly struck Tai like a hammer on an anvil, 'It's just like Myotismon's castle of illusions. That disappeared as well!' Tai remembered.

"Wake up everybody something's wrong!" Matt yelled from afar. Their dressing gowns had vanished leaving them all in their underwear, but still in their beds. Devimon lifted his hands and the beds suddenly took off flying around the ruins of the mansion with the kids clutching on desperately.

"Stop it!" Tai yelled desperately, "Stop it Devimon!" But the being only laughed.

"Because together you are strong I will scatter you!" He yelled as the beds continued to fly around eratically.

"Bring them back Devimon! Bring them back now!" Devimon seemed amused.

"How amusing. My concerns are much more important than them"

"Well they're my only concern. Bring them back!" Tai yelled. Devimons amusement vanished to be replaced by anger,

"You dare order me you impudent brat?! Allow me to show you who truly has power here!" He raised his arms and the entire island shook.

Sections of the island collapsed revealing inside thousands of rotating interlocked black gears. "I have discovered the secrets of the black gears, they come forth to do my bidding!"

An ungodly cracking noise swept through the sky. Entire sections of File Island floated away. Tai and the others could see the forest with the lake, the desert with the Yokomon, the strange factory and even ToyTown.

Hundreds of sections of File Island split apart from one another and begun moving out to sea as if driven by an unholy force.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just a fragment of the old-world scattered across the enormous Net Ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digidestined who were sent to rescue this world from my domination."

Tai bared his teeth in anger.

"They're just kids!" He argued, "They were accidentally sucked through here at Summer Camp! They don't want to be a part of this!"

"Your little act no longer amuses me! It's time to bring an end to the digidestined!"

"Listen Devimon." Tai's voice took on a strange tone, "You won't win. Many others have tried to conquer the Digital World and they all failed".

Images of Neo, Myotismon and Daemon ran through Tai's mind.

"So just make this easy on yourself. Release Leomon and all the others controlled by the black gears and let my friends go." He looked Devimon straight in the eye,

"Or be destroyed." Tai finished; staring intently, fearlessly at the monster.

Devimon felt strange. This child was unlike the others. He saw through the illusion, defeated Ogremon as well as helped defeat many of the other Digimon infected by his black gears. This child who he noticed, reffered to himself as separate from the rest of the group.

He said that _they_ were innocent and that _he _had fought stronger. What was different about this one? Devimon could see it in his eyes. There was no fear, no hesitation. How many Digimon had this one destroyed? Devimon wondered.

What sort of evil had the boy faced that he could stare at Devimon with no fear in his eyes whatsoever? He absentmindedly rubbed the slight burns he had gotten from the Agumon's attack. He bared his vampiric teeth.

"You think I'm a fool?! Leomon slaughter them!" He yelled angrily.

"I will destroy them. All of them." Leomon said unemotionally. As he got closer Tai digivice lit up. He roared and shielded his eyes from the sudden light.

Tai, always willingly to exploit a potential weakness, held it up at Leomon's face. His screams intensified as a shadow seemed to appear around the warriors body. It was suddenly shredded by the light and vanished. Leomon blinked and stood up straight as intelligence returned to his eyes.

"Leomon how are you feeling?" Agumon asked worriedly.

The warrior grinned,

"I'm free of Devimon's powers!" Leomon then seemed to notice Tai. "You, you're one of the Digidestined! The digivice you hold is proof of that to me!" Behind them Devimon snarled. He lifted his hand and the flying beds holding the other children began to fall.

"I won't let you harm them. Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled as red energy in the shape of a lions head emerged from his fist.

Devimon was forced to dodge as the attack destroyed the platform he was standing on. He flew into the air as the beds righted themselves and began to scatter flying out towards separate islands.

"You are strong Leomon but you cannot best me!" Devimon roared triumphantly. Leomon bared his teeth and growled.

"Leomon! Now that you're on our side we can win!" Tai said to him. Leomon shook his head sadly,

"Devimon is too powerful. You need to gather your friends and fight him together! Don't worry about me." He grinned confidently, "I'll be fine!" He then scooped up Tai and Agumon and leapt as an attack from Devimon destroyed the ground on which they were standing.

"Thanks Leomon"

"No worries!" He replied kindly. "Now go! I'll hold him off!" Tai bowed his head then grabbed Agumons paw,

"Let's go Agumon!" Agumon looked shocked,

"But aren't we gonna help Leomon?"

"You're too exhausted to fight and Leomon's right we need to gather the others if we want the best chance to beat this guy!" Tai said, "Leomon is willing to sacrifice himself to buy us time, we have to honour that sacrifice!"

Agumon reluctantly nodded. They leapt onto one of the smaller pieces of land that was heading out to sea. Tai and Agumon turned to see bright flashes of orange and black as Leomon and Devimon fought. Until there was an almighty flash of dark light and a roar of pain.

"No!" Agumon whispered in horror. Tai had tears in his eyes too. He clenched his fists,

'I swear Leomon, we will avenge you. Thank you for buying us some time!' Tai swore as he and Agumon floated away from Infinity Mountain and towards the unknown.

**Hope you've all enjoyed this weeks chapter! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think or have any questions you want answered. **

**Updates every Monday!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rumble in the Jungle

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. It's the longest yet so I hope that isn't too discouraging for some. A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Rumble in the Jungle**

Devimon gazed out at what was left of File Island. He stood on top of the temple located at the peak of Infinity Mountain. The temple was large and ornate. Stone white pillars surrounded the main building giving the the temple a regal bearing with a bright white roof to complete the image.

The inside however was far darker. There were no lights so the temple was in constant darkness, life-like statues of many digimon in various poses dotted the huge main room inside as if a great battle had ocurred here long ago with the participants frozen in time. The only light came from the large window at the front of the hall. It cast moonlight into the room, creating creepy and twisted images shadowed throughout the room.

The mountain was all that was left of the original File Island. In the distance he could see several large portions moving further away. The cool night air comforted him as the darkness shielded him from prying eyes. The darkness was his element, at night he was at his most powerful, whilst during the day the light would drain his strength.

To an onlookers eye Devimon would seem composed, cool and confident. His claws were relaxed and crossed in his usual manner like an Egyptian mummy. His face with his vampire fangs was calm with his usual evil smirk. The only clue to his strife was through his red eyes. They were blazing with an incredible intensity that betrayed his true feelings.

He was pondering on the warning that the child from before gave him and how to respond to it. Should he hunt down the children as they deal with the Digimon he'd infected with his black gears to attack them? Or should he focus all his forces on taking them down one at a time before they can reunite. It was possible that they could deal with a reasonable threat individually, he mused. Five of the seven could digivolve after-all.

There were few ultimate-level digimon on File Island and most of them were now aware of his black gears and would not fall for them again.

'It would be smarter to first get rid of the two that cannot yet digivolve. That way I can prevent seven champion-level digimon being fielded against me.' Devimon grinned, 'But which of the two to pick? The small one with the Patamon, or the strange one with the Agumon?'

Whilst the younger child with the Patamon would be the easier target; something about what that older child said really made Devimon's hackles rise.

'_Or be destroyed!'_ The face of that arrogant human flashed in front of Devimons eyes. The humans eyes blazing with defiance towards him and his stance suggesting no fear of Devimon whatsoever.

He snarled. That arrogant child shall be the first to fall! How dare he threaten the greatness that is Devimon. 'He will learn who's superior once his partner has been deleted in front of him!' Devimon thought callously.

'Or maybe I'll delete his partner then make him watch as I kill all the other Digidestined. Then only once he's completely broken will I finally end him as well!' He thought anger consuming him.

No. Devimon forcefully calmed himself down. 'Getting angry and arrogant only leads to mistakes.' He reminded himself. 'After-all had Piedmon just finished off that pathetic Order instead of toying with them, the Digidestined wouldn't even be here!'

With his thoughts calmed he began pondering a more useful plan. 'Attacking them one by one certainly has merit and starting with the two that can not digivolve also makes sense.'

His eyes suddenly widened with realisation. 'Of course! That child was also the only one to realise that the Digivice's can be used to drive out the black gears! Making my entire army useless.' Devimon thought with panic.

If he informed the others then he would be at a severe disadvantage and his minions would turn on him. Devimon was strong certainly. Strong enough to take on a few champions. But five? Seven? A Hundred?

Even he would not be able to win a fair fight against that many. Which was why Devimon had no incentive to fight fair.

'I'll have to send Ogremon to eliminate him quickly. Leomon will have to hunt down the other children. Any of the other digimon infected by the black gears should also be told to make the goggle-wearing child their primary target.' Devimon grinned and spoke in a cool commanding voice.

"Leomon, Ogremon" Behind him ready to receive his commands Leomon and Ogremon kneeled with their heads bowed.

"Yes sir?"

"Yes master?" They said making sure their heads were bowed. He turned to face them and Ogremon was taken aback at the malicious gleam in his eyes as he spoke,

"I have a task for each of you."

Agumon always considered himself to be a rather laidback digimon. He didn't frighten easily like Patamon and he could take a joke unlike Gabumon.

But right now, when his partner had just threatened the most evil digimon he knew and they were on a tiny piece of rock that was somehow floating on the water. Hurtling at breakneck speed towards a large chunk of File Island, that said evil digimon had just effortlessly ripped apart, filled with cliffs and jungles he'd never seen before that Agumon considered that maybe now was a good time to panic a little.

"Aaargh!" He screamed loudly. "Tai what are we gonna do?!"

"Relax it's fine," his partner replied passively.

"Fine? Fine?!" Agumon said incredulously, "You just threatened the most evil digimon on File Island and now we're about to crash into a cliff! If this doesn't kill us he will!"

Agumon panted as he tried to regain his composure.

"Better?"

"Yes, much."

"Good" Tai smiled at him, "Anyway don't worry about that. We've still got to find everyone and get them home." Agumon blinked at him. "Whats wrong you scared?" He grinned knowingly at the dinosaur.

"Ye..No! No I'm not scared" Agumon denied crossing his arms, "I'm just concerned for you. Your just a human afterall. Not a big strong digimon like me" He finished proudly flexing his arm muscles. Tai looked down at Agumons stomach; his pot belly sticking out proudly like a dumpling in a stew.

"Yeah, you're big and strong alright." Tai said sarcastically. Tai looked ahead. "That island is getting closer. Once we reach it we'll have to search it for them" Agumon looked at him.

"You think one of them is on this island?" Tai nodded.

"I saw one of the beds fly off in this direction earlier. If it didn't land in the sea then it might have hit this island. I hope they're alright" he said. The impact of one of those things hitting the ground must be horrible. Some of them might be injured or trapped.

'I swear Devimon is going to pay if any of them are hurt' Tai thought darkly to himself. 'Although I hope my gamble pays off...'

"You're really observant Tai" Agumon complimented. He smiled at the dinosaur.

"Thanks Agumon" he replied. He suddenly looked ahead."We should probably brace ourselves."

Agumon followed his gaze, they only a few feet from the island! They both curled up as their platform collided hard with one of the rocks on the larger island. They were both sent flying, screaming through the air as they landed luckily in soft sand on a beach.

Tai pulled himself out first then looked around,

"Agumon? Agumon where are y-aargh!" He screamed in surprise at the yellow tail poking out of the ground to his right. "How did you get buried that deep?!" He cried incredulously as he grabbed Agumons tail and pulled. After a few tugs the sand collapsed to reveal Agumon coughing and spluttering sand out of his mouth.

"Thanks Tai" he said gratefully,

"Don't mention it."

They were on a small beach with a small cliff-face in front of them. The rest of the coast was filled with rocks, they had been lucky to land in such a safe place. On the higher land Tai could see a jungle with tall trees and other large plants and flowers. If anyone else was here they would be probably be deeper into the forest.

"Are we going up there?" Agumon asked looking up at the trees. Tai nodded and began to walk towards the cliff. It didn't take long to climb up, although Agumon, having claws instead of hands, did take some time to get to the top. Once up there they began their trek through the jungle.

"Remember Agumon if you see one of the beds say something. One of them could be near" Agumon nodded.

"I know."

They continued to walk through the jungle in silence. Unlike a jungle on Earth where the constant noise of countless insects and other animals would be making their prescence known, in the Digital World jungle there was only silence. There were no insects or other small animals, no birdsong coming from the trees. This coupled with the darkness of the night created a rather eerie atmosphere as the boy and digimon continued to walk in silence.

Agumon was worried about this. He didn't recognise this part of File Island. There could be any number of digimon here ready to ambush them and he wouldn't know what to look out for. Not to mention that Devimon himself might be coming after them, which worried Agumon endlessly. He kept looking to the skies as if expecting the monster to swoop down on them at any moment.

Tai meanwhile was thinking of how he was going to find everyone and gather them together.

'I hope whoever's on this island has a flying or swimming digimon' he thought with trepidation. 'Or I don't know how we'll make it to any of the other islands to find the others.' He hoped that they wouldn't have to make a raft, that probably wouldn't end well. The islands were still heading away from Infinity Mountain very quickly, and the beds had flown off in random directions.

Some of his friends could be half-way round the Digital-world by now!

Then another thought struck him.

'Will the islands just keep going?' he thought, 'Until they hit something?' As far as he knew the only other continent out there was Folder and some of the islands were bound to crash into it due to its massive size. But then again the geography of the Digital World seemed to have changed since he was last here.

Before in his last adventure, Folder had been visible from File Island and it was why he and Zero had built a raft to get there. This time, even from Infinity Mountain, there was no other landmass visible. No Digimon they'd met had even mentioned Folder, in direct contrast to many of the non-hostile Digimon he and Zero had encountered on File Island, who just wouldn't shut up about the place.

Maybe he should ask for directions...

A loud creaking sound interrupted his and Agumons thoughts. They stopped in a small clearing ready to fight. A few of the trees around them began to move. Tai suddenly noticed that they had no leaves just a trunk and branches. Then two small clawed arms sprouted from the trunks in addition to two of the larger branches coming down and forming additional arms. Finally evil grinning faces formed in the trunks of the trees as they stood up on their roots.

"Woodmon!" Agumon yelled. "They're evil digimon who suck the energy out of other digimon!"

The Woodmon crept closer, their branch-like arms waving menacingly at them.

"Pepper Breath!" A ball of fire shot towards the leading Woodmon who caught on fire.

It screamed as the fire quickly spread across its whole body. It jumped and danced and ran around in panic as the flames engulfed it. The other Woodmon watched in horror as the digimon stopped jumping about, its wooden body feeding the roaring fire. Eventually the fire died, leaving a black charred digimon with smoke pouring out of its mouth.

It then fell over exploding into data as it hit the ground. The other Woodmon stared at the ground where it had been, then at Agumon then back to the ground again then back to Agumon.

He grunted, smoke and a small flame coming from his nostrils. They screamed and ran back into the forest. Once they were completely gone Agumon dropped the intimidating act and laughed.

"How's that?" he asked Tai who was still staring off at where the Woodmon went. "No problem" Tai was genuinely impressed. "Good work."

Agumon rubbed the back of his head abashed and blushed. 'He took out that one Woodmon with a single attack' Tai thought to himself. Agumon jutted his pot-belly out in pride, smiling. Tai frowned in thought.

"I know I'm a pretty amazing Digimon!" He said modestly.

"Agumon, do you think you're getting stronger?" Agumon stopped celebrating and put a claw to his face in thought.

"Well I guess it's possible" he said, "I mean I haven't digivolved yet so I've been fighting as a rookie more than the others have" he considered hopefully.

Tai thought about this 'Well they were Woodmon and fire is their weakness. But still, he took out a champion digimon in a single attack'

"Maybe-" Tai trailed off. Agumon was beginning to remind him of Zero again. Together they had had no trouble taking on digimon a level higher than them. Even now with Agumon posed like that it was so easy to see Zero instead. His blue face looking concerned as he said...

"Tai? Are you ok?" Agumon asked softly. Tai shuddered, banishing the image of Zero from his mind.

"Sorry Agumon I didn't catch that."

"Are you ok?" Tai was taken aback at the sincerity in Agumons voice, then he felt the wetness on his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face.

"I-I'm fine, no problem. Lets keep looking for the others" They continued walking through the forest.

Agumon was concerned, 'He still won't say anything to me. Why doesn't he trust me' he thought to himself sadly as they walked on. Both of them were unaware of a feral pair of eyes watching them from the darkness of the tree-tops As they walked off the figure swung after them, keeping well out of sight.

About an hour or two later Agumon and Tai were still walking around looking for any signs of their friends. So far there had been no luck and as the first rays of daylight were beginning to light up the sky a new wave of exhaustion overcame them both.

Neither had slept a wink last night and had instead spent the time battling against various digimon. Agumon felt himself beginning to nod off as they slowly trudged along. Tai was barely faring any better. He stifled a yawn as his eyes began to droop of their own accord. Any adrenaline from the Woodmon's attack had worn off ages ago leaving him shattered. Not to mention his little hallucination earlier.

"Agumon, maybe we should take a nap" Tai said tiredly. Agumon nodded next to him,

"Good idea Tai"

"Lets sleep in one of the trees, so we won't get-" Tai yawned as he spoke then rubbed his eyes, "-ambushed in our sleep"

"Alright." They chose a large tree and Tai gave Agumon a leg up to get onto the lower branch. The digimon then pulled Tai up and they began climbing higher.

Obscured by the leaves and high enough up in the tree where most digimon wouldn't look, Tai and Agumon settled down for some well-deserved rest.

It might have worked had they not been watched by several pairs of beady eyes hiding in the bushes.

When Tai woke up the first thing he was aware of was a sharp pain in his head.

He scrunched up his face in a futile attempt to dull the pain, this seemed to only make things worse, so he opened his eyes.

The second thing he noticed was that he and Agumon were no longer in the tree they had decided to sleep in, they were in fact on the ground.

The third thing he noticed was that both his arms and legs had been tied together using some sort of vines. As he looked over to Agumon who was still unconscious beside him, he too had his limbs bound. Except he had an additional one around his snout, probably to prevent him from using his attacks.

They had also been smart enough to tie him up in such a way so that his claws couldn't be used to free himself. Judging from the time of day they hadn't been out long, the sun was completely visible instead of rising so an hour or two at most.

Tai then noticed their captors.

Slightly taller than him he estimated, they strutted around the clearing with a strange swagger, swinging their clubs half-hazardly in every direction. They looked like goblins, with green skin, a Mohawk of red hair, weird earrings and their were mouths full of large, sharp teeth.

There were three of them and none of them had seemed to notice that he had awoken. Why they had tied him and Agumon up instead of just taken them out when they were sleeping Tai didn't know.

'Although...' he thought as he watched them, '...they don't seem that smart.'

One of them was picking his nose with disturbing enthusiasm and another was examining his club above his head then promptly dropped it on one of his eyes. As he howled in pain and the other two laughed Tai thought to himself with despair,

'These guys actually managed to capture me. I must be losing my touch.'

The only other digimon that had managed to capture him was Myotismon...

Tai shuddered and endeavoured not to think about that. He began considering his options and forming a plan to escape. This would have been a lot easier if his head wasn't pounding. Every slight movement sent new waves of pain through it and Tai had to concentrate on not groaning and revealing his awakened state to his captors. They didn't seem particularly smart, he could use that.

Agumon was still unconscious, so fighting them was out of the question. A muffled groan from beside him interrupted his thoughts. Seemed like Agumon was now awake and the goblins had taken notice. Tai quickly closed his eyes as they shuffled along towards them. He heard the panicked muffles from beside him as Agumon apparently realised their situation and began struggling against his bonds.

Their captors began crowding around him and laughed at the dinosaurs futile struggles. Eventually they got tired of that and judging from the 'thunk' sound one whacked Agumon over the head with his club knocking him out again.

Tai did his best to remain still so they wouldn't suspect that he was awake. After a few moments he risked a slight peak. They had wondered back over to the other side of the clearing and appeared to be gathering wood.

'For a fire!' Tai realised. Then a horrible thought struck him, 'They're not going to eat us are they?!'

They looked savage enough for that to be the case, so Tai resolved to get out of here as quickly as possible. After checking to see if they were looking Tai slowly rolled himself towards Agumon.

He would move slightly, stop and check to see if he was being watched, then continue. Once he was at Agumons side he positioned his back towards Agumons claws.

'If I can cut my bindings then I can take Agumon and get out of here' he thought. When he was positioned just right he began moving his binds against the sharp points of Agumons claws. He could feel the vines loosen more and more as he worked until he felt as if he could easily break out of them if need be. He chanced a glance at the goblins. They were still building the fire and appeared to be preparing a stick for a spit roast...

Tai worked furiously until his bindings came completely free. Using his hands he quickly undid the bindings around his feet leaving Tai completely free. He then began working on undoing Agumons mouth binding. It was far tighter than his had been so it took a lot of work. Eventually he tugged it free with an almighty pull which woke up Agumon and alerted the goblins.

"Uh oh" he said. Agumon was still bound and the goblins were screeching angrily and shuffling towards them their clubs held high in the air.

"Pepper Breath!" A powerful ball of fire rocketed from Agumons mouth and hit the leading goblin knocking him off of his feet and setting him on fire. As he rolled around and screamed in pain the other two kept on coming.

"Agumon destroy the vines!" Tai ordered. Agumon quickly breathed a small amount of fire onto the vines binding him instantly burning them away. This was just in time to duck a strike from one of the goblins, then jump away from the strike of the other. Tai quickly ran behind Agumon so as not to get in his way. It was a standoff, Agumon against two of the goblins.

"Don't worry Tai, I've got this" Agumon said not taking his eyes off of his opponents. "Goblimon are pretty weak so this shouldn't be a problem" he finished.

Over Agumons shoulder Tai saw the downed Goblimon explode into data, evidently too damaged from Agumons attack to survive.

Tai looked at Agumon appraisingly as the dinosaur leapt at the two remaining Goblimon.

'He is getting stronger' Tai thought as Agumon dodged a club from one of his opponents then countered with an uppercut to their jaw.

'He doesn't even need my help to take out three digimon at his own level.'

As the Goblimon hit the ground Agumon danced away from the strike from one of the other digimon and then nailed him in the face with a Pepper Breath.

'It must be all the fighting we're doing without digivolving' Tai realised.

The Goblimon that had been upper-cutted had gotten up behind Agumons back and had prepared a small fireball of his own which it then threw at him. Agumon ducked allowing the fireball to pass over him and nail the other Goblimon in the face. This proved too much for him as he burst into data leaving just Agumon and one Goblimon left.

'It's just like training. The more you practice the stronger you become.'

The now enraged Goblimon leapt at Agumon; his club raised above his head. Instead of dodging Agumon simply raised his arms and caught the club with both of his claws. The two struggled for the club; completely even in strength. Agumons face was one of pure concentration as his claws dug deeper into the wood of the club whilst the Goblimon was similarly struggling.

"Agumon use your momentum, roll backwards!" Tai cried out. Agumon nodded and did so. This caught the unaware Goblimon off guard as Agumon went with his motion. He fell to the ground while sending the green guy over his head who hit the ground hard, stunning him.

Agumon jumped back onto his feet, whirled around and with a final

"Pepper Breath!" An impact and a scream, the last Goblimon burst into data leaving Tai and Agumon alone in the clearing.

Agumon sighed in relief before walking over to Tai.

"Three on one! Who's the 'mon?" he boasted tiredly. Tai laughed,

"Don't get a swollen head Agumon, you're not a champion yet" he replied with good humour. "And I helped you with the last one so technically it was only two on one" Agumon shook his head,

"I was gonna do that anyway" he claimed, "I had it covered so still; three on one!" Agumon continued to cheer to himself as Tai looked on smiling.

It reminded him of how he and Zero used to celebrate their wins with a victory dance-

Tai gripped his chest. The nostalgia and longing was so strong it almost brought physical pain to his chest and tears to his eyes. Tai resolved to repress it as he, through sheer force of will, stuffed back those emotions that threatened to tear him apart back into his subconscious. He breathed hard. Tai knew he wasn't fully over Zeros death,

'Probably never will be' he thought sadly to himself. Agumon seemed to notice the mood shift.

"Tai are you alrigh-" A roar cut him off. They both looked up at the treetops as a large digimon descended into the clearing. It landed so hard the ground shook. Agumon gaped,

"Gorillamon!"

A large white-furred Gorilla-like digimon with a futuristic cannon for a right arm was growling angrily at them. It was far larger and bulkier than any human and stood in a crouched position on all fours with its sharp teeth bared.

"He's a champion-level digimon with a powerful attack" Agumon explained as the digimon stood staring at them at the other side of the clearing.

Tai and Agumon stood stock-still ready to either fight or run. Instead of charging at them the Gorillamon stood still occasionally grunting and snarling at them. It reared up and beat its chest with its hand and cannon then went back on all fours growling challengingly at them. The adrenaline had cleared any lingering thoughts about Zero from Tai's mind, which was now going at full speed.

"I think he wants to fight you Agumon" Tai said quietly trying to do his best to stay still.

"What?!" Agumon whispered back ferociously with a hint of panic in his voice, "Why?!"

"Um..." The Gorillamon roared again and began to walk slowly towards them stopping occasionally to bang on its chest or stomp the ground. "Maybe he's impressed at how you took out those Goblimon?" Tai suggested nervously as they backed away.

This just seemed to make the beast angrier and it growled even more menacingly as it stalked towards them.

"Run!" Tai yelled as he and Agumon ran off.

There was a roar behind them and the Gorillamon leapt up and began swinging through the trees at a ridiculous pace. It quickly over took them and dropped down in front of them. They screamed and quickly ran away again.

The Gorillamon leapt back up into the trees and continued pursuing them. This time instead of going in a straight line Tai and Agumon did their best to change direction as randomly as they could until they had no idea where they were. This prevented the Gorillamon from overtaking them but not from pursuing them.

"Where's a hiding tree when you need one?!" Agumon yelled out annoyed after changing direction yet again. Trees, roots and low hanging branches flew past them as they kept running until eventually they arrived at another clearing similar to the last one but with one important difference,

"A bed!" Tai cried out as they skidded to a halt. For there lay half-submerged in the ground the remains of a bed.

There were no sheets or pillow but the mattress and overall structure of the bed was mostly intact although jutting out of the ground. There were wooden splinters everywhere, obviously caused by the beds impact. Their gaping was interrupted by the ape-like roar from behind. The two jumped and ran away from the trees and towards the bed as their pursuer dropped down from the trees.

"We're gonna have to fight now Agumon!" Tai said, "We can't afford to lose track of where the bed is. It's our only clue!" Agumon nodded and stood in front of Tai ready to fight the champion-level digimon. Gorillamon seemed happy with this as it strutted proudly out of the cover of the trees and into the clearing, focusing its attention on Agumon.

Tai backed away from the two, giving them plenty of room to fight.

"Don't worry Tai I won't let him hurt you" Agumon said confidently not taking his eyes off of Gorillamon.

Suddenly Tai didn't see Agumon but a much larger blue dragon who smiled and nodded at him. Tai smiled,

"Go get him buddy" he whispered as the digimon leapt at each other. Gorillamon tried to punch the charging Agumon who jumped and used his head as a springboard to jump over him.

"Pepper Breath!" A ball of fire hit Gorillamon in the back causing him to stumble forward as Agumon landed behind him. He then turnedaround with nothing more than slight burns on his furred back. Agumon looked stunned,

"Uh oh."

The beast then aimed its cannon at Agumon, "Uh oh!" The cannon whined, light became visible inside the cannon for a split second. Light gathered at the barrel of the cannon then burst forth in an energy blast straight at Agumon, who had barely ducked out of the way.

The blast hit a tree behind him, for a split second the tree was blown apart before it burst into data instantly.

"Don't let him hit you with that Agumon!" Tai yelled as Gorillamon then tried to punch Agumon who barely dodged.

"Well no duh!" The dinosaur yelled back dodging more blows from Gorillamon each of which cracked the ground sending dirt and grass flying.

"Claw attack!" Agumons claws glowed and he shoved them forward into Gorillamons chest. The white-furred digimon clutched his chest in pain for a second and stepped back but otherwise seemed unharmed. It then continued its attack on Agumon who ran out of its reach.

'This isn't working' Tai thought as Agumon barely dodged another punch, which cracked a tree sending splinters of wood flying. 'Agumons attacks aren't doing enough damage. We need more power' Tais thoughts drifted to Gorillamon's arm.

'Why has he only used it at close range if it's his only ranged attack?'

Agumon kicked off a tree and delivered another claw attack to Gorillamon's face. Except this time Gorillamon caught Agumon with his non-cannon arm and threw him into another tree which also cracked.

Tai's eyes widened, 'Because it uses so much power!'

Gorillamon approached the downed dinosaur who was struggling to get up. 'He doesn't want to waste energy by missing!'

The beast digimon was only two or three paces away from Agumon, much closer than before, and began to aim his right in his face. Agumon had just managed to sit up and was staring down the cannon with fear in his eyes.

He quickly looked over at Tai for help and for a second he and Tai made eye-contact. Tai smiled confidently and nodded, Agumon smirked.

The cannon whined ominously, there would be no dodging this time.

Light began to gather...

"NOW!" Tai yelled.

Agumon realised his cue and aimed his last Pepper breath down the cannon barrel at the same time light became visible inside the cannon. The explosion was deafening. Tai covered his ears with his hands but couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face as he saw through the dust the shadow of Gorillamon falling, clutching his arm.

As the dust cleared completely Tai could see Agumon embedded into the tree, his snout singed a little but otherwise unharmed whereas Gorillamon lay on the ground his cannon-arm completely destroyed. Tai ran over to them.

"Agumon! Agumon! Speak to me!" he kneeled next to him. "Are you ok?" Agumon slowly opened his eyes,

"I'm alright Tai" he said softly, "Just exhausted." He then smiled slightly, "We did it though. We beat another champion." Tai smiled back,

"Yeah" he said equally softly, "Who needs to digivolve anyway, right?"

Agumon nodded as best he could then closed his eyes surrendering fully to sleep. Tai grabbed a hand then pulled with as much strength as he could. He tugged and heaved until Agumon was free from the vice-like trunk of the tree. Tai then looked over at the unconscious Gorillamon.

'You might not be a champion Agumon. But you sure are something else" he thought proudly. He then looked at Gorillamon's arm cannon still smoking slightly, the claw marks on the digimon's chest and the burns he knew were on its back.

Tai felt guilt rise in him, 'Oh this so stupid' he thought as he reached into his pocket...

Agumon opened his eyes groggily. He sat up in confusion trying to get his bearings. He was still in the same clearing and his chest felt tight for some reason. He looked down and saw vines wrapped around his torso.

Agumon shifted a little and his back, which had been hurting earlier, only mildly ached now. Weird.

The smell of food soon entered his nostrils and all other thoughts ceased. He turned and saw a large pile of fruit. It seemed to expand and fill his vision until it was all he could see. His stomach grumbled, he was so hungry.

He hadn't eaten in so long his stomach physically hurt. Agumon began shovelling fruit into his mouth as fast as he could. Some he recognised others he didn't but he didn't care all went down his throat. As Agumon munched happily a cough from behind made him pause, he turned around.

"Tai!" he yelled happily. For Tai was standing there with a smile on his face and his hair wet.

"Hey Agumo-oof" Agumon tackled Tai knocking him to the ground. Tai laughed, "I guess your feeling a lot better then?" Agumon nodded happily,

"Yeah. These bandages really helped" he said as he and Tai stood up.

"It was mostly the healing salve though."

"Huh?"

"You know the stuff that tasted horrible?" Agumon put his claw to his head in thought,

"Oh yeah just before we were attacked by the Seadramon. Wow good thing you made it. My back feels good as new" Agumon then proved as such by wagging his stump of a tail. Tai nodded,

"I'm all out of it now though. I ended up using most of it up on that guy!" Tai pointed and Agumon followed the direction of his finger, then gaped.

"Tai! Are you insane!?" he yelled then quickly shut his mouth as if worried he'd woken it.

"I know it seems stupid but...well..." Tai said lowering his arm, "Just look at him."

Leaning against a nearby tree was the unconscious and bandaged body of Gorillamon. His arm was in a cast made of vines as well as his torso, for the wounds on his chest and back.

Tai had used up the last of the salve treating his burns and claw wounds so there hadn't been any for left for his arm. The cannon had been blown to bits and was, without a doubt, unusable.

Agumon still gaped.

"You really did a number on him Agumon" Tai stated, "He might have died had I left him there...so I patched him up a bit."

Agumon finally regained his voice,

"But Tai he tried to kill us!"

"Yeah but you beat him black and blue" Tai reminded Agumon, "And now that he's injured and you've eaten you'd be able to do it again. Right?"

Agumon was taken aback at this sudden confidence that Taichi was displaying. However he was also flattered by how much faith Tai was putting into him.

"I don't like it Tai, but... I trust you" Agumon said as he looked up at Tai.

"Thanks Agumon."

A loud groan from the side startled them. They looked over as the Gorillamon slowly sat up and opened its eyes. Both Agumon and Tai quickly got ready for a fight, but the Gorillamon just looked around confused then began examining its bandages and cast. After a few cursory sniffs it then turned its attention to them. It looked at them with a bewildered expression on its face.

"You spared me?" it said in a deep raspy voice. There was a pause. Tai and Agumon blinked.  
"Argh!" They screamed as they fell over in shock.

"Y-You can talk?!" Tai asked increduously. The Gorillamon just stared at them unmoving.

"Of course" he said calmly, obviously confused at their behaviour.

"Then why did you attack us?!" Agumon demanded angrily.

"Because thats how things are" Gorillamon responded simply, "I saw you destroy the Goblimon and figured you were strong. So I challenged you to see if I was stronger. Evidently I wasn't."

He then turned to Tai, "Why did you spare me? And heal me!?"

Tai was surprised at the question and the anger in Gorillamon's voice.

"Why wouldn't we?" He asked back confused. Why was he so worked up about not being deleted?

"Because the strong destroy the weak, that's how the world works!" He yelled angrily. "You destroyed the Goblimon because they were weaker than you! I thought you were weaker then me so I tried to destroy you!"

Tai gritted his teeth in anger, that philosophy was very familiar to him. 'That was what Daemon believed' he remembered, 'When he tried to destroy us and invade our world, that was his reasoning!'

"_The weak will be destroyed! That's the law of this world!" _Even now Tai could still hear that demonic voice echoing through his head, and his answer hadn't changed.

"No it doesn't" Tai said sternly. Both of the Digimon looked at him, "It's my belief that the strong should use their strength to protect the weak! Not use their strength to destroy them!" Gorillamon scoffed,

"It doesn't matter what you believe, that's how things are. Everywhere on this world, every day stronger digimon destroy and load the data of weaker digimon. That is reality."

Agumon looked dismayed at this and hung his head. He knew in his heart it was true. Many of the digimon they had met had tried to attack and kill them just because they thought they were weaker.

He and the others had spent a long while as in-training digimon. Their only option had been to hide from other digimon as they simply couldn't fight back. Agumon hated remembering those dark times, it wasn't until Tai and the others came that they had found something to fight for.

Someone worth dying for.

Silence descended upon the clearing. Tai clenched his fists in repressed anger. He thought of all the digimon he met in his last journey, Lord MagnaAngemon, Leo, Omnimon, Gabo and many more. Then all of the digimon he had met so far; Andromon, Meramon, Monzaemon and Leomon.

'All of them are powerful digimon who believed in defending the weak. I won't let them down!' Tai put a comforting hand on the distraught Agumons shoulder.

"You're wrong Gorillamon" he said with conviction. "There are plenty of strong digimon out there that protect the weak. That would gladly sacrifice themselves for others." Agumon thought of Leomon.

"And as for your belief, well just look at me and Agumon. A mere human and a rookie digimon. On our own we are weak and wouldn't have stood a chance, but together..." he looked at Gorillamon, specifically his bandaged arm and chest, "You, a champion digimon, didn't stand a chance!"

Agumon smiled,

"Yeah!" He cried out happily, agreeing with Tai. "We kicked butt!" Gorillamon just grunted, annoyed, trying to think of what to say.

"When you believe in others there's no end to what they can do!" Tai continued with conviction, "True strength is from when you have to protect something! When you protect with all of your heart!" There was, in that instant, a change in Tai that only Gorillamon saw. He sat transfixed by what his eyes were showing him. 'What?...What is this...?" he thought as a bright light seemed to emanate from the boy.

"You may have been strong" the boy said and as he spoke another voice seemed to overlap with his. It gave the childs voice power and authority, it rang throughout time and was enough to make Gorillamon instinctively shake.

"But **we **were stronger!"

Gorillamon stared.

'That glow? What is that light?!' he thought.

The power coming from it was incredible, enough to make him feel as if he could fight the world even despite his injuries, like he could punch a sovereign in the face and laugh. 'Is...is this the power of a human and digimon working together?'

Then as soon as it came the light faded leaving Tai standing there normally. Gorillamon looked over but Agumon seemed oblivious to what just happened. He swallowed nervously.

'Is this guy really human?' It hadn't felt like a human. He had, for a very brief moment, thought that he was in the presence of an extremely powerful digimon.

His good arm was still shaking.

"Anyway we don't have time to play around with you any longer" Tai said, pointing over his shoulder towards the crashed bed. "We need to find our friends" Agumon nodded,

"That's right. One of them must have crashed here" he said as he looked up at Tai.

"Lets go look around then" Gorillamon gaped as the two started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled. "You can't just leave me here wounded!" The two stopped.

"Then come with us" Tai stated,

"What?!" cried Gorillamon,

"What?!" cried Agumon.

"Well there's strength in numbers and you are wounded. So unless you want to be picked off by some other digimon..."

"Ok, ok!" he yelled panicked, "Fine I'll go with you!" Gorillamon then stood up, only groaning a little as he did so. He then began to walk towards the two as they waited.

"How are your wounds feeling?" Tai asked concerned.

'What's with this kid?' Gorillamon thought horribly confused, 'We were enemies less than an hour ago!'

"They're fine" he replied curtly as the group of three walked over to the bed. Agumon began sniffing it to try and pick up a scent of whomever it was who crashed here.

"Are you sure? It's just that your arm..." Gorillamon glanced over.

It did look pretty bad. While most of his cybernetic arm was fine the cannon had been completely wrecked. Bits of twisted and broken metal poked out of the cast, or cut through it in some cases. Gorillamon seemed unconcerned.

"Eh. It'll heal" he said simply. Tai blinked,

"Heal? It's metal!" The champion looked confused,

"So?" Tai had no idea how to respond.

"uh..."

"I've got a scent!" Agumon suddenly cried out. "This was Mimi's bed!"

"You sure Agumon?" The dinosaur nodded,

"Positive. Mimi and Palmon were on this bed" He then pointed. "I think they went that way" Tai smiled,

"Way to go Agumon!" he cried as Agumon rubbed his head abashed. The three then set off in pursuit of Mimi and Palmon.

"Hmm" Gorillamon said contemplatively.

"Whats wrong?" Tai asked

"This is the direction towards the old temple. It's possible they might have ended up there" he replied.

"Can you take us there?" Agumon asked at which Gorillamon nodded.

"Of course. I know this area well, although I don't often go to the temple" he admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because it's guarded by Centauromon. A powerful champion digimon. He nearly deleted me last time we met. He will only allow those he judges worthy to enter." Gorillamon explained.

'Why I am being so helpful?' he wondered to himself.

"Don't worry." Tai said, "If Mimi and Palmon ended up there then we'll get past him!" Agumon nodded,

"Right Tai!" He said just as confidently.

'Idiots' Gorillamon thought to himself, 'Centauromon is even tougher than I am.' But he nevertheless lead them in the direction of the temple.

Not long after that they encountered another obstacle, one that took Gorillamon by surprise.

"What happened to the island!?" He roared out in panic and bewilderment as the temple lay directly in front of them,

across a large ravine,

on another island.

"Hmm, well this is a problem" Tai cleverly summarised as they stood at the edge of the island.

"How are we gonna get across?" Agumon wondered, "It's way too far to jump."

"Wh...what happened to the forest?" Gorillamon whimpered in horror.

"We can't fly so getting across that way is out" Tai said as he continued to think.

"Maybe we could build a bridge?" Agumon pondered,

"Why aren't you two surprised by this?!" Gorillamon yelled at them. Tai calmly turned to regard him,

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Know?! Know what!?" He screeched at Tai.

"Devimon split up the island. He did it to try and separate us, and it worked" Tai admitted to the champion. Gorillamons face was the picture of rage.

"You mean Devimon is behind this? Devimon is the one who desecrated my home?!" His mighty fist, the size of Tai's torso, was now clenched in anger. "How dare he! What gives him the right to do this to my home!?" He roared out. Agumon and Tai were taken aback at this sudden fury,

"You mean you didn't realise until now?" Agumon asked increduously. The large digimon faltered for a second before regaining his former fury,

"Well no...but..still. He can't get away with this!"

"And just what will you do about it?" A familiar growling voice from behind them spoke. They turned to see Ogremon grinning devilishly at them. "Nice to see you again, I'm going to pay you back for that injury you gave me last time!" Tai smirked,

"Injury? You were out cold last time we fought, what makes you think you can win this time?" Instead of conceding to his point Ogremon instead just grinned happily and raise his arm.

"This" He snapped his fingers.

The trees parted and there stood several Woodmon behind him. "I've convinced these digimon to help run you down. Now you're cornered with nowhere to run!" Ogremon yelled triumphantly.

'He's right' Tai thought desperately his back to the edge of the ravine. 'There's no room for movement. All they have to do is charge us and they win!'

"Devimon will be very pleased when I tell him of your deaths. I might even get a part of the digital world to rule over" He gloated. Gorillamon froze up at these words. He bared his fangs and growled,

"You work for Devimon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"This!" Gorillamon charged and tried to punch Ogremon with his uninjured arm. Ogremon simply moved aside and casually clubbed him in his bandaged chest. He screamed in pain as he was sent flying back and lay on the ground clutching his wound.

"You fool!" Ogremon laughed, "Your injured and you're trying to fight me?!"

The Woodmon around them started laughing as well. Gorillamon growled in anger and humiliation. "You don't stand a chance, even if you weren't injured!" Ogremon continued to laugh cruelly. "I'll tell you what. I think instead of killing you, I'll have the Woodmon drain your energy from you slowly. Watch as you lie helpless and unable to defend yourself as they suck you dry. Then since you love this forest so much maybe I'll burn it down in front of you. After-all its not as if you—argh!"

He was cut short by a fireball hitting him directly in his mouth. Causing him to scream in pain and drop his club. Gorillamon stared astonished as Agumon and Tai stood ready to fight.

"Sorry 'bout that. Your big fat mouth was such a tempting target" Tai snarked as Agumon blew smoke from his nostrils threateningly.

"Remember me boys?!" He said threateningly. The Woodmon stared at the small yellow digimon for a second before their memories kicked in.

Tai was silently amazed. He'd never seen trees pale like that before as the Woodmon quickly slithered away as fast as they could. Ogremon was recovering and started yelling,

"Hey! Come back here you cowards! What about being a part of Devimons army? Guys!? Err..." He turned back around to see the smoking Agumon and fuming Gorillamon.

"Don't think you've won. I'm still a champion. I can take out a rookie and a cripple, easy!" Gorillamon narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand.

"You insolent little..."

"Don't worry Gorillamon." He turned to regard Tai who had spoken. "Me and Agumon have got this, your still injured. We'll handle this chump." He stared at Tai.

'They're willing to protect me?' He thought. 'Even now they're still trying to protect me. The one who tried to kill them?!' He struggled to comprehend it. 'They're willing to face digimon stronger than themselves for someone they just met?! Why?!' Tai's words from earlier glided through his mind like a ghost.

"_I believe the strong should protect the weak!"_

Is that why they won? Was their philosophy simply stronger than his? The Digital World was a place where the strongest was always right, a place where those who are victorious make the rules. If there were strong digimon out there who protected others, did that make it right? But there were strong digimon out there who didn't protect the weak...

'Why am I even thinking this?' He realised astonished at himself. 'Not even a day ago all my thoughts were about where to find my next meal and finding strong digimon to fight and delete, but now..' Now there were too many other thoughts, too many ideas running through his brain to even contemplate such a path again. He had finally talked to another digimon, something he hadn't done for the longest time, and he was actually enjoying it.

'By the Great One, I've actually enjoyed talking to these two.'

He watched astonished as Agumon charged at Ogremon. The yellow digimon leapt over the ogres clumsy blow using his large head as a spring nailed him in the back with a fireball. The child continued to bark orders at the digimon who began to execute them with a stunning conviction and effectiveness.

'Is this what makes them so strong? The Agumon knows he can fight to his full potential because his partner will take care of him afterwards, whereas Ogremon has no such comfort...'

Ogremon's club was stuck in a tree from a ducked swing by Agumon as he tried to pull it out he was hit with a claw attack to the chest knocking him onto his back and then hit with a pepper breath causing his silver hair to catch fire. Ogremon quickly rolled around then struck out with his leg hitting Agumon in his bandages, tearing them, and sending the little digimon flying through the air to land painfully on the ground.

Ogremon took the opportunity to free his club from the tree and leapt at his target. Agumon quickly got up and dodged the blow. Then he countered with a powerful claw blow to the green demons face. Ogremon winced a little then hit the dinosaur with his club knocking him into a tree. Instead of following it up the panting champion instead ran towards Tai who now didn't have Agumon to protect him.

Gorillamon's eyes widened.

"Its over!" With his club raised above his head Ogremon brought it down onto Tai's head.

"NO!" Agumon yelled.

Thwack!

Tai looked up. Gorillamon had caught the club in his one good hand and had now lifted the smaller green digimon up by his club.

"That human saved my life." He stated, the bared his teeth, "I won't let you harm him!"

With a mighty heave he spun and threw the screaming Ogremon down the ravine and into the depths of the water below. A scream cut off by a splash signalled the end of the fight, leaving Gorillamon panting silently astonished at his own strength.

He stared silently at his empty hand. 'I didn't even think. I saw him about to attack and rage took over. I withstood an attack that knocked me over earlier. Maybe there is something to this protecting thing.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realised that he was being spoken too.

"Thanks Gorillamon." Tai said, "I was nearly a goner-"

"Shut up" Gorillamon said gruffly. Agumon and Tai looked startled. "Just because I protected you doesn't mean anything."

Tai looked sceptical, "We're even. There's nothing more to it than that."

"Well then looks like we've got a ravine to cross" Tai said turning back towards the gap.

"No you've got a ravine to cross" the champion spoke.

"Huh?" Gorillamon then picked up Agumon and swung his arm back,

"Hey wait a minute what are you-aaargh!" He then threw Agumon with all his strength across the ravine. The little digimon cleared it easily landing amongst the trees.

"Your turn" He said to Tai,

"Hey, hey...hold on a sec-Aaargh!" Tai went sailing over the ravine to land near Agumon.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" He yelled at Gorillamon from the other side of the ravine.

"Why did you have to throw us?!" Agumon yelled equally angry next to him. Gorillamon just laughed.

"Good luck you two. The temple should be straight ahead!" He yelled back. "Go defeat Devimon, keep on protecting this island." Tai and Agumon were surprised but waved at him. Gorillamon waved back with his one good arm. "Next time we meet, I will have an answer" he murmured to himself. "By the Great-One I swear it! I swear I'll have an answer as to where true strength comes from!" He then retreated back into the jungle.

"Come on Agumon lets go." The yellow dinosaur waved one more time and followed Tai into the forest.

It only took about twenty minutes or so before they stumbled across a large temple-like structure. Whereas before the ground was covered in soft green grass it was now bare, rocky and grey. The temple looked dark and imposing, jutting out of the cliff ahead as if it had a face.

The temple was multi-storied and built out of stone. Decorated with numerous arches, carvings and staircases which framed the entrance, it gave off an intimidating air of mystique and grandeur. There was also however many signs of wear. Some of the arches were crumbling in places and the temple had a matted feel to it. A cold wind blew strongly causing Tai to shiver. It was far different to the more tropical, warm forest they had just left.

"Should we go in?" Agumon asked nervously. Evidently the imposing nature of the temple was scaring him a little. Tai nodded solemnly.

"We probably shoul-"

In front of them a part of the temple suddenly exploded. Tai and Agumon covered their eyes. They then saw, flying from the dust and wreckage, the battered forms of Togemon and Kabuterimon along with their partners.

"That's one way to get out" Mimi said rather shaken brushing dust off of her dress. Izzy who lay near her suddenly gasped,

"Yeah but he's still there!" Tai and Agumon looked in horror as a Centaurumon proudly emerged from the hole. Kabuterimon and Togemon quickly stood up in order to fight him off. The large digimon aimed his arm cannon at them, and Tai decided to make his prescence known.

"Solar Ra-"

"Pepper Breath!" The fireball shot towards the cannon knocking it off course and causing the Solar Ray to fire harmlessly into the air. Izzy and Mimi turned.

"Tai! Agumon!" They cried out in joy.

"Hey Guys!" He yelled back, "Been a while huh?" They nodded and grinned.

"Lets save the reunion for a minute or two there kids" Kabuterimon said in his deep voice. "We've still got a little problem to deal with. Electro-shocker!"

A ball of electricity shot forward towards Centauromon nailing him the chest. A black gear shot out of his back and broke up into data. Centauromon suddenly wavered and collapsed without a word. He lay there groaning for a minute before lifting his head.

"Where am I?" he asked in a rather cultured voice. Mimi strode forward,

"Are you a good digimon now?" She asked cautiously. Centaurumon seemed confused at the question before he noticed something.

"That device on your bag!" He pointed. She looked down at her digivice which was clipped onto the strap of her bag. "I've seen that device before! That's a digivice!" Tai and Agumon strode forward.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Where did you see one before?" Izzy questioned as well. Centaurumon looked at both of them individually.

"You have one as well!" He cried out pointing at Izzys digivice, "And you!" He then pointed at Tai's. The four-legged digimon seemed excited. "That must mean you're the Digidestined!"

Sensing that the danger had passed Kabuterimon and Togemon de-digivolved back into Tentomon and Palmon respectively and listened in. Centauromon stood up, "This temple was built to honour those who bear the digivice. For they are the last line of defence against evil!"

Izzy was flabbergasted,

"A temple to honour us?"He asked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. All those who bear or have beared the digivices are honoured by this temple. Which is just one of many scattered throughout the Digital World."

"Wow, all that just for us" Mimi exclaimed, "Maybe one without a maze next time though"

"Wait a minute" Izzy said, " "have beared"? There were others like us?"

Tai and Mimi startled. They hadn't picked up on that. "There were other humans here before?"

"Of course" Centaurumon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll show you" He then began to walk back into the temple.

"No!" Mimi cried out, "I am not going back in there!"

"Why not Mimi?" Palmon asked concerned.

"I was lost, chased around, almost killed. There's nothing you can say that will make me go in there again!" she finished strongly.

"Mimi you're being irrational" Izzy started, "First of all Centaurumon knows this place so we won't get lost again, two: there's three champion digimon on our side no one is gonna mess with us. Three we've been almost killed pretty much everydau since we got to this world, what difference does this make? Would you rather wait out here by yourself?"

Tai settled with something simpler,

"Don't worry about it Mimi, it'll be fine" he said confidently then began to follow Centarumon into the temple.

"Well when you put it like that" Mimi said then walked after him. Izzy shook his head,

"Girls" he muttered annoyed.

"Don't worry Izzy, who needs girls when you have me?" Tentomon piped up loyally. Izzy shivered,

"Lets just go in Tentomon"

The twisting and winding passages of the maze were easily circumvented when you were with someone who knew where they were going. As they walked Izzy sidled up to Tai,

"Tai?"

"Yeah Izzy?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for not believing you that the mansion was a trap." He said quietly. Tai smiled,

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes."

"It's just that, in hindsight, its so obvious!" Izzy claimed, "Every time we encounter something weird that doesn't fit with the rest of the environment, we get attacked!"

"That's true" Tai realised surprised.

"Here we are!" Centarumon cried out as they entered a large room.

The children gaped at what they saw. A huge stone room, large enough for even Kabuterimon to easily stand up in. The walls were covered in ancient digicode. From floor to ceiling it covered them; except for the far wall. There lay a large alter with steps leading up to it and a massive carving that immediately grabbed their attention.

Tai in particular stood motionless staring at the familiar picture. It was one he would never forget. 'My digivice...' he thought stunned. For on the wall lay a picture of the Digivice 01, the one given to him by Lord MagnaAngemon himself.

"As you can see; this is the legendary digivice." Centaurumon explained, "It was used in ancient times as the last line of defence against the darkness." He then turned to them, "Your digivices were most likely based off of this one. They are the preservers of light against the darkness." Izzy nodded.

"That makes sense. The device may look slightly different but the screen and the symbols surrounding it are the same as those on ours" he noted triumphantly. "So does this mean there were humans here before us?" Centauromon shrugged,

"To be honest I don't really know" he admitted, "All that I'm sure of is that long ago this digivice was used to fight against a great evil and now history is repeating itself! You are the digidestined who are the ones chosen to take up the mantle and fight for the forces of light." Izzy looked intrigued at this mystery while Mimi just looked upset.

"But I don't want to fight a great evil!" She cried out loudly, "I just want to go home!"

"It's ok Mimi, you'll find a way back to your world I promise" Palmon said desperately trying to comfort her distraught partner.

"This is incredible. I wonder, does the digicode here have any information about the digital worlds past?" he mused to himself. Centaurumon said,

"Not that I can translate" he gestured to the walls, "These are written in ancient digi-code. I do not know of a single digimon who can read it. Everything I know comes from what I read at the altar, which is written in a more modern manner."

Izzy looked at the walls. It hadn't been so obvious before but now it truly was.

This temple was old. Really old.

As opposed to all the other strange things they had encountered that were in perfect working condition for who knows how long, this place was wrecked. Walls were crumbling in places, making large chunks of the code completely unreadable. Vines were beginning to infiltrate the temple, slowly growing through and widening cracks in the stonework.

'I don't think dust actually exists in the Digital-world' Izzy theorised as he placed a hand to his chin in thought, 'If it did I'm sure this place would be covered in it'

"Just how long ago was this?" The sudden question whispered from Tai caught everyones attention.

"I'm sorry digidestined, could you repeat that?" Centaurumon said kindly.

"Just how long ago was it that the great Evil was fought?" Tais voice was trembling with something, some foreign emotion that neither Izzy nor Mimi could recognise.

"Exactly?" Centarumon mused completely oblivious to Tai's strange mood, "Far too long ago for any living digimon to remember surely!"

Tai's world seemed to collapse around him as his fists shook with repressed emotion. His mind kept trying to tell him what it had realised but his heart had shut it out.

There was no way. **No way**, that it had been that long.

It had only been a year ago that he defeated Daemon and saved both worlds, it was impossible for everyone that he had known back then to be dead. Tai pushed down his feelings before they could overwhelm him and to his surprise his hands stopped shaking.

'It's just a coincidence' he reassured himself, 'My digivice wasn't the only one. He must be thinking of something that happened ages ago not just a single year!'

A loud growl from the entrance to the room interrupted his thoughts. They all turned to see Leomon standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Leomon!" Centaurumon greeted warmly, "I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" Leomon regarded him coldly, it was then Tai noticed his blank eyes,

"I want to destroy the children" he growled,

"Look out!" Tai yelled as Leomon pounced towards them. The four-legged champion quickly rushed forward and grappled with Leomon preventing him from moving forward.

"I swore to protect this temple and that also means protecting the digidestined! Why Leomon? What's gotten into you?!" Centarumon cried out to his friend.

'He's been brainwashed again by Devimon!' Tai realised.

"Quickly use your digivices!" he ordered Izzy and Mimi, "It's his weakness!"

Tai took out his digivice and pointed it at Leomon who had just knocked Centauromon into a wall. A bright light shone from it causing the beast digimon to shield his face and roar in pain.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed then copied Tai's movement. Mimi also quickly followed suit. The light of the three digivices proved too much for Leomon as he ran out of the entrance and out of sight. The bright lights coming from the digivices faded and they returned to their normal state. Izzy stared at his in wonder the earlier scene with Tai driven completely from his mind.

"So thats what it means, preservers of light against darkness" he reasoned.

"That was scary" Mimi said wiping her forehead before her stomach growled, "I'm really hungry, is anyone else?" All the digimon put their hands up, even Centarumon.

"Me!" She sweatdropped,  
"Looks like we're having lunch then"

"Lets go back to the entrance" Izzy said. "It will be easier to find food there" The group began making there way towards the exit. Except for one. Tai still stood staring at the carving of the digivice01.

'If its true that we were chosen to bear the digivice's and save the digital world then who was it that chose us and why?' Tai looked at the digivice in his hand. 'What happened since I was last here?' He wondered, 'So many things are different! I need to-'

"Tai! Are you coming?!" Agumon yelled out from the entrance, drawing Tai out of his trance.

"Yeah!" He called back, "Yeah I'm coming!" Tai strode out of the room and towards the entrance to the temple.

'I need to find out what's happened to everyone since I left. Has Daemon somehow returned? What great evil has put the digital world at stake this time? It can't just be Devimon, there must be more to it than him.'

There was only one thing for sure. If this evil wanted to take over the Digital World it was going to have to get through Yagami Taichi first. He stepped outside along with Mimi and Izzy, and looked towards Infinity Mountain in the distance. 'We may be separated now but soon we'll all be together again.' Tai smirked, 'Then you'd better watch out Devimon!' The sun shone brightly in the sky causing the whole mountain to appear in shadow.

'Because we're coming for you!'

**A/N: Well that's the end of another chapter. If you have any questions or criticism to offer then leave a review. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Updates every Monday!**


	8. Chapter 7: Angels and Demons

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter, hope you all enjoy. It isn't quite as long as the mammoth that was last weeks chapter, but it's still pretty big. **

**To answer a couple of questions, **

**Yes, Rei will eventually make an appearance in this story.**

**Whether they'll find out about Tai's last adventure is something I can't reveal as of yet as is whether Zero will make an appearance in the story.**

**Anyway, if you have any other questions or need to clarify a few things, just say so in a review and I will do my best to answer them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Angels and Demons**

Perpetual darkness resided over the peak of Infinity Mountain. Devimon surveyed the progress of his enemies through his black gears. He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

Ogremon had failed abysmally at killing the goggle-wearing child and his partner, causing two of the other children to learn the weakness of the black gears. This would limit Leomons effectiveness against those three.

Devimon checked on each of the children, his mastery of the darkness allowed the black gears to focus on whomever he desired.

'All of them but the Patamon and Agumon have shown the ability to digivolve so far'. His brow furrowed as he considered his course of action. 'Perhaps I made the wrong choice to go after the older child instead of the younger.'

In his mind he viewed the battle between the Agumon and the Gorillamon, that he had watched, as well as that against Ogremon.

Raising his arms, Devimon commanded the black gears to show him all the battles that that child had participated in. He watched silently as he saw Shellmon driven back, Monzaemon defeated and even a Kuwagamon knocked out for awhile, with only an in-training level digimon!

'They may not have digivolved but he and the Agumon can take on digimon at higher levels than they are. This is a disturbing power.' The demon digimon put a claw to his chin in thought. 'His tactical prowess far exceeds that of any other being I have met. To have consistently attained victory against champion and even an ultimate level digimon with only a rookie is no small feat. Perhaps it was unwise to target him first'

"_Or be destroyed!" _

Even now those words spoken by the child still angered him and made him want to destroy... Devimons eyes widened in realisation.

'I-it can't be!' he thought panicked. He thrust his arma out, quickly having his black gear show him the progress of the other children. He cycled through each of them. 'They're all heading back!' He realised.

A large wolf digimon was swimming furiously towards the mountain, whilst elsewhere a large flaming bird and white-furred digimon were making their way back as well. Devimon continued to cycle through until he ended up back on Tai. He clenched his claws.

'H-he made that remark on purpose!' Horror clouding into his thoughts. 'He knew that would make me focus on him and ignore the others!' Anger surged through him like never before. He had been tricked! By a measly human! 'Maybe I'm reading too deeply into it' he thought trying to bottle his anger. 'There's no way he would know how I'd react to such a statement-'

"_Many other have tried and they've all failed!"_

'Unle-unless he's met demon digimon before?!' Had there been any digimon in sight he would have destroyed them in his fury. 'There had been no sight of the digidestined before File Island and it was known that they came from another dimension, so _how did he meet other demon digimon?_'

Devimon was beginning to think things were way over his head. He was facing an invasion of at least five champion digimon and one rookie that could potentially digivolve into an angel-type. Not to mention the brat and his Agumon.

No, desperate measures needed to be taken. 'The smallest child and the Patamon are alone, I'll have Leomon and Ogremon quickly eliminate him then return here. Meanwhile-'

He raised his long arms, reaching into the power of darkness from which he was born. The black gears obediently rose up to his command and began travelling towards Infinity Mountain. '-I'll prepare for them' He cackled to himself as Ogremon and Leomon finally returned and knelt behind him.

"My master, you summoned us?" Leomon asked in a gruff animalistic voice.

"Yes I have need of you both" Devimon acknowledged crossing his arms over his chest. "Go to Primary Village, it is still connected to the island, and kill the human child and his Patamon." Devimon turned around to look at them. Ogremon nearly flinched at the thunderous expression on his face. "You won't fail me this time will you?"

"Of course not master" Ogremon replied quickly sweat dripping down his face. He nearly screamed as a claw wrapped around his throat hoisting him into the air.

"You had better not you worthless monster! If you had succeeded we would be in a much greater position now! I won't have you screw this up!" He then threw him back down next to Leomon. Ogremon crashed into the ground, yelling in pain.

Leomon remained where he was not reacting to the display at all.

"I have sworn to obey your every order, my master" Leomon said loyally without a hint of fear. Devimon smirked,

"Good, now go!"Ogremon scrambled back onto his feet and ran for it. Leomon followed more calmly behind him.

'These children are growing too powerful.' Devimon thought to himself as he watched the two head off. 'I'll have to use up the last of my black gears.' He lifted his great arms and let the power of darkness consume him as he continued to draw the black gears from all over the scattered island towards him.

Tk and Patamon were standing outside Primary Village talking to Elecmon. Elecmon was the protector of the village and it was his job to look after the baby digimon. He took his job very seriously and ended up in a fight with Patamon because of it. Eventually they sorted out their differences and became friends, leading to the conversation they were in now.

"But we have to fight Devimon, he's the one who separated us from our friends!" Tk yelled,

"Yeah!" Agreed Patamon ferociously, "I can protect Tk no problem"

"You don't understand" Elecmon said firmly, "Devimon is incredibly strong, not to mention ruthless" He absentmindedly stroked the baby Poyomon in his arms, "It's best if you stay here where it's safe"

"But we need to find Matt and the others!" Tk protested, "They'll help us fight Devimon!"

"And I'll protect Tk no matter what" Patamon stated confidently.

"Listen! Just because you were able to beat me doesn't mean you'll be able to beat him." Elecmon sounded panicked. "Devimon is on a whole 'nother level compared to most of the digimon around here! If you two were to fight him you'd be deleted!" His expression softened, "I don't want that to happen" he said quietly. "Just because Digimon can come back as Digieggs doesn't mean we're immortal." Tk and Patamon looked confused,

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked confused, he had always assumed he could always come back as a Digiegg.

"Not all Digieggs hatch. It's rare, but there are Digieggs that were taken care of long before I ever took guardianship of this place. Even now they still haven't hatched. And that's if he doesn't just absorb your data!" Elecmon looked at them tears shining in his eyes, "I don't want you to end up like that Patamon."

"Elecmon, we have to do this" Tk insisted, "Devimon's trying to hurt our friends and we can't let that happen. We have to stop him because that's what we're supposed to do"

"Supposed to do?" Elecmon questioned, Tk looked at the digivice in his hand. He thought of Matt and Tai. As well as all the others who had each fought off and protected the group at some point in their journey.

"I think that's why we're here" he said, "We were brough here to fight Devimon. When the others get here we'll beat him no problem. But you need to give us a chance Elecmon." Elecmon stood silently staring at Tk and Patamon as if judging them. He closed his eyes,

"I don't want too" he began, "but you may be right. If you guys are the only ones who can stop Devimon then I can't stop you." He then laid a paw on Patamons shoulder, "You take of yourselves you hear?" Patamon nodded happily,

"I may not be able to digivolve, but I can still kick Devimons butt" he said childishly. Elecmon chuckled,

"I believe ya kid. I really do" The baby digimon all around them laughed, bouncing excitedly up and down. Tk smiled.

"Thanks Elecmon. We won't let you down" As he said that the babies suddenly started whimpering.

"Huh? What's wrong little ones?" Elecmon asked as he rocked the Poromon in his arms. This did little to stop it shaking. Tk and Patamon followed their gaze.

There standing at the top of the hill stood Leomon. "Leomon? Whats going on?" Elecmon demanded, yelling up at the beast-like digimon.

"I will destroy the child" he responded emotionlessly and then drew his sword.

"Run!" Cried Tk at the baby digimon as Leomon began to sprint down the hill towards them.

"Boom Bubble!" The ball of air struck Leomon but did nothing but slow him down momentarily.

"Patamon we've got to protect the babies!" Tk cried,

"Right!" He sent another boom bubble at the approaching Leomon. Like the first time, this did nothing to stop him and he continued running at them.

"My attacks not strong enough!" Patamon wailed. "He's just too big!"

'Why?!' He raved at himself with self-loathing, 'Why can't I digivolve?!'

"Lets run as well then. He's after us! He won't attack the babies" Tk said.

"Don't even think about it" A smug voice from behind them stated. They turned to see Ogremon holding Elecmon in a headlock with an evil smirk on his face. Elecmon was clearly struggling to breathe as his face was going blue. "If you even think of running I'll destroy him."

"Don't...worry...bout...me." Elecmon choked, "protect...babies." Tk and Patamon stood still, wracked with indecision.

'What do we do?' Tk thought panicked, 'We can't let Ogremon kill him, but Leomon will kill us if we help.' Tk felt fear grip him, 'What do we do?!' he yelled silently at himself. Cursing himself that he couldn't think of way out.

"Tk what do we do?" Patamon asked unsure, "Tk?" But his partner was gripped with indecision, the sadistic choice the brave child was presented with was completely overwhelming him. Patamon looked back and could see Leomon walking calmly towards them, seeing no need to hurry. His blade looked sharp and it caught the sunlight in a threatening manner.

The digimon gulped. Ogremon chuckled, as Tk suddenly realised the ogre was right behind him!

"Haha, good boy. Stay right there..." He raised his club above his head, "... and say goodnight!" he brought it down on the child. Tk screamed and raised his arms over his head.

"No!" Cried Patamon was thud as the club impacted...

..on blue fur.

"Garurumon!" Tk cried happily as the champion stood over him protecting him from the attack and riding on the back of the giant wolf was-

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Matt cried out as Garurumons mouth opened and he grabbed the bone-club from Ogremons hand and effortlessly crushed it. Ogremon visibly paled at the growling wolf in front of him. He was so astonished that he dropped Elecmon and cried,

"Leomon! Help!"

"What? Leomon's here as well?" Garurumon asked as he turned to see Leomon now sprinting towards him.

"Fist of the Beast King!" The red lion-shaped energy headed straight for the children. Garurumon leapt in front of it and took the full blast.

"No Garurumon!" Matt cried out as his digimon was knocked away from them and into Ogremon knocking him to the ground. Leomon didn't stop his charge and leapt at Tk his sword swinging-

"Boom Bubble" The air was enough to knock him off target and the sword plunged into the ground at Tks feet.

Leomon growled at Patamon and swatted him out of the air with one hand as he retrieved his sword with the other.

"You shall not keep me from obeying my masters commands!" He spoke then turned back to Tk. Matt shoved Tk behind him,

"You'll have to get through me first!" He declared holding his arms out.

"Very well" The brainwashed Leomon spoke before thrusting forward, only to get tackled by a recovered Garurumon. Matt wiped some sweat from his forehead, that had been too close. Leomon recovered from the tackle and shoved the wolf digimon off of him. They stood circling one another slowly before attacking.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" The red lion-shaped energy was overwhelmed by the blue flames and Leomon barely dodged the attack, having to jump out of the way.

"Are you alright Tk?" Matt asked as the two champions continued to fight.

"Yeah I'm ok" he began softly then realisation struck him. "Oh no Patamon!" Tk ran to where Patamons crumpled form lay on the ground. "Patamon speak to me!"

"I'm..ok...go sleepy bye-bye now" Patamon mumbled before closing his eyes.

"He'll be ok, he just needs some rest" Matt said. He then grabbed Tks arm, "Come on we have to get out of here-"

"Not gonna happen" Ogremon said as he stood up. He was covered in deep scratches from Garurumons sharp fur but still angry enough to finish them off.

'Garurumons fighting Leomon and Patamon's out cold! We're defenceless!' Matt thought with despair. "I've been given strict orders to deal with the little one. So it's either him or me!" Ogremon stepped forward menacingly ready to kill them both.

"Electro shocker!" A large ball of elecrticity hit his back causing him to cry out in pain and collapse on the ground. Matt couldn't help but smile at what he saw as Kabuterimon showed up carrying Izzy, Mimi and Palmon and Tai and Agumon.

Palmon wasted no time in digivolving to Togemon and jumped off of the giant bug before he could even land. She then went off to join Garurumon in fighting Leomon. Izzy, Tai and Mimi all ran towards Matt and Tk as soon as Kabuterimon landed on top of the downed Ogremon, holding him down for now.

"Matt, Tk you guys are alright!" Tai cried out happily,

"Yeah we're fine" Matt said. They looked over to watch Leomon battle both Garurumon and Togemon. He was constantly on the defensive having to contend with Garurumons sharp claws and teeth as well as Togemons punches and needles. A thought then struck Izzy,

"We can use our digivices to get rid of his black gear!" Matt and Tk turned to look at him confused, "Our digivices are "preservers of the light" they can destroy black gears. We could have Leomon on our side again!" Izzy finished, "We just need to get close to him a digivice"

"Leave it to me!" Tai said, his digivice already in hand. He then began striding towards the battle Agumon walking next to him. "Garurumon! Togemon!" He yelled, "Take a seat, me and Agumon have got this!" The two champions looked over at their partners for confirmation. Both Mimi and Matt nodded,

"It's alright Togemon, Tai and Agumon have it. We can sit this one out."

"Good job Garurumon, you can have a rest now." With this the two champions backed off leaving Leomon facing Tai and Agumon. Upon seeing them he snorted,

"My master has commanded me to destroy you! He has granted me strength!" Leomon opened his arms and to the Chosens astonishment several black gears flew down from the mountain-top and embedded themselves into Leomons back.

He roared in pain as he began to grow. His fur turned from golden to grey, his large mane turning dark. He grew until he towered at almost Kabuterimons height. His muscles expanded and his teeth elongated making him look even more fearsome and wild.

Tai held up his digivice as the beast formed. A bright light shone from it causing Leomon to scream again, unable to move, caught between the darkness of the black gears and the light of the digivice. The squealing noise coming fom the digivice wasn't quite enough to drown out Leomons roars of pain, but it almost was. Tai was struggling however, Leomon was still growing although slower than before.

'My digivice alone isn't enough!' he thought panicking. Suddenly the light and noise doubled in strength causing Leomon to stop growing completely. Tai looked over to see Matt standing next to him his digivice held in front of him.

"Matt?" He said stupefied.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun!" Matt smirked as the Leomon began to shrink back to his normal size. Both of the two boys grimaced, the light was actually beginning to drain them.

They could feel...something in them being drained the longer they kept it up. It wasn't painful, but it was quickly becoming so. Sweat dripped down Tai's forehead, 'Just a little more...' Leomons fur was lightening again and he was almost back to normal size. Matt was also struggling, his breathing was harsh and his teeth were gritted in concentration. Then the shadows retreated from Leomon completely, the digivices stopped glowing and beeping, their screens turning dark once more.

Both Tai and Matt lowered their arms, panting from exhaustion as Leomon collapsed to his knees in front of them. 'I feel like I just ran a marathon' Tai thought to himself; trying to catch his breath leaning on his knees. 'And Matt doesn't look any better' ,the blonde-haired boy was on one knee panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. Both Mimi and Izzy ran over along with Togemon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon.

"Matt are you alright!" The normally calm wolf digimon asked anxiously.

"I'm...fine..." Matt panted. Izzy put his hand to his chin in thought,

"Interesting. The digivices seemed to be at least partly powered by us. We must not have noticed it earlier since we didn't use them for long." He then turned to look at the exhausted Tai and Matt.

"You two should probably sit out if we need to use our digivices. If you use up too much power who knows what could happen." Matt looked up,

"Where's Tk?" he asked finally catching some of his breath back. Mimi pointed,

"He's back there with Patamon" Matt looked and could see Tk kneeling in the dirt along with Elecmon, cradling the unconscious Patamon.

Leomon groaned and blinked a few times. He then slowly stood up rubbing his head. Ogremon, watching from where he had been squashed, decided to cut his losses and retreat while he still could. Fighting five champion digimon as well as that Agumon wouldn't be good for his health. He ran off towards Infinity Mountain and back to Devimon.

The kids all gathered cautiously around Leomon.

"Is he back to normal now?" Tk asked holding Patamon.

"He should be" Izzy stated, "All the black gears were forced out of him."

"Oh good" said Tentomon, "I'd rather not go another round right now". Leomon looked around at them.

"Thank you Digidestined. Thank you for freeing me from Devimons control" he said looking at each of them in turn. "I apologise for the damage I caused" he then looked at Patamon, "Especially to you, little one"

"It's no problem." Patamon said weakly, "But maybe a little nap now would do some good..." The digimon then fell asleep in Tks arms.

"He's just resting" Tk informed everyone and there was a collective sigh of relief. Izzy perked up.

"There is something I want to know" The others all looked at him. "Why do you call us the Digidestined? What does that term mean?"

"Good question" agreed Matt,

"That was why Devimon attacked us at the mansion." Tai said as he thought back to Devimons ambush. "He said we were the Digidestined and so he was going to kill us" The others felt a little uncomfortable bringing up Devimons trap, although Matt didn't let it show. Leomon, oblivious to the slight awkward air began,

"There is a prophecy that was foretold long ago. It stated that our world will be taken over by a powerful darkness that has the power to convert good digimon into bad digimon. Then a group of children known as the Digidestined will appear from another world and will fight this darkness. They will possess superpowers allowing ordinary digimon to digivolve into much stronger forms. They will save our world from the darkness and bring it back into the light. That is all I know." Leomon stated as the kids and digimon stared at him.

"I believe that the prediction has come true as you are standing in front of me now. All of you bearing Digivices; digivolving digimon. Now you are fighting the evil Devimon. This is why I believe you are the legendary Digidestined, sent to save our world from evil." The group stood stunned, standing around Leomon as he said this.

"Incredible" Izzy said finally, "Perhaps if we save the island from Devimon then we will have served our purpose." He turned to the others, "Then we will have no reason to remain here if our purpose is served. Then we can finally go home" This final statement was met with joy from the other children.

"I can finally change out of these clothes!" Mimi said wistfully.

"I can see my Mom again!" Tk cried out happily as Matt inwardly winced. Tai said nothing but looked up at the looming mountain behind him.

'I doubt it'll be that simple' he thought skeptically. 'Devimon isn't such a threat that the whole Digital World is in danger from him. There should be plenty of digimon strong enough to take him down, he's only a champion!' Tai's thoughts turned dark, 'There must be someone else behind this. Someone much stronger than Devimon. Anyway I can't go home, not until I find out what happened while I was gone.'

There were so many questions he needed answered. What was the great evil they needed to defeat? Who chose them and why? Why weren't Hideto, Neo or the others here with him? These questions needed answering, and if beating Devimon was the first step towards finding answers then he was all for it. Tai punched his hand,

"Then what are waiting for? Lets go beat Devimon!" He yelled enthisiastically. He was rather put off by the hesitation of the others.

"What if he's too powerful for us?" Matt questioned,

"He nearly killed us last time" Mimi said shuddering, "Remember the mansion? He could have murdered us in our sleep"

"Had Tai not realised it was a trap, that could have easily been a consequence" Izzy mentioned.

"We shouldn't just sit here waiting though" Tai interjected, "We need to finish him off, before he infects anymore innocent digimon with black gears!"

"Well with the Digivices, we can't lose!" Izzy stated, "We could render any digimon affected by his black gears powerless!" An excited fervour seemed suddenly seemed to shoot through the group.

"Yeah!" Tk cried smiling, "With the digivices we're unstoppable". In his arms Patamon sat pretending to be asleep. 'Maybe I'll finally be able to digivolve' he thought to himself hopefully.

"Once we beat Devimon we can go home!" Mimi said with relief in her voice.

"You want to leave Mimi?" Palmon asked betrayed looking sadly up at her partner.

"You can come as well Palmon! Your my friend after all"

"Wow! You really mean that?"

"We'll show Devimon whose boss! Right Gabumon?" Gabumon nodded enthusiastically at his partner.

"We'll show him what happens when you mess with innocent digimon" he replied quietly but confidently. Tai smiled at the group as they all gathered their courage.

"Then lets take him down" He then turned to Leomon, "We know it's a lot to ask Leomon but will you help us?" The others all turned to the powerful champion, who nodded.

"It would be an honour to fight alongside the digidestined. For too long Devimon has plagued the island with his black gears; I want to help put an end to it."

The group cheered. "I'll lead you to his base. It's a temple at the peak of Infinity Mountain." Leomon pointed to where the mountain loomed menacingly in the distance. Tai smirked,

"Lets get him!"

Ogremon cautiously approached his master inside the ancient temple. He walked slowly past the creepy statues dotted around the floor and up to the pedestal where Devimon was standing facing the wall. Ogremon stopped and noticed the wall Devimon was facing was covered in Digicode, a code that he couldn't read...

"Ogremon" He jumped at the sudden noise. "You have news for me?" The cruel cold voice asked. Ogremon hurridly got on one knee.

"Yes master" this was the bit that he'd been dreading, "most of the digidestined have reunited and Leomon is now on their side again. I tried to stop them but err, it was five against one and errr..." Ogremon stuttered trying to fight through his fear.

"Enough Ogremon" Devimon did not turn round. "That was to be expected"

"Huh?" Ogremon reolied intelligently. Devimon smirked although Ogremon could not see it.

"Tell me Ogremon, can you read ancient Digicode?" His smirk then turned malicious, "Can you even read?" He asked derisively.

Ogremon's head remained bowed but he clenched his fists in repressed anger. He knew that if he attacked Devimon he would be deleted, he needed to keep his cool. Let his fear continue to overpower his anger, if he didn't he would get deleted.

"No master, I can't read ancient digicode" Ogremon said keeping his voice level.

"I thought not." Devimon replied haughtily. "You see this temple was built millenia ago, before the Cataclysm that reformatted much of the Digital World. It is one of what was many temples built to help record the history of the past. Through reading the code on the walls of this temple I learned of the black gears; ancient weapons designed long ago and forgotten by those who made them."

Ogremon waited patiently for Devimon to get to the point. 'What does this have to do with our situation now?' he wondered (wisely to himself).

"But this temple also tells another story. A story of weapons and digimon far more powerful and ancient than even the gears" Devimon held out a claw gently touching a particular symbol. A symbol that looked suspiciously, if viewed in the right way, like a pair of goggles...

"What are these ancient weapons master?" Ogremon questioned. Devimon quickly withdrew his hand and turned to face him.

"If I am to truly destroy the digidestined then all traces of them must be destroyed as well." He tenderly place a claw on Ogremons shoulder, "And you're going to help me do that" Ogremon looked up at Devimon confused and frightened.

Devimon savoured the frightful look then tightened his grip. Ogremon screamed as he was lifted up into the air and dark energy was poured through him.

"You will help my achieve my goal Ogremon!" Devimon roared happily, "Together we will destroy all traces of the digidestined!" With a final cry of pain Ogremon was converted into black gears. Seven of them hovered where he once flailed helplessly in the air. Devimon opened his arms,

"To me my loyal gears! Come now and grant me power to crush my enemies!" the gears flew forwards embedding themselves into him as he laughed madly. Devimons shadow grew larger as he laughed maniacally and the mountain began to rumble.

It was dark, the moon was high in the sky and the group had begun ascending the mountain when everything began to shake.

"Hold on!" Leomon cried out as he tried to steady himself. The shaking continued followed by a large explosion from somewhere high above them. They all looked up as one and gaped in horror. Silhouetted in the moonlight stood a giant Devimon who slowly stood stood up from his kneeling position.

With an almighty push Devimons powerful wings carried him off of the top of the mountain-with which he could now compete in size with- to float to the ground in front of the children. Where his feet landed in the forest trees were crushed and snapped like toothpicks and the whole island seemed to shake as he hit the ground. The chosen were on the mountain and his head was still far higher than they were.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Izzy said fearfully as they stared at Devimons huge new form.

"**Behold and despair!**" Devimon cried out to the group. "**Through the power of the black gears I have become far more powerful than before**" He unfurled his claws menacingly. Tk couldn't help but notice that each claw was now roughly the length of a car. "**Now I will finally crush you Digidestined!**"

Matt gulped but remained steadfast.

"Just because he's bigger doesn't mean he's unbeatable!" he yelled out to the others.

"Maybe we can just leave?" Mimi suggested scared. Many of the digimon weren't faring better than their partners. Patamon was in Tks arms trembling and both Palmon and Gabumon looked visibly unnerved.

"Guys digivolve!" Tai yelled urgently at the others trying to drive them out of their fearful state.

"**Too late!**" Devimon cackled as he brought his hand down on them.

"Fist of the Beast King!" The orange energy blast hit the hand causing Devimon to reflexively draw his hand away. "**Leomon**"

"I'll hold him off while you digivolve. Hurry!" Leomon then leapt fearlessly at the enlarged Devimon drawing his sword ready to bring it down on the demon. Devimon just laughed as he casually swatted him out of the air and into the forest below.

"**Sorry Leomon, but your attack earlier only stung! Hahaha!**" He cackled, drunk on his new power. The chosen watched in horror.

"No Leomon!" Tai yelled out, "Guys digivolve now!" he yelled at the others. Soon Garurumon, Togemon and Kabuterimon were standing ready to do battle with the overgrown demon.

"Ok guys this is what you'll do.." Tai began saying to the digimon. Devimon sooned turned his attention back to them. "**Now to crush the rest of you!**"

"Hey Horn-head!" Yelled a voice near his feet. Looking down he could see an Agumon waving up at him. "Pepper Breath!" The ball of fire rocketed up towards him hitting him on the knee. It did no visible damage to Devimon whatsoever, he smirked and lifted his foot.

"**Bye bye**" he said mockingly,

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled as hundreds of needles impacted the sole of his foot. It hurt but not much and he withdrew his foot to put it down somewhere else. As his foot landed back down Tai smirked. Devimon roared in pain. The ground having driven the needles deeply into his foot. He reflexively lifted his foot of the ground.

"Howling Blaster!" Blue fire burst into his face causing him to scream more. Garurumon being carried-carefully-by Kabuterimon soared in the air around his head.

"One large furball coming up!" Kabuterimon yelled as he flew quickly towards the large demon tossing Garurumon at his head. The large wolf landed on Devimons slightly burnt face his fur scraping and scarring it more. The momentum of Garurumon causing the large digimon to tip back slightly as he still stood on one leg.

"Now Kabuterimon!" Tai yelled as the bug quickly flew around behind the demon,

"Trust me to get the hard jobs! Electro Shocker!" The large ball of electrical energy flew forward hitting the back of Devimons knee. The one on the leg still standing on the ground. The result of all this being that Devimon began to topple backwards uncontrollably. He screamed as he hit the ground hard enough to cause the island to shake.

"Now all together!" Tai yelled as Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Agumon all took aim and fired.

"Howling Blaster!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Needle Spray!"  
"Pepper Breath!"

All the attacks combined aimed at Devimons neck. There was a dark flash. A tremendous explosion that covered the behemoth in smoke. Then all was silent. The digimon waited; panting from putting so much power into their attacks. The rest of the chosen however stood stunned at the damage that was caused.

"Woah..." said Matt staring at where Devimon fell.

"To think they could co-ordinate together so effectively in such a small timeframe" Izzy exclaimed in surprise.

"Cool" Tk said simply, "That was awesome!"

"So can we go home now?" Mimi asked relieved.

"**Darkness Wave!**" The smoke cleared as dark energy swept across the landscape. Levelling trees and striking the digimon down before they could react. The wave swept towards the mountain and causing dust to rise up. The children covered their faces and screamed as it rose in front of them violently shaking the mountainside. As the shaking stopped Tai uncovered his face,

"That was close..." he looked out onto the battlefield. It wasn't looking good. All their digimon were down for the count and Devimon was getting up. He looked wounded but not seriously.

'Do his clothes act as armour as well? He must be nearly at the level of an ultimate' Tai thought to himself. Then he looked closer, 'No his wings! He used his wings to protect himself!'

The great demon digimon rose staring at the mountain where the chosen children were standing.

'That was too close. Had I not curled up my wings at the very last second that might have been the end of me.' He examined the shredded remains of the parts of his wings that bore the brunt of my attack. 'To so quickly analyse my weaknesses and counter, that child is an incredible danger. He realised I wasn't used to my new form, used my lost sense of balance against me, then attacked my weak point while I was down. What a cunning mind' Devimon laughed maniacally.

"**Impressive Yagami!**" Tai startled at being addressed directly. "**But now I'm coming for you!**" Devimon began to lumber over towards the children.

"Meteor Wing!" Large balls of fire impacted Devimon in the face. With a screech of triumph Birdramon appeared with Sora standing on her claws.

"Sora!" Tai cried out happily as Birdramon landed near them. Sora hopped off of her partners claw and Birdramon flew off to join the battle.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Two missiles impacted into Devimons side. He turned revealing Ikkakumon and Joe ready to fight. "You might want to hop off Joe" Ikkakumon growled, "It looks like things are gonna get rough!" Joe nodded and climbed off of his partners back. Ikkakumon then charged towards Devimon.

"Sorry we're late guys" Sora apologised. Matt smiled,

"You got here just in time" he said, "Another minute and we'd have been crushed!"

"It's not over yet" Izzy stated. "Devimon's only injured, not destroyed" The others looked grave.

"We've still got a fight ahead of us then" Tai said as Birdramon swooped down to attack Devimon and Ikkakumon charged into the devil-digimon.

"Are you guys alright down there?" Tai yelled at the other digimon.

Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Agumon lay on the ground having been knocked away by the darkness wave. Garurumon stirred and stood up as did Kabuterimon.

'They're Vaccine-type digimon. They wouldn't be as damaged by his attack.' Tai looked down and could see Agumons unconscious form. 'Agumon's too weak to withstand it' he thought to himself. 'We only have four champions against Devimon. I have a plan to win; but there's no way they'll be able to hear me from here' Tai thought desperately.

Devimon continued trying to swat Birdramon out of the air, but she nimbly flew out of his reach. Ikkakumon shot more harpoon torpedoes into Devimons back. However on there own they did nothing but annoy the large digimon. Then Garurumon and Kabuterimon came charging back in. They combined their attacks to strike Devimons knee sending him down onto his hands and one knee. Using the distraction, Birdramon flew into his face and began clawing and pecking at it. Ikkakumon jumped onto one of his hands pinning it down under his bulk. Kabuterimon grabbed the other hand, holding it down completely pinning his arms. Garurumon leapt onto his knee then onto his chest holding on with his claws. He then dived straight for Devimons throat ready to kill the demon.

"Yeah" cried Matt, "Finish him Garurumon!" But suddenly a green object materialised in the champions path. Ogremons top half came out of Devimons chest and with his pummel whack knocked Garurumon back down to the ground where he landed with a horrible thud.

"No! Garurumon!" Matt yelled horrified.

"**Annoying INSECTS!**" A wave of darkness erupted from Devimon sending all the champions flying once again. Kabuterimon skidded across the ground into some trees. Ikkakumon rolled end over end until he hit the mountain below them. Birdramon was knocked into the mountain above them, causing her to be trapped in the rock.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried out concerned.

"No" Izzy said in disbelief, "They've all been defeated". The battlefield was now rife with the exhausted forms of their digimon.

"It's like a nightmare" Tk said, his voice trembling. They all gazed up at Devimon who was climbing back to his feet once more. He then began to stalk towards the chosen once more.

"**You've certaintly put up a fight. But now, IT'S OVER!**" he roared at them.

"Birdramon please get up!" Sora cried out in need. Above them Birdramon raised her head weakly.

"I..I can't Sora. I'm sorry..." she whispered, too exhausted to shout.

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled. The wolf digimon just lay there unmoving.

"Togemon! Please help!" Mimi screamed almost in tears. Togemon groaned but was in too much pain to move anywhere. Over by the bottom of the cliff Joe began shaking Ikkakumon as best he could.

"Wake up! Come on, you've got to wake up! He's getting closer." Tai stood, his teeth gritted, staring up at the approaching Devimon.

"Agumon, wake up!" Down below Agumon crawled weakly towards his partners voice.

'I'm sorry Tai. I'm just too weak!' he thought in anger at himself. Cursing himself for failing, for being powerless when his partner needed him.

"Tk, let me go, let me go!" Patamon cried in Tk's arms. Tk kept a firm grip on the little digimon.

"No! I won't let you get hurt!" Tk yelled back, scared out of his wits.

"Tk please! I'm the only one left! I have to help!" Patamon pleaded,

"No! I don't want to lose you!" Tears were flowing from Tks eyes.

"He'll crush us! Please Tk!" Devimon was right above them now.

"Please" He raise his hand ready to crush them all. Patamon kept wriggling and squirming.

"**Goodnight! Digidestined! Hahaha**" Devimon mocked as he brought his hand down. The children screamed and closed their eyes as Patamon broke free and flew at Devimon. Tai lifted his digivice, in a last desperate attempt to thwart the monster. Tk screamed. A burst of light...

"Patamon...digivolve...too..." Devimon screamed and withdrew his hand as the blinding ball of light rose into the air. The children gaped.

"Angemon!"

An angel rose up to head-height with Devimon. The children and concious digimon all gaped in awe. Tk stood still, staring up at his partners new form.

"Patamon digivolved..." Tai said staring upwards towards the angel-like digimon.

"**Another foolish attempt to stop me? It won't work!**" Devimon roared.

Angemon regarded Devimon with a cool contempt, as one might a cockroach found on the floor in front of you.

"I am far more powerful than I appear Devimon" he responded in a strong mature voice, a far cry from Patamon's usual childish tone. He rose his staff into the air. All the children felt a pull. Light came forth from their digivices causing all the champions to dedigivolve back into their rookie forms. The light around Angemon brightened until its brightness almost rivalled that of the sun. Devimon covered his face with his arms, desperately trying to ward off the light.

"**STOP IT! STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU!**" The light continued to burn Devimon as Angemon grabbed his staff and held it in front of him.

"I will strike you down, with a single blow" he stated calmly. Ogremon leapt out of Devimons chest, as if attached by a dark bungee cord. He was struck by the staff hard enough to be sent flying out of Devimon and into the forest in the distance. The staff began to glow a bright orange as it began to disappear into Angemons hands. "I am ready to remove you from this world forever" His fist glowed with orange energy as Devimon began to advance.

"Be careful Angemon!" Tk yelled his cheeks still stained with tears. Angemon turned his head to look at Tk; for the first time his voice turned tender,

"I'll get him, don't worry" he said. Devimons claws began to close in on him.

"Angemon!"

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon threw his fist forward and bright energy came forth, piercing Devimon through the chest then widening to encompass his entire body. Devimon screamed in pain as he was torn apart by the holy light. The outer shell of Devimon dissolved instantly leaving only the smaller original version floating in front of Angemon. He too soon began to dissolve into data from his feet, up as did Angemon.

"You fool Angemon! You used too much power, now you won't be of use to anyone! I am not the only evil present in this world. There are far more powerful digimon out there than me. I wonder what you'll do when you face them. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to finish me off, but it doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean Devimon?" Angemons voice had gone back to being calm and confident. Although he was confused, it sounded to him as if Devimon had expected to lose this battle. Devimon began to laugh,

"You mean you don't even know who you travel with? Does he trust you all that little?" Devimon laughed louder.

"What do you mean Devimon?!" Angemon was beginning to lose his calm,

"You'll find out soon enough..." The rest of Devimon then dissolved into data laughing madly at some private joke. 'What did he mean by that?' he wondered.

"Angemon!" Suddenly all his thoughts deserted him as Angemon rapidly disappearing torso turned towards Tk. There were far more important things he had to do, like reassure his friend.

"Tk. I'll come back again, if you want me too" he said simply as he dispersed into data completely.

Tk fell onto his hands and knees as hot tears ran down his face and onto the ground. The others gathered around him. The rookie digimon as well had made their way towards Tk. A few feathers fell from the sky and landed at Tks feet. They glowed and turned into a DigiEgg. Tk stopped his crying to stare blankly at the orange-striped egg in front of him.

"Don't worry Tk" Gabumon said reassuringly, "Angemons just resting to regain his strength"

"You'll see him again when he digivolves" Palmon said kindly as Tk hesitantly picked up the egg. He sniffed and held it close to him,

"I won't ever let you go Angemon" he whispered quietly, "Thanks for saving my life"

"Look" Sora suddenly yelled pointing towards the shore, "The islands coming back together again." Sure enough as the sun slowly rose over the horizon bathing the scene in a gentle orange glow, the digidestined could make out the dark shapes of the island, silhouetted by the sun, coming back together again.

"Of course" said Izzy, "Devimon has been defeated, evil has been eliminated and so the island returns to its natural state"

They all stared out into the blazing sun happy to have finally destroyed Devimon. Tai stood staring sadly into the distance as the other began chatting to each other. Matt and Gabumon began to comfort Tk and Izzy and Mimi waved Joe and Gomamon over who had had the longest to walk back to them. Sora walked up next to Tai.

"Close call with Devimon huh?" she said, "At least we'll finally be able to go home now" Tai turnd to face her,

"I don't think we're done here yet" Tai said hesitantly.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora asked, concerned about Tai's strange mood. He looked back out into the horizon as if it would hold all the answers.

"I don't think Devimon was the only threat to the Digital World" he said solemnly. "I have a feeling that we're not done yet. That there's a greater evil out there. An evil that we have to stop." Sora stared confused at Tai. In that instant he didn't seem like a normal twelve year old boy, but something else. Something older.

"Taichi? Are you feeling alright?" She asked concerned putting a hand on his shoulder. Sora rarely used his full name, she must have been really worried.

Tai struggled to put what he was feeling into words. He had never been a particularly articulate child, he was more blunt and as many would say tactless. Through the entire battle Tai had felt truly helpless for one of the few times in his life. Before, he and Zeromaru had always managed to overcome any foe and every challenge thrown at them, often with a smile as well. But with Agumon, Tai just didn't feel the same connection.

The small rookie had been utterly helpless before the powered up Devimon. Had it not been for Patamons sudden digivolution they would probably all be dead.

Tai was still healing from Zeros death, it had felt like a part of his soul had been ripped away. Everyone who had known him back in the real world knew something was wrong, but only a few had understood what he was going through.

The members of Alias III were his main source of comfort. All of them had lost their partners as well and were coping with varying degrees of success. How was he supposed to explain to Sora, his best friend, what it felt like to have someone as close as a brother ripped away from you without being able to say a proper goodbye?

The soul-crushing disappointment he felt every morning waking up in the Digital World with Agumon instead of Zero next to him. The sheer tiredness he felt after the battle with Devimon in anticipation of future battles, because there would be more. Devimon was too weak a Digimon to threaten the entire Digital World. Someone was pulling his strings.

Tai hoped it wasn't Daemon; that that vile demon would forever stay buried. Because, for once, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to win this time.

"Hey what's that?" Izzy suddenly asked. Everyone paused in their conversations as they heard a loud cracking sound, as if a large stone had just split open. A few feet away a small metallic disc was visible on the floor. The children all hesitantly approached it weary of some kind of trap. They stopped in their tracks as an old man began to appear like static on a TV screen.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" The old man said clearly as his image flickered a little before stablilising. There was a moment of silence from the group as they wondered whether or not to respond.

"Uhh... yeah. We can hear you" Matt finally said to the old man. The old man looked around at all of them, surveying them each in turn.

"Ah..good, good. So you children are the Digidestined. You must have been strong to have defeated Devimon"

"W-Who are you?" Tai asked. He was surprised that there was another human here in the Digital World with them.

"My name is Gennai" the old man spoke confidently.

"I can't believe there are other humans here" Sora exclaimed. Gennai scratched his chin at that.

"I am human, and yet I am not" he said cryptically,

"I am so confused" Mimi stated tiredly, "It's been a long day"

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you earlier; but now that Devimon has been deleted the lines are clear and we can communicate."

"Communicate? From where?" Izzy asked. Gennai turned to face him.

"I am speaking to you from the continent of Server, far away from File Island." Inwardly Tai was surprised,

'I've never heard of Server. I thought the only other continent was Folder. What's going on? Am I even in the same Digital World?' Tai quickly focused back on what Gennai was saying, he didn't want to miss out.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Mimi asked Gennai.

"No I am not"

"Then who did?" Mimi asked exasperated. All of the chosen leaned forward, eager to know who it was that brought them to this world.

"I don't know" he replied simply. They all groaned in frustration.

"Do you know what we have to do to get back home?" Tk asked hopefully, his partners DigiEgg still held gently in his arms.

"No I do not"

"Then why were you trying to contact us?!" Tai questioned angrily, "If you can't help us then what's the point in trying to talk to us!?"

"I may not be able to help you, but you may be able to help me." Gennai said calmly. "Please, come to Server and help us beat our enemies. As you are the Digidestined I have no doubt that you will be able to win"

"We don't even know how to get to Server!" Tai said still annoyed,

"I can create a map for you on your friends computer" Gennai replied cooly. Izzy looked stunned and then began unpacking his laptop.

"What makes you think we'll be able to defeat your enemies?" Joe asked nervously, "We were barely able to defeat Devimon, what if they're even tougher?"

"Your Digimon will be able to digivolve once more, to even stronger forms. This can be accomplished through the use of the tags and crests" As he said this the old man vanished to show a picture of a tag and crest together.

"Devimon hid the tags somewhere but the crests are scattered throughout Server." Suddenly the hologram began to flicker wildly ans static could be heard. Tai heard Gennai mutter, "Damn, they found the signal" before he was suddenly cut off and the hologram projector shut off to the alarmed cries of the chosen. Izzy immediately pulled out his laptop. He began typing.

"Yep, there it is!" He cried triumphantly as everyone gathered around him, "the continent of Server!"

Tai studied the map. It had File Island on its own with Server north-west of it across the ocean.

'Where's Folder?!' Tai thought desperately to himself, 'It should be just a little north of File Island, yet there's nothing!' Tai felt as if the ground underneath him had vanished and he nearly lost his footing. 'Am I really in a different Digital World? Continents can't just vanish. Where did Folder go?'

Tai felt alone all of a sudden. All of the people who he knew from his last adventure weren't here to help. Lord Magnangemon, Leo, Gabo, Gon... Tai stood up only slightly aware of the conversation going on around him.

"What do you think Tai?" Sora asked. He looked at her. "Do you think we should go to Server or stay here?" Tai was suddenly aware of everyone looking at him expectantly. 'Since when was it up to me?' he thought surprised. The sun had only just risen and things were already so complicated.

"I think we should take the day to think about it. Rest up, get something to eat and then we'll decide" he said firmly.

"Good idea Tai" Agumon said brightly. Izzy also nodded.

"We should rest and make our decision later. It's been a long last couple of days afterall" Everyone else agreed and the group began making its way towards a nearby lake to eat and rest.

It was hours later after everyone had eaten and relaxed that Agumon walked up to the other digimon who were all busy in one way or another. Gomamon was swimming in the nearby lake, Palmon was sleeping with her roots in the ground, Tentomon was sitting next to Izzy, discussing Server whilst Gabumon and Biyomon were talking to one another quietly. Agumon decided to try and join in on their conversation.

"Matt mentioned something about his parents being separated. Do you understand that?" Gabumon asked Biyomon.

"Well Sora said that parents are the humans who look after smaller humans when they're little" the pink bird replied confidently. "So there must be a whole society of "parents" who look after all the human babies after they hatch!" she reasoned triumphantly. Gabumon seemed skeptical.

"Are you sure?" Biyomon nodded, "Then what does it mean that they're separated?"

"Uhhh..."

"Hey guys! What're you talking about?" Agumon asked. The two digimon turned to Agumon,

"Oh hey Agumon! We were just wondering things about our partners." Biyomon responded,

"Yeah. Has Tai mentioned anything about parents to you? You see we're trying to..." He stopped mid-sentence at the sad look on Agumons face. Biyomon also stopped in realisation. Both of them had forgotten that Agumon had relationship troubles with his partner. Now both were inwardly cursing themselves for having brought it up.

"Cheer up Agumon!" Biyomon chirped, "Have something to eat err..." She flailed around looking for some scrap of food that hadn't been eaten. "Err.."

"No, its alright Biyomon" Agumon said sadly. He sat down next to them. "Me and Tai aren't bonding at all. How do you guys do it? Is it something I said, something I did? Why?" The last question Agumon was almost in tears.

"I mean we were waiting for them for as long as we can remember. Waiting for someone to come along and fill the empty hole in our hearts. When Tai arrived I knew it was him, I was sure of it. I knew his name and everything! But now" Agumon drew his knees together, "Now I'm not so sure anymore..." he trailed off.

Now that he was finally able to express his misery it came pouring out, like water from a dam. Both Biyomon and Gabumon did their best to comfort him although inwardly neither could imagine the pain he must be feeling.

"Remember what we said in ToyTown? Just give it a bit more time alright?" Biyomon said patting his back.

"If he can't appreciate an awesome digimon like you, then he doesn't deserve to be your partner" Gabumon said trying to reassure him. Agumon didn't seem to notice staaring off into nothing.

"Is it because I haven't digivolved?" He wondered sadly, "I'm the only one who hasn't. Why haven't I digivolved yet?!"

"It's just not time yet" Biyomon said trying to placate him. "You'll digivolve, I'm sure of it!" However Agumon wasn't listening. Memories of all his interactions with Tai rose in Agumons mind as he tried to figure out why he wasn't bonding with Tai,

_'Do you think your getting stronger?' _Those words ran through Agumons mind. Tai's question had seemed innocent enough but was it because he wasn't getting stronger. 'Everyone has digivolved and gotten stronger except me. I'm still the same!' he thought with horror.

"It's because I'm weak isn't it" Agumon whispered with realisation, "I'm too weak to digivolve"

"Agumon that's not true" Gabumon said trying to calm him down, "You and Tai have fought champions and ultimates and beaten them as well! Remember Shellmon and Monzaemon?"

"Yeah but that was with Tai helping me and telling me what to do. He thinks I'm too weak to win on my own!" Biyomon and Gabumon had no idea what to say Agumon wasn't listening to them.

The dinosaur wiped away any traces of tears and stood up. "I know what to do now. I have to prove to Tai that I can win on my own. Thanks guys!"

"No Agumon wait!" But the little dinosaur had already run off. Biyomon and Gabumon stood staring at where he had left.

"I can't believe Tai! Poor Agumon" Biyomon said angrily.

"It's not our business. Any issues they have, they'll have to work out together." Gabumon declared firmly.

"They'd better. Or I'll peck Tai's head off"

Sora was worried about Tai but she didn't know who to talk too. She barely knew Matt, Izzy didn't seem to have much social skills, Tk was too young and Mimi was, in Sora's opinion, a bit ditzy. That left only one person to talk too.

"Hey Joe" she said brightly as she sat down next to the older glasses-wearing boy.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Not much. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Joe asked. Sora pulled her knees towards her and looked out towards the pond where Gomamon was fishing. The other digimon were scattered around the clearing, either with their partners or with each other. Sora sighed,

"Just about everything" she began, "First we get pulled into another world, meet our partners and now we have to go to some other place. A few weeks ago we didn't even know this world existed and now we have all this responsibility." Sora paused, "It's just too much sometimes. You know?"

"Yeah.." Joe said tiredly and they sat in silence for a minute. Above their heads the stars began to come out as the light from the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Have you seen Tai about?" She asked looking around,

"He was talking with Tk last time I saw him."

"Oh good. I've been really worried about him recently" she finally admitted to the older boy.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Somethings been wrong with him for a while now. He used to be so much more..." Sora searched for the word, a word to describe the Tai she used to know, "...alive. We played soccer together all of the time. For fun and in competitions. But then a few months ago he started missing games. He didn't come into school for a week. I'd thought something had happened to him. When I next saw him he was like a different person. He was still friendly but like he wasn't all there. Like something was missing from him. I'm sorry I know I'm not explaining this very well"

"Actually Sora, this sounds rather familiar to me." Joes said surprising her.

"R-Really?" He nodded.

"My Grandfather died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok. But my Dad. He was completely out of it. I remember that he would barely talk with anyone for the longest time. Sometimes he would stare off at nothing for hours on end, not listening to anyone. Eventually he snapped out of it, but I remember thinking to myself that it was as if he'd lost a part of himself. It sounds similar to what Tais going though right now." Sora considered this but shook her head,

"I don't think so. Even his parents don't know what it is thats got him down like that. But thanks Joe. Thanks for letting me get that off my chest"

"My pleasure Sora. I'm the oldest here, sometimes I do feel as if it's my responsibility to look after the rest of you. Even if its you guys looking after me most of the time" he finished bitterly.

"Well you were there for me Joe" Sora said smiling at him. He smiled back and they looked up, the stars were completely out in the sky now. All traces of sunlight were now gone leaving darkness to cover the land. Tomorrow they would be heading out to Server to defeat whatever evil awaited them there.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Sora asked softly. Joe bit his bottom lip. He was a pessimist at heart but he was also honest to a fault. So he replied the only way he could,

"I don't know Sora. Maybe one day."

It was much further into the night, just moments before dawn, that Tai returned from Primary Village. Where nobody else could see he collapsed into a heap and cried.

**A/N: I feel real bad for Tai. He has to go through a lot. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter.**

**Updates Every Monday.**


	9. Chapter 8: Burning Bones

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter for ToAT. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thanks VERY much for all the reviews, favs and follows. It's really supportive and I very much appreciate it.**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

* * *

**Burning Bones**

The village they had stumbled across seemed slightly odd to Tai. Firstly there were Pagumon instead of Koromon which went against what Agumon had smelt and secondly Tokomon, who had digivolved back into his in-training stage, had mysteriously vanished during the night.

They were currently searching for the missing digimon with little luck. The village consisted of little more than a few tent-like structures with a large building in the center. Said building was where the villagers ate, bathed and held meetings, they slept in the smaller tents. It seemed unlikely for Tokomon to get lost in such a small place. Tai was beginning to suspect foul play.

He sighed, after deciding to head for Server, meeting Whamon and finding the tags, things were becoming more complicated. They hadn't even been on the continent for two days and already one of them was missing.

'We have to hurry up and find Tokomon soon.' Tai thought as he looked at the crude map Izzy had drawn in the ground. 'Tk's not going to remain calm for much longer.' Even now Tai could see the eight year olds face lined with worry. He kept looking around desperately his partner, anxiously wringing his hands together.

'Poor kid...' Tai suddenly realised something, 'Where did Agumon go?' From his position on top of the center structure Tai was using his spyglass to look around. No matter where he looked he couldn't find any sign of Tokomon or Agumon. Below him, scattered across the tiny village, the others called out for Tokomon. In the distance Tai could just about see a small waterfall...

Agumon was knocked to the floor from the combined attacks from the two Gazimon. He bared his teeth in anger as he slowly stood up.

"You can do it Agumon!" cried out one of the Koromon from the cages in which the rightful villagers were imprisoned.

"Don't give up!" cried the tied up Tokomon from another cage. "The others will find us, don't worry!" The Gazimon laughed cruelly. They looked like a cross between a dog, cat and a rabbit. Standing up on their hind legs, arms crossed triumphantly, they leered at Agumon.

"They won't ever find us behind this waterfall. Face it you're dead meat" one of them said maliciously.

'Damn it. I'm not strong enough!' Agumon thought in despair, struggling to stand up. 'If only Tai and the others...'

_I have to prove to Tai that I can win on my own!_

'No. I don't need Tai to deal with two rookie digimon.' Agumon took up a battle stance; his claws at the ready. 'I'll prove I'm strong enough to be Tai's partner. I will!'

"Pepper Breath!" A ball of fire shot towards one of the Gazimon who simply sidestepped out of the way causing it to collide with the waterfall behind them. This was a perfect distraction for Agumon to get in close and deal a powerful uppercut with his claw and so he charged...

"Electric stun blast!" The second Gazimon cried as it fired electricity from its mouth towards him. Agumon jumped back, barely dodging the blast, then ran towards the other Gazimon instead, catching it off guard.

He fired a Pepper Breath while he was running, but instead of at the Gazimon, at the ground between them. A small cloud of hot dust and fire was kicked up into their eyes; blinding both the Gazimon momentarily. Agumon then attacked the second Gazimon with his claws.

Half-blinded it managed to block his attack with its own claws and then lunged for him with its other arm. Agumon sidestepped to avoid the attack and punched the Gazimon across the face hard enough to knock it through the waterfall. Then he used Pepper Breath on the second one as it began to charge at him. It had no time to dodge and the ball of fire hit it right in the face; knocking it backwards and causing it scream momentarily before bursting into data.

Agumon stood panting and slightly singed, silently proud of his victory. Tokomon and the Koromon watched in awe.

"Wow Agumon you're the mon!" Tokomon cried out happily as Agumon turned back to face him.

The Koromon in their cages showed similar excitement, all cheering for their new hero. Agumon calmly opened the cages and set free Tokomon and the Koromon, who were still excited from the battle. The Koromon bounced up and down around him loudly proclaiming him their hero. The fact that he was their future evolved form only made them more excited.

Tokomon watched this but could tell that something was wrong with Agumon. He seemed distracted and uncharacteristically silent; staring off at nothing in particular as if thinking deeply of some matter.

"Agumon?!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the waterfall. They turned as Tai and the others came running around the waterfall. Tai stopped upon sight of all the Koromon. "What-"

"Tokomon!" Tk screamed, happily running towards the little digimon.

"Tk!" Tokomon yelled back equally happily as he leapt into Tk's arms and the two hugged.

"How did you find us?" One of the Koromon asked.

"We saw a large cloud of steam in the air above the waterfall." Izzy exclaimed. "So we hurried here."

"That must have been caused by Agumons Pepper Breath when it hit the waterfall" Tokomon realised. The Koromon gathered round them and began to tell the chosen what happened.

"The Pagumon took over our village with the help of the Gazimon" A Koromon explained to the chosen. "They locked us in these cages. I don't know what they were gonna do with us. But then Agumon saved us!" They all began bouncing up and down excitedly at that; chattering in their high pitched voices.

"He took out both of those Gazimon!"

"He's awesome!"

"I hope I digivolve into an Agumon!"

"They're so cute!" Mimi gushed picking one up. "Much nicer than those creepy Pagumon anyway"

"You betcha" the Koromon in her arms said happily.

"But why did they take over your village and lock you up?" Tai wondered.

"And why were they being helped by Gazimon?" said Matt confused.

"It is strange" Tentomon clarified, "Gazimon aren't exactly known for helping others; if there's nothing in it for themselves anyway."

Suddenly the water from the waterfall stopped falling, revealing the cave to the outside world. The sudden loss of noise startled the group causing them to turn around in confusion. Then a loud screeching noise was heard causing many to cover their ears in pain.

"Testing, testing, one two three!" said a magnified voice loud enough to be heard across the entire valley. A giant hologram of what looked like a man in a monkey suit wearing a guitar and holding a microphone appeared in the sky.

'An Etemon?' Tai thought confused, 'What's he doing?'

"Argh! It's Etemon!" the Koromon screamed as they huddled together behind the chosen.

"Uh-huh-huh. Now I'd like you to hear my new hit song!" Etemon said. "I call it: Destroying the Digidestined!" He strummed his guitar as black lines began to appear in the sky over the Koromon's village. They were crackling with red electricity and spreading like a giant cobweb high over the village.

Etemon strummed his guitar again, "Yeah!" A large red blast came down from the cables with a noise like thunder and incinerated the main building in the village. The Koromon screamed in horror again,

"Our village!" They cried in despair as Etemon continued to strike down the rest of the buildings. Each blast getting steadily closer to their position.

"Come on guys! Lets get him!" Tai ordered as Agumon sprang forward ready to fight.

"Gabumon you're up!" Matt cried out.

"You too Tentomon!" yelled Izzy. There was a flash of light and Garurumon and Kabuterimon stood side by side at the front of the cave.

"Stay out of this Agumon" Tai said, "Etemons an ultimate, we're gonna need a lot of firepower to take him down and you can't digivolve yet."

Unseen Agumon clenched his claws in frustration before backing down sadly.

"Let the others handle this"

"I don't think sooooo!" Etemon sang, "Dark Network!" The red electricity crackled above their heads but instead of destroying them Garurumon and Kabuterimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

"What the-" Gabumon asked looking down at his now stumpy arms,

"How did he-" Tentomon exclaimed as he examined himself. Tai's eyes widened in realisation,

"He can block digivolution!"

"I've got you kids now! It's time for the final curtain caaaaaaallll!" Etemon sang as the red lightning got ever closer.

"Quickly into the cave!" one of the Koromon yelled and began to bounce towards the back of the cave where they only just noticed was a passage.

They all followed as they heard the lightening strike where the waterfall had been. They could hear explosions and the sound of collapsing rocks behind them as they ran. Eventually the noise died down and they reached a dead-end.

"Great now what?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"This is where we come to hide when our village is in danger" one of the Koromon explained. Here instead of cobblestone the floors and walls were smooth as silk to the touch. The smooth stone was even polished to the point they could almost see their reflections.

"What do you do when you get here then?" Sora asked the Koromon.

"We wait for the danger to go away" he replied simply. They all sighed at that.

"I somehow doubt that's an option with this guy" Matt said annoyed. Tk then noticed something,

"Tai, you've got something on your chest" he said pointing. Tai looked down, there was a small orange light on his chest, when he tried to brush it off nothing happened.

"Wait a minute, it's my tag" Tai noticed taking the tag out of his shirt.

Its glow brightened and the walls responded. They and the floor began to glow with a deep orange light as if a furnace had been lit under them. They all stared in wonder as a symbol appeared shining even brighter than the rest of the walls. The symbol resembled a elaborately drawn sun. The symbol shrunk into the form of a crest and inserted itself into the tag in Tai's hand.

The glowing then stopped as soon as it began; leaving Tai and the others staring at the now complete Tag and Crest in his hands.

'That symbol...' Tai thought with recognition, 'I've seen it somewhere before!' An image of Hideto came into his mind. On Wargs back, his shield displayed the symbol proudly as well as on Omnimons shoulder. Did Hideto know anything about the symbol? What did it mean?

"Hey look!" The children looked forward to see that the wall which had been in front of them a minute ago was now gone revealing the open world. They gaped in shock as they now stood at the opening of a cave.

"Wait a minute" Joe began, "These are the mountains we saw awhile ago. We've moved!" Everyone stared in shock. They had been transported miles away from the Koromons village into this new valley with a desert at the foot of the mountain.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Etemon now" Sora stated. Tai gripped the now completed tag and crest in his hand,

"With this we can digivolve to the next level" Tai said as he felt the shape of the tag in his palm.

"Yeah but Agumon hasn't digivolved once yet" Matt stated. "So it's useless"

"Yes but the possibility now exists however" Izzy countered,

"We should keep moving before Etemon realises he hasn't got us trapped anymore." Tai suggested,

"We'll stay here" one of the Koromon said. The other Koromon all murmured their agreements.

"That's a good idea" Tai said, "Etemon's after us, so you guys should be safe. Come on everyone" Tai then began walking down the mountain with Agumon following behind him. Everyone looked at one another then began to follow him.

"Bye!"

"Good Luck!" The Koromon all yelled as the chosen departed.

Biyomon and Gabumon met each others eye as they walked next to their respective partners. Neither thought that Agumon would react well to these new developments. At the front of the group next to Tai, Agumon walked in silence. His mind was contemplating the crest and what it means for him.

Agumon looked at Tai who was walking forward unaware of his partner staring at him.

'He didn't see me taking down the Gazimon.' Agumon thought annoyed. 'I have to prove my strength to Tai, without him or the others interfering.' The small dinosaur felt like this was a hopeless task. The pain in his chest when he saw the other digimon interacting with their partners, laughing together. Tokomon and Tk in particular made him the most jealous.

The two were clearly close and nearly losing Tokomon had made the eight year old far more careful when it came to his digimon. Agumon felt uncomfortable just watching the two interact, rubbing their heads together and laughing. 'Why can't I have that kind of bond with Tai? Angemon was strong enough to take out Devimon on his own when all I could do was lie there and watch!' He clenched his claws in silent frustration, 'I promise you Tai, next time I won't be helpless!' he swore.

The group continued to walk through the desert with Tai in the lead. Eventually the small amount of chatter that was present gradually faded into a dull silence as they all trudged onward through the sand. Ahead a small oasis was visible; with trees bearing ripe and colourful fruit clearly hanging off of them.

"Finally!" Yelled Tentomon happily upon catching sight of the fruit. The other digimon gave other shouts of agreement,

"I'm starving!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I want a bath" said Mimi joining in. Tai looked at the others.

They were all clearly exhausted and tired of walking through the desert. Matt was carrying Tks helmet, it being too hot for him to keep it on. Sora had taken off her hat and Joe had loosened his collar. Everyone was visibly sweating with their clothes sticking uncomfortably to them.

"Alright break time then!" Tai declared and they made for the oasis.

Everyone took the oppurtunity to have a drink from the pond and have some fruit from the trees. A good hour later found them all lying down in the shade relaxing. Some of them were napping, others were polishing off the last of the food and the rest were just chatting to one another aimlessly. Taichi was lying down in one of the small patches of grass present in the oasis staring at his new crest.

'It looks similar to the five tags I had to collect last time. But these ones will somehow let us digivolve us to the Ultimate level? Is it similar to the Digimental?'

The digimental had been a powerful artifact that Lord Magnangemon had believed to have been created personally by the Creator of the Digital World. Its power could only be used by someone whose intentions were pure and it allowed the digivolution to a level above even that of a mega digimon, the level of Super-Ultimate.

'Could the crests be connected to the Digimental somehow?' Taichi pondered. He was however unaware of the footsteps of a nervous Agumon walking up to him and sitting down next to him. The nervous lizard sat in silence next to Tai for a minute trying to think of what to say to his partner. He could hear many of the others talking to their partners, words flowing between them as easily as water. But with him and Tai; he never knew what to say.

"Errr... Tai?" The boy came out of his thoughts at the sudden question. He looked at Agumon,

"Yeah?"

"Um..." He began, "I've been wondering. Umm" There was a moment of silence as Tai stared at his partner. "Whats a parent?" Agumon asked quickly.

"Huh?" Tai said intelligently.

"You see I heard the others talking about it and I wondered what it was and err..." he trailed off awkwardly. Unknown to them on the other side of the oasis Biyomon and Gabumon had also posed the same question to their partners.

"Sora, what's a parent?" Biyomon asked her partner curiously, and elsewhere,

"Hey Matt, what exactly is a "parent"" Gabumon questioned. Matt looked perplexed,

"Er, a parent is someone older than you who looks after you when your younger. Me and Tk are brothers because we have the same parents" he explained. "Not that many would know" he muttered bitterly to himself.

"Well" Sora said kindly, "A parent is a person who really cares about you and makes sure that your taken care of when your little and helpless. My Mom looks after me mostly because my Dad is usually away working" she finished sadly. "Although sometimes I wish she'd listen to me more"

"A parent is," Tai began but paused. Agumon sat next to him patiently "Is..." He then really began to think about it. "A parent is someone who looks after you when your young" A vision flashed past his eyes, of a pixelated egg on a small screen. "Who teaches you things you need to learn" Water splashing, _"You can do it Zero! You've nearly made it!" "I did it Taichi!", _cheering as they dived underwater for the first time. "Who's willing to give up everything for you" Wind whistling past his face, his legs dangling far far above the ground,_"Find a tamer stronger than me! Save the Digital World together!" _Falling and falling, _"I won't let you die Taichi!"_ Then warmth and light.

"Tai, Tai! Whats wrong?!" Tai reawakened to the world. He was breathing heavily, gasping for breath and sweating. He held his face with his hand to steady himself and gain his bearings. He felt wetness on his cheeks, which he quickly covered with his hand.

"Are you alright Tai?"

"I'm fine. Agumon, could you just leave me alone for a bit?"

"But Tai...?"

"Please... Agumon. I just... need to be alone right now." Agumon nodded sadly, got up and slowly walked off to leave Tai alone with his misery.

"So does that answer your question Biyomon?"

"Yep! Thanks Sora!" the pink bird yelled as she wondered off.

"Anytime" Sora called after her.

"You get it now Gabumon?" Matt asked,

"I think so." He paused for a second, "By the way, about your parents.."

"It's complicated. Don't worry about it" Matt replied quickly,

"Ok. Thanks Matt"

"No problem"

"Guys!" Yelled Joe with barely contained alarm and excitement. "Guys!" Everyone looked over at Joe. He held up his empty tag, it was glowing. They sprang to their feet and gathered around Joe.

"It's glowing!" Joe declared proudly,

"So cool!" Tk said staring at it.

"That must mean your crest is near here somewhere" Sora said looking around. "Over there!" She pointed. In the desert, beyond the oasis were some strange out-of-place looking buildings.

"I-Is that the Arc de Triomphe?" Izzy asked increduously at what he could see.

"And that's the Leaning Tower of Pisa" Sora said pointing at the unstable looking tower.

"The real one doesn't lean that much!" Izzy yelled.

"Look does this really matter?" Matt asked annoyed. "We should go find Joes crest not gawk at the strangeness of the Digital World."

"You'd think they'd be used to it by now" said Tentomon. The other rookied nodded.

"Come on then everyone. Lets get going" Sora said firmly.

"Do we have too?" Mimi whined as she slowly stood up.

"Think of it this way Mimi, the sooner we find the crests the sooner you can go home" Palmon said trying to cheer her up.

"Wow, that's not a bad way of looking at it" The group began to walk off in the direction of the landmarks with Joe leading the way. Sora looked around worriedly. 'Where's Tai?' She eventually spotted him still sitting down on his own under one of the trees, staring off at nothing.

"Tai?" She asked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Sora" he replied softly, gently removing her hand from his shoulder, standing up and turning to face her. Sora inwardly gasped at the redness of his eyes and the paleness of his face.

"Tai you don't look fine." She said worriedly, "You look horrible!" He rubbed at his face,

"I'm fine Sora-"

"NO you're not!" she screamed at him, taking him aback. "Tai you've been like this for months now! I thought you were getting better; but ever since we got to the Digital World you've been getting worse!"

Tai looked at her in shock. "I can understand you not wanting to tell me why" she said more calmly, "But please! I'm your friend Tai and your causing me so much pain and worry. I don't know why your acting like this, your parents don't know even Kari doesn't know! But your hurting everyone by acting this way so please, just stop! Okay?" She finished lamely but passionately, slightly red in the face from her screaming. "The others have gone to search for Joes crest. We should catch up to them" she then said coldly and walked off. Tai followed meekly after her.

The group found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be the Roman Colliseum, with a few key differences. One being the Soccer field painted in the center along with nets on both ends. The second being the massive TV screen up on top of one of the walls. It was half as big as the wall itself, standing imposingly above them and casting an enormous shadow. When Tai and Sora caught up with the group they found them all over the colliseum searching for Joes crest.

"It's a soccer field Tai, look!" She cried out excitedly pointing to the field. Tai, even in his depression, cheered up a little at the sight. "Come on lets organise a game!" And Sora was off, rounding people up to play as Tai stood still at the side. The Digimon were particularly interested in the idea of a new game to play and it wasn't long before Sora had convinced the other children to play as well.

It was humans vs digimon and Sora was explaining the rules while Joe still searched around for his crest. Tai stood at the side watching this like he was in a trance. As Gabumon kicked the ball and Palmon grabbed it with her poison ivy, only to be told you couldn't use your hands. Tai continued to stare mindlessly until the ball rolled in his direction.

"Hey Tai, pass us the ball!" Sora yelled encouragingly as the others stopped running to look at him. Instincts he'd spent years honing took over as Tai, without thinking, lined up his foot and with a mighty kick sent the ball rocketing through the air. The digimon gaped as it shot towards Sora who smirked, angled her body, and volleyed it into the back of the net past the rather surprised Palmon now acting as goal keeper. She cheered happily along with the rest of the team celebrating their goal.

Tai couldn't help but smile a little. 'She probably planned that somehow' he thought appraisingly. 'Sora always knows how to cheer me up'

"Great shot Sora!" said Matt impressed.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Tai though" she replied modestly looking towards the boy in question. She could see that something as simple as kicking the soccer ball had let him release at least some of the pent up tension he was holding. He was even smiling a bit!

'Sora you are one brilliant girl' she thought proudly to herself. Agumon sat up in the stands watching everyone. Upon seeing his partner kick the ball he couldn't help but feel a little better as well. Tai looked like he was about to join in on the game when a sudden shout made everyone stop.

"Guys! My crests glowing really brightly over here. It must be nearby." Joe cried out. He was standing in the human goal next to Izzy who had, with some wariness, agreed to be goalkeeper.

"Can I have some help over here?" The kids leisurely made their way over to where he was the digimon following closely behind. Soon they were all gathered around Joe staring at his now brightly glowing crest with Agumon hurrying towards them from the stands.

Suddenly the goal swung over them trapping them all except Agumon in the net.

"A trap!" Tai realised too late as they were all boxed in. "Damn it!" Laughter reverberated through the colliseum.

"That sounds like Etemon" Matt said in anger. The monkey digion appeared appeared on the huge TV screen looking down on them, still laughing.

"Oh boy, you dorks fell for it! Hahaha!" he howled, "You just walked right into it! If I had known it would be that easy, I'd have just left a trail of cookies or something! Hahaha!"

He continued to laugh as Gazimon began to appear from the entrances. They began crowding around Agumon who was the only one still outside the net. There were six Gazimon surrounding him as he got into a ready position, teeth bared and claws at the ready.

"You should run rookie. Your friends are toast!" One of the Gazimon said an evil glint in his eye.

"No way! I can do it! I can win!" Agumon thought of Tai who was watching him, 'Just watch me Tai, I can beat these clowns easy! Then you'll be impressed.' In the net the others watched in horror.

"Why is he just standing there?" Asked Tentomon, "He needs to get away! Agumon can't even digivolve, he can't fight them all off!" Biyomon and Gabumon exchanged weary glances. They could both guess why Agumon was standing his ground.

"I'll get us out of this" Gabumon stated advancing on the net with his claws. "Then we'll go help Agumon" He brought his claws down onto the net. There was a ching noise as if bone and metal had just collided then electricity ran through Gabumons body and he screamed in pain. He was knocked back into Matts worried arms.

"Gabumon! Are you ok?!" He asked panicked,

"Urgh... yeah. Looks like we're not getting out that way" Gabumon said weakly.

"Then we're stuck in here" Mimi realised in horror, "Unless Agumon can find a way to get us out"

"I don't think thats gonna happen" Sora said as they watched the fight between Agumon and the Gazimon. Etemon watching from the screen gave the order,

"Delete him quickly then deal with the others!"

Agumon stood his ground and readied his pepper breath. He could feel the fires in his belly just waiting for him to call on them. There were Gazimon around him now. Six of them. The one directly in front of him seemed to be the leader. He was wearing sunglasses and had a claw mark across his left cheek... Wait a minute.

"Hey aren't you the same Gazimon from the Waterfall?" The sunglasses-wearing Gazimon growled at him,

"Yeah, I am! You killed my buddy, and scarred my face! We're gonna make you pay for that." He sneered viciously. The other Gazimon adopted similar vicious grins. Agumon bared his teeth.

"Then bring it!"

"With pleasure! Full power guys!" As one the Gazimon surrounding him lifted up their hands

'Uh oh'

"Electric stun blast!" They cried as electricity appeared between their hands.

"Agumon, dive!" Tai cried out. Instinctively Agumon obeyed and dove to the ground. The Gazimon realised their mistake a second too late as their attacks missed Agumon and hit one another. The lead Gazimon had, upon realising his mistake, dived out of the way. The others hadn't been so lucky. The other five were on the floor groaning in pain, clutching where they had been struck.

Agumon slowly got up off of the floor, anger and shame colouring his face. 'Damn it! I don't need his help! I am strong on my own!' He thought angrily to himself. 'I need to prove to him I don't need his help!' He looked over at the others who were still in the net.

"Stay out of this Tai!" He yelled with anger. "I can beat these guys on my own!" Tai looked stunned,

"There are too many of them! Agumon you can't win!" He yelled back. Agumon winced internally but his words did nothing but strengthen his resolve.

"I can win Tai!" He turned back to the Gazimon, many of whom were beginning to get back off of the ground. "Just watch me!"

He shot towards the nearest Gazimon his claws glinting in the sunlight. "Claw Attack!" Striking the creature across the midsection knocking it back down. Two Gazimon ran at him from behind. Quick as a flash he turned and calling upon the fires inside him he nailed one with a fireball. The other pounced on him scratching him across his snout with his sharp claws. With a almighty snarl Agumon threw him off then finished him with another Pepper Breath.

'I'm winning! I can do this. Just watch Tai. I'll prove I'm strong enough for you!'. Suddenly the other three Gazimon, including the uninjured leader, charged him from behind knocking the unaware Agumon to the ground. One of them held each of his arms while down shoving his face into the sand. The leader stood above him. Hands glowing menacingly with electricity.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" He yelled, "Electric Stun Blast!" The energy hit Agumon directly causing him to scream in pain.

"Agumon!" Yelled the digimon inside the net.

"Electric Stun Blast!" Another crackle of electricity and a scream of pain from Agumon.

"They're torturing him!" Sora realised with horror.

"Agumon-" Tai yelled,

"NO! Don't help me!" Agumon screamed, "TAI, I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Tai stood uncertain of what to do or why Agumon wasn't letting him help. Another crackle and another scream from Agumon. Tk had covered Tokomons eyes as the small in-training was trembling at the sound of Agumons screams.

"Agumon, why...?" Tai asked quietly unable to understand. Another scream. Biyomon finally snapped,

"Damn it Tai this is your fault!" She yelled looking angrily at him. Another scream. "He's trying to impress you. Because you've been acting horribly towards him!" She accused. Tai looked shocked staring at her,

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You've never appreciated him or bonded with him at all! He thinks you hate him!" She yelled mercilessly. "He thinks that he's weak, when it's you Tai! Your the weak one!"

"Biyomon!" Sora said angrily.

"It's true Sora! You know it." She turned back to Tai, "Well it doesn't matter if you think Agumon's weak or not. He's still the kindest, most selfless digimon I've ever met. If anything _you_ don't deserve to be his partner!" She finished pantly loudly as she stared at Tai with hostility.

Tai sank to his knees. 'Have I really been treating him badly?' he thought to himself stunned. Memories of their interactions ran through his mind at blinding speeds, 'Did Agumon think he wasn't strong enough?'

_"Don't worry Tai I've got this!"_

"_I can do this Tai don't worry!"_

Was he not acting like a good tamer? Tai knew he hadn't been as fothcoming with Agumon as he should have been; but opening up to another digimon was...hard. He tried to think of a time when they had really bonded but kept coming up with a blank.

"_Do you think your getting stronger?" _He remembered those words, which when seen through the right angle could be interpreted as not an innocent question, but a criticism.

"_Your not strong enough!"_

"_You can't digivolve!"_

"_Stay out of it!" _Tai began to feel coldness creep into his chest as he mentally looked at his past interactions with Agumon. Surely he hadn't been...

"_I need to be alone now"..._that...

"_Please leave me alone Agumon"..._careless.

"_...your not strong enough..." _His breath hitched. He sounded just like...like...

An image of a white-haired boy, wearing a long blood red scarf appeared in his minds eye. The boy regarded him coldly with dark, merciless blue eyes. _"Hmph, what a weak monster. He was of no use to me" _Tai felt his hands start shaking,

"_I can win Tai!"Agumon yelled,_

_"I can win Neo!" Yelled Metalgreymon desperately_.

Tai held his hands to his head trying to block out the memories. It was of no use. He was back in the metal empire with the large cybernetic digimon in front of him.

"_Tai, I can still fight!"_

...No...

_"Neo, I can still fight!" _

He was hyperventilating. Was he...? Was he becoming like Neo...?

"_I'm through with you, delete!"_

_"ARGH!" _The screams of Metalgreymon as he was killed by his tamer. _"W-Why? Neo?!" _ His screams mingled with that of Agumons as Tai slowly came back to reality. He was suddenly aware that he was hyperventilating, his cheeks felt wet and that his hands were clenched in his hair so hard they ached.

"I've got it!" Joe cried out as his crest flew into his tag and the floor crumbled underneath them, freeing them from the trap. Tai lay there for a minute in shock. The noise made by the others inaudible to him.

All he could hear was his own shuddering breath as he lay there. A pain-filled scream penetrated his mental bubble.

'Agumon!' Tai was on his feet in an instant; sprinting to where the entrance to the arena was. The memories of the past following right behind him. He stood in the archway to the arena, watching as the Gazimon continued to torture his partner. The screams of Metalgreymon were in his ears as well. The two shrieks mingled together in an unholy orchestra.

Tai sank to his knees clutching his head as tears poured out of his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much!

_"I can't forgive you!" _Yelled another voice in Tais mind. He looked up and could see a ghostly figure of Zero in front of him. He stared mindlessly at the apparition, _"How could you!?" _It accused him with nothing but pure rage in its eyes.

"No..." Tai whispered as the hallucination faded and a large shadow leapt over him. Garurumon ran towards the Gazimon, causing them to panic and drop Agumon in their haste to escape. All Tai saw was Agumon fall to the ground. He jumped to his feet running towards his partner.

"Agumon! Agumon!" He slid down next to him, cradling the lizards head in his arms. "Agumon, please! Please tell me you're alright!" He yelled desperately.

Above them Etemon still watching on the TV screen yelled,

"No! No! You had them! You had them! ...Idiots! Looks like I've got to do things myself. Like always..."

His mood then suddenly shifted and he laughed again, "Actually, since you're all in there..." He grinned, "I have a special present for you Digidestined." The far side of the field opened up to reveal a dark pit below. Mechanical whirring was heard, along with the rattling of humongous chains as some sort of lift came to the surface.

"Oh boy, you have no idea what I had to go through to get one of these, but it will be well worth it." He finished darkly as a new monster slowly came into view. The rest of the digimon and the children gaped in horror at the abomination in front of them.

"It's a Skullgreymon!" Tentomon cried out in panic.

The bright light of the sun seemed to awaken the slumbering beast. It suddenly moved; snapping the chains that held it bound to the platform and slowly lumbering forward.

"He's a violent and ruthless digimon that live only to destroy!" Tentomon yelled in alarm.

Skullgreymon lifted his head up and roared. The Colliseum itself seemed to shake from the sheer volume as many of the kids covered their ears. The enormous skeletal monster then caught sight of Garurumon and turned towards him.

"Uh oh" the wolf digimon said when he realised what it was looking at.

"Quickly! Back up Garurumon!" Matt yelled worried. A flash of light and soon Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Togemon were ready for action. The champions charged the huge monster ready to help Garurumon.

"Please wake up Agumon! Please!" Tai cried out as he gently shook the unconscious lizard. His eyes were red from crying and his arms wouldn't stop shaking, but he still begged Agumon to wake up.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Tai scrunched up his eyes, 'Not again! NOT AGAIN!'

"...T-Tai?..." A weak voice murmured. Agumons eyes opened slightly and fixed upon Tais. He sat there for a second staring transfixed at his partner. He broke out into s smile,

"Agumon!" Tai yelled relieved hugging him. Agumon just smiled sadly,

"Hey Tai. I-I-" He began stamering and he closed his emerald eyes for a second. When he opened them they were shining with tears. "I-I'm sorry."

"Wha-?"

"I'm not strong enough Tai. I'm sorry I'm too weak to be your partner" Agumon admitted with misery.

Tai choked. Fresh tears were coming to his eyes now. After all that Agumon still thought that he had been too weak for him? A horrible sinking feeling arose in Tais chest. A mixture of horror at Agumons state, guilt for his part in it and a heavy dose of misery for the whole situation.

"A-Agumon I'm n-not-" Tai began but the sobs were too much for him,

"I'm just trash Tai." Agumon said sadly, "I wanted to be your partner so badly, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Tai!" The lizard began sobbing as well.

"_Now you're just trash" said Neo, "A trash digimon for a trash tamer"_

"NO!" Cried Tai desperately. "I-It's not your fault! It's mine! IT'S ALL MY FAULT AGUMON!" he roared in pain. Agumon stared at him mystified, "I was a jerk. I ignored you, neglected you and drove you to this! Don't you DARE say it's your fault Agumon!" The lizard looked up stunned as he felt his snout become wet from all the tears that were flowing.

"Tai...?"

"Your more than worthy to be my partner! If anything I don't deserve you! I've become everything I hoped I'd never be!" Tai met Agumons eyes and the lizard was taken aback at the amount of emotion in them, "I'm sorry Agumon! I'm sorry!"

Above them Skullgreymon casually swatted Birdramon out of the air and knocked Garurumon into the far colliseum wall. The other champions attacks were ineffective and Skullgreymon was quickly gaining the advantage. It grabbed Kabuterimon out of the air and threw him into Togemon, much to both of their discomfort. It picked up Ikkakumon, who was still shooting torpedoes at it the whole time, and threw him into the recovering Garurumon. It roared triumphantly then caught sight of the two still in the arena.

"I-I forgive you Tai" Agumon said softly. Tai looked up through tear-stained eyes to stare at him in shock, "Afterall we're partners aren't we?"

"Y-You mean you still want to be partners?" Tai asked in disbelief. Agumon nodded,

"Yeah. We make quite a team don't we?" He said cheerfully. Tai gaped in amazement,

"I-I'd like that Agumon. I swear, things will be better this time. I'll take better care of you" he swore, 'Like I should have done at the start' he thought to himself angrily. A shadow decended over them,

"Um Tai. What's that?" Agumon asked nervously. Tai looked up and into the eyes of Skullgreymon.

"RUN TAI!" Sora screamed hysterically. Tai stayed where he is.

"Tai run!" Agumon said,

"I won't leave you" Tai said softly.

"Huh?"

"I won't leave you to die" Tai smiled at him as he wiped away his tears, "We're partners right? Thick and thin, we'll stay together!" Agumon smiled back. Skullgreymon roared and raised his bony hand.

The other kids screamed,

"Tai what are you doing?!"

"Get out of there!"

"MOVE!"

The hand descended. It crashed on top of them sending sand flying everywhere. There was silence.

"No..." Sora gasped sinking to her knees, "...Tai..."

There was a groan like bone being strained. Then Skullgreymon was thrown onto his back by an emerging digimon. The children gaped as an giant orange dinosaur appeared where Tai and Agumon had been.

Screaming at the top of its lungs it roared its name for the world to hear,

"GREYMON!"

Underneath the dinosaur Tai lay curled up in a ball. The low sound of the monster above him growling at its opponent made him look up.

"Agumon?" He asked uncertaintly, a giant emerald eye looked down on him. Then a deep voice spoke;

"I'm Greymon now" it said simply. Tai was hit with a sudden sense of deja vu. He smiled,

"Go get him" he whispered. Greymon nodded.

Then looked up and roared angrily. Skullgreymon stood back up to his full height, towering over even the large Greymon. It roared back defiantly. Greymon charged head down at the monstrosity. Colliding with a blow so hard it made Tai, as far back as he was, lose his footing, he drove the larger digimon back. Its bony feet made deep grooves in the sand as it struggled for purchase. Greymon twisted his head bending bone to expose the soft organic core inside.

"Nova Blast!" He screamed as a fireball as large as a house erupted from Greymons mouth. It struck the inside tissue causing Skullgreymon to scream in agony. The blast propelled the digimon straight into the back wall of the coliseum, crushing a large portion of the stone.

"Good shot Greymon!" Tai yelled approvingly.

"Thanks Tai" The large dinosaur yelled back as it settled in a defensive position in front of him. The Skullgreymon staggered back alive but injured, clutching its stomach. It roared menacingly. Scattered across the Colliseum children watched the battle in awe.

"Agumon digivolved!" Biyomon said shocked.

"He's so strong!" Tokomon yelled in Tks arms.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Etemon angrily from the TV screen. "How are they still alive?!"

"It's not over yet" Tentomon said to Izzy. "All he's done is made Skullgreymon mad!"

Boy did it look mad. The monster stood its ground a fair distance away from Greymon, wary in case he tried the same trick again. It planted its hands on the ground so that it was on all-fours and aimed.

"He's using his dark shot attack!" Tentomon realised with horror,

'And Greymon's going to charge into it!' He noticed as the large orange dinosaur began to move forward. Tai stood underneath Greymon analysing the battle. He could hear Skullgreymons bones creaking.

'Skullgreymon's wary of fighting up close, but what's he doin-' Tai paused in shock,

"Greymon! Hit the deck!" He yelled urgently. Greymon heard the order and dove to the floor just as the missile rocketed from Skullgreymons back, arcing over his head and right through the space where Greymons torso had just been.

The missile shot through the air and impacted the far wall of the coliseum.

The explosion was tremendous.

Tai was blown clean off his feet and straight into Greymon's back. A wall of white was all he could see where the missile hit and everything he could hear was covered by a loud ringing noise. He covered his ears in pain and scrunched up his eyes, but it was futile. He couldn't see or hear, or even tell which way up he was.

When the ringing finally subsided and was replaced by a strange fizzing sound and he dared to open his eyes, he gaped. A good third of the Colliseum was gone, little more than a smoking crater. The fizzing he realised was sand sliding over itself from the sides, slowly filling up the crater that had been created. Even Etemon on his TV screen, who had seen the whole thing, was silent in awe.

Sora groaned as she sat up, sand falling off of her.

"Is everyone alright?" She looked around. By some miracle no-one had been where the missile had impacted. She and Biyomon had been the closest, but the others who were just gaining their sight and hearing back gaped.

"I-If that had hit us-" Joe stammered nervously,

"-we'd have been fried" Matt finished with fear audible in his voice. Mimi looked distraught,

"Normally I'd complain about the sand everywhere but-" She trailed off, looking solemnly at what was left of the Colliseum. Tk was shivering with Tokomon clutched tightly to his chest.

"That was scary" He said nervously. Tokomon nodded.

Greymon rumbled,

"Tai, I don't think I can take a hit like that" he said, nervously eyeing Skullgreymon. "I can't get close enough to hit him. If I charge he'll just unleash another missile." He looked at Tai "What do I do?" Tai put a hand to his chin,

'There's a weakness to his attack' he realised as another missile grew out of the orange mass inside the digimon and replaced the old one that was on Skullgreymons back.

"Well you won't have to take a hit Greymon." Tai said confidently. Greymon was shocked to see him smirking, "I have a plan. Just do exactly as I say..."

"Hahaha!" Laughed Etemon having finally regained his use of speech. "How are you going to stop that?! Skullgreymon's going to wreck you all!"

The Ultimate roared and got back down onto all fours.

"Charge Greymon!" Tai yelled. Greymon obliged running towards the Ultimate.

"Ha! That fool, he's running straight towards it!" Etemon cackled ecstatically.

Tai kept a look out, the creaking of bones. 'That's it!'

"Greymon now!" He screamed desperately,

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared letting the Fireball roar towards his opponent. But it was too high...

"Haha!" Etemon yelled, "He's gonna miss!"

"No!" Yelled Sora.

"He's doomed" buzzed Tentomon covering his eyes, "I can't watch!"

"DARK SHOT!" Roared Skullgreymon as the missiles tail ignited. Tai remained calm,

'I believe in you Greymon. Partner.'

The missile rocketed off of Skullgreymon's back, arced over his head- where it collided with the Nova Blast.

The second explosion was just as tremendous as the first. All everyone could see was a solid wall of white and a shrill ringing commandeered their eardrums. THe shockwave once again blew everyone off of their feet, with Tai being supported by his partner.

When everything cleared another crater stood in the Colliseum, with what was left of Skullgreymon in the middle. Tai cheered.

"You did it Greymon! Bullseye!" Greymon roared triumphantly as he stood on the edge of the crater. The other digimon stared slackjawed.

"I get it" said Izzy, "He aimed for the missile itself rather than Skullgreymon. Clever to have thought of it so quickly" he appraised.

"He beat an ultimate digimon..." Gabumon said amazed. "Incredible. Well done Greymon!"

Tai ran up to Greymon patting his shin, which was as high as he could reach.

"Good work buddy!" He said happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tai" Greymon said modestly,

"Well I couldn't have done it without you either!" Tai countered smiling up at him. They laughed, "You were right though." Tai said quietly but with conviction, "We make an incredible team!" Greymon nodded.

"NO! NO! NO!" Screamed Etemon from the monitor. They looked up at him. "How were you able to beat Skullgreymon?! HOW!?" He demanded. Tai and Greymon looked at one another, then back to the screen.

"You might not be able to believe it..." Tai said seriously to the monkey digimon. "But I believe in my partner and he believes in me. That's why we won." He finished simply. Etemon snarled and the screen turned dark.

Tai sighed in exhaustion when suddenly they were interrupted by a garbled roar from the crater. They both glanced down in shock as what was left of Skullgreymon pitifully crawled towards them. Almost all of its skeleton was gone, leaving only the charred bottom half of its legs and some of the orange tissue that was inside it.

The orange mass feebly tried to climb up the side of the crater to try and get at them; only for the sand to give way and for it fall pitifully back down.

"It's still trying to kill us" Tai said disbelievingly. Greymon also looked shocked. The orange tissue, for it couldn't be described as anything else, warbled at them then continued to try and futilely scramble out of the pit.

"It looks kind of pathetic doesn't it?" Greymon asked looking down sadly at the virus digimon.

"Skullgreymons are scavengers. They pick up bones from other Greymon in order to strengthen themselves. Without their bones that's all they are" Tentomon said as he flew over to the two. "Congratulations on beating Skullgreymon by the way. You should probably finish it off though. It's still dangerous." He said.

"Yeah. I guess" Tai said uncomfortably. He glanced into the crater. It was running out of energy and was now writhing in the sand, as if the suns rays were burning it.

"They're killing machines." Tentomon continued, "Even now when it can't possibly win it keeps mindlessly attacking. But if you're feeling tired I'm sure one of the others will do it for you." Tai felt as if a weight had suddenly been put on his shoulders.

"No." He said suddenly, "It's fine. Greymon"

"Right!" There was another Nova Blast, it wasn't the largest he'd fired today, but it was enough. The data floated out of the pit and into the sky as Tai stared after it.

"Tai!" A voice yelled behind him. He turned and was nearly knocked over by Sora as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She said full of relief as she looked at him. "I'd thought that you'd, well for a minute I'd thought-"

"It's alright Sora" Tai said to reassure his best friend. "It's alright." He smiled at her cheekily,

"I'm fine." She looked at him annoyed, he almost took a step back, when she grinned and said,

"I knew it"

A flash of light appeared beside them for a moment and the next thing they knew Agumon was standing proudly next to Tai. He nodded at Tai, who smiled back. The rest of the group gathered round and began to congratulate Tai and Agumon for winning and digivolving for the first time.

"Hey Joe did you get your crest?" Tai suddenly remembered. Joe looked surprised for a second but then replied,

"Yeah, it was in the goal under the floor. You were there remember..," Joe trailed off, suddenly remembering that Tai had had other problems at the time.

"Don't worry about it Joe. That's one more crest then. Just five more and we can kick evils butt!" Tai yelled pumping his fist in the air. His enthusiasm was infectious as everyone else joined him in cheering. "Now lets get out of here before Etemon shows up" he finished; everyone nodded at that. They headed out of what was left of the Colliseum and into the desert.

Later that night Tai and Agumon stayed up for the first watch, similar to their first night in the Digital World. They lay down side by side staring up at the sky with thousands of twinkling jewels staring right back at them.

"So Tai?" Agumon began,

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are parents for?" He asked nervously, as if the question would bring back Tai's old attitude. Tai smiled fondly.

"Erm, well...parents... make more humans I guess. My parents made me and it was the same for everyone else."

"How do they do that?"

"Uhhh...I don't know" Tai lied, glad that the darkness hid his embarrased face. "Don't ask anyone else either." He added quickly, "It's not really talked about"

"Ok!" Agumon said cheerfully. The continued to lie next to each other in a comfortable silence.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it that was bothering you earlier?" Tai bit his lip in concentration. Determined not to think too heavily about Zero he replied,

"It's complicated Agumon. Really complicated." He began, "But I'll tell you someday, don't worry."

"That's all I ask Tai." Agumon chuckled causing Tai to look at him.

"What?"

"We're the best aren't we?" Agumon smiled. "We took down an ultimate at only the champion level. All the others couldn't do it. Well except maybe Angemon." Funny how he no longer felt jealous of the powerful champion. Not with Tai smiling next to him anyway.

"Are you kidding? We're the best; we'd cream that pretty boy!" He joked laughing and Agumon laughed alongside him.

"Thanks Agumon. Thanks for giving me another chance" he said sincerely,

"No Tai, thank you for being my partner."

"Together through thick and thin?" Tai asked,

"Through thick and thin!" He held out his claw and Tai grasped it firmly. They lay there next to each other hand and claw clasped as exhaustion washed over them. It had been a long and trying day, 'And yet' Tai thought to himself as he drifted off under the stars, 'It was worth it'

That night, Taichi Yagami's heart truly began to heal.

* * *

**I finally figure out how to add these lines, cool huh?! Anyway that's another chapter in ToAT. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Now the thing is since Christmas is coming, I won't be able to update the story for a week. So the next update will be on 30th December. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the Chapter.**

**Have a Merry Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Darkness

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Think of this as a late Christmas present to everyone. I'm also rather stunned at the sheer amount of people who like this story. About 80 favs, over 100 reviews and 76 follows at the time of this writing. You're all fantastic, thanks for the support!**

* * *

**A New Darkness**

Sora walked at the back of the group with Biyomon by her side. It had been a few days since Agumon had managed to digivolve and quite a bit had happened.

First, Kokatrimon nearly captured them all and handed them over to Etemon; but Birdramon and Togemon quickly sent him packing. Then they managed to find Mimis crest which was hidden in a giant cactus.

Sora thought it was fitting considering Togemon was a giant cactus with fists.

Then they had been ambushed by Kuwagamon, the very same Kuwagamon that had attacked them when they had first arrived in the Digital World. It still had a bent pincer from when Tai tricked into flying headfirst into a cliff. It emerged from the sand in front of them and nearly decapitated Tai before Agumon pushed him out of the way.

Kuwagamon was then destroyed by Piximon; who suddenly appeared and told them all off for being terrible tamers. He then chose to train them and began leading them to his home, located in a rainforest, in a desert under some kind of barrier. They were currently climbing up the mountain up to Piximons massive house.

'It's weird he decided to call us "tamers", everyone else referred to us as chosen or digidestined.' Sora thought to herself. 'I'm also not sure that we can trust this guy. Every time that something comes along to help us it's been a trap.'

She looked onward to where Tai was leading the group. He seemed a bit more like his old self now; he would laugh and act more like the goof he really was at heart. Sora watched as Tai said something to Agumon causing the proud little digimon to puff out his chest and Tai to laugh. She smiled.

Whatever tension there was before between the two had faded somewhat; leaving only a strong and sincere bond between them. Sora subtly observed Biyomon beside her. The little pink bird was marching along next to her perfectly content with walking up the long flight steps, provided she was next to Sora anyway. She had been taken by surprise by Biyomons outburst against Tai a couple of days ago. Everyone had.

Sora had only gotten a glimpse of Tai afterwards and it had looked like he was having some sort of breakdown. Things worked out in the end however and now he seemed to have recovered somewhat. The whole situation made Sora realise that their partners had far deeper emotions than she had initially thought.

Biyomon wasn't just a pet that could talk, but another being just as capable of independent thought as Sora was herself. She was beginning to see Biyomon as less of a friend and more like a little sister. The pink bird was still immature and naïve in many ways; but was partly learning what to do and how to act from watching Sora. She got an odd feeling of pride when she realised that.

When they had started climbing, Tai had asked her to be at the back to supervise the others considering that he and her were the two most athletic of the group. Sora watched as some of the others struggled to make it up the never-ending stairs.

Tk in particular was taking it rather hard, being a few years younger than the rest of them. He had however refused to let Matt help him, or to let Tokomon walk. The eight year old stubbornly carried the little in-training digimon up the stairs without a word of complaint.

She really admired that. Even if sh was rather worried for him.

Izzy wasn't faring as well. Having to lug his heavy laptop on his back, not to mention being in less than peak condition, it was obvious he was struggling more than the others. He was utterly silent, trudging forward with his hands on the straps of his laptop's case with Tentomon chatting happily beside him.

Joe was coping surprisingly well, as was Mimi. Although she wouldn't stop whining about it she didn't seem too tired physically. Sora thought she was rather odd.

With Matt it was difficult to tell, his concern for his little brother seemed to take precedent over whatever his physical condition was. He hovered just behind Tk, keeping a watchful eye on him, with Gabumon by his side.

'I swear he's almost as bad as Tai is with Kari' Sora thought derisively. 'Although Tai, at least, had a good reason for it...' She and Tai were pretty close.

She knew what happened to Hikari that caused Tai to become so protective of her. He had told her amongst his tears when she had asked about the bruise on his cheek. Sora believed that that moment was what made them such close friends later.

'Although lately' she thought worriedly, looking forward and spotting his blue shirts back 'We haven't been as close as we used to be. I hope he's alright.'

"You're almost there, yup-yup!" Pixmon yelled out circling above them. The group groaned tiredly,

"We've been climbing for hours!" Mimi whined looking up at the little pixie.

"None of that!" He admonished, waving his little staff at them, "You're the digidestined! Surely you can handle a little climb?" He then turned and kept flying just ahead of them.

"Is everyone doing alright?" Tai asked the others.

"My feet hurt!" Mimi yelled back annoyed,

"I'm alright" Matt said curtly,

"I'm...ok..." Izzy panted, hands gripped tightly to the straps of his laptop carrying case.

"I've been better" Joe moaned, "But otherwise alright" Tk settled for just nodding at Tai. Sora gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled.

"You're all doing great" Tai said encouragingly, "Just a few more steps..."

A couple of hours later when the sun was hanging low in the sky, bathing the area in a warm orange glow, they finally arrived at Piximons house at the top of the mountain.

It was more of a mini coliseum than a house, with a large statue of Piximon in the centre.

'Vain much?' Sora thought to herself on seeing the three storey-tall statue.

Piximon led them up to the third floor where he instructed them to clean the floors. This would, apparently, be the beginning of their training. He conjured up some uckets and mops out of thin air and dropped them at their feet.

"Well? Get to it!" Grumbling, the children and digimon began picking up mops and soaking them in the water-filled buckets. "Not you two though" Tai and Agumon looked up in surprise at him.

"What us?" Agumon asked pointing his claw.

"I have a special training for you. Follow me!" At that the little digimon turned around and began to fly away. Sora looked on concerned. Splitting up never seemed to end well for them. Tai seemed to come to the same conclusion. Instead of following Piximon he walked over to Sora. She could see the intense look on his face, inwardly she couldn't help but relax a little. Tai wasn't taking chances like before with Kokatrimon.

"Sora, I don't trust this guy." He said to her bluntly. She gripped the mop handle tightly,

"Me neither. First he tires us out with the climb, then wants to lead you away from the rest of us." She summarised looking serious. "Every time we encounter a digimon that doesn't just try to kill us right off the bat, they betray us in some other way."

Tai nodded.

"If we're not back by tomorrow, stick together, don't go anywhere he tells you too. Got that?" He said with an intensity no twelve-year old should posses.

"You'd better come back Tai" Sora responded looking at him, "We don't want to lose you." He couldn't help smiling at that.

"Don't worry I'll come back."

"Yep, we're the best!" Agumon cheered right next to him. Sora almost giggled,

"I know you are,"

"Lets go, yup-yup!" Piximons voice called from across the hallway. Tai grimaced.

"See you later Sora." The two quickly walked off to where Piximon had floated away leaving Sora alone with her mop.

"You'd better." She murmured to herself.

"And if they don't come back?" A voice from beside her asked. Turning she saw Izzy leaning against his mop, a cloth in his other hand. "What will you do if they don't come back?" He asked again.

She thought for a second, pursing her lips together in thought. If Tai didn't return, what should they do. What would she do?

"Sora?" Biyomon asked concerned; able to sense the uncharacteristic anger taking a hold of her partner.

"We'll burn this place to the ground." She said resolutely a stern expression on her face as she looked at Izzy challengingly.

Izzy nodded accepting of this. They'd all been through quite a bit but Sora and Tai were especially close. It was only logical what the pressures of command and the loss of her best friend would do.

"Then we'd better hope he returns."

* * *

"What exactly do you have in store for us?" Agumon asked the ultimate nervously. Piximon grinned although they couldn't see it.

"It's a surprise!" He said, cheerfully giving nothing away.

Agumon huffed. Piximon let his grin fade away as he continued to lead them into the darkness of the cave.

'I can only hope that you pass.' He thought to himself seriously, 'I wonder what it will show you. What weakness will the cave perceive?' Piximon continued to fly ahead of them leading them deeper into the cave until they eventually reached a small room with a sand floor.

"Here we are!" He yelled cheerfully.

"What happens here exactly?" Tai asked on guard. His digivice was gripped tightly in his hand although the cave was a bit small for Greymon. Looking around nervously, Tai could see the bad situation they were in. The cave was too small to digivolve in and they were alone with an ultimate-level digimon. A champion against an ultimate at least had a chance, but a rookie...

Tai tried to walk forward but his foot got caught on something. He looked down and gasped.

"Tai?" Agumon asked confused, "What is that?!" A tendril of darkness had appeared from the ground and wrapped around Tai's leg. He pulled desperately trying to get it off,

"What's going on? Piximon! It's a trap!" He yelled but the little digimon had already flown out of the cave.

"You must escape the cave to complete your training Tai!" He yelled as he flew out, "Good luck!"

The darkness circled around Tais feet before collapsing the ground under him and causing him to fall.

"Tai!" Agumon screamed diving in after him.

Tai screamed as he fell into the darkness and everything went black.

* * *

A gentle creaking noise gradually woke Tai up from his sleep. He blinked confusedly then got up, the ground shifted under him causing him to fall back down.

He groaned a little and held on to the wood.

'What?' Tai thought as he gained his bearings. He was in a boat. A small wooden boat just big enough for him to lie down in.

After some difficulty he managed to sit up and look around. He was floating in some sort of ocean. There were no waves, the water was so perfectly still it resembled a dark mirror.

When Tai looked over the edge of the boat he could see his reflection perfectly in the water. The only ripples came from when he moved, rocking the boat, dissipating and warping his reflection.

On top of the water lay the fog. On all sides Tai could see a swirling mass of dirty white and dark grey above the water. The fog curled over the sides of the boat like a tarantula enveloping his sight. All was quiet. No sound of waves crashing over one another. There was no wind to howl or rock the boat or to disturb the water. All Tai could hear was that of his own shaky breathing as he looked around worriedly.

'This place is...wrong somehow' Tai thought to himself. 'Where's Agumon?' He suddenly realised with horror. About to call out something stopped him. Some inner terror at the strange place he had found himself in. As if even the sound of his voice could disturb some ancient peace, disturb the calm about this place. As if some great monster would suddenly appear from the pitch-black water and swallow him whole.

Tai gathered his courage,

"Agumon?" He said hesitantly, half-expecting the little dinosaur to appear out of nowhere.

He didn't.

"Agumon!" Tai called out, his voice the only sound in the darkness. "Agumon!"

'Did he fall in the water?' Tai wondered. He cautiously leaned over the side of the boat and looked into the water. His own reflection stared back at him looking worried. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tai lowered his hand into the water.

Quickly Tai withdrew his hand sending large ripples across the pristine surface. The water was beyond freezing. He could barely feel his fingers and they were only in there for a split second. Tai sat back in the boat and tried to think while massaging his numb fingers.

'What's happening? Where's Agumon? Wasn't I in a cave?' He sat there trying to stare holes into the fog as life came back to his fingers. 'What do I do now?'

He was drifting in what appeared to be a never ending ocean of black water. Fog swirled around him hypnotically, offering no guidance as to which direction he could take. Not that he could move the boat in any direction. There were no oars or motor hidden in the boat. He was just drifting aimlessly in a strange ocean, with no supplies or companionship. He was alone.

Utterly alone.

'What do I do now?'

* * *

Agumon sat up in panic,

"Tai!" He yelled, concerned for his partner. Agumon blinked in confusion. He was sitting in some sort of dark cave. The floor felt sandy as he wiggled his toes nervously. There were walls on all sides except for one passageway which led upwards into darkness.

Agumon squinted but his eyes could not penetrate the darkness any further. Looking up revealed a large hole in the ceiling that led upwards as far as Agumon could see.

'That was where he fell from' he surmised, 'But where did Taichi go?' Suddenly Agumon was aware of a small figure in the corner of the cave. The figure was human-like, sitting down with their knees drawn towards their chest. The small dinosaur warily approached the figure, which he could barely see in the dark.

As he got closer Agumon could pick out more details. Such as large bushy hair and a pair of goggles... 'It is Tai!' He thought shocked.

"Tai! There you are." Agumon said happily grabbing a hold of his arm, "Come on we've got to get out of he- You sure are cold Tai. Tai?" His partner hadn't reacted to him at all. He still sat there against the wall, forehead resting on his knees, staring blankly at nothing. "Tai?" Agumon removed his hand away from him. "A-are you ok?" No answer. A bolt of fear struck through the little dinosaur, 'H-He's acting just like before!' He thought with panic.

"_I need to be alone now Agumon." _

Agumon frantically shook his head trying to dispel the memories.

'No! Tai promised he wouldn't!' The little dinosaur grabbed Tais limp body. With some effort he hoisted as much of his partner on his back as he could. Agumon then began to slowly walk towards the passage. 'Don't worry Tai' he thought as he struggled under Tais weight. 'I'll get us out of here. Just wait!'

Maybe the sun would help snap Tai out of whatever had happened to him. Bu it was too dark in here to even see a faint glimmer of,

'Wait a minute!' Agumon realised. 'That dark thing that got Tai earlier! It must be what's doing this to him!' With this Agumon redoubled his efforts to get Tai out of here. He wasn't going to let a little darkness ruin his partnership. Not now that they had just gotten over some major issues.

'I'll look after you Tai. Don't worry! Through thick and thin, remember? We'll always be partners!'

* * *

Night had descended on Piximons palace. All the Digidestined were lying in the futons that Piximon had provided looking at one another discussing what to do.

"So if Tai doesn't come back you want to destroy this place?!" Joe asked rather alarmed. Sora nodded,

"Don't you think you're being a little over reactive? What if it just takes Tai a little longer to complete the training then Piximon thought. Plus he's an ultimate digimon, Tentomon said so. We shouldn't go out of our way to annoy him."

"But if Tai doesn't come back then we've lost both him and Agumon." Matt pointed out, "And you'd be willing to let the one responsible get away with this?!" He seemed annoyed although it hadn't quite gotten to anger yet.

"Well no...but...err..." Joe stammered.

"I know it may seem alarming but I'm sure Tai and Agumon are perfectly fine!" Tentomon pointed out. "Piximon is a well-known trainer. He won't do anything to them, he's not like the other digimon we've met."

"You guys need to relax a little more." Gomamon pointed out, lounging next to Joe. "Stop being so serious all the time, it's not like everyone's out to get us."

"Except for that Kuwagamon" Izzy pointed out calmly, "He somehow followed us across File Island, an entire ocean and half a desert because Tai bent one of his pincers."

"That's scary" Mimi murmured.

"I hope not all digimon are like that" Tk said, Tokomon still in his arms.

"We're not don't worry. I guess that one just had a chip off its shoulder" Tokomon replied looking up at the eight year old.

"Who knows what other ones could still be following us? Like Shellmon or Seadramon?!" Joe panicked.

"They're both aquatic and Seadramon was in a lake." Izzy pointed out, "How would they possibly follow us across a desert?!"

"Nothing makes sense here!"

"They still need to drink, Seadramon doesn't even have limbs!"

"Guys, you're getting off topic!" Sora pointed out. "We need to figure out what to do in case Tai...doesn't come back."

"We'll continue doing what we were doing. Find the crests and find a way home." Matt said as if he was decided.

"But shouldnt't we at least try to find Tai first? What if he's just stuck somewhere?" Sora countered.

"It's not an easy decision to make but if he can't get back then what chance do we have of finding and bringing him back!?"

"You'd just leave him, you coward!" She roared at him.

"I'm just thinking about everyone!" He yelled back. Izzy and Joe continued arguing about whether any more enemies they'd encountered would rear their ugly heads. While Tk and Mimi sat in the corner quietly watching everything.

The digimon watched all this curiously,

"Humans are so serious" Gomamon pointed out. The digimon all nodded.

"They do have a point though" Tentomon whispered quietly. "Although they don't seem to realise it."

"I hope Tai comes back soon" Biyomon said to their incredulousness.

"I thought you didn't like him. What changed?" Gabumon asked confused.

"He began treating Agumon like an actual partner." She crossed her wings in front of her looking on as her normally level-headed partner argued ferociously with Matt. "If he doesn't come back soon though. They might tear themselves apart."

"It's weird isn't it?" Palmon pointed out as they watched the humans argue. "It's like a delicate balance. They're like an ecosystem, remove one piece and the whole thing goes out of whack."

"That's very astute of you Palmon" Gabumon complimented. She blushed,

"Oh stop," she said bashfully.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Mimi yelled out silencing everyone.

"Look at us fighting like this! He's only been gone a few hours and we're already squabbling like three-year olds!" The other children all stared at her, surprised by this sudden outburst.

"I'm going to get some sleep and calm my temper. I suggest you all do the same. Goodnight!" With that Mimi picked up her futon and stormed off out of the door and into another room.

The others all sheepishly looked at one another before muttering a series of half-hearted goodnights and retiring to their own rooms.

It was much later on in the night when Izzy stepped out of his room and onto the balcony in the cool night air, his tag glowing purple, that he encountered Matt.

Walking in the same direction as him, his own tag glowing a soft blue, they both stared at one another as if they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh hey Matt. Your tag started glowing too?"

"Yeah..." They looked at one another awkwardly.

"Should we go find them..." Izzy asked

"Yeah I think so" Matt quickly replied. They walked together in awkward silence, following the pull of the tags. Eventually they came to the start of the stairs down the mountain.

"Should we stick together?"

"For the best." There was strength in numbers and neither wanted to admit how creepy the rainforest looked at night. In silence they followed their tags down the mountain. Even after the amount of exercise they'd done that day, going downhill was much easier.

Only the light of the moon and that of their tags guided them down the mountain. After awhile Matt broke the silence,

"So, what do you think we should do?" He asked. "About tomorrow, I mean."

Izzy looked across at the taller boy. He seemed genuinely interested in his opinion, although Izzy was wary of Matt having an outburst. He might be more willing to come to blows against Izzy then against Sora.

"I think we should wait for Tai, hear me out." He finished quickly before Matt could interject. "Tai has practically been leading us since we came here, abandoning him would just be wrong. The digimon seemed to trust Piximon and we should respect their opinions. I think it's unlikely that Tai would trust Piximon enough to lead him into a trap."

"He trusted those Numemon, and Kokatrimon." Matt pointed out.

"We all make mistakes. That just seemed to put Tai on a higher guard. We should place some trust in Tai and that he and Agumon will come back fine. That's what I think anyway" he added quickly looking at Matt. After a moment of silence, the blonde-haired boy nodded.

"Tk would be crushed if we just left him." He sighed, "I guess we'll just see what happens tomorrow." He sounded resigned rather than annoyed. Izzy decided to press his luck,

"Why do you respect my opinion so much?" He questioned. "Sora made some valid points as well." Matt snorted,

"You're obviously smarter than any of us, I thought you might raise some good ideas. Also... I don't know I guess I was just tired and stressed from the last few days." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "I never thought I'd miss my Dad's crummy shower but here I am."

Izzy nodded,

"I've always read that you never realise what you have until it's gone. But I never realised what it felt like to truly lose everything." Matt looked shocked at Izzy's sudden pessimism.

"Do you think it's truly possible to get back home?" Matt questioned worriedly.

"We were brought here, so I have to assume that somehow there is a way back." The red-heads face scrunched up, "As to the details, I have no clue."

"Shit." Matt said simply, looking up at the stars and concentrating on not tripping down the stairs.

"Yeah"

* * *

He had been lying in the boat for who knows how long now. Unable to escape, unable to leave. Swimming was out of the question. He'd die of hypothermia three strokes in! Yet despite the water being so cold the air, though damp, was only a little chilly. A kind of cold that rested just on the edge of uncomfortableness. There was no wind to make it worse at least. Tai thought trying to look on the bright side. A dull flash of white in the sky above him made him blink.

'Wha-'

A sudden jolt startled Tai out of his trance. He sat up, aware that his boat was no longer entirely in the water.

A grey beach spread out in front of him with cliffs and a forest further inland. Tai carefully stood up and hopped off of the boat. He stretched. It felt as if he'd been lying in that boat for hours. As Tai continued to look around he couldn't help but feel as if there was something wrong. There were no typical beach sounds. There were no birds flying overhead, no cries of people or animals nor was there the smell of salt in the air.

Just the unerring and gentle lapping of the black sea against the beach. Tai strolled well away from the freezing cold water and walked along the beach aimlessly. It was almost as if something had taken out all of the life and colour in the world, leaving just the shadows to take over. Even his clothes seemed duller and darker in this place, once more vibrant blues and yellows were now different shades of grey.

A white light went past him in an instant, the sudden light almost blinding him. Looking ahead Tai could just about make out the shadow of a lighthouse far ahead. It's powerful beam rotating around, the only sign of life in this world. It was the only clue he had so he cautiously made his way along the beach towards it.

'If there's a working lighthouse there must be someone to maintain it.' He thought about the factory, the phone booths and the trolley-car. 'Probably...'

As he made his way over towards the lighthouse, the fog seemed to thin. He could make out the full shape of the lighthouse now as it stood on a cliff, looking out into the ocean. But suddenly next to it he spotted something else. Something different to the lighthouse. As it's outline in the fog became clearer Tai gaped at what he saw.

A dark structure reached out into the sky near the lighthouse. It had no features that he could see. No patterns or windows or doors of any sort. Just a black spire reaching out into the spire.

An oppressive feel seemed to come off of the tower making Tai instinctively back away.

'This place... it's evil' he realised. He had to get out of here! Who knew what creatures could lurk in a place like this. He began to back away from the tower.

"_Taichi..." _

Tai stopped in his tracks, a look of shock on his face. He span around wildly trying to locate from where the voice originated.

"_Taichi..."_

'That way!' He realised and began to run back along the beach away from the tower. 'Please no...'Tai thought desperately as he recognised the pained voice. He picked up the pace as he approached a nearby cave on his right. Tai skidded to a stop on the sand. Facing the cave, he stopped for a moment,

"_Tai..."_ The voice called again, causing his heart to pound rapidly in his chest. He could hear strange whispers emanating from the cave. They were just too quiet for him to hear what they were saying; but loud enough for him to notice them.

"Why did it have to be a cave?" He muttered.

Tai swallowed nervously and walked into the cave. He suddenly stopped as the darkness in front of him parted,

"_I'm not feeling too good Tai..."_ the voice said becoming frail. Tai felt his heart constrict and his skin go cold. He could do nothing but stare at the apparition in front of him,

"Kari" he choked in astonishment. For his little sister stood in front of him, looking smaller than ever, wearing her pajamas.

'She looks just like she did when...' Tai realised, his eyes widening in horror. The whispers grew louder and louder, until their roar was all that he could hear.

_Ambulance sirens, his mother screaming. "It's all your fault Tai. You nearly killed her!"_

When Tai came back to the world he found himself on his knees breathing heavily. The whispering quickly receding. 'No, no I didn't mean too!' Long repressed guilt reared in his chest like a dragon. 'I didn't mean too!'

"All I wanted was for my big brother to be happy; and you tried to kill me!" Kari accused angrily standing above him. Tai flinched as if he'd been struck,

"NO! I didn't-I wasn't-!"

"You were selfish and thoughtless. But you didn't suffer for it. I did!" She yelled, effortlessly tearing down all the walls he had long ago constructed in his mind to hide from his failure. Reeling from her accusations Tai didn't see the malevolent grin form on his sisters face.

"It wasn't just me you failed." She purred, her voice dripping with malevolence, "Everyone you knew from the Digital World is dead. Zero, Gabo, MagnaAngemon, Leo, Gon and countless others. They were waiting for you to come back and save them." Tai silently gasped.

"Can you hear them Taichi?" The apparition mocked, "Can you hear their voices crying out for you to save them?" Tai clutched his head as a multitude of voices became audible to him as the whispering descended upon him with another all encompassing roar.

_"Help me!" "I don't want to die!" "Save me Taichi!" "Where are you?!" _A legion of voices screaming and crying out for help, help from Tai who was curled up, tears pouring down his face as the whispering again died down, leaving only him and Kari in the cave. The only sound being that of his heavy breathing.

"Now do you realise how alone you truly are?" She asked callously slowly approaching his kneeled form. "Your parents don't want you after what you did to me-"

_"What were you thinking?! You knew she was sick!" _The memory of his mothers near hysterical voice rose to the surface, his felt his cheek start to sting. "You can't even hold onto a partner digimon! Agumon has abandoned you and Zero is long gone."

She was standing right in front of him now. He could see her bare feet through the tears in his eyes. What Tai couldn't see was the sadistic mirth in her eyes or the grin or her face.

"You're truly useless" she surmised triumphantly. Trapped in a prison of his own guilt, alone, Tai despaired.

* * *

Agumon continued to struggle up the passageway, lugging Tais unconscious body on his back.

"Don't worry Tai. Once we get out you'll be alright. Just hang in there!" Agumon said loudly trying to boost his own confidence as well as that of his partners. The little digimon didn't know how long he'd been trudging up the passage; only that it seemed like forever.

Eventually he had to rest, so Agumon carefully put Tai down; leaving him sitting against the wall. He then sat down next to him and relaxed a little. They sat in silence as Agumon rested, waiting to regain his strength. He looked up the dark passageway which looked exactly the same as it did when he started.

'How far did we fall?' Agumon wondered to himself. 'It could take days to get out. I don't know if I'll be able to make it' he thought to himself sadly. He looked over at his still catatonic partner. Now that his eyes were more used to the darkness, he could see a little more.

Tai was still breathing, albeit slowly, but his eyes were blank staring at nothing. His normally bright clothes were utterly dark. The yellow stars on his shoulders were like black holes. Agumon blinked and looked down at his own yellow arm. Even in the dark he could tell it was yellow. He looked back at Tai's shirt. The stars were noticeably darker, almost purple.

'Something isn't right here' The digimon realised with some alarm. Agumon reached out gently to touch Tai with his claw. He was still cold. On a hunch he turned away from his partner,

"Pepper Breath!" He cried and a small fireball flew from his mouth to hit the floor. For a few moments the passage was lit up and Agumon saw. Some kind of black field had encased Tai completely. It gave him a dark aura and startled Agumon into action.

"Tai! Tai! You have to wake up!" Agumon pleading, abandoning all pretext and shaking the boy roughly. "The darkness down here, it's alive! You have to wake up!" All the shaking was to no avail, Tai remained limp in his arms like a ragdoll. Agumon froze. He had no idea what to do. His partner was trapped by something he could barely understand, he was stuck in a cave without any help from the others, he was all alone...

'NO!' Agumon thought desperately, 'I'm not alone! Not anymore. Tai's still here. I just have to wake him up! Obviously that darkness around him has to be why he won't respond.' He reasoned, 'How do I get rid of darkness?' He pondered this for a bit. 'Well light gets rid of darkness, but how do I make light?' He grinned.

"Pepper Breath!" The ball of fire lit up the cave for a few brief moments allowing Agumon to again catch a glimpse of the darkness around Tai. "Pepper Breath!" He yelled again, lighting up the cave again. The darkness did not waver. Again the cave was lit up, it stayed the same. Again, again and again. Agumon stood there panting. 'Ok, that's not working' he concluded. 'Now what?'

Suddenly Agumon small ears picked up a sound. He lifted his head trying to pinpoint the source. A quiet mumbling could be heard coming from his partner only a few feet away. Agumon decided to approach this cautiously.

"Tai?" he asked hesitantly, "Is that you?" Tai remained the same as ever but now Agumon could see his lips moving ever so slightly as if he was mumbling something. He shifted towards the unmoving boy and put his ear as close to Tais mouth as he dared.

"My fault...useless..." the boy muttered, barely audible to the dinosaurs ears. His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry Kari...I didn't mean too..." Agumon was appalled. What was this darkness doing to him?! "I'm alone...I'm...scared..."

The dinosaur almost jumped away in shock as Tai continued to mumble. Agumon had seen Tai face down a lot of things. When they had fought Kuwagamon together when he was Koromon, Tai didn't bat an eye. They fought Gorillamon, Ogremon and countless others and Tai laughed along the way.

He faced down the giant Devimon and was the only one of the children not to scream in terror. What the hell was this thing that could make Tai feel frightened?

'And what did he mean by alone?!' Agumon thought with despair. He grabbed tai by the shoulders.

"You're not alone Tai! You're not!" He wailed tears in his eyes. "Remember our promise? "_Through thick and thin_" I'm still here Tai and I always will be!" No reaction. Agumon grabbed Tais digivice which was clipped onto his belt and forced it into his unresponsive hand.

Agumon grasped the hand as best he could, with the digivice sandwiched between their palms. "Remember Tai! You're not alone! You'll never be alone! I'm here! I'll always be here! I didn't wait my whole life for you just to be ignored when it mattered!"

Tears were rolling down his eyes now, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stand up and fight! Please..." He finished with nothing else he could say. The digivice flashed for a moment and then once again, all was still.

* * *

Tai sat up suddenly; startling the apparition. 'That voice...' He thought surprised and looked to his belt where the voice had come from. His digivice's screen was faintly glowing. Tai grabbed it and held it up. He could feel his hand being grasped by something although there was nothing there,

"Agumon?" He asked uncertainly He felt something resonate within him, like a confirmation. The words of his partner washed over him like warm water, soothing him.

"Your partner abandoned you. You don't deserve him" Kari said callously, "You couldn't even look after me how would you take care of a digimon?" Tai ignored her, instead focusing on his digivice, on the paw he could feel gripping his hand

"You're right Agumon." Tai said as he slowly stood up, towering over the apparition of Kari. "I'm being stupid." The being seemed shocked at his words but quickly regained her composure.

"No-one cares about you. You should just die" She spoke cooly, still dripping with malice. Yet to Tai her words seemed so hollow now.

"I've been selfish. Unable to let go of the past, even Neo would call me a hypocrite" Tai chuckled,

"You have no friends, your family hates you..." She continued anger in her voice.

"You're right. It's time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself. Accept that these things have happened and move on."

"You couldn't protect me, you couldn't protect Zero, you couldn't protect ANYBODY!" Her words seemed so hollow to Tai now.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Tai said to himself, "But true courage is about continuing on regardless. To keep looking forward, to never give up!"

"THERE! IS! NO ONE! HERE!" The thing in front of him screamed at him.

"You're wrong" Tai said calmly staring down the growing mass of darkness that had taken the form of his sister. "I have Agumon with me right here" He squeezed his hand and could feel Agumon squeeze back. The darkness had completely abandoned Karis likeness and assumed a formless pulsating mass.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" It screeched, its voice now like nails on a blackboard as it began to expand towards Tai. "YOU WOULD ABANDON THE OTHER? YOU SCUM!" It roared in one last desperate attempt to get Tai to give in. He smirked,

"Zero may be dead, but he would roll in his grave if I gave into you! We believed that the future belongs to those who never give up! I'll continue to look forward, no matter what, in honour of him." The darkness screamed and lurched forward.

A bright orange light from Tai's crest stopped it in its tracks. It shrieked in pain, recoiling in horror as the orange glow grew brighter and brighter.

"I can't believe I thought you were actually Kari. I'm such an idiot. You know she doesn't blame me for that accident at all. She blames herself for not being able to kick the ball! She's such a good person you can't even understand it, you can't even comprehend it can you? Something that selfless?!"

Tai stared down the darkness and it shrank back retreating into the back of the cave until it vanished entirely. Tai glanced down at his chest. The sun-like symbol on his tag was now glowing proudly on his chest. He smiled as the surroundings began to melt away. Tai felt his feet leave the floor,

"Don't worry Agumon. I'm on my way" he stated as he vanished entirely from that dark plane.

A bright orange light blinded Agumon for a second. He blinked and lowered the arm protecting his face to look at Tai.

"Agumon?" The boy asked weakly, looking up at the dinosaur. Agumon stared for a moment, then smiled. He launched himself at Tai, hugging him for all he was worth.

"You're back! You're back!" He cheered happily as his partner recovered.

"Yeah I am." Tai said quietly. "Agumon?"

"Yeah?"

Tai smiled at him,

"Thanks for getting me out of there" he finished sincerely.

"It was nothing" Agumon replied rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly the passage they were in trembled. Tai and Agumon quickly got to their feet in alarm as the walls vanished. They turned into data and disappeared, leaving Tai and Agumon just outside the cave they were lead into earlier.

"That's weird..." Tai managed to say after gaping in confusion.

"Isn't this the cave where Piximon left us?" Agumon realised. This startled Tai.

"I forgot all about him!" He exclaimed, "Didn't he say to make it out of the cave?"

"Yeah. And wasn't it dusk when we went in?" Agumon pointed out. They looked to the sky and sure enough the sun was at its peak height, signifying midday.

"How long were we in there?" Tai wondered. They looked out onto the lush jungle that surrounded Piximons home. The barrier that kept it separated from the desert that was Etemons domain was visible as a white dome surrounding the forest.

The dome also had a huge hole in it from where a huge red dinosaur had broken through and had begun torching the trees.

"Thats Tyrannomon!" Agumon said indentifying the digimon. "He must be working for Etemon."

"Look at the wires coming off of him" Tai noticed. The Tyrannomon was trailing large black cables wrapped around his legs and attached to his back. "That must be how Etemon spreads his dark network!" Tai realised. "We have to destroy that Tyrannomon!" Agumon nodded beside him.

"I'm ready Tai. Just say the word." A happy gin stretched across the dinosaurs mouth.

"Lets digivolve!" His digivice lit up and a bright light encased Agumon. He began to grow,

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" He yelled out.

The land seemed to shake with Greymon's challenging roar. Tyrannomon halted his attack and turned curiously towards them.

He was promptly bowled by over by an enraged Greymon. He roared triumphantly as the Tyrannomon slowly got back to its feet, still attached to the cables from the dark network. It wasn't much of a fight, Greymon grabbed the Tyrannomon and like a scene out of a wrestling match lifted him above his head and slammed him back down onto the ground. He then finished off the red dinosaur with a Nova blast, scattering its data to the wind.

Not long after we find Agumon and Tai reunited with the others and Piximon, who had been shielding them from Tyrannomons attack.

"Tai!" Sora yelled overjoyed. "You're alright! We were starting to get worried." The others agreed although Matt folded his arms, annoyed.

"While you were off getting special training from Piximon; me and Izzy manged to find our crests." Izzy then spoke up much more cheerfully,

"Indeed. We found them in a well outside of the barrier." He turned to Piximon, "That was how the Tyrannomon got in. Sorry about that." Izzy apologised looking nervous.

"That's alright" The little ultimate replied, "The crests are important tools you digidestined need to find. I can handle Etemons goons no problem!"

He floated over to Tai and Agumon. "And you two! You both managed to escape the caves and as a bonus, defeat Tyrannomon. Maybe you Digidestined do stand a chance after all."

"Hold on a minute" Tai said folding his arms, "You mean all that stuff that happened in the caves was a test?"

"Yep, yep!" Piximon confirmed nodding his, well, body.

"The whole black ocean, darkness thing was all just a test?!" Tai asked anger in his voice.

It had been one of the most horrible experiences of his life. Being yelled at, blamed by Kari for everything. It was only now, when the oppressive atmosphere of that place was gone, that he could think clearly. Tai knew Kari didn't blame him for the accident. That was what hurt most of all,

"_I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very well"_

For the first time that Tai had seen, Piximons expression changed. His perpetual smile vanished to be replaced by a concerned look.

"Darkness? Black Ocean?" Piximon repeated. Agumon piped up,

"Yeah, Tai was covered in that black stuff. It was making him act really weird." His voice grew softer, "It was like he wasn't really there..." Silence greeted this statement. Piximon looked worried, his face had noticeably paled and he gripped his staff tightly.

"That doesn't seem right" He muttered quietly, out loud he said, "You still overcame it however, so well done!" He then turned to the whole group, "You're all welcome to stay for dinner." They all cheered up at that,

"We won't have to wash the floors again will we?" Sora asked, skeptical of the offer.

"Oh no, no! You won't have to do anymore training. You can rest up here tonight then continue your journey tomorrow. How does that sound?" Piximon asked.

"Wonderful!" Mimi gushed clasping her hands together in joy. "I could really do with a day away from the desert. That much sand isn't good for my skin." Izzy yawned,

"Yeah we could do with a good nights sleep" Matt suggested, "Me and Izzy spent most of last night looking for our crests."

"I'm fine with it" Joe said, "As long as we don't have to do anymore exercise!"

"Aw, come on Joe" Gomamon joked looking up at him, "You could do with a bit more exercise ya' know. Hey that rhymed! I'm a poet..." Joe let out a long suffering sigh,

"I wonder if I can get a gag for him" he muttered as Gomamon jabbered on.

As the sun set over Piximons hidden jungle, the digidestined finished having the dinner that Piximon had provided for them and began to settle down to have some sleep. At least they were until Piximon came in and asked to speak with them all.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked the little ultimate; noticing the grave expression on his face. They all gathered round him, ready for whatever grave news he had for them.

"Tai, Agumon. I would like to apologise to the two of you." The two started at having been addressed.

"Why's that?" Agumon asked concerned.

"Because that darkness you encountered was not part of my test for you two" Piximon said simply looking directly at them.

"Then what was it?" Tai asked worried. If that hadn't been part of Piximons test, then where did it come from?

"It is a sign." He said simply.

"What do you mean a sign? What are you talking about?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Normally, those who go into that cave are confronted with whatever aspect of them was holding them back. Such as hesitance or fear." Piximon explained, "Upon realising what it was that was holding them back and overcoming it they would be able to leave the cave. What your friend Tai experienced was not only far darker, but far more malicious."

The tension in the room was palpable. The small light in the centre of the group seemed as if to form a shield against the darkness of the outside. The darkness that seemed to crawl along the walls as Piximon spoke.

"I investigated the cave and was nearly taken by some form of evil energy. I have never before felt such despair." He looked up at all of them, "Such a thing should not be possible. For such a powerful darkness to have suddenly appeared..." He swallowed, "It's a sign that something is very wrong with the digital world. I have no doubt that whatever is causing this is the reason you were all summoned here in the first place."

"What!?" Matt asked angrily, "So whatever we were sent here to fight is in that cave?!"

He shook his head,

"No. What was in that cave was only a sign of a greater evil. A powerful entity is causing the barriers protecting the digital world to collapse. An entity far more powerful than Etemon. For such a thing to happen would mean that even the Sovereign are powerless to help." Piximon said gravely. The digimon seemed shocked yet the humans were clueless.

"Who are the Sovereign?" Izzy asked curious, yet slightly worried.

"The four Sovereign are the most powerful digimon currently alive. Some believe they are Gods, while other believe they are simply merely abnormally strong digimon. Regardless of what they are, their duty is to protect the digital world from evil."

"Then where are they now!?" Matt piped up again, "If they're so strong why aren't they helping us!?" Tai inwardly agreed, he had never heard of the Sovereign, they certainly hadn't bothered to help against Daemon. All cheer had vanished from Piximon, he spoke in a serious tone,

"I don't know. It is likely that they are locked in a battle of their own. Probably a battle that they aren't going to win," he gestured towards them, "hence your presence. You are their trump card. The only ones left who can defeat this evil. The Digital Worlds last hope, the Digidestined."

Silence reigned amongst the children as the true weight of responsibility fell on their shoulders. Tai also sat watching their reaction. He was no stranger to supposedly unwinnable odds. Daemon, Omnimon and Arkadimon were only some of the said-to-be invincible digimon he and Zero had beaten. Tai had risked his life for the digital world before; he had accepted his responsibility and was willing to fight.

'But are the others?' He thought worriedly to himself. Unlike him who had been given a choice and could have just left; they had all been practically press-ganged into saving this world.

Matt seemed angry at being forced into this, it was written all over his face.

Even Sora, Tai could tell, was confused about what to think. She was biting her lip slightly and looking at the ground deep in thought.

Izzy, like always, seemed to be thinking. Tai could only imagine what was going through the young genius's mind.

Joe was normally indecisive about what to do; it's no wonder he was struggling what to think about this.

Tk was sitting quietly next to Matt with Tokomon in his arms, confused and tired from the days events. Mimi...

"So why are we here?!" She spoke up suddenly. "We never asked to be here! We never wanted to do this!" Silence met her agrument, no-one knew what to say. "It's been months since I've had a change of clothes! We can only bathe occasionally, we have to scrounge around for food, sleep outside all the time. I want to go home!" There were tears in her eyes by the end of her speech and everyone looked sympathetically towards her. They had all felt like that before at some time or another.

"Mimi..." Palmon whispered sadly next to her. "Does that mean you wish you'd never met me?" The distraught girl hugged Palmon tightly taken aback by her question.

"No! I-I'm just... I mean..." Mimi paused unable to speak through the mists of confused feelings in her heart.

"We all miss home" Joe said sadly. The others all looked to the floor, silently agreeing.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Sora suggested calmly. "We're all tired and tensions are high. So lets rest on it. Ok guys?"

"Good idea Sora" Tai supported, "Lets all go to sleep and talk about it in the morning."

"Fine" Matt agreed, "Come on Tk. Lets go to bed"

"Goodnight guys" Tk said as he walked off with Matt. They all said their goodnights and walked off with their partners to bed.

Tai lay in his futon; alone with Agumon next to him. The others had all retreated to different rooms, each wanting a bit of privacy after the days revelations.

"You didn't really say much Tai." The dinosaur whispered, "do you want to go home too?" Tai looked up at the ceiling.

"I do miss home Agumon" he began as his partner looked at him closely, "but I'm glad I came here and met you." He looked back at Agumon smiling slightly. "I wouldn't give that up for the world"

"Thanks Tai." They both went back to staring up at the ceiling as they let the small sounds of the large creaking building lull them to sleep.

"Tai" Agumon asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What was it exactly you saw in that cave?" Tai thought of what to say. He was exhausted after all the emotional trauma he'd gone through that day and really didn't want to talk about it.

"Alot of stuff Agumon. Horrible stuff. I'll tell you one day, but not today. I'm too-" Tai yawned, "-tired right now."

"That's alright"

"But Agumon, it's thanks to you I got out of there. You helped me find the courage to move on. Thank you." He finished sincerely, looking straight at his partner.

"No problem Tai. You can always count on me!" Agumon said suddenly loudly.

"Go to sleep!" Yelled a grumpy Sora through the rather thin wall behind them.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. Then realising he had yelled Agumon quickly put his hands over his mouth in alarm. Tai did the same, but to stifle his laughter.

"Sleep!" Came the screeched reply from both Biyomon and Sora. Agumon scrambled back into his futon for fear of their wrath.

"I think we'd better go to sleep Tai" he said hastily.

"Goodnight Agumon" Tai chuckled before he drifted off.

The next morning the group was ready to depart. They gathered at the edge of the barrier waiting for Piximon, who had said that he had a gift for them. Most of them were sitting down, Izzy was on his laptop with Tentomon nearby. Mimi and Tk were chatting about something or other, whilst the other four had decided to start the conversation off where they had left it the night before,

"So what's the verdict then?" Matt asked while leaning against a nearby tree. His temper had cooled somewhat after a good rest a nice breakfast. The other three sat in the shade of the tree listening. "Are we gonna try and fight this super evil force or what?"

"How are we supposed to fight it anyway?" Sora piped up, looking concerned. "We don't know what it is or where it is. Not to mention that Piximon said it's even more dangerous than Etemon"

"Why should we fight it anyway?" Joe said. "If it's comfortable hanging out in dark spooky caves, then I say let it. We'll just avoid them from now on." Mat nodded, agreeing with Joe.

"Exactly. Why should we put ourselves at risk needlessly?" He spoke. Sora turned to Tai who was sitting in the grass next to her.

"Tai, you're the only one whose actually seen this thing. What was it like?" Joe and Matt remained silent. Tai had clearly been affected by whatever was in that cave. He had been far quieter than usual and unusually tense.

"Agumon says that all he could see was some dark energy. It knocked me out and vanished completely." Tai stated curtly.

"It didn't do anything?" Matt asked skeptically, "It just knocked you out?" Tai looked at the ground.

"You heard what Piximon said last night. It makes you feel despair. I'd rather not talk about what I saw" Tai said simply not meeting any of their gazes. Sora laid a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"That's alright Tai. You don't need to say anymore" She knew him pretty well and already had an idea of what he may have seen.

"So what should we do? I have no desire to go fighting something that can make you see your worst nightmares or something!" Joe said quickly,

"Well I think it's obvious" Izzy interjected. They suddenly noticed him standing behind them, his laptop packed away and ready to go.

"And what's that?" Matt asked curiously.

"We continue to search for the crests of course. We have no other objective to strive for other than to find a way home; a possibility that may not even exist. The crests will also allow us to digivolve further thereby providing more protection for any dangerous enemies we do encounter. Furthermore if in our search for the crests we do manage to come across a way home, then we can of course use it." Izzy finished abruptly leaving the four blinking at him.

Tai smiled brightly.

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan! Who else agrees?!" He looked around at the other three.

"It sounds like the best possible idea" Matt shrugged, half-heartily putting up his hand.

"Hold on! But what if gathering the crests just makes us a target for whatever this great evil is?" Joe suggested quickly, "We should just lay low and search for a way home." Tai pointed out the flaw in this.

"We already have five crests out of the seven. We're also the digidestined, so we're probably a target whatever we do. If we spend all our time doing nothing then we'll just be sitting ducks! We need to take the initative, find the crests and figure out how they work. Then we'll beat any evil that gets in our way!" He finished with a confident smirk.

"Well spoken!" Piximon said as he flew towards them, some paper tucked under one of his tiny arms.

"What are those?" Izzy asked pointing at the papers,

"These.." Piximon responded proudly whilst giving the papers to Izzy, "are the blueprints for Etemons dark network. This should lend you a serious advantage against him. Provided he hasn't changed things too much anyway." Izzys eyes lit up like a kid in a candy stores.

"Prodigious!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What's the big deal with a bunch of papers?" Mimi asked, her and Tk having wondered over to the rest of the group.

"With these I can find out how Etemon tracks us down! We could avoid him or mislead him at our leisure!" Izzy chattered excitedly his words almost blurring together.

"Deep breaths Izzy!" Tentomon pleaded worriedly, "Please!" With visible effort Izzy calmed himself.

"We can find out the secrets to Etemons network. This could even help us find the last two crests!"

"How did you get them?" Tk asked Piximon curiously. The little digimon looked sad.

"They were given to me by Datamon a while ago" he said solemnly.

"Didn't he disappear?" Biyomon wondered.

"I believe that he was killed by Etemon. With these I'm hoping you'll be able to return the favour"

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, amazed at their rare turn of luck. "Thank you very much Piximon" She said bowing poiltely. He looked a little confused but responded cheerfully nonetheless,

"It's no problem at all. Especially after what I inadvertently put your friend through. Taichi, once again I apologise-"

"No it's fine" Tai said holding up a hand to stop him. "You've already said sorry. And besides," He looked at Agumon, "because of it, me and Agumon are closer than ever!" His partner looked back at him happily,

"You said it Tai"

"So even if you did it in a way you didn't mean too," 'And for helping me get over a few issues' Tai added privately in his head. "Thanks for helping us anyway" Tai finished putting a hand forward for Piximon to shake. The little digimon stared at him strangely, as if reappraising him. He then put his little hand forward and shook Tais with a surprisingly strong grip.

"No problem. Now be safe in your travels. All of you!" He cried as they started to leave his shielded home. As the group of children and digimon walked onwards across the desert Piximon watched them for as long as he could, until they passed over a far-off sand dune and vanished. He smiled,

"Maybe there is hope" he muttered to himself. Piximon then composed himself and flew back off home. Afterall, he had preparations to make...

* * *

**A/N: That concludes another exciting chapter of ToAT! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review or a pm to tell me what you think. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Updates every Monday.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Curtain Call

**A/N: Latest chapter has arrived, happy new year to everyone! Also I have to acknowledge Captain Nice Hardrive who pointed out a bit of a gaffe in an earlier chapter. You are correct it was indeed Lord Whamon who gave Tai the digivice. I'll be correcting that at some point. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, sent a pm, favourited or followed. Thanks for all your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Final Curtain Call**

"So what exactly are you doing?" Tai questioned Izzy who was sitting down typing rapidly on his computer. They had just found Tks crest hidden in a rock wall, which had then vanished and led into some sort of strange man-made cave.

A cave filled with digicode.

"And please explain it so that we can understand" Mimi added helpfully. Izzy looked annoyed at the interruption to his work but explained regardless,

"That terminal we found, thanks to Piximons blueprints, is what allowed me to find this cave and Tks crest. That email I got requesting assistance is what opened the cave here. Why it led us here exactly I'm not yet sure. I theorise that these hieroglyphs all along the walls aren't actually just a form of writing but rather a computer code." He paused looking around to make sure everyone was still with him.

"By changing the code on these walls we could possibly change the programming of our surroundings. For instance, you'll remember back in that factory, when I altered some code, the whole place shut down. When I restored it, it started back up again. So to conclude we must have been led here for a purpose. That purpose will, according to these emails, allow us to locate the final crest. All I have to do is decipher it." He looked up at the group, "Any questions?" There was silence as they all digested this.

"So, we're in a giant computer game? None of this is real?" Joe asked scratching his head in confusion.

"It's definitely real." As he said this a hologram resembling a planet appeared a few feet away from them, "See? I'm beginning to think that everything we see and everyone we meet are just programs that have been given a physical form."

Matt seemed confused as well.

"So we're in a computer? That's stupid! For one thing, how did we get in-"

Tai began to tune out the conversation. Most of this was similar to what Lord Whamon had told him from his last adventure. That digimon were specific programs made up of zeros and ones which have a physical form. He and Zero had been the computer vaccine to destroy Daemon, the virus corrupting the digital world.

Although it got a bit confusing, since Daemon was trying to physically invade and destroy the real world as well. Something which should be impossible for a computer virus. 'It makes my head hurt' Tai thought rubbing his head absentmindedly.

"The Digital World is a physical embodiment of the data passing between computers in our world." Izzy theorised, "What occurs in one can affect the other. I believe that by using the Digicode on the walls and my laptop I can transport us to the exact location of whoever is sending us the distress call! It'll be just like accessing a webpage!" He finished triumphantly.

"This is making my head spin" Tk complained, sitting down near Tokomon.

"Don't worry Tk. It's pretty confusing to me too" Matt said reassuringly crouching down next to his brother.

"So what happens now?" Tai asked looking at Izzy. "Can you get us to whoever's calling for help?"

"I'm working on it" He replied typing rapidly on his computer. "Ok, lets give this a try!" Izzy hit the enter key and suddenly the back of the cave vanished to be replaced by an exit into daylight.

"Looks like it worked!" Sora exclaimed astonished. Tai rushed forward along with Matt and Joe right behind him in order to take a look.

"Hey look out!" Matt grabbed the back of Tai's shirt preventing him from falling off the structure the cave had opened out into. Tai let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Thanks Matt. That was close"

"Don't be so reckless" Matt replied. Joe stared out at their surroundings,

"We're standing on a sphinx." He said emotionlessly "A cave opened up magically in a totally different place, again, and now we're standing on the Sphinx that's supposed to be in Egypt." He pointed still deadpan, "Over there is a massive upside down pyramid. I'm not even surprised"

Matt and Tai meanwhile gaped at the physically impossible sight.

"Are you feeling alright Joe?" Sora asked having caught up with them. "You sound like you need to lie down"

"I think I need to take a nap. This world is getting to me." As Joe went back inside the cave Tai took out his spy-glass and began surveying the inverted pyramid. Izzy walked up behind them his laptop still in hand,

"I think that pyramid is where the signal is originating from. We should head over ther-" He was interrupted by Tai's gasp.

"It's Etemon!" He exclaimed spotting the Ultimate's monochromon-pulled trailer. "He's just entered the Pyramid!" Tai could just make out monkey-suited monster stomping murderously into the pyramid flanked by two Gazimon.

"He must be going after the crest" Matt said crouching down next to Tai, squinting his eyes in an attempt to spot their enemy.

"Then we need to go down there now and grab the crest quickly!" Tai exclaimed. Izzy grabbed the back of his shirt,

"That's far too reckless! We don't know what sort of traps or defences he has down there. Besides everyone's tired. A fight right now against Etemon would be ridiculously one-sided." Izzy explained trying to exercise caution.

"But if he gets Sora's crest before we do he could hide it or destroy it!" Tai argued back. "We don't have much time!"

"According to the plans Piximon gave me, this place is the source of his Dark Network. It's going to be heavily guarded no matter what, so we should be at full strength if we want to mount an assault" Izzy countered logically. Matt then decided to speak up,

"Wait. If that's his base of operations, he must not know that Sora's crest is in there!" He realised as the other two looked at him. Izzy looked especially surprised,

"That's a good idea Matt. If Etemon is unaware then it must be well hidden. So it would make sense to attack tomorrow." He then turned to Tai, "It's unlikely Etemon will discover it tonight. Afterall we only discovered ours because they reacted to ours tags remember?" Tai thought back to the glowing wall, the giant cactus and the entrance to the cave they were currently in.

"Oh yeah. They reacted to the crests. Hey wait a minute" Realisation struck him, "Where did Joe find his crest?" Izzy and Matt shared uneasy looks with each other.

"It was at the Colliseum" Matt finally replied, being the braver of the two. "When Joe found his crest it caused the floor to collapse remember?" Matts voice, normally neutral and distant, was beginning to show just the barest hints of concern. Tai faltered. That had been during his hallucinations. Tai had to admit that he hadn't been paying much attention to anything else back then.

"Oh yeah" Tai said quietly in an emotionless tone that fooled neither of the two boys. "I remember now." After an uncomfortable silence they went back inside the cave and decided to get some rest for the now oncoming night.

Hours later at the original entrance of the cave when darkness had set in, Tai and Agumon were being relieved of watch duty by Sora and Biyomon.

"You two can go to bed now. We'll take it from here" Biyomon yelled out cheerfully.

"Great!" Exclaimed Agumon standing up, "I'm exhausted! Goodnight everyone!" He marched back into the cave to join the others for a good snooze. Tai who was sitting by the fire, made to get up but Sora put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and then sat down next to him.

"About tomorrow..." She stated unsurely.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried. Etemon is so much stronger than us; I don't think it's worth the effort just to get my crest" Voiced Sora quietly, as if afraid that he would rebuke her. Tai caught onto the fact that this was hinting at a bit more than just her obtaining her crest.

"You know you're only saying that because it's yours." He reasoned, "If it was mine or anyone elses you'd be all for it. What is it that's really bothering you Sor?" She grimaced and looked around to see if anyone else was listening. The cave behind them was dark and quiet, Biyomon was talking to Agumon by another outcropping and the rest of the desert seemed empty.

Satisfied Sora began to speak,

"I'm worried about everything Tai. What Izzy said about us just being data, about possibly being killed any day. About that unkown evil we might have to face. About everyone here and what our parents are thinking right now." Her voice drifted off towards the end. Tai knew Sora didn't get on well with her mother, although she hadn't told him the details. "I'm also worried about you as well Tai" she continued startling Tai.

"Why are you worried about me?!" He asked incredulously. "I'm fine! Never been better!"

"You've been acting weirdly since Piximons training. Tell me honestly Tai. What was it that you saw?"

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Don't try to lie to me Tai!" She warned with a dangerous tone in her voice. Tai gulped and promptly surrendered. There was no use arguing when Sora got like this he had learned. She was too kind to be dissuaded. He looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

"It's just... a lot has happened in the past week. First with Agumon in the colliseum and then that cave." He absentmindedly fiddled with his hands as he spoke. Doing his best not to think too hard about the incidents. Sora watched Tai's uncharacteristic nervousness with concern.

'It's been going on longer than that though hasn't it?' She thought when he had paused to compose himself. 'Something has been bothering you for months now Tai. But now we're in the digital world you've been acting even weirder.' Tai then began to speak again,

"When we went into that cave I found myself in a completely different world. There was no colour or anything else except for a black ocean and a grey beach. Inside one of those caves I saw-, I saw-" Tai struggled a bit, before taking a deep breath. Sora watched on in anxious trepidation. "I saw Kari. She blamed me for nearly- you know. It was horrible. Like I was all alone, Kari hated me, my parents hated me, everyone. I nearly gave in. I was on my knees, but then Agumon pulled me out. He reminded me that I'm not alone, and I escaped."

Tai looked up at her, his eyes shining. "And that's what happened." He finished with a false majesty. "That was my 'training' with Piximon." He said bitterly. Sora was dumbstruck. She knew Tai felt guilty for what had happened to Kari, but that was years ago! She had thought he'd gotten over it.

"Tai that was ages ago! Kari doesn't blame you for it" Sora said placatingly. She'd already explained that to him once afterall.

"I know" he said quietly, his despondent expression not shifting in the slightest. "That's the part that hurts the most. She doesn't even blame me. Do you know who she blames Sora?" He asked a tormented mocking in his tone. "Herself! She blamed herself Sora! How can I call myself her older brother after that? I don't deserve it!"

Tears were falling down his cheeks. He clumsily began to wipe them up with the back of his arm. Sora watched on trying to think of what to say.

She eventually decided to just go with her instincts.

She slapped him across the face.

The slap rang out through the night reverberating through the small canyon they were in. Tai's face was looking out to the side in shock. He slowly turned back to her eyes uncomprehending.

"Tai the only person who still hates you for it is yourself! Kari doesn't hate you! Your parents don't hate you! I certaintly don't hate you! The only peron who hasn't forgiven you is yourself! You need to get over it and look to the future!" Sora chastises, slightly red-faced at the end of her speech as Tai stared at her, hand cupping his stinging cheek.

For a moment she was worried she'd gone too far but then he smiled a little.

"Thanks Sora" he said sincerely, "I am getting over it. It's just that, that cave... It brought up old wounds." She smiled back at him relieved,

"Good. Just remember we're all behind you. No matter what." They sat next to each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Looking up at the stars.

"What else was bothering you Sora?" Tai asked tenderly.

"Well other than my best friend getting moody..." she teased as he lightly punched her arm. "It's mostly what Izzy said earlier."

"Oh yeah, that." Tai said unsure. Sora sighed,

"You weren't listening were you?"

"eh...not as such no..."

"You knucklehead" she said affectionately yet also with a hint of admonishment. "What he was saying was that we're just shadow versions of our real selves. That the digital world is a parallel world to our own and that they could affect one another. We're made of data while our real selves are made of flesh and blood. It just makes us seem so small you know? There's so much we don't understand. It worries me."

"You shouldn't be worried Sora." Tai exclaimed with some of his old confidence. "We wouldn't have been sent here if we were that unimportant. We've just got to get your crest, beat up Etemon then find a way home. It couldn't be simpler"

"You make it sound so easy. But, I hope it is Tai."

"Anyway it's just a theory, he might not even be right. I mean we've all cut and bruised ourselves plenty of times and we still bleed. So it's probably more complicated then that" Tai finished making Sora blink.

"That was actually pretty smart thinking there Tai" She complimented shocked.

He grinned,

"Why thank you- Hey was that insult?" He asked incensed. Sora giggled which then developed into full blown laughter as she let loose the tension she'd been building up. Tai let his false anger fade away as he smiled at her obvious joy.

"Are you going to bed?" She asked him,

"Nah, I feel comfortable where I am now."

So they sat together and watched for a little while longer as the night slowly lightened and the stars faded away one by one to reveal the sun rising over a new day.

The coming morning found the Digidestined and their Digimon waiting behind the sphinx; planning their mode of attack.

"Etemons gathered a large number of his forces so this will be tricky." Izzy summarised to the team. "A large number of Tyrannomon and Monochromon are surrounding the pyramid as you can see. I propose we divide into two teams. One team will distract these digimon; allowing the other team to enter the pyramid without any fuss. I've been given, by our mysterious helper, the map for secret tunnels throughout the pyramid. So infiltration should hopefully be relatively simple."

"So who will be on which team?" Matt asked, getting right down to business.

"We want the distraction team to be as large as possible as they'll have to handle most of the fighting." They all nodded at that, "Whereas the infiltration team will need to be as small as possible so you won't be detected, yet still strong enough to fight off any opposition you might encounter."

"I'll need to be on the infiltration team" Sora stated, they all looked at her. "We won't be able to find the crest without the tag remember?" Izzy nodded,

"Good idea" He then turned to the others, "So who will be on what team?"

"We're going to need fast digimon with long ranged attacks on the distraction team" Tai said, voice brimming with tactical confidence. "Garurumon and Ikkakumon will be good additions for that. You'll be able to stay ahead of the short ranged Monochromon and Tyrannomon." Matt and Joe looked surprised at being mentioned but nodded nonetheless.

"Stay far away from the enemy and pelt them with torpedos? Sounds good" Joe mentioned, relieved.

"I'm fine with that" Matt stated curtly.

"If Matt's fine with it then so am I" Gabumon agreed happily. Gomamon nodded,

"Yep, sounds good. I don't think Ikkakumon will fit in the pyramid anyway, he's big boned."

Tai smiled, glad they were so accepting.

"Good," he said pleased, then turned to Izzy, "You should be on the infiltration team with Sora. Afterall you'll have to guide us once we're inside the pyramid"

"Naturally."

Tai then turned to Mimi,

"Mimi, you and Palmon should provide back up for Garurumon and Ikkakumon. You guys will need as much firepower as possible." To everyones surprise the normally fussy girl accepted the job with no complaints.

"You can count on us. Right Palmon?" Mimi stated firmly looking at her partner,

"Roger!" The plant digimon agreed giving an approximate salute.

"What can I do?" Tk asked eagerly, Tokomon sitting snugly in his arms. Tai faltered,

"Errr..." he scratched the back of his head, trying to think.

"You'll be sticking with me squirt" Matt said in a tone that bordered no room for argument. "Tokomon can't digivolve yet. You'll be safer with me on Garurumon"

"Ok Matt" Tk agreed dejectedly.

"Don't worry Tk." Togomon reassured him, "When I'm Angemon again, we'll kick all kinds of butt!" This cheered up Tk immensely and he cheered.

"What about you Tai?" Sora asked curiously, "Who are you going with?"

"Well I thought I could go with you and Izzy. Me and Agumon could be used to bail you out if things go wrong."

"We might need more firepower on the outside though" Izzy voiced, cupping his chin with his hand.

"Yeah but what if you run into Etemon?" Matt asked, "Isn't he in the pyramid?"

"He might leave once he notices our attack" the red-head theorised.

"He shouldn't know what we're searching for. He'll probably just think it's an attack on his base. So he might come out to deal with us himself" Tai pointed out in concern.

"Guys!" Sora yelled annoyed. "We're not going to get anything done if we keep debating like this! Should Tai come with us, yes or no?!" They all looked at her then Izzy sighed.

"Fine. Tai can come with us. It'll be two teams of three and four, assaulting the base. Ok everyone, you all know what you need to do. Good luck" Izzy said solemnly.

An hour later, the sun was higher in the sky. The start of another sweltering day in the endless desert that was Etemons domain. The Tyrannomon yawned and blinked sleepily at the new dawn. Silently preparing themselves for the gruelling guard duty under the hot unforgiving sun.

A large blue wolf darted amongst the Tyrannomon, much too fast for them to react to much less attack.

"Howling Blaster!" A blue stream of fire struck a Tyrannomon knocking it over and causing it to howl in pain. Garurumon sprinted away as the other digimon dumbly followed after. Inside the pyramid Etemons security system went haywire. The Gazimon manning the cameras sounded a general alert.

"Lord Etemon. The digidestined are here!" One of them cried. "They're assaulting the base!"

"What!?" Yelled Etemon from another monitor, "How did they find us? I'm going out there to deal with them myself!"

Behind a nearby sand dune, the infiltration team watched as the Tyrannomon and Monochromon were led away.

"Yes! Just as we planned" Sora quietly cheered.

"Alright lets move up" Tai said as they got to their feet and ran towards the pyramids side. They hugged the wall of the pyramid, looking out for any stray digimon that could spot them.

"The entrance should be right here" Izzy said, cautiously feeling the wall until his hand suddenly went throught it. As if the wall wasn't there.

"Lets go" Tai stated and the group slipped in with Etemons forces none the wiser. Inside the pyramid lay a series of identical stone passageways.

"It's a good thing you're here Izzy, or we'd get lost in a heartbeat" Sora complimented as they walked. Izzy nodded absentmindedly,

"Indeed. Left here." As they passed through a part of the wall to the right was faded out, like a ghost. As they walked by two Gazimon sprinted past startling the hell out of the children.

"Argh!" Tai screamed surprised as the digimon took up battle positions, only to stand there looking stupid.

"It's alright." Izzy said, "They can't here us or see us through those fake walls. It's part of the design of the pyramid." Tai quickly calmed down.

"Phew, for a second there I thought we'd been spotted" he commented as they kept on walking.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be long now." Izzy stated looking at his laptop, "We're almost there"

"That's a relief. I only hope the others are doing alright" Sora said.

"I'm sure they're handling it ok" Agumon replied confidently.

Meanwhile outside the pyramid Garurumon continued to lead the herd of dinosaur digimon away. He made sure to run far enough ahead that they could see him but couldn't hit him with any ranged attacks.

'This looks like the place' the giant wolf thought to himself as he climbed over a certain sand dune. Suddenly he stopped, skidding across the sand and turned to face the charging herd.

"Come on you little Numemon! Come get me!" He growled, baring his teeth at the oncoming force. The opposing digimon roared out in challenge as they climbed over the sand dune.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled from behind Garurumon as missiles rained from the sky on top of the enemy. Those that were hit yelled in agony before collapsing sliding back down the dune. However the others kept on coming. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled again and again as more missiles struck their opponents, thinning out the numbers as a few were deleted or knocked out. The remains made it over the sand dune and were now in attacking range. A Tyrannomon opened his mouth fire gathering,

"Lightspeed Jab!" Yelled , bursting forth from the sand below the Tyrannomon and nailing him with a vicious uppercut forcing his jaw shut and knocking him onto his back. The unfortunate dinosaurs attack exploded in his mouth deleting him in an instant. Togemon grinned,

"Now lets follow it up with a little Needle Spray!" As she span sending hundreds of razor needles into the oncoming digimon. Many roared in pain clutching at places where the needles had penetrated, such as the eyes and nose.

"Howling Blaster!" Not willing to let the other two have all the fun Garurumon let loose a torrent of blue fire finishing off the distracted enemy.

"Ha ha!" Matt cheered joyfully from an opposing sand dune next to Mimi, Joe and Tk with Tokomon.

"Go Team!" Joe yelled out giving Ikkakumon the thumbs up.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Garurumon growled in his deep voice,

"Yeah, weren't expecting them to be such wimps" Togemon agreed disappointed.

"Oh you don't say?" Said an angry familiar voice from behind them. They turned in shock as Etemon stood at the bottom of the dune with another few Tyrannomon behind him. He slowly walked forward cracking his knuckles, as the Tyrannomon began to charge.

"Playtime's over children, prepare to be in pain!" He yelled angrily. Over by the children, Joe was panicking.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Etemons here with more?! This is so unfair!" Mimi yelled in fear and anger,

"Guys calm down!" Matt shouted, trying to regain order. "We're supposed to be buying time for the others remember? We don't have to win, just survive!" Matt cupped his hand around his mouth,

"Garurumon! Come pick us up! Plan B!" He screamed as loud as he could. The wolf digimon paused and nodded. He turned to Togemon,

"Ok fall back a bit. We have to buy time for the others." He then ran off towards the children who climbed on his back then set off in the opposite direction to Etemon. Ikkakumon laying down covering fire as the retreated. Etemon growled,

"You think you can just run away?!" He yelled, blinded by anger. He hopped onto a nearby Tyrannomon, "After them!" He ordered, "Don't let them get away! I need to be closer to use my Dark Network!" The digimon obliged and ran off in pursuit of the children.

On Garurumon Matt dared to look back, 'Good he's taking the bait' Matt thought triumphantly, 'I'm buying you guys as much time as possible, you'd better use it!'

The constant stone passageways soon emerged into a larger room with a black metal fence across it stretching from the ceiling to the floor.

"What's this Izzy? A dead end?" Tentomon asked curiously gazing up at the fence.

"It appears to be some sort of guard. There's electricity running through it; so don't move until I figure out a way through it." Izzy said matter-of-factly typing in his laptop. Tai and Sora looked surprised,

"Electricity!?" Sora questioned nervously, "We could die if we touched it!"

"Just be careful. There should be a hidden path through it. Just be patient and let me find it." Tai folded his arms,

"We don't know how much time the others can buy us. We need to be as quick as possible" he stated. Izzy gritted his teeth,

"I'm working on it...there!" He suddenly yelled pointing, the hidden pathway should be right there.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked nervously, "I don't want to die."

"I'm positive" Izzy said looking at her.

"Right here?" Tai asked, hand held out nervously, Izzy nodded at him. He slowly put his hand out, which instead of touching the black metal harmlessly sunk right through. Tai's face lit up with relief.

"Yep it's through here!" He said happily, walking through the fence.

The others let out their collective breaths and slowly followed Tai through. It wasn't long after that, that the stone passageway widened out into a vast metal room. In the centre stood a small podium with a much smaller clear blue pyramid sitting on top. Inside the pyramid was a small robot like creature. Biyomon gasped,

"It's Datamon!" She realised as they got closer.

"The one who gave Piximon the Dark Network plans?" Sora clarified, staring at the little digimon. Biyomon nodded,

"Etemon must have kept him trapped in here" she said as they approached him.

"You are correct" a grinding mechanical voice spoke, startling them all. Looking carefully into the miniature pyramid revealed that Datmon's robotic eye was glowing a soft red colour, staring straight at them.

"Were you the one sending me emails?" Izzy asked curiously, still holding his laptop.

"Indeed I was. A long time ago Etemon defeated me, destroying many of my memory banks and imprisoned me here. I led you all here in order to free me; so that we can defeat Etemon for good." He explained looking at them all hopefully.

"Sounds good" Agumon stated looking at the others who seemed neither excited nor thrilled. They looked doubtful, being betrayed and tricked so many times in the past month could lead to a reasonable amount of paranoia.

"If you free me, I'll lead you to the crest that you need. It lies deeper in this pyramid" Datamon declared quickly.

"We do need my crest guys" Sora pointed out. The two boys nodded at one another.

"Alright" Tai said finally, "Just tell us how and we'll do it." Datamon nodded,

"Just attack my prison, it's indestructible from the inside, but from the outside it'll shatter like glass"

"Ok. Agumon!" Tai commanded, as his partner walked forward eagerly,

"Finally! Pepper Breath!" The fireball shot out of his mouth like a cannonball, impacting on the Datamons pyramid prison, smashing it to pieces. The little machine leapt off the podium to stand right in front of them, stretching his retractable arms happily.

"Yes I'm free! Finally!" He yelled out with relief. His celebrations were interrupted however as the room flashed red and an alarm sounded.

"Etemon boobytrapped it!" Sora realised.

"We need to hurry!" Tai yelled over the alarm. "Etemon's probably on his way!"

"Then in that case..." Datamon muttered an evil glint in his organic eye.

Meanwhile out in the desert,

"Got you now! Dark Network!" Etemon sang triumphantly into his microphone. Garurumon, Ikkakumon and Togemon glowed and instantly reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Uh oh" Gomamon said as they all stared up helplessly at the monkey digimon who was grinning triumphantly.

"Oh I've been waiting for this for a while. You've killed my pet, destroyed my army and really pissed me off!"

"This isn't good" Joe said nervously.

"Now I'm going to... wait weren't there more of you?"

"Lord Etemon!" Screeched a Gazimon into his earpiece.

"What!? I'm in the middle of something here!" He yelled back angrily,

"There are intruders in the base and Datamon had escaped!" Etemon was so shocked his sunglasses nearly fell off.

"WHAT?! Damn it! It was a distraction!" He realised, then quickly turned around and ran off back towards the pyramid at breakneck pace.

'If they let out Datamon, then everything will be ruined!' He thought desperately, completely forgetting about the Digidestined he'd just fought. They group sighed in relief from behind the sand dune they'd retreated to when Etemon was distracted.

"Looks like their cover's blown" Matt said,

"And in the nick of time too" Mimi sighed with relief. Joe collapsed onto his knees,

"That was too close" he stated.

"I hope the others are alright" Tk said among them. In the distance they could see smoke coming out of the pyramid. "Things look rough"

It was a stand off. Datamon had knocked out Biyomon, who had been the closest to him when they were distracted, then grabbed her and Sora. Agumon and Tentomon had digivolved and now stood protectively in front of their partners as Datamon held the girl in front of him.

"You coward!" Tai yelled angrily at the little digimon, "Give Sora and Biyomon back!"

"We freed you! Why are you attacking us?" Izzy asked incredulously.

"Simple, I just used you idiots to help me escape. Now I have all I need to unlock the power of the crest." Datamon grinned and his fingertips opened up, "Data Bomb!" Small little bombs shot forward right at Greymon and Kabuterimon. They scooped up their partners and leapt to the sides, barely dodging the bombs. Which then impacted into the wall exploding and throwing dirt and dust everywhere. When the boys finally gained their bearings Datamon was gone, along with Sora and Biyomon.

"Shit!" Tai yelled angrily, punching the floor. "Why did we trust him?!" Izzy meanwhile typed furiously on his laptop.

"Don't worry, I think I know where he's headed. He's going to regret giving me access to this facility." His teeth were gritted together and sweat was on his brow. Tai could tell that Izzy was just as angry about being duped as he was.

'Don't worry Sora. I'm coming' Tai clenched his fists, 'I won't lose anyone else'

"Got it!" Yelled Izzy, "Follow me!" He ran towards one of the passages Tai right behind him. Greymon and Kabuterimon dedigivolved and ran after them. It wasn't long before they came across another electric fence.

"Hold it!" Izzy yelled, panic in his voice as he stopped. Tai and the digimon piled in behind him. He typed furiously, "This is impossible! There shouldn't be a fence here. It should be clear!"

"Well clearly it's here!" Tai yelled back angrily. He looked forward, eyes wide, as a high pitched scream echoed from beyond the fence. "SORA!" Tai darted forward, Tentomon and Agumon barely catching and holding him back.

"Tai calm down!" Agumon shouted in his ear,

"You can't help Sora if you're dead!" Tentomon pleaded holding onto his legs. Rational thought again seeped back into Tai's brain and he calmed down. Panting he said,

"Y-you're right, I need to focus. Izzy where's the weak point?"

"I can't find it! There should be nothing there!" He yelled hopelessness in his voice. Tai gritted his teeth and stared forward into the fence. Arcs of electricity crackled along the fence every now and then, Tai's eyes following them nervously. He swallowed,

"I'm going to have to guess" he realised out loud.

"Tai no! You could die!" Izzy yelled in panic, Tai looked back,

"I'm not going to let him take Sora!" He shouted back, effectively cowing Izzy. Tai turned back to the wall. "I won't lose anyone. Not again" he muttered. He looked at Agumon who nodded,

"If you think it's for the best, then I'm with ya Tai!" The dinosaur said confidently. Tai smiled slightly then turned back to the fence. He slowly stretched out his arm. Tai swallowed,

'If I guess wrong. I'll die here and Sora might not get rescued' he thought with trepidation.

His hand stopped moving forward for an instance, Tai gritted his teeth. 'But if I don't try, I'll be going against everything I believe in! I won't give up!' He curled his fingers into a fist and closing his eyes he shoved it into the fence. His chest felt warm...

His hand went through! Tai slowly opened his eyes.

"It's fake!" He suddenly realised. Izzy's eyes opened in shock,

"Of course! The whole fence is a fake! That's why it's not on the map!" An explosion from behind cut short their joy. Back in the large metal room they could hear a familiar voice yelling,

"Come on out Datamon you glorified pile of scrap!"

"Oh no! It's Etemon!" Tentomon yelled in realisation. Thinking quickly Izzy said,

"Tai, you and Agumon go on ahead. Tentomon and I will hold him off"

"What but he's an ultimat-"

"Trust me, we'll be fine!" Izzy yelled, "Just go!" Tai nodded.

"Lets go Agumon!"

"Right!" The two ran through the fence and down the corridor; deeper into the pyramid and towards Datamon. A flash of light beside Izzy and Kabuterimon stood next to him. Izzy climbed into his hands.

"Come on. We'll fight him in that large room. There'll be more space to manoeuvre"

"Good idea Izzy" his partner complimented as they flew into the room.

Tai and Agumon ran through more stone passageways; all identical to the ones from earlier.

'We're going deeper underground' Tai realised as the passages sloped ever so slightly downwards. 'How deep does this pyramid go?' They continued to run as the passageway widened until they found themselves in another large room. This room was different to the previous one in that it had a huge computer screen covering a wall hooked up to the most advanced and large computer system Tai had ever seen. Standing on top of the computer was,

"Datamon!" Tai yelled angrily at the small mechanoid. Startled the little digimon whipped around.

"How did you find me so quickly?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Give back Sora and Biyomon!" Tai demanded ignoring his question.

"Tai!" Yelled Biyomon from the side. She was stuck to the wall by large metal clasps, so that she couldn't move at all. Sora lay unconscious on a table, to which she had been strapped too.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"If you must know. I'm attempting to use this girl in order to control the crest I found" As Datamon said this a slot in the computer opened up to reveal a pink crest with a heart-like symbol on it.

"That must be Soras crest!" Agumon realised. Datamon smirked,

"You see with this crest I'm going to take revenge on that fool Etemon, for defeating me and stealing away my precious Dark Network!"

"Your Dark Network?!" Tai looked on in shock.

"Of course. Did you really think Etemon was smart enough to build this? Of course not! He stole it from me!" Datamon screamed his voice becoming more mechanical as his rage grew. "I won't let you stop me!" He hopped down from the computer and advanced towards them. Tais digivice glowed and suddenly Greymon stood in front of him ready to fight.

Tai growled threateningly,

"Get him Greymon!"

"Arrogant child! A mere champion can't defeat me! I'm an ultimate. Taste my Data Bombs!" Datamon's fingertips opened up and launched a groups of small bombs right at Greymon. The large dinosaur ducked to avoid them but they exploded right where his face would have been. The shockwave knocked him to the ground.

"Greymon move!" Tai desperately yelled as Datamon shot another round of bombs at the orange dinosaur. Greymon darted to the side this time but the bombs still exploded sending him flying into one of the walls. Cracks appeared along the wall but it held. Greymon unsteadily got to his feet.

'He's still an ultimate' Tai remembered, 'His bombs might be small but they're powerful. How can we win?' Tai cupped his chin with his hand as he analysed the battle. Greymon let loose a Nova blast at Datamon who simply leapt out of the way, letting the fireball explode against the wall behind him harmlessly.

Another round of bombs was sent Greymons way. He dived forward onto the floor as the bombs passed over him. Datamon smirked as the bombs hit against the wall but didn't explode and instead bounced back towards him.

'They don't explode on contact' Tai realised. Greymon in panic rolled over but was still hit by the blast knocking him to the side towards Tai. He roared in pain at the burns all over his body.

'I've got it!' Tai thought with excitement. Greymon got to his feet once more,

"I've got a plan Greymon!" Tai said to Greymon,

"'bout time" he growled back.

"Listen, next time he fires, run towards the bombs as fast as you can"

"W-what?!"

"Then spin just before they hit you. Trust me, it will work." Tai tried to say reassuringly. Greymon was silent for a second before nodding.  
"You know I'll trust you Tai-" he growled,

"-through tick and thin" Tai finished. "Lets get him buddy!"

"Are you done whispering over there?!" Datamon cried out, thoroughly enjoying himself. "How about a few more Data Bombs!" He once again let loose the bombs from his fingertips. Instead of running Greymon charged towards them,

"What are you doing? Run!" Biyomon yelled out in horror. Tai smirked,

"Now!" He yelled as Greymon spun, his tail smacking into the bombs sending them right back at an even faster speed to Datamon. Who had a brief moment for his smile to vanish before they exploded directly in front of him. Datamon screamed as he was catapulted into the wall behind him smoke coming off of him.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared with finality. As Datamon slowly stood up he looked forwards right into the giant fireball about to consume him.

"Shi-aRgHRGHH!" He screamed as the ball exploded against the far wall sending red hot chunks of bricks and metal flying. Greymon stood there panting in exhaustion as the smoke cleared showing Datamon, in pieces. Only one of his arms was still attached and there were small bits of metal everywhere.

"We won Greymon!" Tai yelled happily as he ran towards his partner hugging as much of him as he could reach. Greymon bent down to nuzzle Tai,

"Thanks Tai. Couldn't have cut it closer could ya?" Tai smiled at him and together they walked towards the computer, which had a small amount of damage from the battle. Tai grabbed Soras crest and digivice and walked over to the table where she was strapped in.

"Err Greymon could you-?" Tai began as he looked at the thick metal restraints.

"oh, sure." Ever so carefully Greymon lightly hooked his claws around each restraint and pulled them off one by one; being very careful to not harm Sora in the process. Once it was done Tai put her digivice and crest into her hand.

"Sora, Sora? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice suddenly tender. Sora's eyes fluttered slightly as she regained consciousness.

"Tai?" She wondered. She blinked a couple of times as she woke up, "oooh I've got such a headache" she moaned as she sat up and put a hand to her head.

"Sora! You're ok!" Biyomon cried from her position still restrained.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out happily as her digivice began to glow. In seconds Birdramon was free and standing amongst them. "You found my crest?" She realised as the red crest slid into her empty tag. Tai nodded

"Lets grab Izzy and get out of here!" Tai said. Sora nodded and got off of the table. As if on cue, suddenly a part of the roof collapsed inwards. Kabuterimon came flying down slamming into the floor with a singed Etemon on top of him, twisting two of his arms painfully behind his back.

"Damn it! Why won't you just die already you overgrown cockroach!?" He yelled callously at the groaning insect.

"Meteor Wing!" The well-aimed blasts of fire knocked the surprised Etemon clear off Kabuterimon and into the air. Etemon back-flipped in midair and landed on his feet without much trouble. He growled at the other champions,

"So this is where you've been hiding! Where's Datamon?!" His suit was ruffled, burnt and had sustained a surprising amount of damage. The others must have given him hell, he was already at the end of his noticeably short temper.

A great rumble occurred before anyone could answer, and the floor began to retract into the walls! Revealing underneath the floor a vast ball of pulsating wires, all varying in thickness. As Sora and Tai watched in horror a sense of utter wrongness seemed to emanate from the wires, preventing them from moving. Like it shouldn't even exist...

"Move!" Izzy yelled at the edge of the hole from above. "Get out of there!" His shouting woke them up from their strange trance. Tai and Sora quickly hopped onto Birdramons talons as she flew off, while Kabuterimon did his best to lift Greymon up to the ceiling.

"Damn tubby, you could lose some weight!" He complained, obviously straining,

"I'll try dieting" Greymon responded sarcastically as they rose up through the ceiling.

Etemon made a leap for them but couldn't jump high enough landing on the control panel for the computer, dangling over the edge. The monkey digimon looked up and saw he was right next to his enemy.

"Datamon! What the hell are you doing?!" What was left of Datamon, had dragged itself over and onto to the computer console. It rotated its head to stare at Etemon, its robot eye glowing with malice,

"iF I cAn'T HaVE iT, nO-ONE cAn!" he roared his voice shifting randomly in tone due to the damage he'd sustained.

With his one remaining arm, Datamon grabbed onto Etemons face and threw them both off the console and into the tangled mess of wire beneath them. The core of the dark network pulsed with crackling red lightning as Etemon screamed. Datamon was deleted and integrated into the network instantly, but Etemon remained.

"NO! Not like this! Not like this! I'm your master! I control the network! You can't kill me!" He continued to scream as he was slowly consumed.

A low roar seemed to emanate from the tangled mass of wires. It began to draw in other things as well. The computer it was hooked too was ripped apart and eaten, as well as the walls of the room they were in.

It grew and it hungered.

The side of the already quite battered inverted pyramid exploded, revealing the infiltration team mostly unharmed. They flew, or ran in Greymons case, away from the pyramid towards the others. Matt, Joe, Mimi, Tk and their partners were all waving and cheering as the whole group reunited again.

"We did it! We got the crest!" Tai yelled cheerfully, waving back.

"We all made it!" Sora pointed out happily, as they landed next to the others.

"We held him off for as long as we could" Matt said to them,

"It worked out fantastically!" Izzy complimented,

"Good work everyone!" Tai agreed.

"Look!" Mimi yelled pointing behind them, "It's collapsing!" The others all turned to look where they could see what was left of the pyramid shudder before collapsing in on itself, leaving the skyline of the desert bare.

"So did we win?" Joe asked, "Is Etemon gone?"

"Looks like it..." Sora said tempting fate. Back at the remains of the pyramid, the ground shook and the sand collapsed, flowing downwards. A large unholy ball of pulsating black wires rose from the ruins.

"WOOOOO! I'm the KING BABY!" Screamed the top half of Etemon who was poking out of the ball like an orange pimple.

"He just doesn't give up!" Matt stated in horror.

"He looks like he's on steroids!" Sora noted on Etemons new physique. His muscles were now bulging and veins were bulging out on his suit. Many of the wires were now attached to him, feeding him power. The chosen watched in horror as space seemed to bend around the ball, the surroundings twisted unnaturally around him, before being swallowed up.

"You just CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN!" He roared, high on his newfound power. Birdramon and Kabuterimon took back to the air, ready to face him.

"I don't think SO!" A ball of black and green energy shot from his hand, rocketing towards the two champions. They moved out of the way and the energy ball shot by them. The backlash of the attack still hit somehow. Knocking both digimon back into the ground dedigivolving them back into their rookie forms. Biyomon and Tentomon lay groaning futiley in the sand.

"No! Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!" Izzy and Sora yelled in worry. Tai stared up at Etemons new power, terror-filled recognition flowing through him.

'It's just like before, with Deathmon!' When Neo had showed off the power of the mega level, the barriers between the worlds began to collapse. Reality had begun to warp and twist. He and Zero had been helpless. Attack after desperate attack had just bounced off the megas armour.

Until Neo became bored, all Tai remembered was an explosion. Dangling over the edge, tear-filled gazes,

"_Find a better partner! Defeat Daemon together. Forget about me!" _Then Tai was falling and everything was over.

"Tai get up, we have to get out of here!" Sora screamed at him. Suddenly he was on his knees, terrified sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Come on Tai, lets get out of here!" Greymon urged desperately, standing in front of the children in case another attack came their way.

"How the hell are we supposed to run from that?!" Matt screamed almost hysterical. Overhead more balls of energy were being thrown. One hit of the other monuments some distance away. Instead of an explosion reality simply warped. It sunk into itself twisting into smaller and smaller circles until the mammoth building vanished utterly.

"Come on! To the sphinx! It's our only shot!" Izzy yelled above the roaring sands and Etemons laugh.

Another energy ball shot over their heads and impacted into the sphinx directly behind sunk into itself, its face twisting into grotesque unsightly forms for an instant. Before vanishing completely, accompanied by an ungodly roar as air rushed into the spot it had formerly occupied. They all screamed, being sucked forward onto the ground by the force of the wind. It was only Greymons huge presence which prevented them from being swept away.

"It's hopeless!" Mimi screamed nearly in tears.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Joe muttered to himself in sheer terror.

"Matt! Matt! Help me!" Tk yelled, his voice full of terrified despair.

"I've got you Tk! We'll be fine, don't worry!" Matt shouted over the roar, covering Tk with his body, trying to reassure him.

Tai was shielded by Greymon, the ghosts of his past overwhelming him. Some small rational part of him knew he was lying down in the sand, the rest was convinced he was falling. Falling further and further away from that unholy monster that could kill with but a thought, and towards his death.

'This is it. It's over' He remembered thinking, 'Goodbye everyone' he closed his eyes. When suddenly strong arms enveloped him.

"I've got you!" Greymon yelled, "I won't let you die! We can win! Remember Tai? Throught thick and thin? We can do this!" Desperation clear in his voice as he screamed at his near catatonic partner, over the howl of the wind.

"_I won't let you die!" _Those words stirred something within Tai,

"_If only I was stronger..."_

"Tai!" His partner screamed at him in concern looking directly at his face. Tai saw an orange dinosaur with a black horned-helmet, then a smaller blue one with a white V-shape. The two images overlapped one another both staring at him. _Pleading _with him.

The winds died down revealing the chosen, half covered with sand.

Tai slowly stood up under Greymon.

"Tai, are you alright?" He asked carefully, not taking his eyes off of Etemon.

"I'm fine Zero" Tai replied calmly. The dinosaur blinked confused for a second. The others all slowly got up as well, in varying states of panic or shock.

"Greymon!" Tai called out suddenly, waking him from his trance.

"Huh?" Tai smirked at him.

"Lets go get him!" Greymon started in surprise, but recovered magnificently. He grinned wildly,

"Alright!" They began to run towards Etemon.

"Tai!" Sora called out after him, "What are you doing? You can't win!"

"Don't be a hero!" Joe yelled out in alarm. Tai ignored all the calls of his friends and continued to run.

"I'm scared" he said to himself glancing up at Etemons new form. A flash of memory, it was replaced by a giant demon with an eye in its chest, a bright red light coming from the eye. Tai nearly flinched, blinded by the memory, but just ran harder.

He ran through the demon of the past and into the present, "But that won't stop me for an instant!" He cried out.

Etemon was back, baring down on him from on high.

"What are you STUPID?! You can't even reach me up here!" He roared, noticing the human and digimon running towards him.

'What's that light?' Etemon wondered, an orange light was coming off of the human. Tai's chest felt like it was on fire, he could barely breathe but he still ran forward, ready to face his enemy, Greymon by his side.

"We're going to win Etemon! We won't ever give up!" Tai cried out, one hand on his chest, holding his digivice. The other keeping his goggles firmly on his head, despite the now howling winds rushing past him. 'It's just like before!' He thought grinning,

"_Always remember Tai,that courage..." _

'And it will end the same way!'

"_...will give you wings to fly"_

"I feel POWER!" Greymon roared, exploding with orange light, blinding Etemon and the others behind them. "Greymon digivolve too...MetalGreymon!"

A proud new digimon stood in front of Etemon. A larger version of Greymon with large purple purple wings sprouting forth from his back, a large metal claw instead of a left arm. Along with a metal chestpiece and helmet with red hair peaking out from under the helmet.

He stood staring fearsomely at Etemon. Behind them the others stared in shock.

"That's MetalGreymon!" Tentomon yelled happily, "He's an ultimate level digimon! We might stand a chance now!"

"Tai did it..." Izzy muttered in awe,

"...he figured out how to use the crest" Matt finished also gazing at the new digimon.

"Wow, last to reach champion, first to reach ultimate" Gabumon summarised astonished,

"Agumon sure has grown" Biyomon said happily. Tai smiled widely,

"Alright MetalGreymon! Let him have it!"

"With pleasure!"

"You think that'll be enough to STOP ME!? I was an ultimate before and now I'm even stronger!" Etemon screamed, he tossed another energy ball towards the ultimate.

MetalGreymon, using his chrome-digizoid arm simply swiped it out of existence, it not even slowing him down.

"W-what?" Etemon stood astonished. MetalGreymon roared and continued to charge towards the black ball of wires. He was almost as big as it now.

"I have other attacks!" Two large wires, as thick as tree trunks, broke free from the ball and swiped at MetalGreymon, striking him across the face. He lurched to the side a little in pain.

Tai fell to one knee, clutching his cheek. 'What? I-I felt that...' His crest and digivice were glowing and vibrating, sharing his strength with that of his partners.

The wires came again striking MetalGreymon from the other side, he was knocked over to the left this time. Tai lurched over, feeling the pain as well.

He gritted his teeth, 'We didn't come this far just to fall now!'

"MetalGreymon! We can win!" The metal dinosaur lurched for a second before regaining his balance,

"You're making me mad!" He yelled, his left arm striking out, ripping the wires apart like tissue paper. Etemon screamed in pain.

"Damn it NO!" He yelled futiley. MetalGreymon charged again, slamming into the ball of wires and pushing.

Tai held his arms out, as well. 'I can feel it! It feels like there's something right in front of me!' Tai screamed, "This is nothing!" Pushing forwards with all their strength Etemon was forced back away from MetalGreymon.

"Lets finish him!" Tai yelled, as MetalGreymons metal chest opened up.

"NO, NO, PLEASE!" Etemon pleaded,

"Shows over Etemon!" MetalGreymon taunted, gathering so much power he began to glow.

"GIGA...DESTROYER!" Both human and digimon yelled together. Two grinning missile surged forward from his chest and into the ball of wires.

The explosion was spectacular, the entire ball was covered by it. It flew outwards stopping just short of the pair. Sand turned to glass, low hanging clouds were blown away and the other Digidestined were almost knocked over from the force. If Tai wasn't standing behind MetalGreymon he definitely would have been bowled over by the shockwave. As he was however,

"WOOOHOOO!" Tai yelled in sheer triumphant ecstasy, arms wide open, over the roar of the explosion, as Etemon vanished from the world. He could barely hear himself think over the noise.

Soon the roar of the explosion died away to reveal a different noise. Something was pulling at his clothes, Tai noticed. Pulling him forward. He lost his balance and began to slide forward along the sand.

"MetalGreymon help!" A giant metal claw struck the sand in front of him and Tai slid into it unharmed, protected from the pulling force. "Thanks" he said relieved, then peaked through his partners claws to see what was happening. Where the missile had struck, there was no sign of Etemon or the dark network. Instead reality itself seemed twisted, as sand was being sucked up into the sky then vanishing into nothing.

Tai, with horror, felt himself shift. Even MetalGreymon, exhausted from the fight, was being overcome by the force. A light encompassed the dinosaur and he shrunk back into Koromon as they were lifted into the air. Tai managed to grab onto his partner by one of his ears reeling him in.

"I've got you buddy, don't worry" Before either of them knew it they were up in the sky. Darkness fell as Tai passed out. Soon after they had vanished the disturbance simply stopped. All the sand that was in the air fell back onto the ground leaving no trace of either Tai or Koromon.

From further back the other Digidestined stood having watched helplessly in horror at what had occurred.

"Tai..." Sora murmured in shock, tears in her eyes "He's...gone..."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of Etemons arc. Now that he's out of the way, things will start to progress. Tai's slip up with Zero's name might cost him. Find out in the next chapter. This is the tenth chapter, not counting the prologue, which is a milestone. I'm really happy so many people like this fic.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review or a pm.**

**Updates every Monday.**


End file.
